La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau
by Soul004
Summary: Hanatarô se retrouve isolé de ses compagnons, lors du sauvetage d'Inoue au Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, lui, est laissé pour mort après sa défaite contre Ichigo. Alors que la dernière bataille fait encore rage, le Shinigami va croiser la route de l'Arrancar. Lequel des deux est le moins chanceux d'avoir rencontré l'autre ?
1. 1 Prologue - 2 Ennemis

Disclaimer :  
J'emprunte les personnages et l'univers créé par Monsieur Tite Kubo dans son manga **BLEACH**. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice autre que celui de me distraire et de faire partager ce plaisir avec d'autres.

Spoilers : tout l'arc de la guerre contre Aizen et les Arrancars (et précédemment, évidemment)

* * *

**Attention** : L'idée et le titre de cette fic peuvent peut-être vous faire croire le contraire mais, croyez-moi, le rating est justifié.

Cette fic n'est pas pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Les situations cocasses peuvent être présentes, mais la violence graphique et verbale l'est aussi ! Jeunes esprits sensibles, passez votre chemin...

* * *

**La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau**

* * *

Introduction : Voici l'idée de départ de cette histoire. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais pas encore comment elle finira...

Durant les événements au Hueco Mundo, lors du sauvetage d'Orihime, Hanatarô accompagnait Byakuya.  
Il a été blessé durant le combat de Byakuya contre Zommari. Soigné par Isane, on ne l'a plus revu ensuite.

Que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

* * *

**1 . Prologue**

Le capitaine Unohana inspecta consciencieusement les diverses pressions spirituelles qui lui parvenaient. Elle le fit avec aisance, comme si la confusion spirituelle qui hantait les sables du Hueco Mundo ne pouvait pas altérer son analyse. Isane Kotetsu, sa vice-capitaine, admira sa dextérité. Elle-même était assez douée, mais démêler une signature particulière parmi tant d'autres relevait du prodige. Pourtant, le capitaine Unohana était restée en contact, depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, avec tous les membres de son équipe. Dès que le reiatsu du septième siège avait donné des signes de blessure, elle avait été prompte à réagir et avait envoyé sa vice-capitaine le rejoindre.

« Les combats se sont calmés. Hanatarô Yamada est en dehors de la zone de danger, à présent. Tu lui as bien laissé les consignes, Isane ?  
— Oui, taichô. Il a ordre de soigner tous les Shinigamis et les humains blessés qu'il rencontrera. Les Arrancars hors d'état de combattre qu'il croisera sur son chemin seront laissés à sa discrétion.  
— Bien. Rejoignons Ichigo et les autres. Ils ont à nouveau engagé l'ennemi. »

Un ennemi puissant, jugea Isane. Au loin, des explosions furieuses de reiatsu éclataient dans un jaillissement de sable qui occultait l'horizon. Elles ne seraient pas trop de deux à la fin de la bataille pour soigner les blessés.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

**Le grain de sable**

Sous le ciel artificiel de Las Noches, à l'opposé de l'agitation de tous, un Shinigami était allongé sur le sable. Les bandages qu'on voyait par l'encolure de son uniforme étaient la seule preuve qu'il était blessé. Car ce Shinigami dormait du sommeil du juste, la tête contre son bras. Il dormait profondément si l'on en croyait le filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et si l'on tenait compte du fait que les fracas de la lutte phénoménale qui venait de se terminer au-dessus du dôme ne l'avait pas réveillé.

D'autres déflagrations retentirent. Elles provenaient d'un endroit situé à l'intérieur de Las Noches. La bataille qui s'y déroulait avait commencé peu après la fin de celle du dôme et continuait encore. Les relents d'une onde de choc atteignirent le petit coin de paradis du dormeur. Mais ils avaient épuisé leur puissance en parcourant la distance. Les édifices encore debout s'étaient chargés d'absorber la plus grande partie de la violence de leurs vents, les piliers brisés avaient fendu ce qu'il en restait. Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'un simple courant d'air qui parvint au Shinigami endormi, chargé de quelques cristaux d'énergie spirituelle qui chatouillèrent son nez.

Avec une vivacité qu'on aurait pas soupçonné une seconde plus tôt, il se redressa en sursaut, la main frottant ses narines, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, bien que légèrement désorienté. Ses yeux dardaient de tous côtés. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il cherchait ?

Apparemment, oui, puisqu'il se leva et appela, tournant la tête en tout sens.

« Rukia ? Capitaine Kuchiki ? Vice-capitaine ? Où... Où êtes-vous ? »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut bien obligé de convenir qu'il était seul.

« Ah, se rappela-t-il, je me suis endormi, et ils m'ont laissé derrière. J'avais bien dit que je ne ferais que gêner tout le monde, avant de venir ici. Que vais-je faire, maintenant ? »

Il récupéra son bardas, dans lequel se trouvait son nécessaire médical, l'assujettit contre son dos, clipsa la fermeture sur sa poitrine, releva la tête et... se sentit perdu.

Autour de lui, d'immenses dunes de sable l'entouraient, à perte de vue. De larges tours émergeaient ça et là. Sa silhouette se dressait, unique point noir dans un univers de blanc. Lui, d'ordinaire toujours le plus petit dans une foule, soupçonnait qu'en ce lieu, peu importait votre taille si vous étiez seul. Même un géant devait se sentir minuscule face à cette immensité.

Il chercha la trace d'une présence à proximité. Il en trouva deux, affaiblies. Soit elles se trouvaient plus loin qu'il ne pensait, soit les êtres qui les émettaient, quels qu'ils soient, étaient en danger. Il frissonna. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Beaucoup plus loin, les échos d'une violente bataille parvenaient jusqu'à lui, celle-là même qui l'avait réveillé. Les pressions spirituelles y étaient agressives et violentes, mais il en identifia qui lui étaient familières. Il opta pour celles-là. L'ennui, c'était qu'en suivant leur direction il s'enfoncerait encore plus dans le territoire ennemi, et que les deux premières se trouveraient sur son chemin.

Mais le petit Shinigami était un être spécial. Peureux, certes ; faible, assurément ; insignifiant, de toute évidence. On aurait pu l'oublier facilement. Mais c'était une âme bienheureuse, gentille et têtue. Ni sa peur ni sa faiblesse ne l'avaient jamais fait fuir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, pas plus que celle qui lui tenait à cœur. Qu'il la réussisse ou non était une autre histoire.

S'il avait été habile, il aurait pu contourner les reiatsus inconnus en utilisant le shunpo, ce pas à la vitesse sans pareille qui permettait d'aller d'un point à un autre l'espace d'un clignement de paupières. Mais s'il avait su s'en servir, il n'aurait pas perdu de vue le capitaine Kuchiki dès leur arrivée ici.  
Il n'était pas non plus résistant, et l'unique blessure qu'il avait reçue l'avait déjà obligé à se reposer. Contourner la menace potentielle sur une si grande distance et à son allure lui ferait perdre à la fois l'énergie qu'il venait si péniblement de récupérer, ainsi qu'un temps précieux.  
Il se résolut donc à aller tout droit. Il pourrait toujours fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le brave petit Shinigami était un esprit simple, quoiqu'un peu philosophe.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

**Le vaincu**

Sous le même ciel de Las Noches, un Arrancar était également allongé, inerte, sur le sable. Ses blessures à lui étaient visibles, et vu leur gravité, on pouvait douter que l'habitant du Hueco Mundo fût encore en vie.  
C'était son torse qui avait souffert le plus. De profondes entailles, béantes, d'où le sang ne coulait plus guère, zébraient sa poitrine. L'une d'elles, la plus pernicieuse, allait de son épaule gauche à sa taille.

Un vrombissement ébranla l'atmosphère. L'Arrancar subit sans broncher l'assaut de la secousse spirituelle sur ses sens. Puis, comme s'il n'avait fait que feindre la mort jusqu'ici, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses pupilles, agrandies par l'ahurissement reflétaient son état d'esprit. Était-il étonné d'être en vie ? Non. Car il murmura, en serrant les dents, sous l'effet d'une souffrance qui transparaissait derrière son irritation : « T'as pas intérêt à être mort, Kurosaki. Je t'interdis de mourir, toi qui m'a battu ! ». Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne sentait plus la présence de l'humain, ou du Shinigami, ou... peu importe ce qu'il était.  
L'accès de clarté du Arrancar survivant fut bref, tant il était affaibli. Il referma ses paupières et replongea dans une torpeur douloureuse.

Il était Grimmjow, puissant Arrancar, sixième espada, né sous le signe de la mort par la destruction. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait conscience que du sable qui pénétrait dans ses multiples plaies, alors il n'était sûr que d'une chose : d'être vivant. Ou pas encore mort.  
D'ordinaire, son hierro le protégeait efficacement et se régénérait rapidement, mais sous les coups consécutifs de Kurosaki, puis de Nnoitra, son hierro ne valait même plus l'énergie dépensée pour le maintenir. Les cristaux du désert s'insinuaient dans la petite de ses écorchures, irritant ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'un brasier s'étende sous la moindre parcelle de sa peau, vrillant ses nerfs, incendiant son cerveau, à tel point qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, le feu qui couvait dans son corps.

Sous ses paupières fermées, il accueillait avec reconnaissance l'écho étouffé des bruits de batailles qui lui parvenaient. Cela détournait son attention quelques secondes de l'omniprésence du tourment fiévreux qui lui rongeait la raison.

Bien plus tôt, il avait reconnu l'énergie de Kurosaki, déviée, distordue, si éloignée de la pureté qui l'avait tant irrité lorsqu'ils s'étaient combattus. Il s'était réjoui. Sentir l'humain se perdre dans la soif de sang, lui, si prompt à vous moraliser, si supérieur et si certain d'avoir raison : cela l'avait rempli de satisfaction ! Rien que pour cet instant, il ne regrettait pas d'être encore en vie à cause de la charité de ce même humain.

Peu après, il avait enragé. Parce qu'il avait senti Kurosaki régner de nouveau sur lui-même. Il avait même pu goûter à son énergie : stable, puissante, et terriblement confiante. Oh ! Il détestait cela et n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire céder cette assurance.

À présent, il semblait que Kurosaki avait disparu à l'horizon. Yammy se battait encore, et ses deux opposants étaient de taille à lui faire face, ce qui en disait long sur leur valeur et leurs puissances.

Grimmjow gronda, se rebella et gémit. Présent et passé se mélangeaient dans son esprit enfiévré. Rêves et réalité se confondaient.

Il était à terre. Il était entouré de forces démesurées qui l'écrasaient comme s'il n'était qu'un moucheron. Sa seigneurie Aizen et sa pression spirituelle qui suffisait à elle seule à le mettre à genoux et à l'empêcher de respirer ; l'aveugle, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, qu'on entendait jamais venir et qui vous coupait le bras en traître ; Ulquiorra et son mépris cinglant qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'utiliser son sabre et espérait vous abattre à coup de mots ; Nnoitra, pire qu'une ordure, une ordure arrogante, qui se disait guerrier mais utilisait sans hésiter tous les coups bas possibles pour se débarrasser de vous ; et pour finir, celui qu'il avait cru à portée de son épée, celui avec qui il avait cru pouvoir rivaliser, celui qui développait sa puissance à une vitesse hallucinante ; le seul qui l'affrontait avec honneur ; le seul à sa connaissance qui devenait fort en protégeant les autres ; celui qui l'avait vaincu, Kurosaki, à qui il aurait voulu plus qu'à tous les autres imposer sa force et son respect.

io**ЯR**oi

* * *

**2 . Ennemis**

L'endroit où avait fini par arriver Hanatarô était ravagé. Il avait ralenti son allure et marchait à pas prudents, car les pressions spirituelles qu'il avait remarquées plus tôt devenaient plus précises. Il était convaincu maintenant que les deux êtres dont il avait capté la présence ne pouvaient être que des ennemis abattus et laissés pour morts.  
Il finit par s'arrêter et se concentra sur l'immense champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. « Eh voilà, je m'en doutais. C'est beaucoup trop vaste pour que je puisse le contourner », soupira-t-il doucement, en baissant le ton aussi bas qu'il put.  
Il avait bien essayé de rester muet pour ne pas signaler sa présence, mais il avait rapidement abandonné. Il n'avait jamais su garder ses pensées pour lui, et le son de sa voix le rassurait dans cette solitude infinie, où les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient les grondements sourds d'explosions spirituelles.

Les preuves de la lutte qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt étaient évidentes. À présent, le Hueco Mundo avait repris ses droits, le sable blanc s'était déversé dans les moindres tranchées crées par les coups de sabres. Mais il était aisé de deviner la violence destructrice de l'affrontement en regardant simplement le relief tourmenté du terrain.  
Hanatarô recommença à marcher. Son esprit vacillait entre l'admiration et l'effroi devant l'ampleur des ravages. Des éclats de pierres gisaient partout. Pas une des hautes colonnes qui se dressaient encore en ce lieu n'était indemne. Il fixa, éberlué, l'une d'elles, fendue en deux sur toute sa longueur. Les deux moitiés de la tour cylindrique s'écartaient l'une de l'autre, leurs bases toujours enracinées dans le sol. Il s'approcha, toucha d'une main hésitante le revêtement extérieur. C'était un geste issu de ses nombreuses heures passées en opérations d'entretien dans les vastes sous-sols du Seireitei. Le Shinigami de la quatrième division, technicien chevronné et habile médecin, ne fut pas long à confirmer la solidité du matériau spirituel. Reculant de quelques pas, il s'avoua incapable d'imaginer ce qui avait pu être assez tranchant, solide et puissant pour obtenir ce type de dégât.

« Je ferais mieux de me remettre en route », se sermonna-t-il, souhaitant plus que jamais qu'un de ses supérieurs fût là pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur la tâche en cours. Il reprit sa traversée de la zone périlleuse avec la ferme résolution de ne plus se laisser distraire. Il progressa à pas de loup, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. De pans de murs effondrés en rochers éclatés, de pylônes brisés en colline sableuse dont le flanc offrait une relative protection, il avançait.

Lorsque le premier signe d'une découverte potentiellement dangereuse s'annonça, la première réaction d'Hanatarô fut de froncer le nez, sous l'effet du dégoût. L'air était lourd de l'odeur métallique du sang.  
« Quoi que ce soit, faites que ce soit mort, s'il vous plaît », pria-t-il, avec ferveur.

Quelques enjambées précautionneuses plus loin, il se figea. Le sable avait pris une couleur vermeille, au rouge si profond qu'il en était noir. Au milieu de cette tache sombre, gisait un Arrancar au corps horriblement mutilé.  
Hanatarô se pencha prudemment. Les deux mains posées sur les cuisses, il inspecta les blessures d'un œil professionnel.  
« Oh, la chance est avec moi ! », s'écria-t-il dans un murmure joyeux.

Rassuré, il oublia toute notion de prudence et examina avec curiosité le cadavre. L'Arrancar n'avait pas été décapité. Il ne rejoindrait pas l'après-vie.  
« Hum, peut-être que celui qui l'a battu n'était pas un Shinigami ? », supposa Hanatarô.

En tout cas, le Hollow n'avait pas été jugé. Il ferait bientôt partie du désert blanc. Il servirait de pâture aux autres animaux qui erraient ici. Hanatarô eut un frisson. Le mode de subsistance des Hollows ressemblait trop à du cannibalisme à son goût et la silhouette qu'il avait sous les yeux avait trop de caractéristiques humaines pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés dans un sourire triste au moment de la mort. Il était tombé sur le dos, la tête tournée de profil. Son œil gauche béait sur son trou de Hollow, son œil droit était grand ouvert. Qu'avait-il vu avant de mourir ?

Hanatarô en éprouva un singulier malaise. « Avec un air pareil, j'ai du mal à croire que c'était une bête féroce et maléfique », conclut-il. Intrigué, il suivit des yeux le regard de l'Arrancar. Et brusquement, l'endroit où il se trouvait et les dangers qu'il recelait lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit. À quelques mètres de lui, aussi silencieux que petit, un Hollow se tenait debout et le regardait.

« Ah ! cria Hanatarô, en sursautant de frayeur.  
— Quoi ? demanda le Hollow, d'une voix curieusement enfantine.  
— Un Hollow ! hurla Hanatarô, proprement paniqué.  
— Un Hollow ?! », fit à son tour la bestiole, imitant parfaitement l'air alarmé du Shinigami. « Où ça ? », demanda-t-elle, en se retournant et en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions.

Trop effrayé pour noter l'incohérence du comportement du Menos, Hanatarô jeta un regard sur son sabre, pendu à sa hanche, évaluant ses chances. Il secoua la tête avec désespoir. Ses talents en combat étaient quasi-inexistants.

« Fukutaichô, c'était vraiment méchant de m'avoir laissé tout seul. Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas me défendre », geignit-il, abandonnant tout effort de murmure.

« Ze vois rien. T'es sûr ? »

L'innocent zézaiement du Hollow prit Hanatarô au dépourvu. Stupéfié, le Shinigami refoula son premier élan de panique. Le Hollow lui faisait de nouveau face. Il ne l'avait toujours pas attaqué. C'était étrange. Hanatarô examina plus attentivement ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le Hollow était vraiment petit. Il n'émanait de lui aucune sorte d'avidité. C'était encore plus étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un Hollow ordinaire. Il portait un masque sur la tête qui semblait brisé et laissait passer des touffes de cheveux vert-émeraude qui encadraient son visage. Car la chose avait un visage, un visage poupin qui plus est, réalisa Hanatarô, et pour tout dire, cela avait tout l'air d'un bébé, avec son regard plein de candeur et ses petits pieds potelés dépassant à peine de sa tunique trop large.

« Euh... Tu n'es pas un Hollow ? s'enquit Hanatarô, peu sûr de lui.  
— Je suis Nell, affirma le supposé bébé, avec fierté.  
— Nell, répéta Hanatarô, estomaqué.  
— Et toi, qui tu es ? demanda la dénommée Nell.  
— Septième siège Hanatarô Yamada, chef de la quatorzième section de la quatrième division de l'armée royale des Shinigamis, s'identifia Hanatarô, en prenant automatiquement un ton officiel.  
— T'es un Shinigami ? Tu veux tuer Nell ? »

S'il n'en était pas déjà persuadé, la question alarmée de l'enfançonne et ses deux beaux yeux agrandis sous l'effet de l'horreur auraient suffi à convaincre Hanatarô que le minuscule Hollow était aussi inoffensif et aussi démuni que lui.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est rattraper le capitaine Kuchiki. Il est encore parti sans moi, se plaignit-il.  
— Alors, tu vas pas tuer Nell ?  
— Non, je suis médecin. Si tu es blessée, je peux même te soigner.  
— J'ai rien du tout. Itsugo m'a protégée.  
— Itsugo ?  
— Mais vous allez la fermer, oui !? Je m'entends même plus... ouille... penser ! », entendirent hurler Hanatarô et Nell, de derrière un pan de mur effondré.

La voix se tut, dans un effroyable bruit de régurgitations d'humeurs visqueuses, suivies par une toux déchirante, puis par un halètement lourd et pénible.  
Nell se rapprocha d'Hanatarô qui, lui-même, n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre en vie, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il était encore temps de cacher leurs présences.  
— Oui, confirma Nell.  
— Tu sais qui c'est ?  
— Oui, répondit Nell.  
— Il est dangereux ?  
— Oui, assura Nell.  
— Je crois qu'il est blessé.  
— Oui, garantit Nell.  
— Ah, putain ! jura l'inconnu. Vos gueules ! »

Hanatarô jeta un regard alarmé par-dessus son épaule puis redirigea son attention vers sa petite compagne.

« Il nous entend, rapporta-t-il, comme pour se l'entendre confirmer.  
— Oui, fut d'accord Nell.  
— On dirait qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Pourquoi il n'a pas été achevé comme celui-là ? demanda Hanatarô, en désignant l'Arrancar à terre. Tu sais qui l'a battu ?  
— Itsugo, mais après, celui-là, il a voulu le tuer », répondit Nell, montrant du doigt à son tour le corps sans vie gisant près d'eux. « Et Itsugo, il s'est mis en colère. Il était pas content du tout. Il a dit qu'il pouvait plus combattre, alors qu'il fallait pas le tuer, renseigna Nell.  
— Ça ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. Istugo... Tu veux dire Ichigo ?  
— Oui, oui, Itsugo, acquiesça Nell, ravie.  
— Eh, les marioles ! Ramenez vos fesses ici ! Que je vous fasse... taire moi-même, grogna l'irrité.  
— Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce serait très prudent », conféra Hanatarô avec la bambine.

Nell secoua la tête avec véhémence pour signifier qu'elle était du même avis.

« Bordel... Dès que... je suis rétabli... je... je... j-j... »

Hanatarô et Nell entendirent la voix indignée s'éteindre dans un murmure douloureux.

« O-on... On ferait peut-être bien... d'aller voir ? proposa Hanatarô, avec hésitation.  
— Tu veux le soigner ?  
— Cela fait partie de ma mission, mais... Il a pas l'air commode. J'hésite. D'un autre côté, Ichigo l'a laissé en vie, alors je crois que... Euh, tu viens avec moi ? »

Hanatarô jeta un regard plein d'espoir sur Nell. Celle-ci lui retourna son regard, puis hocha gravement la tête. Hanatarô lui tendit naturellement la main. Il sentit la paume de l'enfant se glisser contre la sienne, et il referma ses doigts sur les siens. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers l'endroit d'où était venue la voix.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Grimmjow. Les deux imbéciles pensaient peut-être qu'ils étaient silencieux, mais il pouvait entendre sans difficulté le crissement de leurs pieds sur les cristaux de sable, le souffle de leurs respirations, et prenait note des marques distinctives de leurs pressions spirituelles. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans son champ de vision, pourtant il aurait pu prédire avec une précision remarquable l'endroit où ils allaient poser leurs pieds. Il pouvait presque deviner les pensées qui s'agitaient dans leurs petites cervelles. Ils le croyaient inoffensif, trop blessé pour pouvoir les menacer.

En cet instant, Grimmjow avait conscience de son ascendance animale plus qu'à aucun autre moment. Tous ses instincts félins s'étaient réveillés avec une acuité jamais encore égalée. Il était sensible à la moindre odeur, il entendait le moindre bruit, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était affaibli, son instinct de survie était le plus aiguisé de tous.

Plus les deux inconscients s'approchaient, plus la panthère en Grimmjow s'excitait. Elle parlait à ses sens plus que jamais, comme si elle était une entité vivante en lui.  
Tapie dans un coin de son esprit, à l'affût, Pantera grondait de façon menaçante. Le museau entre les pattes avant, les oreilles aux aguets, prête à bondir, elle parvenait difficilement à lutter contre son instinct qui lui dictait d'attaquer le danger potentiel sans attendre, ou de le fuir.  
Rester sans bouger devenait insupportable. L'âme féline de Grimmjow anticipait l'assaut, envoyant des images qui s'insinuaient dans ses pensées rationnelles : l'élan qui détendrait ses muscles, le grondement qui naîtrait de son poitrail et roulerait dans sa gueule grande ouverte, ses babines qui se retrousseraient sur ses crocs, prêts à happer... Ses griffes s'enfonceraient dans les chairs, ses mâchoires claqueraient d'un grand coup sur un cou exposé, les os craqueraient dans un bruit sec, ses canines déchireraient les artères, et le sang giclerait sur sa langue et coulerait dans sa gorge, en rigoles onctueuses et infiniment savoureuses...

Grimmjow frissonna, régna sur ses instincts et fit le mort. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, près, très près de lui.

« Ah, là, là ! C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie avec toutes ces blessures, entendit-il dire par celui qu'il identifia comme le Shinigami.  
— P'têt qu'il est mort ? demanda la voix fluette qu'il avait reconnu être celle du mouflet qui s'était attaché à Kurosaki.  
— Hum, il a l'air d'avoir perdu connaissance », fit le premier.

Aux bruits de froissements textiles et à un vague mouvement d'air, Grimmjow devina que le Shinigami se courbait sur lui. La pression spirituelle du soldat des armées royales de la Soul Society était toujours aussi faible. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'élever pour se défendre. Il ne soupçonnait pas la ruse, et allait tomber droit dans son piège. « _Bouffon !_ », se dit Grimmjow. Le Shinigami se penchait sur lui à tel point que Grimmjow sentait ses mains effleurer son torse. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et...

« Bouh ! », rugit-il, en happant entre ses doigts crochus la trachée de son soi-disant sauveur et en le tirant ainsi d'une poigne de fer jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, sans réel effort.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Hanatarô se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur l'Arrancar, et fut obligé de plonger son regard dans deux yeux turquoise à la profondeur envoûtante. Il cligna des yeux, chercha à déglutir. Ses mains attrapèrent le poignet de son agresseur et tirèrent, inutilement. Il se glaça d'effroi lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur sadique qui surnageait à la surface des deux mirettes malicieuses.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! », s'esclaffa Grimmjow devant la tête du petit gnome. Mais son rire moqueur se termina dans un cri de douleur. : « Ah !... Ouille ! ».

Hanatarô se rappela alors que l'Arrancar était censé être mal en point. Un bref instant, il y trouva une raison d'espérer. Pourtant, les plaies qu'il avait remarquées sur la poitrine de son agresseur ne semblaient pas le gêner outre mesure, si on considérait qu'il était étalé sur ces mêmes blessures et que même si l'Arrancar blessé en souffrait, il ne desserrait pas sa griffe sur lui.  
Hanatarô connaissait plusieurs personnes qui étaient capables d'ignorer leur douleur quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir et, promptement, il vit sa dernière heure arriver.

« Alors, ça existe, des Shinigamis avec un vœu de mort ? railla le Hollow.  
— Ourgl, gargouilla Hanatarô.  
— Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! », réclama Nell, tout en se mettant prudemment à distance.

Grimmjow se disait qu'il serait plus sage de briser le cou de sa victime sans attendre, ou plutôt, Pantera insistait rudement. Mais sa proie était si faible. Quel risque y avait-il pour qu'elle se dégage de son emprise ?  
Le destin du Shinigami dépendait uniquement de sa décision. Une simple pression, et sa vie serait terminée. Tant que Grimmjow s'y refusait, il vivait. Cette sensation était exaltante. La puissance coulait de nouveau dans ses veines, et l'Arrancar n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner le délice de cette impression. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'exulter au dépend de son futur repas.

« On dirait bien que t'as sous-estimé l'instinct de survie d'un Arrancar, Shinigami.  
— Ourgl, continua de baragouiner Hanatarô.  
— T'aurais mieux fait de pas t'approcher. Tu vois, mes blessures m'empêchent de bouger. Mais ce problème va bientôt être réglé. Je vais te bouffer, Shinigami.  
— Mmm, gémit Hanatarô.  
— Putain ! Dire que je vais devoir la vie à un abruti de Shinigami trop stupide pour ne pas tomber dans un piège pareil.  
— Argl.  
— Comment t'as fait pour rester en vie, jusqu'ici ? T'es un laissé pour compte ? Tu vaux même pas la peine que les autres s'occupent de ton cas ? C'est ça ?  
— Argl.  
— Enfin, moi, ça m'arrange. Quoique, je sais pas si tu vas y suffire. J'suis salement amoché. Salaud de Kurosaki. Si t'as des regrets, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à lui. S'il m'avait pas laissé en vie, t'en serais pas là, toi non plus. »

Grimmjow avait beau lui parler, Hanatarô n'avait aucun moyen de répondre, car il avait le larynx complètement compressé par la prise impitoyable de l'Arrancar.  
« _Mais je ne crois pas que cela ait une grande importance. Ce n'est pas comme si ce que j'ai à dire l'intéresse vraiment _» se faisait une raison Hanatarô. Il luttait pour laisser passer l'oxygène dont ses poumons réclamaient si urgemment l'apport. Les yeux exorbités et larmoyants, il avait cessé de s'agiter et attendait son funeste destin. « _Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, cette mission au Hueco Mundo _», allait être sa dernière pensée.

« Méchant ! Méchant ! Lâche-le ! Vilain... Vilaine tête bleue toute moche et toute horrible ! », hurla Nell, de son côté.

Grimmjow eut un sourire narquois et détacha son regard de celui d'Hanatarô pour fixer des yeux le Hollow immature qui se trémoussait à ras de terre, à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« T'es trop jeune pour savoir de quoi tu parles, mon chaton, et mon nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
— Je suis pas un chaton, je suis Nell !  
— Quand j'en aurais fini avec la grenouille, là, c'est toi qu'y passe, prévint Grimmjow.  
— Nell est trop petite pour être mangée.  
— T'as pas tord, vermisseau, mais je vais pas faire le difficile », grommela Grimmjow.

En toute honnêteté, en dépit des désirs de Pantera, Grimmjow ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée de dévorer le Shinigami, pas plus que le petit Hollow. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de manger d'âme depuis qu'il avait évolué en Arrancar, et tuer de cette façon, à présent qu'il était un guerrier, et plus seulement un Adjuchas bestial mené par ses instincts, allait à l'encontre du curieux sens de l'honneur qu'il s'était forgé.  
Prouver sa force, vaincre avec bravoure, défaire un ennemi en combat singulier, était ce qu'il aimait et recherchait. Malheureusement, ses blessures étaient trop graves et incapacitantes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne se régénérait pas. Il avait cruellement besoin d'un surplus d'énergie pour activer le processus de guérison commun à tous les Hollows et Arrancars.

Comme si Nell avait senti son hésitation, elle pointa du doigt le Shinigami et dit :

« Hana, il pourrait t'aider. Il a dit qu'il pouvait soigner Nell si elle était blessée.  
— C'est un guérisseur ? », s'étonna Grimmjow.

L'information pénétra dans le cerveau du blessé, et il en saisit tous les avantages. Vu la faiblesse de la pression spirituelle du Shinigami, s'il le mangeait, il récupérerait à peine suffisamment pour bouger convenablement. Par contre, si le médecin le soignait, il serait pratiquement remis à neuf.  
Cependant, Grimmjow n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il retourna son attention vers son prisonnier à moitié étouffé et l'évalua avec méfiance.

« C'est vrai ?  
— Mmm, confirma Hanatarô.  
— Tu peux me soigner ?  
— Mmm, marmonna Hanatarô, en essayant d'hocher la tête affirmativement avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, dans sa situation.  
— Alors, écoute bien. On va conclure un marché, toi et moi. Tu me soignes, et t'as la vie sauve. Ça marche ?  
— Mmm, acquiesça Hanatarô, soulagé.  
— Pas d'entourloupes ?  
— Mmmm ! protesta Hanatarô de sa bonne foi.  
— Si je te relâche, tu vas pas t'enfuir ?  
— Mmmm ! répéta Hanatarô, en s'escrimant à secouer négativement la tête avec véhémence.  
— Si tu me mens, gare à toi, menaça Grimmjow. C'est pas pour rien que je suis l'espada de la Mort par la destruction. J'en connais tous les secrets, toutes les façons. »

Le regard de l'Arrancar s'était fait hypnotique. Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton. Hanatarô ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son visage. Puis, il sentit les doigts bouger sur son cou, le forçant à tourner la tête pour écouter la suite.  
Grimmjow amena sa bouche à son oreille. Il continua de lui parler en chuchotant. Ses lèvres frôlaient de temps en temps son pavillon auditif. Cette présence légère sur sa peau, comme une caresse, multipliait paradoxalement la terreur qu'Hanatarô ressentait en entendant les paroles que l'Arrancar prononçait.

« Si tu me mens, dès que je serais rétabli, je te traquerai où que tu te trouves et je te réduirai lentement en bouillie, un membre après l'autre, un organe après l'autre. Je finirai par le buste. T'as une idée du temps qu'on peut vivre tant que le cœur bat encore et irrigue le cerveau ? Si je m'y prends bien, ça peut durer des heures. J'aurai engourdi la plupart de tes sens. Tu sentiras plus que la douleur. Quand on est comme ça, tous les nerfs sont excités et le cerveau croit encore qu'il a des membres à commander. Tu sentiras la douleur et tu voudras être mort, mais, tu pourras rien y faire. Tu voudras t'enfuir mais t'auras plus d'bras, plus d'jambes. Tu voudras me supplier de te tuer mais t'auras plus d'langue. T'auras plus d'nez, plus d'oreilles, plus rien... Rien que ton cœur qui bat encore, et encore, et encore... Tu saisis ?  
— Ourgl. Yurl mmmm, assura Hanatarô, frénétiquement.  
— Bien. »

Dès que Grimmjow le relâcha, Hanatarô roula à terre. Trop choqué pour bouger, il resta un moment sur le dos, crachant et toussant. Sa respiration reprise, il retrouva un peu de sang froid et crapahuta à reculons, pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'Arrancar.

« Oye ! », fit Grimmjow.

Hanatarô continua de reculer.

« J'te dis d'arrêter », ordonna Grimmjow.

Hanatarô recula encore.

« Eh ! J't'ai laissé la vie sauve pour que tu me soignes. Soigne-moi ! »

Les menaces de mort de Grimmjow s'il ne s'exécutait pas ne suffirent pas à empêcher Hanatarô de reculer. Bien au contraire, celles-ci ne le persuadèrent que d'une chose : que l'Arrancar était un prédateur cruel, implacable, brutal, et probablement un peu fou.

« C'est que... Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereux, monsieur Jaggerjack. Q-Qu'allez-vous faire si je vous soigne ?  
— Partir à la chasse de Kurosaki. »

À force de reculer Hanatarô avait atteint l'endroit où se trouvait Nell. Lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Grimmjow, il resta un instant sans réagir. Des images d'effroyables tortures défilaient dans son esprit. Puis, il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et regarda Nell. Elle fit non de la tête. Hanatarô n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour être convaincu. Il n'était pas question qu'il remît sur pied un ennemi qui s'en prendrait ensuite à Ichigo. Avec un peu de chance, l'Arrancar mourrait de ses blessures ou sous les crocs du premier Hollow qui passerait par là. Ni une, ni deux, Nell et Hanatarô tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent en courant.

« Merde ! Moi et ma grande gueule », râla Grimmjow en laissant retomber sa tête sur le sable. « Putain, faudrait que j'apprenne à mentir », soupira-t-il, en refermant les yeux.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

**fin de la première partie**

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Le prochain chapitre sera : **Question de survie**. J'ai bien peur qu'Hanatarô et Nell ne soient pas encore sortis d'affaire...

Comme je l'ai dit dans l'introduction, je n'ai que quelques vagues idées de scènes pour cette fic. J'avance un peu à l'aveugle. Mais j'ai eu envie de publier le premier chapitre parce que c'est bientôt Noël ! Pardonnez-moi si la suite se fait attendre.

En fait, je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire (Un sang bleu à la onzième) qui demande de revenir souvent sur l'intrigue pour être sûr que tout se ficelle bien. Alors, j'ai commencé "La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau" pour me changer les idées. Quand je reviens sur "Un sang bleu à la onzième", j'ai l'esprit tout neuf et je vois mieux les défauts de l'histoire...

Bon, passez de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et de fin d'années. Salut !


	2. 3 Question de survie

Bonne année à tous et toutes !

Et sans plus attendre, place à la suite des aventures de Hanatarô, Grimmjow et Nell :

* * *

**3 . Question de survie**

Nell et Hanatarô venaient d'échapper à Grimmjow. Mais ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne mettraient jamais assez de distance entre eux et lui. Ils couraient donc à perdre haleine, sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait devant. Ce fut une erreur stratégique, car Grimmjow n'était pas le seul Hollow à avoir participé aux combats qui avaient eu lieu dans cette zone, et Hanatarô oubliait que ce n'était pas une mais deux présences spirituelles qu'il y avait détecté. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir dépassé le corps de Nnoitra, les deux fuyards se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec sa fracción, Tesla, sérieusement blessé, mais toujours en vie.

« Ah ! cria Hanatarô en stoppant net.  
— Ah ! l'imita Nell.  
— Toi ! cracha Tesla, en avisant le petit Arrancar.  
— M-moi ? fit Nell, d'une toute petite voix.  
— Tout est arrivé par ta faute. Sans toi, Nnoitra-sama serait toujours en vie. Moi, Tesla, sa seule et unique fracción, je jure de te tuer en son nom. »

Tesla bouillait d'une rage intérieure. Jusqu'à la fin, il n'avait eu aucun droit à tenter d'éveiller l'intérêt de son seigneur. Nnoitra était tombé sans un regard pour lui. Tout n'avait jamais été que pour _elle_.

Tesla, loyal, fidèle et dévoué serviteur en dépit d'autre chose, avait espéré jusqu'au bout une reconnaissance de son maître qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Mais peu lui importait, à présent. Ce n'était pas pour obtenir son respect qu'il avait suivi Nnoitra, et il avait fini par admettre sa réelle valeur. C'était par admiration, parce qu'il avait été ce que lui n'avait pas pu devenir. L'espada numéro cinq avait été belliqueux, puissant, avide, incisif... Et pour se rapprocher de lui un peu, juste un peu, Tesla finirait ce que son maître avait désiré avec ardeur. Il éliminerait Neliel tu Oderschvank, même si elle était dans un état si pathétique.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fut confronté, non pas à la précédente tercera espada, dans sa version infantile et terrorisée, mais au Shinigami qui s'était placé devant elle, comme pour la défendre.

« Écarte-toi. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en ai, prévint Tesla.  
— Oh, je... Je sais qu'entre Hollows vous vous... beurk... », grimaça Hanatarô, sans cacher son dégoût. « Mais vous pouvez peut-être faire une exception, monsieur Tesla ? En plus, vous avez l'air d'une gentille... personne... Si on omet le fait que vous êtes un Arrancar et le... sabre que vous brandissez... Euh... Vous ne ferez pas de mal à un bébé, quand même ? », demanda Hanatarô, pris de doutes.  
— C'est un Arrancar.  
— Non ! Nell n'est pas un Arrancar. Nell est Nell ! se récria le petit Hollow, avec véhémence.  
— Vous voyez ? C'est juste Nell, insista Hanatarô. Je viens de faire sa connaissance, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne vous fera pas de mal. Si c'est un Arrancar, ce n'est encore qu'un bébé Arrancar.  
— Les Hollows deviennent Arrancars. Ils ne connaissent pas l'enfance, objecta Tesla.  
— Ah, bon ? Mais, elle a l'air d'un bébé. Vous êtes sûr ? »

Tesla haussa un sourcil interloqué. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un être dégageant aussi peu d'hostilité. À tel point qu'en cours de route, il en avait perdu sa hargne et s'était mis à faire la conversation ! Il retrouva rapidement sa résolution.

« Écarte-toi, ou je te tue aussi, dit-il, en choisissant une garde plus menaçante.  
— Ah ! Euh... D'accord. Vous êtes du genre obstiné, à ce que je vois. Mais... Oh, mais vous saignez ! Vous êtes blessé, ça tombe bien... Enfin je veux dire... évidemment que ce n'est pas bien si vous avez mal... Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que je suis médecin. Je peux vous soigner. Vous voulez que je vous soigne ?  
— Hein ? »

C'était la spécialité d'Hanatarô de noyer son auditoire dans un flot verbal. Il utilisait cette technique de manière inconsciente mais cela fonctionnait chaque fois à merveille. Une seule exception : lorsqu'il s'adressait au seigneur Kuchiki. L'aristocrate ne l'écoutait jamais et agissait toujours avec lui comme si le fait qu'il soit là ou non ne changeait absolument rien. Hormis, donc, le capitaine de la sixième division, il pouvait distraire n'importe qui en l'abreuvant de pensées et d'exclamations diverses, passant de la légèreté à l'horreur, de l'indignation offusquée à la politesse servile, sans sourciller une seconde.

Pendant que Tesla analysait la menace que représentait ce curieux adversaire, Hanatarô, lui, se pencha vers Nell.

« Pst ! Pst ! Nell, chuchota-t-il, enfuis-toi. Vite !  
— Mais, et toi ?  
— Euh... Moi, j-je vais le retenir. »

Le cœur d'Hanatarô était rempli de crainte, mais sa résolution était prise. Nell lui adressa un bref regard incrédule, et prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste. « _Un jour, mon bon cœur me perdra »_, se dit Hanatarô, en protégeant la fuite de l'enfant Hollow. Il se retrouva désespérément seul devant Tesla, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter sa décision. La petite Nell avait un air d'innocence qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était sorti d'affaire, et il jugea, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, que sa dernière heure était venue.

« Fukutaichô, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ? gémit-il, en s'armant de son sabre, appelant à lui toutes les images de courage que les actions d'Ichigo lui avait inspirées.  
— Tu vas te battre pour _elle_ ? s'étonna Tesla.  
— P-Pas si vous avez la b-bonté de changer d'avis à son sujet, bégaya Hanatarô, tout à coup effrayé de sa propre audace.  
— Prépare-toi à mourir, alors ! », clama Tesla, en s'élançant vers le Shinigami.

Au premier coup, Hanatarô se retrouva sans surprise expulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Flanqué à terre, il était malgré cela tout heureux de ne pas avoir lâché son sabre, dressé devant lui pour faire bouclier. Cet instant de bonheur ne dura pas, car dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, son épée lui fut arrachée des mains par un second et violent coup sur le plat de la lame, et son arme s'envola hors de son atteinte. Alors, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à mourir.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Le cri que poussa son adversaire surprit tellement Hanatarô qu'il rouvrit les paupières. Ce n'était pas le cri que pousserait un guerrier lors de son assaut final. Ce n'était pas le cri d'un vainqueur. Ce n'était pas non plus un cri de fureur. C'était une exclamation de totale stupeur, qui s'interrompit dans un cri d'agonie.  
Hanatarô vit du sang couler de la bouche de l'Arrancar, puis il suivit des yeux le mouvement des deux mains gantées de noir de Tesla, qui relâcha son sabre pour saisir la lame d'une épée enfoncée dans son ventre.

Le temps s'immobilisa. Ce que Hanatarô voyait était incompréhensible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître cette lame au profil unique, ornée en son centre d'une jauge noire. L'épée qui transperçait le ventre de l'Arrancar était la sienne !

Enfin, Tesla tomba à genoux, une expression d'intense incrédulité figée sur le visage, et le temps reprit son cours.

« Besoin d'aide, Shinigami ? »

Surpris par l'interpellation venue de derrière, Hanatarô sauta nerveusement sur ses pieds et se retourna.

« Qu... qu... qu... ?! », s'exclama-t-il, piteusement.

L'esprit en déroute, Hanatarô peinait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son regard allait de l'auteur de la remarque ironique au sabre planté dans l'estomac de Tesla, pour revenir vers celui que tout désignait comme son sauveur, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
Ce dernier se tenait debout, le dos appuyé contre ce qui restait d'un mur, le bras gauche enveloppant précautionneusement son torse. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Malgré son rictus supérieur et sa posture nonchalante, on s'apercevait rapidement qu'il ne tenait sur ses jambes que par pure obstination.

Nell était à ses côtés.

« J'suis allée le chercher », dit-elle, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle avait fait une bêtise ou si elle avait eu une bonne idée.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Les raisons pour lesquelles Grimmjow avait accédé à la requête de Nell n'avaient sans doute rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de faire une bonne action mais, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction que le Shinigami eut lorsque celui-ci eut recouvré ses esprits.

Hanatarô leva les bras au ciel et s'écria, sous le coup de la plus évidente des infortunes : « Mais qu'avez-vous fait, monsieur Jaggerjack ?! »

De façon bien compréhensible, Grimmjow prit la mouche. Cependant, épuisé par son récent effort, il ne put que tousser lamentablement, avant de souffler d'une voix éraillée et mourante : « J't'ai sauvé la vie, crétin ! »

Sans l'écouter, Hanatarô s'était pris la tête entre les mains et courait de droite et de gauche devant Tesla, en gémissant, affolé : « Aaah, c'est la catastrophe ! ».

Grimmjow et Nell se regardèrent, perdus l'un comme l'autre devant l'attitude inexplicable du Shinigami. Finalement, Hanatarô s'approcha de Tesla, toujours agenouillé sur le sol, puis il dégagea son sabre du ventre de l' Arrancar. Il se tourna ensuite vers Grimmjow et agita l'arme, en martelant les mots suivants de façon fataliste : « Et voilà ! Regardez. »

Alors qu'Hanatarô désignait le torse de Tesla d'un signe évasif de son épée, Grimmjow et Nell virent non seulement qu'il n'y avait pas de blessure à l'endroit où la lame s'était figée plus tôt, mais que ses autres plaies disparaissaient rapidement.

« T'as un zanpakutô qui guérit ?! », s'époumona Grimmjow, sans en croire ses yeux. « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Pendant que Grimmjow essayait d'appréhender l'idée sacrilège qu'un sabre normalement fait pour tuer pouvait guérir, Tesla, lui, revenait progressivement à lui. Son chagrin, sa déception, sa colère se concentraient maintenant sur Hanatarô qui persistait, contre toute raison, à lui refuser sa vengeance – en commençant par refuser obstinément de mourir.

Ce que Grimmjow lut dans le regard borgne de la fracción n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

« Bordel ! Reste pas là comme ça, abruti d'Shinigami ! Amène-toi et guéris-moi, si tu veux pas qu'on périsse tous ! », hurla-t-il à Hanatarô.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Grimmjow n'en menait pas large.

Être blessé au Hueco Mundo, c'était déclarer à tous sa faiblesse : cela faisait de vous une proie facile. Être blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, c'était avouer sa défaite ; c'était laisser venir à vous la mort, dans la plus honteuse des indignités. Pour un Arrancar, c'était intolérable. Ce que Kurosaki n'avait pas compris en lui sauvant la vie et en le laissant là, sans abri ni espoir de soins, c'était que Grimmjow avait été réduit à l'état de nourriture. Le moindre Hollow en quête de puissance aurait pu se repaître de son corps et de son énergie sans qu'il soit en mesure de faire plus que de se débattre.

Lorsque la petite Nell était revenue le chercher en criant à tue-tête qu'il devait sauver Hanatarô, le premier geste de Grimmjow avait été de l'attraper afin de la manger toute crue. Geignante et larmoyante, la demi-portion avait, contre toute attente, et sans avertissement préalable, craché copieusement sur la plus grave de ses blessures. Il avait bien failli lui tordre le cou. Cependant, la douleur cuisante qui l'avait immobilisé jusqu'alors s'était apaisée. Il avait pu se relever. Cela l'avait convaincu qu'il était dans son intérêt d'aider les deux zouaves.

Malheureusement, le trajet et le jet de sabre avaient suffi pour épuiser jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de force qu'il avait récupérée grâce à l'étonnante, et écœurante, capacité cicatrisante de la salive de Nell. Il n'était pas en condition de se défendre si Tesla l'attaquait maintenant, et il était évident que ni Nell ni Hanatarô n'avaient la possibilité de le faire non plus.

À bout de résistance, Grimmjow s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol, tout de suite après sa mise en garde.

« Ah, monsieur Jaggerjack ! s'écria Hanatarô. Vous n'auriez pas dû bouger autant : vous avez aggravé vos blessures !  
— Si j'ai dû bouger, c'était pour venir à ton secours, crétin ! », rappela Grimmjow, en relevant la tête.

Le cœur lui manqua lorsqu'il vit Hanatarô remiser inconséquemment son épée dans son fourreau et se précipiter vers lui, sans plus se préoccuper de Tesla.

« Le sabre ! Lui laisse pas son arme, triple buse ! Ramasse son... Cough ! Cough ! »

Le sage et vital conseil de Grimmjow se perdit dans les affres d'une toux souffreteuse. Interloqué, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites, il contempla l'être improbable qui revenait vers lui en courant, et il se demanda, non pour la première fois, quel genre de Shinigami Hanatarô était. De l'avis de Grimmjow, qu'on soit médecin ou non, le B. A. BA pour survivre en temps de guerre, c'était de ne jamais laisser une arme à portée de main d'un ennemi, même si ce dernier avait été mis à terre.

Inconscient du risque, ou simplement distrait, Hanatarô, lui, n'écoutait plus que son bon cœur. Il devait la vie à l'Arrancar, et le fait que ce dernier avait failli la lui ravir un moment plus tôt était, pour l'instant, complètement oublié.

Tesla se relevait. Le temps pressait. Dès qu'Hanatarô fut parvenu à sa hauteur et qu'il put atteindre son fourreau, Grimmjow se saisit de la poignée du sabre du Shinigami. Puis, il dégagea la lame en repoussant rudement du pied le petit médecin, avant d'enfoncer le zanpakutô dans l'une de ses multiples plaies.

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller si fort ! se récria Hanatarô, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'équilibre.  
— Mais tu vas arrêter de crier, oui ? Et tourne pas le dos à ton ennemi, abruti ! T'as aucun instinct de survie, ou quoi ?!  
— Oh ! Que je suis bête ! Vous avez raison, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Hanatarô se retourna juste à temps pour voir Tesla bondir, armé de son sabre.

« Waah ! », cria-t-il encore, évitant de justesse l'assaut de l'Arrancar.

Tesla darda sur lui une pupille dont la lueur se remplissait de colère. Ses traits, qui pouvaient être si doux, et son regard, si clair, s'étaient durcis, assombris. La fureur l'aveuglait , comme le bandeau qui recouvrait l'orbite vide de son œil droit, qu'il avait sacrifié en tribut à son maître, il y avait bien longtemps. Devant lui, se trouvait le nouvel objet de sa haine, l'obstacle qui retardait l'assouvissement de la vengeance qu'il voulait exercer en hommage à son seigneur.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow, ayant retiré le singulier zanpakutô de son épaule, constatait que certaines de ses blessures se refermaient. Cependant, Pantera n'était toujours pas revenue sous sa forme de sabre. Il la sentait toujours en lui, agitée et affamée.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! », appela à l'aide Hanatarô.

Grimmjow jeta un œil vers lui. Le petit Shinigami faisait de son mieux pour éviter les coups. Il n'y arrivait pas trop mal, à vrai dire. Ses mouvements étaient tellement erratiques qu'il avait le chic pour bondir là où Tesla ne l'attendait pas, ce qui énervait de plus en plus la fracción.

« J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Distrais-le !  
— Mais, mais, mais, mais...  
— Continue comme ça, tu t'en tires très bien, décréta Grimmjow.  
— Waaaaaah ! », hurla Hanatarô en s'accroupissant, les mains sur la tête, dans une tentative, miraculeusement réussie, d'échapper à la décapitation.

Emporté par son élan, Tesla avait fait un tour sur lui-même et se remettait prudemment en garde, essayant de régner sur ses émotions. Qu'avait donc de si spécial ce Shinigami pour tenir en échec ses assauts, alors qu'il n'était même pas armé ? s'avisait-il.

Hanatarô, lui, se relevait doucement, et fixait craintivement l'Arrancar qui le dévisageait de son œil unique comme s'il voulait le démonter, morceau par morceau.

« Vous n'êtes pas gentil du tout de me laisser tout faire, monsieur Jaggerjack ! », se plaignit le Shinigami. Ganju, lui, il ne me m'aurait jamais laissé tout seul.  
— Ouais, ben, ton Ganju, il est pas là, alors débrouille-toi ! », râla Grimmjow.

Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du dénommé Ganju, et il s'en moquait, car il avait d'autres soucis.  
Visiblement, le sabre avait une puissance de guérison limitée. Une jauge se remplissait de rouge lorsqu'il absorbait les blessures. Elle s'était obstinément stabilisée à moitié, et le pouvoir de la lame ne faisait plus effet sur lui. Pour soigner ses autres blessures et retrouver un minimum de mobilité, il allait devoir recourir à des moyens plus traditionnels. Il devait donc gagner du temps.  
Or, il soupçonnait que le sabre d'Hanatarô, dans son état actuel, ne ferait que soigner leur actuel ennemi au lieu de le blesser. Il ne servirait à rien de le rendre à son propriétaire pour qu'il puisse se défendre.

Heureusement, Tesla était essoufflé et prolongeait sa pause. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, lui non plus, jugeait Grimmjow. Les gestes de la fracción étaient ralentis, ce qui avait permis à Hanatarô d'éviter ses attaques, d'autant plus que la petite taille du Shinigami faisait de lui une cible difficile à atteindre, et sa nervosité, une proie aux mouvements imprévisibles. Cependant, compter sur le hasard avait ses limites, et s'il voulait que le médecin vive quelques minutes de plus, un ou deux conseils ne seraient pas superflus.

« Balance-moi ton sac, ça t'alourdit », réclama-t-il.

Hanatarô s'exécuta sagement.

« Pourquoi t'utilises pas ton fourreau ? suggéra encore Grimmjow, étonné de s'apercevoir que tel n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'ici.  
— Mon fourreau ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda Hanatarô, en considérant sa hanche d'un œil aussi vide que l'étui qui y pendait.  
— Mais pour parer ! », hurla Grimmjow, sidéré. « Et quitte pas ton ennemi des yeux », rappela-t-il, pour faire bonne mesure.

Le visage d'Hanatarô s'éclaira.

« Oh ! Merci, monsieur Jaggerjack », remercia-t-il en s'enchantant de l'idée, perdant un temps précieux.

Il se saisit de son fourreau et le brandit devant lui comme un talisman grâce auquel il pourrait obtenir la victoire... juste à temps pour recevoir le nouveau coup que Tesla lui portait ! Galvanisé par cette parade inattendue, l'Arrancar entreprit de briser la défense du Shinigami avec acharnement. S'arc-boutant des deux mains sur son fourreau et des deux pieds sur le sol, Hanatarô reculait pourtant sous ces assauts forcenés.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! pleurnicha-t-il. Cela ne marche pas du tout.  
— Tiens bon ! grogna Grimmjow, affairé à présent à panser la blessure qu'il avait reçue à l'abdomen, grâce au contenu de la besace d'Hanatarô.

Il se soignait le plus vite possible, vérifiant de temps à autre le déroulement de la bataille, mais malgré sa diligence, les événements se précipitaient.

Un coup bien placé, et Hanatarô se retrouva bientôt l'heureux possesseur de deux moitiés de fourreau, devant un Arrancar prêt à asséner le coup de grâce.

« Waaaaaaaah ! », cria le Shinigami, mortifié en constatant le pauvre état de son seul moyen de survie.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le brave Hanatarô. Paniqué, il lança au petit bonheur la chance les restes de son fourreau vers Tesla, dans le fol espoir de le ralentir, et, jetant aux orties le bon sens le plus élémentaire, il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible.

« IMBÉCILE ! gronda Grimmjow. LUI TOURNE PAS LE DOS, QUE J'TAI DIS !

Le petit Shinigami ne dut sa survie qu'à sa maladresse. Le grondement d'alarme de Grimmjow se répercuta dans le désert et l'effraya presqu'autant que les intentions meurtrières de son poursuivant : il trébucha. Il évita, par conséquent, le coup que Tesla allait lui porter, et s'affala de tout son long, face contre terre.

« Ouch ! fit le jeune Shinigami imprudent.

— À GAUCHE ! »

Le ton plein de commandement de Grimmjow convainquit Hanatarô de l'urgence qu'il y avait à s'exécuter. Il roula sur sa gauche comme un automate. Le coup de Tesla finit dans la poussière en lui rasant l'épaule, emportant un morceau de son uniforme.

« GYAAAH ! », s'écria Hanatarô, persuadé de sa fin imminente.

Tesla hurla d'exaspération, puis il releva son sabre et se prépara de nouveau à l'abattre, avec une force démultipliée par la frustration.

« À DROITE ! »

Dans un état second, Hanatarô roula à sa droite. Cette fois-ci, la violence du coup de Tesla fut telle que sa lame se planta dans le sol, à l'endroit même où le Shinigami avait été.

« Hiiiiiii ! », frémit celui-ci, ayant encore échappé de peu au coup fatal.

« DEBOUT ! COURS ! »

Hanatarô ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Profitant du temps que prit Tesla à dégager son épée du sol, il se remit sur ses jambes et mit une bonne distance entre lui et l'Arrancar qui voulait sa mort si rageusement.

« Ah », exhala Grimmjow, mentalement épuisé au seul spectacle des efforts d'Hanatarô pour rester en vie, ce qui relevait du miracle. Pour une raison étrange, il se sentait soulagé. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Shinigami ? »

Grimmjow ne se sentait pas encore très vaillant, et Pantera n'était toujours pas revenue. Mais l'énergie qu'il avait récupérée devrait suffire pour une fracción qui, apparemment, ne pouvait plus, elle non plus, passer en resurrección. Grimmjow se leva et prépara un cero.

Tout à la poursuite du Shinigami, Tesla ne vit pas le coup venir, et quand il le sentit, il était trop tard. Il fut fauché par un rai d'énergie bleue et concentrée, avant d'avoir rejoint celui sur lequel il avait fini par concentrer toute sa haine.

Gisant sur le sable, la fracción abaissa ses paupières. Il acceptait sa défaite. Il avait perdu son dernier combat comme il avait perdu celui que son maître l'avait chargé de conclure. L'intervention d'un tiers avait sauvé son adversaire d'une mort certaine(1). La victoire qu'il avait voulu offrir à son seigneur lui avait été refusée, une dernière fois.  
Alors que son esprit se dissolvait dans des limbes où rien de sa conscience n'existerait plus jamais, il songea avec amertume à l'ironie de son destin.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Grimmjow profita autant qu'il put du silence et de la tranquillité qu'amena la mort de Tesla. Mais, comme toutes les accalmies, celle-ci ne serait que momentanée. Hanatarô reprenait laborieusement son souffle, après avoir failli mourir de peur, et mourir tout court.

Toujours debout et encore d'aplomb malgré l'énergie dépensée dans sa dernière attaque, l'espada numéro six observait, non sans s'alarmer, les signes du retour de l'affabilité chez le Shinigami.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Une nouvelle fois ! s'émerveilla Hanatarô en avançant vers lui, prêt à s'enticher pour de bon de son nouvel héro.  
— Va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses. J'ai besoin de toi en vie pour l'instant, c'est tout, clarifia Grimmjow en reculant de concert, ayant à cœur de bien faire voir l'écœurement qu'il ressentait à une telle idée.  
— Oh, mais je n'ai rien imaginé du tout, rétorqua Hanatarô, sans se formaliser. J'ai bien entendu vos instructions et, sans vous, c'en était fini de moi ! Belle épitaphe : "Hanatarô Yamada, perdu corps et âme dans les sables du Hueco Mundo". Brrr... N'est-ce pas que j'ai raison, Nell ? »

Là-dessus, Hanatarô s'interrompit, étonné du silence qui lui répondit. Même Grimmjow s'interrogea : où était passée Nell ? Aucun d'eux ne s'était aperçu de son absence durant la bataille.

Hanatarô fureta de tous côtés, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse, et se retourna bientôt vers Grimmjow avec un air d'affolement généralisé.

« Mon dieu, monsieur Jaggerjack, la petite Nell a disparu. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Exaspéré, Grimmjow soupira et s'imagina, un bref et lumineux instant, envoyer un cero sur l'irritant, bruyant et remuant personnage. Puis, il se fit une raison : il était loin d'être rétabli et avait besoin de ses talents de guérisseur. Il tint pourtant à préciser :

« Comment ça, "nous" ? Y a pas de "nous", Shinigami. Juste moi, qui peux te réduire en bouillie quand ça me chante, et toi, qu'à la vie sauve parce que je le veux bien. »

Évidemment, il fallut qu'Hanatarô interprétât de travers ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est absolument vrai, reprit le naïf Shinigami. Je vous dois la vie, monsieur Jaggerjack, et que vous soyez un Arrancar n'y change rien : désormais, je suis votre débiteur, et votre ami... si l'amitié d'un être comme moi, un incapable qui ne peut même pas se défendre seul contre un malheureux Arrancar blessé est acceptable pour vous ! Je...  
— Holà... Stop ! Du calme ! se récria Grimmjow, les poils de la nuque hérissés d'horreur. Un : j'ai pas d'ami, et j'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir jamais, alors te triture pas la cervelle sur la valeur de ta misérable existence. Deux, tu vas m'aider parce que t'as pas d'autre choix. »

Grimmjow respira un bon grand coup pour se calmer. À présent que le silence était revenu autour d'eux, ils entendaient plus clairement les déflagrations cinglantes des explosions spirituelles qui marquaient le duel de titans qui avait lieu au loin. L'Arrancar qui autrefois avait été panthère leva le menton, dans une mimique quasi animale, le regard cherchant à percer l'horizon. Yammy combattait encore. L'air vibrait sous les forces phénoménales qu'il affrontait.

« Depuis que vous autres, Shinigamis, avaient débarqué, vous n'avez fait que massacrer tous les Arrancars que vous avez rencontrés, sans aucun discernement. Vous comprenez rien. C'est notre présence qui maintient les Hollows à carreau. Alors maintenant qu'on se fait rare, les Hollows vont rappliquer, et vu comment t'es doué, t'as aucune chance de survivre seul plus de quelques minutes. »

Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que toute une horde surgisse de la dépression dunaire la plus proche, Hanatarô s'était soudain figé, ce qui amusa grandement Grimmjow. La malicieuse panthère continua, accentuant sa grimace :

« Et dernier point, il me reste bien assez de forces pour te tuer de ma propre main ! Alors, te fais pas d'illusions : t'es même pas mon obligé, t'es tout juste ma boniche. Tu fais c'que j'te dis, quand j'te l'dis, sinon tu meurs. C'est tout. »

Curieusement, Hanatarô hocha la tête et se rapprocha encore de l'Arrancar comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait rassuré.

« Je comprends, monsieur Jaggerjack. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je veux bien être votre serviteur le temps de mon séjour au Hueco Mundo. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire. Vous savez, en fait, cela ne me changera pas beaucoup de mes journées à la Soul Society. Vous pouvez pas vous imaginez comment on est traité par ceux de la onzième, nous, les Shinigamis de la quatrième division... »

Ce fut là que Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'à moins de presser la pointe de son sabre sur le cœur du Shinigami, d'étreindre entre ses griffes sa gorge, ou de l'asphyxier sous la violence de sa pression spirituelle, il lui était désormais impossible de terroriser Hanatarô par de simples menaces. Pour une raison difficile à saisir, Hanatarô n'était plus sensible à son aura dangereuse et semblait, dorénavant, considérer sa mission en territoire hostile, avec pour toute compagnie un de ses ennemis, comme un simple parcours de santé.  
Cependant, Grimmjow avait ses propres objectifs. Il remit pour plus tard les explications sur ce revirement incompréhensible et rendit à Hanatarô sa besace, en pointant du doigt l'état délabré des pansements sur son torse.

Hanatarô continua de bavarder avec insouciance, tout en rafistolant les quelques bandages dont certains bouts s'étaient épris de liberté lors de sa lutte pour rester en vie.

« ...Une fois, il m'ont carrément laissé aux mains des envahisseurs qui s'étaient introduits dans le Seireitei. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ichigo et Ganju... »

Les anecdotes d'Hanatarô sur ses aventures à la Soul Society semblaient intarissables. Grimmjow retint seulement la confirmation que le Shinigami était un admirateur de Kurosaki. Mais une question le travaillait depuis un moment. Il profita de rendre le sabre d'Hanatarô pour la poser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quand la jauge est remplie entièrement ?  
— Quand sa jauge est complètement rouge, mon Hisagomaru fait une chose formidable, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Hanatarô. Même vous, vous n'en croiriez pas vos yeux ! Mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de m'en servir. Et je ne peux le faire qu'une fois. Ce n'est pas très pratique, comme arme... Mais il paraît qu'on en a pas vraiment besoin, nous, à la quatrième. Enfin, ce sont ceux des autres divisions qui le disent... »

Alors qu'Hanatarô dissertait à nouveau sur les vicissitudes de sa vie de soldat dans les armées royales, Grimmjow, lui, avait entrepris une inspection systématique des alentours. Il avait noté qu'Hanatarô n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Si c'était par prudence, le Shinigami cachait bien son jeu.  
Après avoir retrouvé avec joie les deux parties de son fourreau dispersées dans le sable, Hanatarô s'était mis à le suivre scrupuleusement. Grimmjow l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite et s'étonnait de ne sentir aucun reproche dans sa voix : le Shinigami était si évidemment maltraité par certains de ses collègues ! Pourtant, il racontait tout cela comme si tout était bien à sa place et que la vie ne pouvait être meilleure. Grimmjow, lui, n'aurait jamais pu se satisfaire d'une telle situation. Hanatarô le surprenait. Même ses griefs, quand il en faisait, avaient quelque chose de pur. Sa naïveté et sa gentillesse lui rappelaient la femme, Orihime. Ce fut ainsi qu'un plan germa dans son esprit.

« … Nous, à la quatrième division », coassait son étrange compagnon, dans un rythme ininterrompu et monotone, « nous nous chargeons de toutes les tâches dont les autres ne veulent pas, alors, vous pensez bien, j'ai l'habitude d'être traité en serviteur... »

Bientôt, le Shinigami se tut, intrigué par le manège de l'Arrancar.

« Que cherchons-nous, monsieur Jaggerjack ? », demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Grimmjow s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face, un air de brusque réalisation sur le visage.

« **JE** CHERCHE... hum », fit-il plus doucement, embarrassé, « la mioche...  
— Oh, c'est vrai : Nell ! Savez-vous où elle a bien pu aller ?  
— Abruti ! Tu crois que si j'le savais, je chercherais où ce fichu vermisseau a pu se terrer ?  
— Suis-je bête ! Que diriez-vous de l'appeler, monsieur Jaggerjack ? Ce serait plus simple. »

Et, sur cette dernière proposition horrifique, Hanatarô, sous les yeux ahuris de Grimmjow, mit les mains en porte-voix et hurla à pleins poumons :

« NELL ! NELL ! Oùùùù eeeees-tuuuu ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva bâillonné par la main de Grimmjow qui, alarmé, jetait des regards inquiets à la ronde.

« Mais ça va pas ! Tu vas ameuter tous les Hollows des environs à crier comme ça. Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Grimmjow était bien fatigué. Blessé, sale, accompagné d'un Shinigami guérisseur qui était plus une nuisance qu'un avantage, le sixième espada maudissait Kurosaki qui avait raté l'occasion de l'achever et l'obligeait ainsi à vivre un véritable enfer. Pantera grondait furieusement et rêvait de planter ses crocs dans la chair fraîche du dieu de la mort à défaut de l'humain. Au milieu de cette confusion, Grimmjow se demandait bien pourquoi il s'embêtait encore. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni l'absence de discernement ou la trop grande excitation d'Hanatarô, ni les récriminations de Pantera, ne pouvaient le convaincre de profiter de l'innocence flagrante du curieux personnage qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
Autre problème : Nell. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas purement et simplement refoulé l'avorton pleurnichard qui s'était rué sur lui en criant à qui mieux mieux : "A l'aide ! À l'aide !". Et pourquoi essayait-il maintenant de la retrouver ?  
Grimmjow se raccrochait froidement à la logique : il était blessé et avait besoin de leur aide. Rétabli, il s'assurerait de passer ses nerfs sur Kurosaki.

« T'as pas intérêt à être mort, Kurosaki », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

**fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Il s'agit du combat de Tesla contre Ichigo, où Kenpachi est intervenu.

NdA : Le zanpakutô de Hanatarô  
Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu le zanpakutô de Hanatarô dans le manga, mais je me suis rappelée l'avoir vu dans l'encyclopédie illustrée des Shinigamis, dans la version animée.  
Donc, c'est ce dont je me suis servie dans cette fic. A priori, son pouvoir de guérison est actif même sous sa forme de base, et sa forme libérée, le shikai, s'obtient en remplissant la jauge, située sur le côté de sa lame, par l'absorption de blessures.  
Si ce n'est pas le cas, pardonnez-moi cette erreur, car ce mode de fonctionnement convient très bien à la fic.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, (qui pour l'instant est squelettique, alors : patience, patience), s'intitulera : **Alliance, ou prise d'otage ?**

Je termine en remerciant tous les visiteurs discrets, les lecteurs silencieux, et ceux plus hardis qui prévoient dès le premier chapitre de suivre cette histoire. Merci beaucoup. Et j'envoie une chaude pensée à l'auteur de ma première review. Hé oui, j'en attends d'autres ! À vos claviers, fans d'Hanatarô !


	3. 4 Alliance, ou prise d'otage ?

Naru : merci ! C'est vrai que ça change un peu. Pourtant, quand on y pense, je trouve la paire Grimmjow/Hanatarô irrésistible. Et si on y ajoute Nell... Alors là, ça peut faire des étincelles.

Bon, quant à ta question, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé au yaoi en commençant la fic. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mais forcément, en amatrice du genre, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit depuis, car la situation prête à de nombreuses possibilités.

Alors que vais-je faire ? En fait, dès fois, cela me fatigue d'écrire du yaoi. « Hérésie ! », vas-tu t'écrier, toi qui adores cela. Mais entre lire, et écrire, il y a une grande différence. Et cela n'a l'air de rien, mais tisser des sentiments dans une intrigue amoureuse, parsemée ou non de scènes érotiques, et bien, c'est difficile ! Parfois, la simplicité de l'amitié est bien agréable, et toute aussi forte.

Comme j'écris cette fic pour me changer les idées pendant que je ficelle l'intrigue d'une autre, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une intrigue compliquée dans celle-ci. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire du lemon juste pour faire du lemon. Je suis plus à l'aise quand il y a des sentiments, de la romance, des complications et des aventures.

La réponse est donc : c'est peu probable, à moins que mon humeur change et que les personnages de cette histoire évoluent différemment (oui, les personnages d'une fic ont leur volonté propre). Mais j'en serais la première étonnée !

Hum...

Beaucoup de mots pour dire : "P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non !" *-*

* * *

**4 . Alliance, ou prise d'otage ?**

La première fois que Nell avait assisté à un combat du sixième espada, elle avait rapidement appris que l'endroit le plus sûr pour éviter les répercutions du déchaînement du bleuté électrisé se trouvait en hauteur. Elle se rappelait également une certaine attaque perdue : être en hauteur ne suffisait pas à vous préserver lorsque, concentré sur son adversaire, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne se préoccupait plus de ceux qui l'entouraient, alliés ou simples spectateurs.  
Et cette fois-ci, son Itsugo ne viendrait pas la protéger, Nell ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Aussi, elle avait choisi soigneusement la tour au sommet de laquelle elle s'était réfugiée au cas où les choses prendraient une mauvaise tournure.

La colonne sur laquelle elle s'était juchée était creuse. C'était peut-être un immense garde-manger pour stocker de quoi domestiquer des Menos grande, c'était peut-être une tour de guet où un observateur pouvait surveiller les alentours sans être vu... Nell ne s'était pas posé la question. Ce qui comptait, c'était que l'étage supérieur avait été rasé, à l'exception d'un pan de mur. Cela lui fournissait un point de vue idéal pour admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait en bas, en même temps qu'une protection derrière laquelle s'abriter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Du haut de son perchoir, ce fut avec une curiosité non dénuée de malice qu'elle observa la lutte qui opposait la fraccion de Nnoitra contre l'équipe bancale qu'elle avait imprudemment formée, à savoir, un Shinigami et un Arrancar, ennemis mortels depuis l'origine des temps.

Au début, le combat prit la forme des jeux qui l'enchantaient lorsque ses deux joviaux amis, Pesche et Dondochakka, essayaient de la distraire avec la participation de leur animal familier, Bawabawa.  
La façon de courir d'Hanatarô, tout en sautillements et en cris qui habillèrent de gaieté les terres nues du Hueco Mundo, lui plut beaucoup. Elle battit des mains à chacune de ses esquives incroyables, ponctua d'exclamations ravies ses hurlements horrifiés et applaudit lorsqu'il détala à toutes jambes. Vraiment, elle fut heureuse que son nouvel ami Shinigami eût la chance de pouvoir s'amuser autant.

Puis, le grondement de Grimmjow la terrifia. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus était rétabli. Il rejoignait la partie, et la menace qui pesait sur leurs vies revenait au premier plan de son esprit, plus réelle que jamais. Seulement, Nell ne sut plus si le danger provenait de Tesla ou bien de Grimmjow lui-même.

Un seul coup d'œil vers l'espada énervé, et ce fut la mort qu'elle trouva. La mort pour tous ceux qui le défierait, la mort pour tous ceux qui le gênerait.  
Ensuite, le combat ne ressembla plus à un jeu, pour Nell. Hanatarô luttait pour sa vie, et elle s'attendait à le voir mourir à chaque fois que Tesla abattait son épée. Les ordres hurlés par Grimmjow arrivèrent à ses oreilles comme des ultimatums.

Lorsque Nell vit Grimmjow se lever avec la même lenteur farouche que celle d'un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie, elle se recula instinctivement derrière la seule paroi encore debout en haut de la tour. Mais à ce moment-là, sa curiosité l'emportait encore sur sa frayeur. Elle se risqua à tendre le cou pour jeter un cou d'œil craintif par-dessus la lisière du mur.  
Elle aperçut alors la bouche de l'Arrancar se plisser en un rictus mauvais. Elle se souvint de ce sourire hideux, dirigé sur Ichigo. C'était une vision annonçant la douleur et le sang, les cris et les os broyés, et surtout le plaisir qu'il prendrait à orchestrer ce concert de souffrances.  
Elle se mit à trembler, incertaine sur lequel d'entre eux Grimmjow déverserait sa folie cruelle : Tesla, Hanatarô, elle ou bien tous les trois à la fois ? Puis, la boule de lumière bleue qui dansait au creux de ses griffes attira son regard. Aux yeux de Nell, l'énergie du cero qui se concentrait dans la paume de l'Arrancar semblait pouvoir avaler le monde.

Sans l'appui d'aucun de ses amis, jamais Nell ne s'était sentie plus perdue, petite, et misérable. La peur, la vraie peur, l'attrapa toute entière. Elle s'accroupit derrière son mur, les mains sur la tête, sanglotante, et gémissant sans relâche : « Itsugo, Itsugo, Itsugo... ».

Mais son sauveur n'apparut pas. Grimmjow lâcha son cero et la tour trembla sur ses bases lorsque l'explosion retentit. Nell se recroquevilla et n'émit plus un son.

Le calme revenu, elle refusa obstinément de relever la tête et de sortir de sa cachette. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Elle craignait de découvrir que non seulement la fraccion de Nnoitra était morte, mais aussi que le gentil Shinigami avait succombé sous les coups du féroce espada. Elle resta terrée en haut de la tour, collée à son mur.

Au bout d'un temps incertain, elle entendit enfin la voix d'Hanatarô. Grand fut son soulagement de le savoir en vie. Mais il ne fut pas question qu'elle se montrât, car Grimmjow avait l'air en colère, et toujours aussi fou. Cependant, peu à peu, elle se laissa bercer par le babillage rassurant d'Hanatarô. Alors, lorsqu'il l'appela à tue-tête, elle était déjà rassurée. Son « Nell, où es-tu ?! » la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et elle sortit de derrière son pan de mur, prête à s'élancer dans la sécurité de ses bras. Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'elle se figea sous le coup de l'horreur absolue devant la scène qui cristallisait toutes ses peurs.

Au beau milieu du champ de bataille, l'horrible Grimmjow essayait d'étouffer le gentil Shinigami !

Nell se mordit les doigts de désespoir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? En voulant aider Hanatarô, elle l'avait exposé à une menace plus terrible encore que celle d'un Tesla blessé et revanchard.

« Nell est désolée, Hana ! », commença-t-elle par pleurnicher.

Hanatarô n'était pas Ichigo. Hanatarô n'était pas fort. Pourtant, il l'avait protégée. Nell prit sa décision. Elle renifla vigoureusement, essuya ses joues pleines de larmes avec le dos de ses mains, agrippa les pans de sa tunique et serra les poings.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Plongé dans ses réflexions apitoyées, Grimmjow bâillonnait toujours Hanatarô, lorsqu'il eut conscience que, des hauteurs du ciel, un danger imminent fondait sur eux. Il leva la tête pour prendre connaissance de la menace : de premier abord, un objet non identifié qui fondait sur lui à toute allure en poussant un cri strident.

« HANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Grimmjow, stupéfait, dévisagea le bébé Nell qui arrivait sur lui la tête la première, les bras le long du corps, les yeux en pleurs et la morve au nez, un véritable obus, miaulant, dégoulinant et chevelu, un cauchemar vert à vous soulever le cœur. Un frisson de répulsion coursa le long de son échine, avant qu'il ne s'avise qu'il serait plus efficace de se mettre hors de la course de l'avorton plutôt que d'en être dégoûté. Cette brève paralysie fut sa première erreur.

Grimmjow apprit donc que le vermisseau n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il le paraissait et fit connaissance avec l'une des attaques favorite de Nell : le plongeon à vitesse supersonique ! Il la reçut en pleine poitrine.  
Le choc lui coupa le souffle et la surprise fut telle qu'il s'accrocha instinctivement à la première chose venue, en l'occurrence le chétif Hanatarô, qu'il agrippa de plus belle.  
Grimmjow réalisa sa deuxième erreur avec une confusion horrifiée lorsque ses pieds décollèrent du sol : le poids plume du Shinigami ne pouvait pas lui servir d'enclume !

Le sixième espada, craint par beaucoup pour ses instincts belliqueux, sa force indomptable et son absence de pitié, se retrouva donc éjecté de l'endroit où il se tenait sur un rudimentaire "coup de boule" exécuté par un Arrancar miniature, tenant serré contre lui un Shinigami, adoubé serviteur, toujours aussi inutile.

Le temps qu'il resta en l'air, Grimmjow en avait pris son parti. Lorsqu'il se fracassa le dos contre le seul élément solide et résistant d'une structure délabrée, il s'y attendait. Les chances pour qu'il atterrisse sur une pente de sable douce et moelleuse n'étaient pas de son côté.  
Et lorsqu'Hanatarô s'avachit dans ses bras au point qu'il lui fallut le soutenir, il ne s'en contraria pas. Il y avait fort à parier que la force de l'impact avec ce damné mur fît perdre connaissance au frêle Shinigami, même alors que ses abdominaux lui eussent servi si _obligeamment_ de coussinet et que ses côtes malmenées en ressentissent encore les effets.

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de se demander quelle allait être sa prochaine mésaventure, qu'il recevait déjà une grêle de coups, donnée par les petits poings crispés de Nell, qui s'abattaient sans discontinuer sur lui avec fureur et désespoir.

« Méchant ! Méchant ! Relâche Hanatarô », réclamait-elle, bouffie de rage et de pleurs.

Ce que fit Grimmjow avec le plus grand empressement, avant de s'affaler sur le sol, essayant piteusement de reprendre son souffle sans tousser ni cracher, parce que certaines de ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes dans cette dernière aventure et lui faisaient mal lorsqu'il respirait trop fort.

« T'es complètement tarée ! Qu'est-ce que t'as cru faire ? », dit-il enfin, lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment calmé.

Nell lui jeta un regard courroucé tout en continuant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est à dire traîner le corps inerte d'Hanatarô à une distance qu'elle estimait être celle de la sécurité.

Grimmjow roula des yeux. L'aplomb de Nell le dépassait. C'était elle qui était en colère ? Après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir ?! Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il allait faire du mal au Shinigami ? _« Quelle idiote ! »,_ se dit-il... avant de se rendre compte avec horreur, que oui, c'était ce qu'on était en droit d'attendre normalement d'un soldat de l'armée rassemblée par Aizen, puissant espada de surcroît.  
C'était déjà pathétique qu'il ait été épargné par celui qui l'avait vaincu, mais son image de marque en prendrait un coup si on savait que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, symbolisant la mort par la destruction, avait sauvé la vie d'un pitoyable Shinigami. Grimmjow en aurait rougi de honte, si sa physiologie d'Arrancar le lui avait permis.

Son amour-propre, plus blessé que son corps, se rebella violemment, d'autant plus qu'il vit ce qui n'était à ses yeux qu'un minuscule vermisseau se placer devant ce qui était à peine plus qu'un têtard, et pointer sur lui un doigt vengeur, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de l'effrayer. _« Ah ah ah ! »,_ se moqua-t-il devant le tableau que ces deux êtres si faibles formaient.

« Si jamais tu t'en prends à Nell ou à Hana, Nell va... Nell va...  
— Tu vas me tambouriner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? compléta Grimmjow, narquois, ayant retrouvé son effronterie.  
— Nell va appeler Itsugo ! », explosa la môme avec assurance, comme si ces mots avaient le pouvoir de faire venir entre ses mains un gran rey cero à la puissance dévastatrice.

Ce fut ainsi que Grimmjow, une nouvelle fois estomaqué par l'aplomb de Nell, perdit la bataille avec le bout'chou qui se trémoussait à ras de terre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'excentricité de Nell rendait Grimmjow bouche bée : _« quel Hollow qui se respecte s'acoquinerait avec un humain, Kurosaki entre tous, en plus ?! »_ Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que les solutions de Nell à ses problèmes allaient au delà de toute raison : _« quel Hollow sensé aurait l'idée d'appeler un Arrancar pour voler au secours d'un Shinigami, moi entre tous, en plus ?! »_

Mais parler de Kurosaki comme s'il personnifiait le croquemitaine de tous les Arrancars, tout cela parce que l'humain avait battu Grimmjow une fois, rien qu'une fois ?! Voilà qui dépassait la mesure. Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand n'était-il plus le monstre qui faisait régner la terreur dans le cœur des humains et imposait l'effroi parmi ses congénères ?_ « Vous verrez tous, quand je serais rétabli »_,se promettait-il, avec une hargne renouvelée, alors que la faiblesse induite pas ses blessures, et l'humiliation de sa défaite récente, menaçaient de le reprendre.

Comme à chaque fois depuis que Grimmjow avait échoué à lui faire reprendre son état de sabre, Pantera profita de son affaiblissement pour se faire entendre. Dans un coin de sa tête, la panthère dodelina et ronronna doucement, pleine d'indulgence pour l'Arrancar immature.

_« Tais-toi, toi ! Pourquoi tu ronronnes ?! »_, s'interposa Grimmjow, après une tentative ratée d'ignorer cette partie de lui.

Les émotions animales de Grimmjow le déconcertaient plus que tout. La pétulance de Nell, son aplomb phénoménal, sa fragilité flagrante, tout cela gagnait sur les instincts agressifs de son âme féline et titillait son côté protecteur.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'air résolu de la gamine, qui continuait de protéger de son corps, haut comme trois pommes, Hanatarô, plongé dans l'inconscience, et quelques fussent ses efforts, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de réaliser ce qui se passait en lui.

L'attaque surprise de Nell ne lui avait pas déplu ! Demi-portion ou pas, c'était toujours un Arrancar, et elle venait de démontrer le courage d'une guerrière. Si Nell avait représenté une réelle menace, sans doute Pantera réagirait-elle différemment, mais Nell n'était qu'un petit bout qui les avait appelés à l'aide, alors l'animal la considérait à présent comme si elle était une des leurs. Grimmjow sut que Pantera ne réclamerait plus jamais Nell pour retrouver sa puissance. Maintenant, au contraire, le félin désirait protéger la petite Arrancar.

« De mieux en mieux, râla Grimmjow, parce qu'il réalisait qu'en l'état actuel des choses il se laissait influencer par l'instinct bestial de son sabre. Vivement que je sois complètement retapé ! »

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Étendu à même le sol, dans une attitude de totale impuissance et d'humiliation, Grimmjow tentait de retrouver ses esprits pour reprendre suffisamment de contrôle sur les événements. Un vermisseau, une grenouille, et une panthère, même si celle-ci représentait sa part animale, ne le feraient pas tourner en bourrique !

Il avait conscience du regard de Nell, qui l'observait avec méfiance et confusion. Bientôt, il fut alerté par une deuxième paire d'yeux fixés sur lui.

_« Bien ! Au diable Kurosaki et les plans compliqués. Le foutu médecin est réveillé. Je le force à me guérir, je le tue, et on en parlera plus ! »_

Réjoui par ce projet savoureux sur lequel lui et Pantera tombaient enfin d'accord, Grimmjow s'assit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses douloureuses blessures.

« Ah ! », cria Hanatarô.

Grimmjow, stupéfait, vit des larmes couler sur les joues du Shinigami.

« Quoi, encore ? soupira l'Arrancar.  
— Vous êtes vivant ! lui fit Hanatarô, tout sourire.  
— Bien sûr q...  
— À vous voir étendu là, sans bouger, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort. Ah, quelle peur vous m'avez faite ! », l'interrompit le simplet.

_« Bon ! Je le fais me guérir, et ensuite je le tue »_, se convainquit de nouveau Grimmjow.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai tout expliqué à Nell », continuait Hanatarô.

_« Nous sommes en guerre ! Qui dormirait en plein milieu d'une guerre ? Je ne dormais pas, je déprimais ! »_, se récria Grimmjow, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas vraiment mieux pour redorer son blason. Mais même s'il avait voulu éclaircir le quiproquo, il ne put que se taire, car Hanatarô s'approcha de lui sans interrompre une seconde le fil de son discours, suivi de près par une Nell récalcitrante.

« Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur, elle ne vous attaquera plus. N'est-ce pas, Nell ? fit Hanatarô, en incitant du regard la soudain bien timide Nell à poursuivre.  
— Voui », acquiesça la gamine en hochant la tête, tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, « Nell a compris que ce n'était pas gentil d'attaquer quelqu'un déjà blessé qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.  
— Et...  
— Et qu'il fallait privilégier la discussion plutôt que la violence.  
— Et...  
— Et qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.  
— Et...  
— Nell vous demande pardon, Monsieur Jaggerjack, d'avoir cru que vous faisiez du mal à Hanatarô et de vous avoir attaqué sur une présomption incorrecte. »

Éberlué, Grimmjow regardait la petite Nell qui, les mains derrière le dos, se tortillait d'embarras en proférant des excuses qui puaient à plein nez les mots d'emprunts du Shinigami. Hanatarô, lui, paraissait tout fier de son élève. Quand avait-il eu l'occasion de faire la leçon à la gamine ?

_« Peut-être que je me suis endormi, en fait ? »_, se demanda Grimmjow, alors que la tête lui tournait légèrement. _« Peut-être que je dors toujours et que je suis en train de rêver ?... Non, impossible que j'imagine moi-même tout ce déballage de moralités écœurantes. T'en dis quoi, Pantera ? »_

« Groaar ! »

_« Woh ! Tout doux ma belle, j'suis d'ton côté, tu sais ? Bon, on est tous les deux d'accord, je dors pas. Et moi aussi, il me tape sur le système. Voilà qu'il donne des leçons d'éducation à la petite N... au vermisseau ! C'est une Arrancar, c'est pas une sacro-sainte humaine ou une bon dieu d'Shinigami ! "Attaque d'abord, explique-toi ensuite", c'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir pour survivre, nous. Dès qu'il m'aura soigné, il est mort ! Encore un peu de patience, juste un tout petit peu de patience_._ »_

« Groaar ! »

Le deuxième rugissement impatienté de Grimmjow alarma Hanatarô.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ? s'enquit-il, incertain. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

_« Non, tout va bien », _ironisa Grimmjow, intérieurement. _« Je suis traité comme une pauvre chose qui peut s'effrayer des attaques d'un Arrancar miniature, je viens de recevoir des excuses de ce même Arrancar comme si j'étais un foutu __**humain**__, et la panthère ne rêve que de planter ses crocs dans le seul type qui peut me sortir de ce cauchemar ! »_

« Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? se contenta-t-il de demander, avec une intonation faussée.  
— Vous grondez, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Grimmjow s'aperçut que son esprit félin faisait bien plus qu'affleurer. La preuve ? C'était Pantera qui s'exprimait par sa bouche. Lui, il en était réduit à soliloquer au lieu de râler à tout va comme à son habitude, et il tenait de véritables conversations avec l'animal dans sa tête. _« Les choses peuvent-elles aller plus mal ? _», conclut-il, avec désespoir. Il retomba sur le dos comme une masse sur le sol et soupira : « Bordel ! T'occupes et soigne-moi ».

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Agenouillé à même le sable, Hanatarô se penchait sur Grimmjow et s'occupait de ses blessures. Il était silencieux, pour une fois. Son esprit était entièrement dévoué à sa mission : guérir. Suivant son exemple, Nell, assise non loin, se tenait muette.

Grimmjow se disait que le Shinigami ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Il avait les cheveux plats, coiffés sans aucune recherche ; des yeux trop grands pour un visage si fin ; mais le pire était cet air de continuelle apathie qu'il portait sur lui.  
Parfois, quand même, une lueur de vie traversait ses prunelles. _« Comme lorsqu'il parle à Nell »_, songea Grimmjow. Il prenait alors un air doux et tendre. _« Ou bien comme quand il m'abreuve de remerciements »_, se rappela Grimmjow, avec réticence. Dans ces moments-là, il y avait une certaine passion dans ses propos, une volonté véhémente de le convaincre de sa sincérité et de sa gratitude.  
Mais lorsqu'il restait immobile et ne disait plus rien, comme maintenant, l'ennui était ce qui caractérisait le mieux Hanatarô.

Donc, alors que le Shinigami imposait ses paumes sur ses blessures avec une compétence machinale, Grimmjow s'ennuyait férocement. Pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait guère qu'Hanatarô sur qui porter son attention. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de l'Arrancar concernant l'étrange Shinigami. Au bout de quelque temps, il n'y tint plus. Il fut forcé de s'avouer vaincu par la curiosité qui le tenaillait au sujet de l'attitude contradictoire du Shinigami guérisseur.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas enfui, cette fois-ci ? », interrogea Grimmjow, d'un ton plus proche du ronchonnement que de la conversation.

Comme toujours, Hanatarô fut insensible à son humeur. Il leva la tête vers lui et plissa le front, donnant l'impression qu''il réfléchissait lui aussi à la raison qui l'avait fait rester.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous, finit-il par expliquer.  
— Si t'as à ce point-là le sens de l'honneur, pourquoi t'as manqué à ta parole, la première fois ? », reprit Grimmjow, qui n'avait toujours pas avalé l'offense.

Hanatarô détourna la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche en cours. La blessure de Grimmjow à l'abdomen demandait toute son attention.

« Une parole doit être librement donnée pour avoir de la valeur. Ce n'était pas le cas : vous me menaciez de mort. »

Le petit médecin avait parlé d'un voix légère, sans trace d'un quelconque traumatisme à la mention de ce souvenir. Les événements semblaient glisser sur lui sans déposer leurs empreintes. Était-il un saint ? Un idiot ? Grimmjow sentait une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans tout son corps. Ses blessures se refermaient les unes après les autres. Son hierro reprenait de l'épaisseur et retrouvait sa souplesse. Il se détendait. Pantera cessait de s'agiter et reculait dans l'ombre. Grimmjow soupira, relâchant la tension douloureuse qui l'avait habité depuis tout ce temps.

« Mon sabre, tu peux lui redonner sa forme ? »

Hanatarô secoua la tête.

« Non. Votre énergie est très basse, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas encore le contrôle de votre pouvoir et que vous ne pouvez plus matérialiser votre sabre. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour guérir à la fois vos blessures et reconstituer tout votre potentiel. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois vos plaies les plus graves soignées, votre énergie ne se dispersera plus et se reconstituera d'elle-même. »

Cela paraissait logique. Grimmjow ne vit pas de tentative de dissimulation dans ce que le Shinigami venait de dire. Hanatarô s'appliquait à rétablir ses forces au mieux de ses possibilités. Lorsque ce serait fait, Grimmjow pourrait le tuer.

Soudain, cette idée dérangea Grimmjow. Pas parce qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais parce que celui dont il projetait le massacre n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelque part, cela lui ôterait tout le plaisir de l'action.  
Grimmjow aurait bien aimé voir les mains du médecin trembler pendant qu'il officiait sur ses blessures. Il aurait bien aimé voir son regard anxieux se détourner de son visage, non pas pour se concentrer sur une de ses plaies, mais par peur. Cela l'aurait amusé, et sa future victime n'aurait pas semblé aussi innocente et confiante...

« Tu te rends compte qu'une fois que t'auras fini, tu seras à ma merci ? », entreprit-il de provoquer son imprudent, stupide, et ignominieusement candide bienfaiteur.

Hanatarô ne répondit pas. Grimmjow faillit l'envoyer valser avant même qu'il ait terminé de le soigner. À la place, il se contenta de serrer les poings dans le sable, prenant son mal en patience. La sueur perlait au front du médecin. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux. _« Il se donne du mal, le petit Shinigami, pour me remettre sur pied »_, se dit-il, avec sarcasme.

Enfin, Hanatarô s'écarta de lui. Il posa ses fesses sur ses talons et s'épongea le front du revers de la main.

« Pff ! C'est terminé, monsieur Jaggerjack. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous panser.  
— Pas la peine, grommela Grimmjow.  
— Oh, mais si ! Je vous connais, vous allez vous agiter, et vos blessures vont se rouvrir, et je devrais tout recommencer. Allez, ouste, asseyez-vous, je vais vous bander ! »

La voix d'un médecin convaincu de faire ce qu'il faut pour le bien de son patient porte en elle une autorité commune à tous les médecins, infirmières et autres Szayel en mal de cobaye. Grimmjow fit docilement ce qui lui était demandé, même s'il tint à montrer son déplaisir en montrant les dents.  
À sa grande surprise, Hanatarô avait gardé en tête l'avertissement qu'il lui avait lancé, et pendant qu'il enveloppait son torse d'une bande, il se mit à expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi qu'il le faisait.

« Lorsque vous êtes intervenu pour empêcher ce Tesla de me tuer, vous étiez gravement blessé. Vous avez beau dire, vous avez pris des risques considérables pour venir à mon secours. Vous auriez pu mourir. Alors à côté de ça, toutes vos autres motivations n'ont aucun sens pour moi »

Grimmjow réalisait, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'Hanatarô était un être généreux par nature. En lui sauvant la vie alors qu'il était lui-même blessé, donc en exposant la sienne, il lui avait prouvé sa valeur. Il avait acquis auprès du curieux petit bonhomme une sorte de droiture morale qu'aucune de ses actions ultérieures ne pourrait plus lui enlever. Grimmjow se sentit écœuré, sali par ce ramassis de bons sentiments.

« Putain, je vais t'arracher la langue et te la faire bouffer ! T'as pas saisi que, dès que t'as fini, je vais te faire exploser la cervelle ?! »

Hanatarô acheva tranquillement de nouer le bandage, puis il se leva et se recula de quelques pas, avant de s'épousseter les genoux. Sans regarder Grimmjow, il répondit, le plus naturellement du monde :

« J'en ai bien conscience, monsieur Jaggerjack. Je ne pense pas que, même si je le voulais, je pourrais vous empêcher de m'ôter la vie. Vous êtes fort et vous êtes un Arrancar. Ça suffit pour que vous preniez la vie d'un Shinigami comme moi. Et d'ailleurs, c'est votre droit. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. »

Là-dessus, Hanatarô se redressa et regarda Grimmjow, comme s'il venait de découvrir la vérité du monde. Il dit alors, en hochant le menton : « En fait, vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de raison ».

Puis il continua, un peu comme à regret : « Mais pour moi, depuis que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous n'êtes plus mon ennemi. Mais je vois bien que vous ne pouvez pas être mon ami. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'ordre des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait que si je vous dois la vie, alors ma vie vous appartient pour en faire ce que bon vous semblera. »

Ce fut plus que ce que Grimmjow pouvait entendre sans réagir. Il bondit et frappa Hanatarô d'un direct au menton.

« Grimmzow ! », hurla la voix alarmée de Nell.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois sur lui-même, Hanatarô tomba en arrière comme un arbre déraciné. Puis, il resta à terre. Énervé comme il l'était, Grimmjow ne s'en tint pas là. Il se rua sur lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes, et le saisit à la gorge. Puis, il serra, serra, serra... Il ne voulait pas de ce regard plein de certitude et d'innocence, il ne voulait pas de la vie d'un être si faible, il ne voulait pas l'avoir sauvé. Il serra encore, et feula...

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

On disait que lorsque l'on faisait face à l'imminence d'une mort violente, on voyait défiler dans son esprit toute sa vie. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été victime auparavant du crochet au menton de Grimmjow, Hanatarô aurait eu peur de mourir. Mais en état actuel des choses, il souffrait encore de ce premier choc. Alors, même s'il avait aussi très mal au cou et ne pouvait plus respirer, même si ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, signes indéniables de suffocation et de fin probable, son esprit n'était qu'un grand blanc.

_« Aïe aïe aïe ! Ça fait mal de mourir »_, pensa-t-il, simplement.

Puis, alors que le monde autour de lui se rétrécissait au seul visage de son agresseur, il s'avisa tout d'un coup : _« J'ai dû dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Quel tempérament il a, quand même, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Mais c'est normal que ça se termine comme ça, c'est un Arrancar. Pourtant il m'a aidé ; il n'est pas comme les autres. Nell est saine et sauve, grâce à lui. Il ne la tuera pas. C'est ça ! Je vais mourir mais j'ai ne regrette pas de l'avoir soigné. Et puis, il a eu la gentillesse de me prévenir... Oh, peut-être qu'il s'est vexé parce que j'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être mon ami ? Aah, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est lui qui pense que... Dommage... Au revoir, Nell. »_

Non, contrairement à ce qu'on disait, dans la tête d'Hanatarô, seul le présent avait la place dans les dernières minutes de sa vie.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Des émotions incontrôlables se déchaînaient dans la tête de Grimmjow. L'irritation était la plus virulente. Irritation contre lui-même, contre le Shinigami dont il sentait le pouls s'affoler contre son pouce. Il était à un cheveu de lui briser le cou, mais il voulait plus que sa mort, à présent.

« Grimmzow ! »

Nell s'escrimait à essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne la sentait même pas. Concentré sur le regard d'Hanatarô, il voulait y lire ses doutes, sa reddition, sa frayeur ; son envie de vivre et la lui refuser. Mais Hanatarô ne se débattait pas. Il n'exsudait pas de peur, ses yeux ne clignaient pas. Il fixait les siens sans broncher, et tout ce que Grimmjow y lut fut l'étonnement, puis l'acceptation, et pour finir, la confiance. Hanatarô remettait son destin entre ses mains. Alors Grimmjow renonça, dégoûté, perdu... sans comprendre.

« J'te comprends pas », déclara-t-il, en s'éloignant furieusement et en tournant le dos à Hanatarô, les deux mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches.

Tout ce que le pauvre Hanatarô put faire pour s'expliquer fut de tousser violemment.

« Tu donnes ta vie comme ça, t'essaies même pas d'te défendre ! Tu t'laisses faire par tous ceux qui t'embêtent, tout ça parce qu'ils sont plus forts que toi. Tu trouves même pas ça injuste. T'as pas envie de leur faire payer ? T'as pas envie de devenir fort, toi aussi ? »

Les halètements rauques d'Hanatarô furent sa seule réponse. Mais Grimmjow était plongé dans un monologue qui n'en réclamait pas.

« Tu dis que tu m'dois la vie... Mais tu m'as soigné. Ça remet les compteurs à zéro, non ? Et toi, j't'évite un mauvais coup, et t'es prêt à m'laisser te marcher d'ssus ta vie durant ?! »

« Moi, ça m'viendrait jamais à l'idée d'remettre ma vie entre les mains de n'importe qui m'aurait aidé, t'entends !? Ami ou ennemi ! J'demande rien à personne, moi ! J'dois rien à personne. T'as juste pas d'fierté ; t'es qu'une loque... Putain, j'te comprends pas ! Tu t'es interposé entre Nell et Tesla ; t'as pas peur de moi... »

Grimmjow leva la tête au ciel comme s'il y cherchait une explication, un moyen d'évacuer sa rage et sa confusion. Tout ce qu'il y trouva fut le bleu éternel qu'Aizen y avait déposé. Écœuré, il baissa les yeux pour buter avec force dans le sable à ses pieds.

Le cou d'Hanatarô se couvrait déjà de larges ecchymoses. Sa gorge restait douloureuse, mais il avait eu le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Et, étant la personne qu'il était, loin d'en vouloir à l'Arrancar, il se préoccupait d'être à l'origine de son bouleversement actuel. La dépréciation de sa propre personne revenait à toute allure.

« Euh... Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, monsieur Jaggerjack ! La plupart du temps, les autres ne font pas attention à moi. Faites comme eux : il paraît que je suis trop farfelu... à commencer par mon nom, qui serait trop simple ou trop compliqué, allez savoir ! Et mes yeux sont trop grands, et je suis trop petit... Pour sûr, je suis faible. J'avais même pas essayé de me servir de mon sabre avant de connaître Ichigo ! J'essaie de changer depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Lui, c'est quelqu'un de courageux. Vous savez qu'il savait à peine se battre quand il a débarqué à la Soul Society pour sauver Rukia ? Et il a combattu le seigneur Kuchiki. Et il a gagné ! Vous pouvez me croire, le seigneur Kuchiki, c'est pas quelqu'un de faible. Il vous plairait, tiens! Brrr... Je me souviens encore quand j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de prendre Rukia. J'arrêtais pas de trembler. Je pouvais à peine tenir debout avec sa pression spirituelle... C'est un capitaine, vous savez. L'un des plus forts... »

À ces mots, Grimmjow se retourna brusquement pour fixer Hanatarô avec une lueur complètement incrédule dans les yeux. Sans se perturber, Hanatarô continuait :

« ...Heureusement que Ganju est arrivé... Ce n'est pas qu'il a tenu longtemps, mais ça a permis au capitaine Ukitake d'intervenir et...  
— Attends, que je comprenne : tu t'es interposé entre un capitaine et sa cible, tout seul ? Sans arme ? interrompit Grimmjow.  
— Euh, oui. Ça paraît fou, hein ? Hi, Hi ! fit Hanatarô, en se grattant la nuque d'un air penaud. Je me demande bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais le capitaine Kuchiki ne m'en a pas tenu rancune. Et quand Unohana taichô a exigé qu'il ait une escorte médicale pour venir ici, car il combat de façon imprudente, il paraît qu'il a demandé à ce que ce soit moi, puisqu'il lui en fallait une. Je me demande bien pourquoi, il ne m'attends jamais ! J'aimerais bien savoir où il est passé, d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de perdre son sang quelque part... »

La main en visière, le Shinigami se mit à surveiller l'horizon. Grimmjow en fut pour ses frais et observa, médusé, celui qui avait apaisé son courroux, par la seule force de paroles sans queue ni tête.

Son irritation avait fait place à la perplexité. Il était plus qu'intrigué. Faible ne définissait pas l'être qu'il avait devant lui. Peureux ne convenait pas non plus. Et courageux non plus. Et fort non plus. Pourtant, il était tout ça à la fois. Physiquement faible, se dévalorisant sans arrêt, mais possédant une force d'esprit bizarre qui jaillissait de temps à autre. Peureux, mais démontrant du courage pour défendre les autres ; du vrai courage, puisqu'il n'avait pas les capacités pour aller avec. Hanatarô n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il l'avait cru. Il connaissait les règles de son monde, savait qu'elles n'étaient pas à son avantage, en avait pris son parti, et avançait à son rythme et à sa façon.  
Quant au fait qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui, peut-être que cela s'expliquait par les aventures qu'il avait vécues en compagnie de puissants combattants. Kurosaki, pour commencer, ce Ganju, et le redoutable Kuchiki, qui avait dû noter la loyauté et le courage spécial du petit homme, pour le traîner comme ça, derrière lui, dans un endroit comme le Hueco Mundo. Il y avait fort à parier que si Hanatarô n'avait pas été tué avant leur rencontre, c'était dû à ce capitaine. Hanatarô faisait réagir les gens comme ça. Même s'il vous énervait, on finissait par apprécier sa stupide droiture. À commencer par lui, qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le tuer !

Mais toutes ces pensées étaient bien trop étrangères à Grimmjow. D'ordinaire, il jugeait les gens uniquement sur leur force physique. Il les écrasait par sa puissance s'ils étaient trop faibles et chassait d'eux toute volonté. Leurs autres qualités ne valaient rien à ses yeux, rien du tout. Et il se répétait cela avec force, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.  
En réalité, il n'était pas sûr que Kurosaki l'ait vaincu grâce à sa seule puissance, et c'était même certain que ce n'était pas la puissance d'Hanatarô qui l'empêchait de le tuer. Par contre, s'il pouvait éprouver ces mêmes doutes, il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître leur vérité.

Alors, afin de retrouver un peu d'équilibre et d'amour propre, Grimmjow remit à l'ordre du jour son projet initial, qui était une façon plus familière de justifier qu'il gardât en vie le Shinigami.

« Ton Kuchiki, tu veux que j't'emmène à lui ?  
— Oh, vous feriez ça, monsieur Jaggerjack ?  
— Ouais, j'suis la gentillesse incarnée, moi », ironisa-t-il.

Suite à sa proposition, Hanatarô avait abandonné son inspection et le regardait avec une intensité jamais encore égalée. _« C'est confirmé : la grenouille n'est pas aussi abrutie qu'elle le paraît »_, se dit Grimmjow, ne sachant pas s'il approuvait ou non ce nouvel état des choses.

« M-Mais, pourquoi ? se décida à demander Hanatarô.  
— Quoi ? T'as pas confiance ? réagit Grimmjow, avec toute l'emphase d'une personne faussement vexée.  
— Je n'ai pas oublié que vous vouliez partir à la chasse d'Ichigo une fois rétabli, monsieur Jaggerjack, répondit Hanatarô, légèrement pontifiant.  
— Et alors, tu crois qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour le défendre ? », riposta Grimmjow, sérieusement, cette fois-ci.

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et toisa le petit Shinigami d'un air dédaigneux, tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas devoir attraper l'irritant personnage pour le forcer à venir avec lui.

« Youpii ! Allons voir Itsugo ! Nell aimerait bien te revoir te faire battre ! », se moqua le brimborion du groupe, et second irritant personnage.

_« J'sais pas c'qui m'retient de lui régler son compte, à celle-là »_, s'exclama intérieurement Grimmjow, en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Grrr ! »_, se rappela à son souvenir Pantera. _« Dis, tu sais qu'elle va pas me pardonner de sitôt d'avoir malmené son précieux Hana et qu'elle va pas rater une occasion de m'en faire baver ? »_, tint à préciser Grimmjow à la panthère qui squatterait son esprit pour un temps indéterminé. _« Grrr ! »_, insista l'animal. _« D'accord, d'accord, petit à protéger »_, la rassura Grimmjow. Ou se rassura lui-même, il ne savait plus bien. En tout cas, il se tourna vers la morveuse et tint à la persuader qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

« Tais-toi, le vermisseau. C'est pas à toi que j'cause, la rembarra-t-il.  
— Méchant ! l'accusa Nell.  
— Minus ! rétorqua Grimmjow, peu enclin à lui laisser le dernier mot.  
— Schtroumpf ! sortit la môme, avec la puissance d'un argument décisif.  
— Nell... la sermonna Hanatarô, prenant sa voix d'éducateur de jeunes Arrancars orphelins.  
— Mais c'est lui qui traite Nell de vermisseau ! », se défendit Nell.

Grimmjow en était à se demander comment il en était arrivé à se bagarrer à coup d'insultes plus ou moins obscures, au lieu de se concentrer sur son projet, lorsque Hanatarô se retourna vers lui, le mécontentement inscrit sur le visage.

« Elle a raison, monsieur Jaggerjack, ce n'est pas très poli. Sans compter que nous, les adultes, nous devons montrer le bon exemple aux enfants. Ils sont très influençables, à cet âge.  
— Mais c'est une AR-RAN-CAR ! perdit patience Grimmjow.  
— Ce n'est pas une raison.  
— GROAAR ! »

Le rugissement excédé de Pantera résonna dans le désert. La grenouille et le vermisseau sursautèrent. _« Finalement, ça peut être pratique de laisser émerger la panthère »_, remarqua Grimmjow. Pour faire bonne mesure, il passa la langue sur les lèvres avec sadisme. La grenouille et le vermisseau se mirent au garde-à-vous. La loi du plus fort était rétablie.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Grimmjow considéra son chemin d'action.

La première étape de son plan était de confirmer que Kurosaki était encore en vie. Il se raccrochait à l'espoir que l'humain avait subi des blessures suffisamment graves pour expliquer pourquoi il ne sentait plus son énergie. La seule piste qu'il avait était l'endroit où Yammy se battait encore. Il avait toutes les raisons de croire que Kurosaki s'y trouverait. Partout ailleurs, le Hueco Mundo semblait déserté par les Arrancars.  
Grimmjow voulait donc rejoindre le lieu de la bataille, en compagnie d'Hanatarô, dont il avait besoin pour la suite des opérations.  
Utiliser le fameux capitaine Kuchiki pour que le Shinigami le suive de bon gré était l'idéal. S'il était aussi puissant qu'Hanatarô le disait, Grimmjow était sûr qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui combattaient le dernier espada.

« Bon, ben, faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, j'y vais de toute façon. Bonne chance ! Évitez de vous faire tuer. »

Et Grimmjow s'en fut. Lentement, bien sûr. Et en laissant traîner ses oreilles derrière lui, à l'insu des deux zouaves qui seraient bientôt attirés à sa suite comme un Hollow par l'odeur d'une bonne âme.

« Ça nous est égal que tu partes. Nell n'ira pas là où sont les vilains Shinigamis, entendit-il crier le gnome.  
— Nell... commença Hanatarô, comme s'il avait peur de poursuivre, ce qui fit naître un sourire victorieux à Grimmjow.  
— Hana ?  
— Il faut que je retrouve le capitaine Kuchiki.  
— Tu vas laisser Nell toute seule ? dit la voix de Nell, dont les trémolos larmoyants firent beaucoup de bien à l'orgueil blessé de Grimmjow, – n'en déplaise à Pantera.  
— Tu peux venir avec moi, Nell, invita gentiment Hanatarô, – bonne poire, selon l'avis de Grimmjow.  
— Mais, là-bas, c'est dangereux. Tu devrais pas y aller, conseilla Nell, – certainement plus sensée que le Shinigami, tout compte fait, constatait Grimmjow.  
— En compagnie de monsieur Jaggerjack, tout ira bien. »

_« ET-VOI-LÀ ! »_, se congratula Grimmjow.

Au silence qui suivit, Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le regard hostile et méfiant du petit Arrancar. Il pouvait presque sentir ses yeux lui transpercer les omoplates. Mais rien ne pouvait troubler l'impression de contentement qui l'envahissait. Pantera restait bien sagement sous son contrôle. Il serait bientôt au top de sa forme. Les choses se déroulaient parfaitement.

Comme pour le confirmer, il entendit bientôt des foulées rapides faire crisser le sable derrière lui. Son sourire s'agrandit, jusqu'à déchirer entièrement son visage.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

**fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Mais je me suis aperçue qu'il fallait que je me penche sur le cas de Nell et sur celui d'Hanatarô avant d'en arriver au vif du sujet. C'est une des conséquences de n'avoir pas de plan et de publier les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'on les écrit. ça manque un peu d'organisation, mais ça gagne en spontanéité !

Quand au chapitre suivant : "**Abandon**", il est plutôt à l'état de fouillis. Même pas sous une forme squelettique ^^! Donc, patience, patience, et encore patience...

Merci à tous et toutes, de suivre cette histoire malgré l'irrégularité des publications ! Et merci pour vos reviews, toutes bien sympathiques ! Continuez, continuez, s'il vous plaît ! Continuez de soutenir ce trio, quelque soit celui pour qui penche votre cœur : l'effroyable, mais très perplexe, Grimmjow ; le doux, courageux, mais toujours à côté de la plaque, Hanatarô ; ou bien cette petite chipie de Nell !

"Nell n'est pas une chipie, Nell est Nell ! Et Hana, il est trop gentil. Alors, Nell va le défendre contre l'horrible Grimmjow"  
"Oye, j'suis pas horrible. J'ai des fans, moi !"  
"Voyons, Nell, monsieur Jaggerjack ne nous veut pas de mal! N'est-ce pas, monsieur Jaggerjack?"  
"Euh..."  
"GRRR"  
"Non. Bien sûr que non."

Grimmjow arrivera-t-il à survivre aux attaques (physiques et verbales) de Nell, à la candeur d'Hanatarô, et aux revendications de sa panthère ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette histoire...


	4. 5 L'abandon

Eh non ! Je n'ai pas disparu, corps et âme, enlisée dans les méandres du monde réel... J'ai failli, notez bien. Mais j'ai repris pieds, et j'ai retrouvé avec joie les rivages merveilleux du monde de la fantaisie et de la fanfiction.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de 'La panthère, la grenouille, et le vermisseau", résultat de cette bouffée d'air !

J'en profite pour vous remercier de vos reviews (ou les mises en favoris et autres), toutes fics confondues, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de vous remercier personnellement... Même si je doute que ceux qui lisent "la panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau" sont les mêmes que ceux qui lisent "Rocamboles" ou "Les foudres de Renji" ! Le cœur y est, et j'espère que vous le savez, car les reviews, c'est vraiment une grande source de motivation pour continuer à écrire !

* * *

**5 . L'abandon**

Le Hueco Mundo déroulait son désert de sable sous les pas de Grimmjow, en une monotonie qui avait quelque chose d'éternel. Lent, trop lent, le rythme de sa marche étirait le temps, étirait son existence même, ancrée par les deux êtres qui le suivaient péniblement. Jamais il n'avait foulé les sables blancs à une vitesse aussi ralentie, contrainte par la fragilité de ceux qu'il traînait derrière lui. Cette lenteur forcée l'amenait à porter un regard neuf sur le monde qui l'entourait.

L'immensité et l'étrangeté de Las Noches, le domaine créé par Aizen sous le dôme duquel régnait une imitation erronée du monde réel, se gravait avec plus de réalité que jamais dans l'esprit de l'Arrancar à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Ici, le temps se figeait. La nuit ne succéderait pas au jour. Le ciel artificiel au-dessus de sa tête semblait n'être là que pour le narguer et rappeler la présence omnipotente de l'étranger venu d'un autre monde, de l'homme à la personnalité envoûtante qui était devenu leur maître incontesté, le Shinigami au rang de capitaine qui avait conquis par la terreur et la force les territoires hantés par les Hollows. Les quelques nuages qui interrompaient l'unicité bleue du firmament ajoutaient désagréablement une note de vraisemblance à ce décor qui prétendait couvrir l'obscurité du monde où erraient les âmes torturées.

Le Hueco Mundo était fait de désespoir.

La seule lumière qui aurait dû régner en ces terres désolées était la pâle et froide clarté de la lune. Le désir d'un seul avait créé cette aberration colorée dans leur monde. Le désir d'un seul avait fait naître dans leurs esprits des sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver. Le désir d'un seul av...

« Yaaaa ! »

_PLAF !_

Loin derrière, une exclamation sonore retentit soudainement, suivi du heurt étouffé d'un corps rencontrant brusquement le sol. La spirale hypnotique dans laquelle les pensées de Grimmjow glissaient vertigineusement s'en trouva interrompue. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas ni ne ralentit son allure. Sans en être témoin, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'était passé : Hanatarô s'était étalé de tout son long, tombé à terre sans avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'amortir sa chute ne serait-ce qu'en contractant un peu les muscles de ses bras maigrelets...

« Hana ! »

Grimmjow se força à ne pas secouer la tête sous le coup de l'exaspération. Le soldat des armées royales semblait avoir le chic pour croiser le chemin du seul roc affleurant le sable qui se trouverait dans les parages, et bien sûr, de ne pas le voir ; et si l'absence de pierres entravant sa route persistait, le damné Shinigami trouvait le moyen de trébucher sur ses propres pieds ! Une telle maladresse et un tel manque de coordination chez quelqu'un portant le sabre avait de quoi remplir Grimmjow de confusion. Après les trois premières chutes, il avait renoncé à s'enquérir de l'origine du problème et pris le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était : son équilibre mental était à ce prix.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté et l'horripilante vitalité du gamin, accompagnés des remarques acerbes et des reproches de celle qui s'était faite son ange gardien...

« Grimmzow, méchant ! Attends-nous ! Tu vas bien, Hana ?  
— Oui, je n'ai rien. J'ai dû glisser... Ah, ah... »

Un rire forcé suivi d'un raclement de gorge embarrassé, et Grimmjow imagina sans encombre le rose monter aux joues du Shinigami.

« Ouch ! »

Le bruit sonore de tapes claquant sur des cuisses : le petit médecin s'était relevé, indemne, victime de toute évidence d'une pierre fantôme, et époussetait son hakama.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, attendez ! Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas aller aussi vite que vous. Aaah, il ne nous entend pas. Dépêchons-nous, Nell ! »

Le crissement du sable bousculé sous le poids de foulées rapides : le bruyant Shinigami et l'Arrancar miniature tentaient de le rattraper.

« Hana ! Hana ! Ton sac !  
— Oh ! Merci, Nell. »

L'irritante mioche, toujours attentive et veillant avec un soin jaloux sur son nouvel ami : « _Ha, quelle blague !_ pensa Grimmjow avec ironie, _un vermisseau à l'aide d'une grenouille... _»

Non, Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître exactement la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos. Il continuait vers son but – la bataille qui se déroulait loin devant, opposant deux puissants Shinigamis et un Yammy au paroxysme de sa puissance –, tout en s'interrogeant sur l'absence persistante de la signature spirituelle de Kurosaki : « _Sûrement, maintenant, la femme a eu le temps de le soigner s'il a été blessé ?! _».

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, attendez-nous, s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez trop vite ! »

Grimmjow ferma les yeux sans relâcher son allure. « _Si Kurosaki est mort, la grenouille ne me servira plus à rien : je pourrais m'en défaire _»_. _Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses traits. C'était le seul point positif de cette triste éventualité.

« Hana ! Hana !  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous allez trop vite ! J'ai de la peine à vous suivre, alors vous pensez bien que Nell aussi. »

Sans en avoir conscience, Grimmjow accéléra. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pouvaient-ils égarer la gamine ? _« Grrrr ! ». Z_ut ! Pantera ne partageait pas son avis. Il s'efforça de ralentir le pas. Sa puissance armée n'était toujours pas revenue à l'état de sabre et manifestait sa présence de temps à autre, dans un recoin de son esprit. C'était déroutant. La sensation d'abriter un autre être dans sa tête était déconcertante. Il était plus en contrôle depuis qu'Hanatarô l'avait soigné, mais c'était étrange de sentir l'animal si présent, si vivant, et de ne maîtriser que partiellement ses instincts et ses réactions.  
Adjuchas, il avait été panthère. En ces temps reculés, il faisait alors un d'esprit et de corps avec l'animal. Et après qu'il avait évolué en Arrancar et pris une forme humaine, il avait toujours considéré son sabre comme un outil, un simple moyen de sceller ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais prêté à ceux-ci une existence distincte de la sienne.  
Depuis le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux après que le Hôgyokû avait exercé sa magie sur lui, depuis que sa conscience n'était plus seulement contrôlée par ses instincts mais aussi par la raison, Pantera n'avait jamais été autre chose que le nom de son sabre... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où ses pouvoirs semblaient s'être personnifiés. La panthère était revenue, et l'esprit bestial, indépendant du sien, parlait à Grimmjow. Était-ce une évolution ? Était-ce temporaire ? Était-ce une aberration ?

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Nell est fatiguée ! Et moi aussi, pour tout vous dire. Et je jugerais que vous n'êtes pas au meilleur votre forme, vous non plus. Bien sûr, j'ai envie de vite rattraper le capitaine Kuchiki. Et ne croyez pas que je me montre ingrat alors que vous avez si gentiment proposé de m'accompagner. Mais, je vous le demande, à quoi ça va nous avancer d'aller si vite, si on s'écroule tous à mi-chemin ? Nous pourrions nous arrêter un moment pour nous reposer. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Grimmjow soupira.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! »

Grimmjow s'arrêta. Il pressentait que le Shinigami se plaindrait véhémentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu gain de cause. Il caressa momentanément l'idée de bâillonner l'indiscret, dont les vocalises pourraient bien attirer à eux une compagnie indésirable. Il n'avait pas d'énergie à dépenser en de vains et inutiles combats.

« Ah, merci, monsieur Jaggerjack. Tu vois, Nell, je t'avais dis que monsieur Jaggerjack était d'une nature prévenante ».

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et pria la première divinité qui l'écouterait de lui donner la patience de supporter l'écœurante affabilité du Shinigami jusqu'à la réussite de son plan.

« Pff ! Nell dit qu'on peut pas lui faire confiance. Il a le sourire mauvais. »

Haussant les épaules avec résignation, Grimmjow s'assit en tailleur à même le sable et jouit avec satisfaction de ce dernier commentaire. Au moins, la gamine savait de quoi elle parlait. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la grenouille et le vermisseau, et la panthère ronronna de fierté en constatant l'air belliqueux et méfiant de Nell. Grimmjow ne put qu'être d'accord avec l'animal : la progéniture adoptive de Pantera était douée des meilleurs instincts !

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Au grand ennui de Grimmjow, Hanatarô se plaça le plus près possible de lui. Il s'installa à longueur de bras, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'espace pour ne pas se gêner les uns les autres. Nell l'avait imité avec empressement, décidée à ne pas lâcher d'une semelle le Shinigami.

À cette distance, Grimmjow s'apercevait qu'un repos n'était pas superflu. Si Nell, décidément pétulante, donnait toujours d'elle l'image d'une boule remplie d'énergie, Hanatarô, par contre, s'était écroulé dans un concert de plaintes et d'une nouvelle rafale de souvenirs déprimants. Grimmjow se disait que si l'exhaustion pouvait prendre figure, ce serait celle d'Hanatarô.

« Aaaah, j'ai les pieds en compote ! », gémissait-il, « Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué de ma vie... À part la fois où j'ai soigné Ichigo et Ganju, l'un après l'autre. Ichigo était mal en point après s'être battu contre Abarai fukutaichô. J'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux qu'il ait gagné contre un vice-capitaine ! Et Ganju ? Couvert de blessures ! Et ensuite, on a dû parcourir les égouts du Seireitei sur des kilomètres pour échapper aux patrouilles... Au fait ! Ça me rappelle... Voyons, voyons... Où j'ai bien pu les mettre...  
— Quoi ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Hana ? Qui c'est Ganju ? »

«_ Encore ce Ganju ! _».Grimmjow commençait à être intrigué par la persistance de ce nom dans le bavardage d'Hanatarô, quasi systématiquement accompagné par celui de Kurosaki.

Affairé, Hanatarô fourrageait dans sa besace, tout en répondant distraitement à la gamine.

« Ganju est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré lorsque nous avons sauvé Rukia. Il fait un peu peur, il n'est pas très beau, mais il est très gentil, en fait. À le voir, on ne croirait pas qu'il fait partie de la noblesse. C'est tout le contraire du seigneur Kuchiki. Pourtant, on dit que les Shiba, comme les Kuchiki, ont fait partie autrefois des quatre familles les plus puissantes du Seireitei. Il paraît que sa sœur, le leader de leur clan, est encore plus effrayante... Cough ! Cough ! »

La voix d'Hanatarô s'érailla en cours de route, et il ne lui resta plus qu'un pauvre croassement. Conséquence heureuse, le déluge de paroles et l'overdose d'informations se tarirent. Cependant, ce fut avec un certain malaise que Grimmjow observa Hanatarô se masser délicatement la gorge. Et comme un fait exprès, Hanatarô leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, et gémit, une nuance de reproche dans la voix : « Vous y êtes allé un peu fort, monsieur Jaggerjack ! »

Grimmjow fut pris de court devant cette pauvre mine, qui rappelait plus l'air battu d'un chiot jeté à la rue que l'insouciance d'une grenouille vagabonde. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement de regret en examinant les marques qui couvraient le cou du médecin, preuves indiscutables du mauvais traitement dont il s'était rendu coupable. Combinées aux cernes qui ombraient les joues du garçon, le spectacle que Grimmjow avait devant les yeux était celui de la misère.

« _Évidemment que la grenouille est fatiguée et misérable !_»_, _s'avoua Grimmjow, « _D'un : il a épuisé son énergie à soigner toutes tes blessures ; de deux : t'as voulu l'étrangler pour tout remerciement ; et de trois : tu l'as trimbalé derrière toi tout de suite après ! _» Grimmjow se rebella contre le sentiment de honte qui menaçait de l'envahir. Même si un guerrier de son calibre ne tirait aucun sentiment de fierté à martyriser une pauvre créature, il n'en était pas moins vrai que le chaos émotionnel qui entourait le Shinigami l'horripilait, et il avait tous les droits de perdre son sang froid ! Après tout, il était un être qui s'épanouissait dans la violence et la destruction.

Hanatarô avait repris la fouille de son sac.

« Ah, voilà ! s'écria-t-il, avec un accent de triomphe, en brandissant un flacon rempli de mystérieuses pastilles.  
— Quoi ? C'est quoi, c'est quoi ? trépigna la môme.  
— La solution à tous nos maux ! », s'exclama Hanatarô, du soleil plein les yeux.

Grimmjow révisa son impression. L'optimisme d'Hanatarô ne pouvait apparemment pas être défait par les conséquences d'une tentative de meurtre à son encontre ! Il se rengorgea et oublia lui aussi l'incident.

Avec enthousiasme, Hanatarô leur présentait maintenant, dans le creux de sa main, une pilule rouge et brillante de la taille d'une petite bille de verre.

« Oh ! », admira l'innocente Nell, avec un air de profond respect, subjuguée par la tête de mort qui en ornait la surface, comme une mise en garde à son emploi.

Grimmjow y jeta un coup d'œil, plus que jamais méfiant en considérant la provenance de l'objet.

« Voilà la pilule énergétique à haute valeur spirituelle ! », continuait Hanatarô, en faisant l'éloge de la chose, « On nous la fournit pour restaurer notre énergie lorsque nous sommes si épuisés que nous ne pouvons même plus tenir debout. Comme cela, même sans nous reposer, nous pouvons continuer à travailler comme des bêtes de somme. »

Hanatarô hochait la tête de façon contemplative, comme quelqu'un qui avait depuis longtemps pris le parti d'accepter la cruauté de son existence et d'en faire sa normalité.

« Oh !», renchérit de plus belle Nell.

À travers les quelques mèches bleues de ses cheveux qui lui barraient le front et obstruaient partiellement sa vue, Grimmjow émit un regard spéculatif sur Hanatarô, inquiet pour la santé mentale du garçon. Il y avait trop d'incohérence entre l'horreur de ce que le petit médecin venait de dire et le ton paisible avec lequel il s'était exprimé !  
Même en tant qu'Arrancar faisant partie des espadas placés sous les ordres directs d'Aizen le despote, ayant possédé lui-même pas moins de cinq fraccions à son service, Grimmjow était épouvanté par le degré d'exploitation des membres de la quatrième division des armées royales !

« Regardez ! Je l'avale, et hop ! Me voilà frais et dispos comme si j'avais dormi douze heures d'affilée ! ».

Et avant que Grimmjow ait pu songer à l'en empêcher, Hanatarô avait gobé la pilule à tête de mort.

« Tadaaa ! claironna Hanatarô, et de la façon dont il venait de s'exprimer, on était en droit de s'attendre à ce qu'il bombe le torse, dans une glorification éblouissante de sa force retrouvée.  
— Oh ! », s'extasia d'ailleurs Nell, en frappant des mains.

Grimmjow les regarda tour à tour, certain qu'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. Car Hanatarô n'avait pas bronché. Hanatarô n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Hanatarô ne s'était pas redressé. Hanatarô n'avait même pas l'air réjoui. Hanatarô avait conservé son air avachi... Les paupières toujours à demi-baissées, comme si les ouvrir complètement lui demandait trop d'énergie ; les mêmes cernes entourant ses grands yeux embrumés de fatigue ; la constante apathie qui caractérisait les traits de son visage ; une pression spirituelle décidément inférieure à celle d'un soldat de force moyenne... Rien, au yeux de Grimmjow, n'avait changé chez le Shinigami. Il était sidéré par la candeur du médecin face à l'évidence d'un tel attrape-nigaud.

« À ton tour, Nell », décréta Hanatarô, en distribuant à la gamine une autre de ces pilules diaboliques.

Les grands yeux verts de Nell brillèrent de gourmandise en se saisissant de la pilule miraculeuse. La panthère gronda férocement. Grimmjow, d'une chiquenaude, éjecta l'objet douteux de la paume de la main de leur protégée.

« Grimmzow, méchant ! se récria la fillette, larmoyante et le menton tremblant.  
— Voyons, monsieur Jaggerjack, commenta placidement Hanatarô, si vous en voulez une, vous aussi, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Ce n'est pas la peine de voler celle de Nell.  
— V-Voler ! », s'étrangla Grimmjow, au comble de l'indignation, et l'esprit en déroute.

Entre l'agitation de Pantera dans sa tête et le comportement hallucinant d'Hanatarô, Grimmjow sentait vaciller les fondations de sa raison.

« GROARRR ! ».

Ah ! Trop tard... Pendant que Grimmjow contemplait la vaste plaisanterie qu'était devenue son existence depuis qu'il avait succombé aux coups de Kurosaki, et que sa vie avait été épargnée par le même Kurosaki, Nell avait récupéré sa pilule dans le sable et l'avait avalée d'une traite, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Mmmmm ! », apprécia la gourmande, en se frottant l'estomac.

Hanatarô, ayant refermé sa besace, se relevait maintenant et l'assujettissait dans son dos. Une fois fait, il se saisit de la main de Nell et commença à marcher.

« Allez, allons-y, Nell. Venez-vous, monsieur Jaggerjack ? », interpella-t-il en regardant l'Arrancar par dessus son épaule.

Grimmjow n'en revenait toujours pas. Où était passé l'être pitoyable dont le visage criait l'exhaustion, un moment plus tôt ? Si un nuage de fatigue accompagnait toujours le Shinigami dont les épaules courbées témoignaient de sa lassitude, si les accents horriblement plats de sa voix indiquaient un fatalisme acquis par des années d'esclavage, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'Hanatarô était debout, prêt à repartir, avec une vigueur trompeusement convaincante ! Jusqu'où pouvait aller la crédulité d'une personne ?

« Nell peut en avoir encore ? mendia la fillette, en plaidant de ses grands yeux verts pour lesquels on se sentait prêt à décrocher la lune.  
— Non, Nell. Ce ne sont pas des bonbons », la réprimanda Hanatarô, gentiment, du ton de l'éducateur de jeunes Arrancars orphelins dans le rôle duquel il s'était allègrement glissé.

Main dans la main, l'Arrancar immature et le Shinigami reprirent la route, sans attendre l'espada de la Mort par la destruction.

Grimmjow, ahuri, hurla son exaspération et sa confusion haut dans le ciel, dressant un poing vengeur vers les nuages pour mieux appuyer son exclamation : « KUROSAKIIIIIII ! Attends un peu que je te retrouve ! ».

L'écho de son cri de guerre se répercuta dans le silence qui les entourait, uniquement troublé par les vrombissements sonores d'attaques encore éloignées. Colère et trouble expulsés, responsable de tous ses ennuis nommé, Grimmjow se sentit mieux. En quelques bonds, il rejoignit ses compagnons.

« _Compagnons ?_! ». Grimmjow s'arrêta net sous le choc et secoua la tête avec véhémence.

En quelques bonds, donc, il rejoignit ses ex et futures victimes.

« _Victimes... Hé, hé..._ ». Grimmjow ricanait doucement en suivant les deux benêts. Il saluait le retour à un ordre normal des choses. Tant que ni la grenouille ni le vermisseau n'ouvriraient la bouche, rien ne lui interdisait d'y croire...

Devant eux, on distinguait enfin les contreforts du palais érigé dans les sables. Au pied de ses murs, une brume sableuse empêchait d'en distinguer avec netteté les contours. La bataille faisait toujours rage. La violence des vents générés par les chocs spirituels leur parvenait avec de plus en plus de force. Bientôt, il leur serait difficile d'approcher sans en ressentir directement les effets.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Ravigotés par l'effet placebo d'une pastille au dessein diabolique, Hanatarô et Nell cheminaient devant Grimmjow, d'un bon pas et l'humeur joyeuse. Le gringalet et la mauviette entretenaient un bavardage incessant, sans se préoccuper de l'humeur maussade grandissante du sixième espada qui traînait obstinément derrière.

Au début, l'Arrancar avait bien tenté de les faire taire. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ses remontrances épuisées, quelques instants suffisaient pour que les deux zouaves reprissent insoucieusement leur conversation, comme si l'environnement désertique du Hueco Mundo les encourageait à en meubler le silence. La seule chose qu'il avait obtenue d'eux était qu'ils n'élèvent pas la voix. Mais, pourvu d'une ouïe fine grâce à son ascendance féline, il entendait ce qu'ils se racontaient, même après avoir mis de la distance entre eux.  
Grimmjow en savait maintenant bien plus qu'il ne le voulait sur les compagnons de Nell, sur Bawabawa, par exemple, et combien Hanatarô aurait aimé faire la connaissance de la chenille géante, et "Oh, oui ! Il nous aurait emmenés tout d'une traite sur son dos, et Pesche et Dondochakka nous auraient accompagnés, et on aurait pas eu besoin du vilain Grimmzow !", s'était exclamée Nell, dont les piques verbales continuaient de saper l'énergie vindicative de l'Arrancar.

« Il nous suit touzours ? », zézaya la jeune demoiselle, à brûle-pourpoint, une pointe de méfiance têtue dans la voix.

Hanatarô jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Grimmjow marchait à quelques mètres d'eux, légèrement décalé sur la droite. Il regardait assidûment ses pieds et, de temps à autre, levait le menton vers le ciel et respirait un grand coup. Il était horriblement silencieux. Une tension presque palpable se dégageait de lui, comme un prédateur à l'affût, comme s'il se retenait de bondir. Les poings crispés dans les poches, les bras raidis le long du corps, c'était une masse musculaire tendue sous l'effet d'un débat intérieur.

« Oui », répondit Hanatarô, après un moment d'observation minutieuse. « Hum... C'est normal qu'il ne râle plus du tout ? interrogea-t-il sa comparse, en baissant prudemment d'un ton.  
— Ze sait pas. Avec Itsugo, il était tout le temps en train de hurler stupidement : "Bats-toi ! Bats-toi !" ; alors Nell se dit que c'est aussi bien s'il ne dit plus rien. »

Dans leur dos, un grognement se fit entendre. Aucun des deux n'y fit vraiment attention, et ils redoublèrent d'intérêt pour le nouveau sujet de leur conversation.

« Peut-être qu'on a dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu ? supposa Hanatarô.  
— Ze crois pas. Quand Itsugo réagissait pas comme il voulait, il râlait encore plus. Pt'êt qu'il a reçu un coup de trop ? Il a l'air un peu fou. Tu devrais faire attention : il pourrait t'attaquer encore sans crier gare.  
— Pour quelle raison il ferait ça ?  
— Parce qu'il est fou.  
— Ah. »

Invisible à la vue d'Hanatarô et Nell, Grimmjow adressa avec ferveur une nouvelle prière au ciel. « Donnez moi la force », grommela-t-il, entre ses dents.

« Dis, Hana, pourquoi tu lui fais confiance, à Grimmzow ? reprit Nell.  
— Parce qu'à part les fois où il essaie de me tuer, il ne me fait pas de mal », répondit Hanatarô, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un ricanement étouffé retentit derrière eux. Imperturbable, Nell tourna et retourna la réponse d'Hanatarô dans sa tête sans y trouver de logique.

« Nell voit pas pourquoi tu lui fais confiance s'il essaie de te tuer. »

Suite à la confusion de Nell, Hanatarô se trouvait face à un problème. Dans sa tête, tout paraissait bien clair et bien évident. Il se rendait compte qu'essayer d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à une enfant qui, vraisemblablement, avait été choyée et entourée d'affection par ses amis allait être compliqué. Surtout que mettre des mots sur des impressions était bien difficile. Mais il ne recula pas et, courageusement, il essaya de résumer les conclusions auxquelles il avait abouti, grâce à l'expérience des dernières semaines.

« Je suis faible et peureux, même si j'essaie de changer depuis que j'ai rencontré Ichigo, commença par expliquer Hanatarô. Je m'entraîne avec mon zanpakutô, je suis venu assister le seigneur Kuchiki au Hueco Mundo, et je fais de mon mieux... Mais je ne vais pas devenir brave et fort du jour au lendemain. Et je ne serais jamais aussi fort qu'Ichigo, ou même que Ganju.  
Au Seireitei, la force décide à peu près de tout. La quatrième division n'est pas une division combattante, c'est pour cela que nous sommes méprisés par ceux des autres divisions. Alors, on est un peu les souffre-douleurs de service. Si les gars ont eu une mauvaise journée, s'ils ont envie de se défouler, si leur chef leur a hurlé dessus... tous les prétextes sont bons. Les corvées qui s'amoncellent, les brimades... Ça fait partie du quotidien. J'ai jamais cru pouvoir rien y changer. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Ichigo et Ganju, je me suis finalement aperçu d'une chose.  
— Ah, oui ? Laquelle ? », pépia Nell, la curiosité éveillée.

Derrière eux, à leur insu, Grimmjow avait redressé la tête et tendu l'oreille.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de devenir fort ; que même faible, je pouvais me défendre contre ceux qui m'embêtent et défendre mes amis. Parce qu'il y a force et force. Moi qui croyait que seuls les vainqueurs étaient forts, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tord. »

Comme Nell levait vers lui un regard dubitatif, Hanatarô développa :

« Tu sais, au début, Ichigo, Ganju, et moi, on était pas du même côté. J'ai eu peur quand ils m'ont fait prisonnier et qu'ils ont voulu se servir de moi pour échapper aux patrouilles, parce que c'était certain que me prendre en otage n'allait pas arrêter ceux de la onzième ! Mais Ichigo et Ganju n'en savaient rien, eux. Pourtant, quand on nous a attaqué quand même, ils m'ont protégé et m'ont emmené à l'abri avec eux. Ça m'a fait réfléchir : j'étais leur ennemi, ils étaient forts et n'avaient pas besoin de moi, en plus je ne faisais que compliquer leur fuite, et pourtant ils me défendaient contre mes camarades !  
Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient venus faire évader Rukia et j'ai décidé de les aider. Parce que j'aimais bien Rukia et que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir, mais jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Ichigo et Ganju, j'étais convaincu que quelqu'un comme moi ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Et tu vois, Ganju, quand on est arrivé pour libérer Rukia, il s'est rendu compte que c'était la personne qui était responsable de la mort de son frère. Il la méprisait pour sa lâcheté. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Mais au final, quand le seigneur Kuchiki s'est montré, il a engagé le combat. Il y avait une telle différence de niveau que c'était du suicide ! Mais il s'est tenu devant le capitaine sans broncher, pour me protéger, moi, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il avait toutes les raisons de haïr Rukia, mais il ne s'est pas détourné, il m'a aidé à la défendre. Et je sais que malgré son désir, il ne lui aurait jamais fait du mal alors qu'elle était déjà à terre. »

Hanatarô fit une pause. Fidèle à lui même, il s'était un peu éparpillé dans les détails et cherchait à retrouver le fil de son discours. Nell restait silencieuse, se demandant de plus en plus où son fantasque ami voulait en venir, tandis que Grimmjow constatait une nouvelle fois les insoupçonnables facettes de cet étrange Shinigami.

« Ichigo et Ganju m'ont montré ce que ça signifiait _vraiment_ d'être fort », conclut Hanatarô, en hochant la tête, parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé la phrase qui résumait correctement sa pensée. « C'est se battre contre un adversaire même s'il est plus fort que soi parce que c'est la seule bonne chose à faire, et c'est refuser de se servir de sa force contre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre.  
— Uh-huh. Et alors, c'est quoi le rapport avec Grimmzow ? demanda Nell, toujours confuse.  
— Grimmjow, tous ses instincts le portent à me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un Hollow ; je suis un Shinigami.  
— Uh-huh.  
— Donc, s'il essaie de me tuer, c'est normal, et, faible comme je suis, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour me défendre. Je suis soumis à sa force.  
— C'est zustement pas une raison pour lui faire confiance ! protesta Nell.  
— Sauf que je ne suis toujours pas mort. Qu'en fait, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et il ne m'a pas fait une seule fois du mal pour le simple plaisir de me faire du mal, ou parce qu'il a décidé que ma misérable existence n'avait pas plus de valeur que les grains de sable qu'il foule à ses pieds. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'accorde de l'importance, ni que je sois devenu son ami, c'est tout simplement qu'il ne s'abaissera pas à agir envers moi comme ces coquins de la onzième. Il ne vit que pour se battre. Il est violent. Mais d'un autre côté, il est pareil qu'Ichigo ou Ganju. Sa force est digne de respect. Et je lui fais confiance parce que je sais qu'il n'abusera pas de sa force pour me rendre plus misérable encore. Il me tuera peut-être, mais il ne me fera pas de mal.  
— Woaa... », s'écria Nell, complètement chavirée par cette nouvelle vision de l'Arrancar.

Elle se retourna brusquement et reluqua Grimmjow par-dessus son épaule, emplie d'une étrange admiration.

Grimmjow était bien content que son hierro ait retrouvé toute son imperméabilité et son épaisseur, car il se sentait "rougir jusqu'aux oreilles" sous son regard, et se congratulait de l'absence des effets physiques de cette affliction chez les Hollow en bonne santé. Cette sensation de fierté embarrassée était d'autant plus perturbante que c'était une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée. L'impression se renforça lorsqu'Hanatarô se mit à le regarder à son tour.

Grimmjow grogna et buta du pied dans le sable, s'arrêtant net, imité à leur tour par Nell et Hanatarô.

« Quoi ?! », râla-t-il, en relevant la tête vers eux, un air de défi sur le visage.

Grimmjow était assailli d'impressions bien étrangères à sa nature, et la confusion régnait aussi dans l'esprit de la panthère. À l'écoute du récit d'Hanatarô, un curieux sentiment était né. Sentir sa valeur reconnue, sa force admirée, son honneur engagé, grâce aux paroles sincères d'un Shinigami qui n'avait rien d'un guerrier n'aurait, à son avis, jamais dû arriver. Pourtant, le fait était qu'une chaleur suspecte résidait en lieu et place de l'habituelle sensation de vide de son trou de Hollow, et que Pantera, la traîtresse, frémissait de plaisir comme si on venait de lui flatter l'échine.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous écoutiez ? s'enquit Hanatarô, sans prendre garde de mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
— Ç'aurait été difficile de ne pas vous entendre ! se rebella Grimmjow. Tout ça c'est bien joli, mais vous feriez bien de vous rappeler tous les deux que je suis un féroce espada, et que c'est juste par pur caprice que j'ai pas encore fait de vous de la chair à pâtée ! »

Hanatarô et Nell auraient pris au sérieux le juste courroux de Grimmjow si celui-ci n'avait pas tout fait pour ne pas croiser leurs regards alors qu'il les menaçait. Nell se dit que l'Arrancar avait l'air mignon quand il faisait son timide. Hanatarô sourit avec indulgence. Tous les deux se regardèrent, plus complices que jamais.

« Entendu, concéda Hanatarô, avec bonhomie.  
— Okay », chantonna Nell

Par un accord tacite, les deux complices se retournèrent sans ajouter un mot de plus, et reprirent la route, main dans la main et le cœur léger.

« Ah, putain ! Ça y est : je craque », déclara Grimmjow, en s'arrachant les cheveux de dépit.

Quel que soit l'énergie qui lui en coûterait, il ne passerait pas une minute de plus qu'il ne fallait en compagnie de ces deux énergumènes, décida-t-il !

En un bond, il était auprès d'eux ; en un autre, il s'élançait, un énergumène sous chaque bras, laissant un sillon profond dans le sable là où il avait pris appui. Sa vitesse était telle qu'il sembla disparaître dans les airs. La longue distance qu'il restait à parcourir fut avalée en un éclair. De sonido en sonido, il arriva, suivi par un violent courant d'air, au terme de leur périple.  
Le vent couvrit les cris de ses deux charges, et lorsqu'il les déposa à terre, ils étaient trop éberlués pour pouvoir réagir autrement qu'en assistant, bouche bée, au spectacle qu'ils avaient soudain devant les yeux.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

Ils avaient atterri au sommet d'un édifice encore debout, d'où ils avaient une bonne vue sur la bataille qui se déroulait en contrebas. Ils étaient situés à distance prudente, à la fois des déflagrations qui se produisaient de temps à autre, et des regards que Grimmjow voulait éviter d'attirer. Le moment n'était pas venu de révéler leur présence.

La lutte était acharnée entre les deux Shinigamis et le seul Arrancar qui se battait encore au Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, bien qu'essoufflé par sa course furieuse, trouvait encore l'énergie de trépigner d'impatience. Il avait hâte qu'un vainqueur se déclare, n'importe lequel, et que la tourmente se calme, car la confusion des énergies rendait impossible toute identification autre que visuelle, et Kurosaki n'était pas en vue !

Hanatarô, bien entendu, ne put pas rester bien longtemps silencieux, même si ce qu'il voyait le remplissait de stupéfaction, ou bien peut-être, pour cette même raison.

« Mais, c'est le capitaine Zaraki ! De la onzième division... Avec le capitaine Kuchiki ?!  
— Et alors ? fit Grimmjow, désabusé.  
— M-Mais, mais, mais, mais... ils ne s'entendent pas du tout ! Le capitaine Zaraki est bien connu pour avoir obtenu son rang de capitaine en tuant le précédent capitaine de la onzième division !  
— M'apparait que c'est un homme plein de bon sens et d'esprit pratique, déclara Grimmjow, fervent adepte de la méthode et ayant bénéficié régulièrement de ses avantages.  
— Le seigneur Kuchiki n'a que mépris pour ses actions barbares et ne se prive pas de le lui dire dès que l'occasion se présente.  
— M'est avis que ton noble capitaine est un rien coincé du cul.  
— Jamais ils ne s'allieraient pour combattre un ennemi ! Le capitaine Zaraki ne jure que par le un contre un, et le capitaine Kuchiki ne souillerait jamais son honneur en acceptant son aide ! insista Hanatarô, éperdu par ce chamboulement inattendu de son univers.  
— Z'ont dû se faire une raison. Yammy, c'est pas un rigolo : ils ont été obligés de s'entendre.  
— Aaah, c'est la fin du monde », gémit Hanatarô, horrifié.

Grimmjow, agréablement distrait de ses pensées moroses concernant Kurosaki, regarda Hanatarô avec un sourire amusé.

« Rien que ça ? se marra-t-il.  
— Aah, vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur Jaggerjack, se désespéra Hanatarô. Le regard d'un seul d'entre eux a de quoi vous faire tourner le sang, alors tous les deux ensemble ?! Je n'ose pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Un duo pareil ?! S'ils arrivent à s'entendre... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si le caractère de l'un déteint sur l'autre ?! Jamais le Seireitei ne va s'en relever ! Nous, pauvres exploités de la quatrième division, allons être condamnés à une éternité de colmatages de brèches, de soins médicaux, de récitation de règles et de principes sur l'honneur, de nettoyage immonde après des nuits de beuverie, de repassage d'uniformes et de perfection de plis, de...  
— Ça va, j'ai saisi l'idée ! », interrompit Grimmjow, éclaté de rire devant l'air paniqué d'Hanatarô. Puis, il désigna d'un mouvement du menton les deux Shinigamis, en communiquant un point de vue plus conforme au guerrier qu'il était : « Tu vois, tes deux capitaines ennemis, ils ont pas du tout les mêmes techniques ni le même style, mais ils se connaissent à fond. C'est clair. Et ils se font confiance... »

Hanatarô ouvrit de grands yeux et, tout comme Grimmjow, constata l'évidence.

Kenpachi et Byakuya combattaient l'un à côté de l'autre non seulement sans se gêner mais en plus en veillant aux arrières de l'autre. Ô, ils se jetaient des regards emplis de colère et de mépris, mais cela ne prouvait qu'une chose : que chacun avait conscience de l'emplacement où se trouvait l'autre. Et ils échangeaient copieusement de virulentes invectives, telles que "Écarte-toi de mon chemin, barbare !" et "Laisse la place aux véritables guerriers, princesse !", mais c'était pour mieux parer un coup que l'autre ne pouvait pas esquiver. Et au bout du compte, au terme d'un combat acharné, devant l'union de ses deux forces que personne ne pouvait aliéner, Yammy, dans l'ultime forme de sa resurrección, au comble de sa puissance et de sa rage, ne put que s'incliner.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

Le passage du temps n'est pas une notion très précise au Hueco Mundo. Il n'y a ni lever ni coucher de lune, aucun astre solaire ne se meut dans le ciel sempiternellement bleu de Las Noches, pour marquer les journées. On mange lorsqu'on a faim, on dort lorsqu'on est fatigué, on combat lorsqu'on est attaqué. Nul besoin d'horloge, et aucun de ceux présents n'auraient su dire combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'invasion du Hueco Mundo par les Shinigamis avait commencé.

Le dernier combat du Hueco Mundo venait de se terminer. Hanatarô sentait l'euphorie le gagner. L'incertitude de cette lutte titanesque s'était ajoutée au chaos émotionnel des heures précédentes. La tension résultante qui s'était installée aussi bien dans son esprit que dans son corps ne demandait qu'à être relâchée. À présent que le suspens était clos, que la victoire était acquise, préludant une issue favorable aux Shinigamis dans de cette guerre contre les Arrancars, Hanatarô bondissait d'excitation, et seule la présence imposante de Grimmjow à côté de lui l'empêchait d'accourir vers ses supérieurs et frères d'armes.

Après le silence suivant le dernier coup porté et l'effondrement de Yammy, les différents témoins émergeaient de la paralysie dans laquelle l'angoisse, la stupéfaction, l'admiration, ou l'ennui, suivant les cas, les avaient plongés. Hanatarô balayait vivement des yeux les différents groupes qui s'animaient en contrebas, à grands renforts de commentaires, tout à la joie de découvrir ceux qu'il avait désespéré de pouvoir rejoindre. Chacun s'était mis à bouger et les langues se déliaient. L'activité familière d'après-bataille battait son plein.

« Oh là là ! Je n'ai jamais vu le capitaine Kuchiki dans un état pareil ! Son uniforme est tout déchiré. Et le capitaine Zaraki ! C'est pas tellement mieux. C'est rare de le voir blessé, je peux vous le dire. On va en avoir du travail à la quatrième division... Eh ! Oh ! J'aperçois Kotetsu fukutaichô. C'est mon vice-capitaine, monsieur Jaggerjack ! », précisa Hanatarô, tout enjoué, en désignant du doigt un endroit à l'écart de l'agitation. « Vous voyez, la jeune femme au cheveux courts qui se dirige vers le pied de cette tour effondrée ?  
— Hm hm, fit Grimmjow, distrait, plus intéressé par les capitaines.  
— Oh, mais c'est Rukia, là-bas ! Et Renji, assis à côté d'elle ! Lui, c'est le vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Ah, quelle joie de les savoir en vie ! Je ne sais pas du tout qui est le troisième, le grand à la peau basanée ?  
— On s'en fiche. Parle-moi plutôt du type bariolé qui discute avec ton Kuchiki.  
— Ah lui, c'est le capitaine Kurotsuchi, le directeur du centre d'étude et de recherche spirituelle, avec sa vice-capitaine, Nemu. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont en train de faire avec ce drôle de chariot. On dirait que le seigneur Kuchiki n'est pas content. Ils se disputent, non ? Ah, là, là, j'espère que ça ne va pas dégénérer en une nouvelle bagarre...  
— Hana ! Hana ! interpella Nell, tirant la manche d'Hanatarô pour attirer son attention, c'est Inoue qui arrive, ze la reconnais ! »

Nell pointait l'index de sa petite main potelée vers deux personnes qui avaient surgis de décombres éloignés et qui s'approchaient : une femme aux longs cheveux auburn et un homme à lunettes. Ils avaient l'air épuisés.

« Et ben merde alors ! Kurosaki a réussi à la tirer des pattes d'Aizen », s'exclama Grimmjow, une note d'incrédulité et de révérence confondue dans la voix.

« Il est où Itsugo ? Nell le voit pas », se plaignit la gamine, la main en visière pour mieux percer l'horizon.

Grimmjow plissa le front également dans un effort de concentration. Mais, ni parmi les ruines d'où avaient émergé les deux nouveaux venus, ni dans la zone dévastée où se rassemblaient les autres, on ne trouvait trace du guerrier tant attendu par l'Arrancar.

« J'espère qu'il s'est pas fait tuer ! Il s'est vanté d'être là quand je voudrais prendre ma revanche. Je lui pardonnerai pas qu'il me laisse tomber, après tout ce que j'ai dû subir parce qu'il a refusé de me donner le coup de grâce, gronda Grimmjow.  
— Il est peut-être retourné sur la Terre ? avança Hanatarô, cherchant à pacifier l'Arrancar. Je ne vois pas mon capitaine non plus. Et elle, elle ne peut pas être morte, c'est certain.  
— Tous vos gargantas ont été clôturés. Vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de rentrer, assura Grimmjow, dégoûté.  
— Que vous croyez, monsieur Jaggerjack ! insista Hanatarô. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il n'est pas du genre à rester coincé quelque part. Il a peut-être l'air d'un clown et il est horriblement effrayant, mais il est plein de ressources. Lui et Nemu sont capables de tout ! »

Effectivement, Grimmjow, reportant son attention sur le scientifique et son assistante, put les observer en train de s'affairer à la construction de ce qui se révéla être un portail. Une énergie se formait progressivement entre les deux pylônes. Encore faible et instable, l'ouverture, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle d'un garganta créé par un Hollow, pulsait et se refermait par intermittence. L'opération serait longue et difficile. Grimmjow en profita pour examiner sa situation.

L'absence d'Ichigo contrariait le plan de l'Arrancar. Pantera grondait sans interruption, et Grimmjow lui-même avait bien dû mal à ne pas hurler de frustration, ce qui aurait révélé sa présence.  
Il jeta un regard en coin vers Hanatarô. Le Shinigami avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique. La seule raison qui l'avait retenu de l'étrangler quand celui-ci se mettait à raconter des inepties, c'était à cause de son utilité pour forcer Kurosaki à le combattre.

Durant leur périple, pour s'aider à conserver son calme, il avait anticipé toute la scène :

Kurosaki, bien entendu, aurait d'abord refusé d'engager le combat. « _Je t'ai déjà vaincu ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »_, lui aurait-il déclaré, dédaigneusement, en haussant les épaules. Puis Kurosaki lui aurait tourné le dos, l'esprit préoccupé par d'autres soucis, et pressé de l'oublier. _« Tu m'a fais une promesse! T'es donc qu'un menteur ? »_, aurait alors rappelé Grimmjow, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Là-dessus, l'humain se serait retourné, ennuyé et mécontent, et Grimmjow aurait observé avec satisfaction ce froncement de sourcils plein de défiance qui indiquerait qu'il avait obtenu toute son attention. Il désirait ce regard. Il avait à cœur de le faire naître pour mieux en effacer l'insolence. _« J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi »_, aurait grogné Kurosaki. Mais Grimmjow aurait senti la détermination de l'humain vaciller. Comme lui, il ne pouvait pas résister à un défi. Le Shinigami intérimaire était fier, et détestait l'idée de perdre. Grimmjow se plaisait à croire que lui seul était en mesure de vaincre son arrogance. Alors, il aurait joui de l'air horrifié que Kurosaki aurait pris lorsqu'il aurait vu qui Grimmjow cachait derrière son dos. Et il aurait su qu'il avait gagné gain de cause, mais n'aurait pas hésiter à enfoncer le dernier clou : _« Plus importantes que de secourir un ami ? »._

Kurosaki était prêt à tout pour ses amis. C'était son point faible.

"T'es peut-être un roi, mais le devenir en anéantissant tous ceux que tu supportes pas, en quoi c'est agréable ?"(1) : c'était ce que l'humain lui avait dit après avoir déclaré sa victoire. De quel droit Kurosaki jugeait-il de la façon dont il vivait sa vie ? Que savait-il de ce qu'il avait enduré ? Comment osait-il le regarder de cet air supérieur et se proclamer le meilleur ? Grimmjow n'avait pas pu s'ôter Kurosaki de la tête, et son irritation n'avait fait que grandir.

Donc, il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir prendre sa revanche. Hanatarô servirait de motivation, puisque l'humain semblait toujours avoir besoin d'un prétexte pour se battre, au lieu de reconnaître avec honnêteté que son sang bouillait d'excitation à la simple idée de confronter sa force contre un adversaire pourvu du même désir.

Mais, tout son plan tombait à l'eau devant l'absence d'Ichigo !

S'avisant qu'il devait prendre une décision, Grimmjow examina les forces en présence avant de décider d'un nouveau chemin d'action. Hanatarô, lui, se sentait gagner par un sentiment d'urgence.

« Hum, ça nous fait : trois capitaines, trois vice-capitaines, et de la piétaille. C'est risqué, tout de même », récapitula Grimmjow.

Grimmjow n'allait pas commettre l'imprudence de se montrer pour s'assurer que Kurosaki était en vie. Il doutait que la couverture que lui procurerait Hanatarô s'il le prenait en otage pour obtenir l'information qu'il voulait – à savoir, où était passé Kurosaki ? – serait efficace face aux deux capitaines qu'il avait vu combattre. Kurosaki était un cœur tendre, mais ce qui était certain de marcher avec Kurosaki n'avait pas les mêmes chances de succès avec d'autres. D'ailleurs, il était prêt à parier que l'humain était toujours en vie et qu'il était retourné sur Terre après s'être assuré que la femme était sauvée. Grimmjow avait tout son temps. Si Kurosaki était occupé par les embrouilles d'Aizen, il lui suffirait tout simplement d'attendre qu'il en ait terminé.

Refusant aveuglément de considérer qu'Ichigo puisse mourir sous l'épée d'Aizen, Grimmjow hocha la tête avec une détermination nouvelle et reformula les grandes lignes du _Plan pour remettre Kurosaki à sa place _:

Étape 1 : s'assurer que Kurosaki est toujours en vie… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … check - _presque_  
Étape 2 : prendre en otage un de ses amis, de préférence un être innocent et fragile… check  
Étape 3 : Kurosaki à la rescousse… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … en attente  
Étape 4 : Combat… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … reporté  
Final : Grimmjow, vainqueur … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … reporté

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Inconscient des desseins du rival obstiné d'Ichigo, Hanatarô avait jugé que le moment des adieux était venu. Il s'inclina devant Grimmjow.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, le moment est venu de nous quitter. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Si jamais vous êtes un jour dans l'embarras et que je peux vous aider...Hmpf ! »

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hanatarô de s'étonner de cette attaque-surprise. En en éclair, Grimmjow s'était placé derrière lui, l'avait bâillonné et immobilisé en le maintenant fermement serré contre son torse musclé. Nell ouvrit de grands yeux, estomaquée.

« Grimmzow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-elle, prise par l'aura de calme agression que dégageait son aîné.  
— Hé hé hé ! », entendit Hanatarô ricaner.

L'intonation diabolique de ce rire fit frissonner Hanatarô, et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de faire confiance à un ennemi dont il avait été trop prompt à oublier les tendances sadiques. Horrifié, il observait le garganta créé par ses collègues de la douzième division s'ouvrir complètement et se stabiliser. Un à un, les membres de l'expédition des Shinigamis au Hueco Mundo franchissaient le seuil du portail.  
Hanatarô s'agita avec frénésie dans la poigne d'acier de Grimmjow. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un gargouillement assourdi par la paume qui l'étouffait. Il gesticula ; il donna des coups de pieds dans des tibias aussi solides qu'une barre en métal trempé : rien à faire, il était impuissant à faire céder d'un pouce l'emprise qui le retenait prisonnier. Et pendant ce temps-là, les yeux grands ouverts, il assistait au départ de ses camarades avec une panique grandissante.

Avec le pressentiment effroyable d'un désastre imminent, il constatait que personne ne se retournait ni ne faisait mine de le chercher, pas même la vice capitaine de la quatrième division ! Lorsqu'à son tour, Isane Kotetsu disparut dans les profondeurs du passage entre les mondes, Hanatarô se rendit compte qu'il avait été complètement oublié, et par le seigneur Kuchiki, et par son fukutaichô !

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

**fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

(1) Cf BLEACH, tome 32, chapitre 286, édition Glénat

* * *

J'ai maintenant une assez bonne idée de ce que vont être les chapitres suivants, mais le problème, ce sera ma disponibilité pour les écrire. Je m'accroche et ne laisse pas tomber ! Merci, vous qui restez fidèles à cette histoire malgré les livraisons de chapitres très, très irrégulières.

Chapitre suivant : Captivité !


	5. 6 Captivité !

Voici pour vous, ma petite - et surtout géniale ! - cinquantaine de fidèles lecteurs, la suite des aventures d'Hanataro au pays des Hollows, ou bien des aventures de Grimmjow dans le monde d'Hanatarô. (-.°)

* * *

**6 . Captivité !**

Aizen était vaincu. Au Seireitei, chacun se mettait à respirer plus librement. Les Shinigamis et leurs alliés se réjouissaient de la défaite du félon. Cependant, ainsi que lors de tout dénouement d'une bataille, nombreux étaient les blessés dont il fallait s'occuper. Le hall des urgences de l'hôpital principal de la quatrième division bourdonnait comme une ruche.

« Place ! Place ! »

Avec humeur, le capitaine Kuchiki dut faire un pas de côté pour laisser passer un nouveau convoi de civières, portées avec diligence par les membres des sections d'infirmiers du capitaine Unohana. Le capitaine de la sixième division fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : non seulement, on le faisait attendre, mais en plus, il gênait !? Soit, les hommes couchés sur les brancards étaient dans un état pire que le sien, mais il était le leader de l'illustre clan Kuchiki, le capitaine d'une des divisions les plus renommées du Seireitei, un Shinigami au pouvoir et à la puissance à nulle autre pareille, cela lui octroyait de droit un traitement privilégié, n'est-ce pas !? Et où était passé Renji qui aurait dû y veiller ?

Estimant que trop, c'était trop, l'honorable capitaine de la sixième division décida que ses blessures n'étaient en rien handicapantes et prit le parti de s'en aller sans être soigné.

À quelques pas, adossé au mur, un habitué des lieux observait la scène. Il connaissait bien la fierté qui caractérisait l'aristocrate et ne s'étonnait pas que l'individu fût profondément irrité de ne pas faire partie des priorités du personnel de la quatrième division. Il secoua la tête, amusé, lorsqu'il le vit amorcer un pas vers la sortie.  
Lui s'était résigné à attendre que l'on s'occupât de ses blessures. Il était envahi par l'ennui. Si l'occasion lui était donnée de se distraire au dépend de son naïf collègue, il n'allait pas la refuser. Car il avait appris à ses propres dépends, au cours de ses nombreuses visites à la quatrième division, que si les urgences avaient l'air désorganisées, ce n'était un fouillis que pour les étrangers de cette division, et qu'on échappait pas si facilement aux griffes du personnel médical.

Le surveillant de salle du jour lui donna immédiatement raison en se plaçant sur le chemin du fuyard.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, vous ne pouvez pas partir, voyons ! »

Byakuya avisa l'homme qui lui bloquait le passage, reconnaissant l'affolé qui s'agitait en vociférant des directives à tout bout de champ, dirigeant, dans un désordre bruyant, les uns et les autres. Du moins, c'était l'impression que Byakuya avait eue du responsable du service jusque-là. Car à l'instant, campé sur ses deux jambes, celui-ci fixait du regard le capitaine avec un air d'autorité que ce dernier ne trouva pas du tout à son goût.

« Et combien de temps croyez-vous pouvoir me faire encore attendre ? demanda Byakuya, hautain comme jamais.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé, capitaine Kuchiki. Mais je vous prie de comprendre : avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous manquons de personnel, s'excusa l'officier médical, reculant sous le mépris manifeste du noble.  
— Vos difficultés et vos incapacités ne me concernent guère. Trouvez-moi un médecin disponible et compétent séance tenante, ou bien vous n'aurez plus qu'à expliquer au capitaine-général pourquoi un de ses capitaines n'a pas été soigné comme son état le réclamait.  
— Tu vas faire un rapport, princesse ? Ah, pourquoi ça m'étonne ? »

Byakuya jeta à peine un regard sur l'impudent qui venait de s'approcher, le bien nommé Kenpachi Zaraki, et continua de scruter avec insistance l'homme en face de lui.

« Eh bien ? Ce médecin, dépêchez-vous de le quérir.  
— Pauvre Kuchiki ! Quelques égratignures, et te voilà qui crie : "Aie, aie, aie ! Ouille ouille ouille ! Un médecin ! Au secours, un médecin !", se moqua Kenpachi, en riant.  
— Plaise à toi d'accepter d'être traité de façon irrévérencieuse ! Seul un être dont le cerveau serait défaillant interpréterait aussi ridiculement ce qui n'est en fait qu'une requête légitime pour ceux de notre rang.  
— Ah ouais ? Moi je dis que t'es douillet. Faut pas oublier qu'Unohana t'a affecté ton propre médecin de peur que tu te blesses au Hueco Mundo. C'est pas mignon, ça ?  
— Mon propre médecin, répéta Byakuya, la voix blanche.  
— Capitaine Kuchiki ? s'inquiéta l'officier médical, qui le vit pâlir de façon alarmante.  
— Faites venir Hanatarô Yamada sur le champ », réclama Byakuya, d'un ton si glacial et avec l'air si sérieux que même Kenpachi en resta silencieux.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Grimmjow apprit la défaite d'Aizen par Tia Halibel, rentrée avec ses fraccions au Hueco Mundo. Leur entrevue ne fut pas plaisante. Heureusement, la troisième espada n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre la couronne laissée vacante. Las Noches, le monde préservé d'Aizen, allait retourner dans l'obscurité et le chaos. L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Ichigo était vivant.

« Pleure pas, Hana »

Grimmjow baissa le regard sur la loque humaine, affalée par terre, gémissante et larmoyante, que la petite Nell essayait de réconforter. Il soupira.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de chialer ? Tu vas attirer tous les Hollows du coin », râla-t-il.

Le regard blessé qu'Hanatarô lui renvoya le mit un tout petit peu mal à l'aise. Le Shinigami avait l'air tellement misérable qu'il s'en voulut, l'espace d'une courte seconde, d'avoir abusé de sa confiance. Il se reprit rapidement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant sa victime du regard.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de partir ? gémit Hanatarô, insensible à la tentative de soumission, tout entier absorbé par sa misère.  
— Tu vas me servir d'otage, expliqua Grimmjow, avec un sourire narquois.  
— D'otage ? On m'a laissé ici ! Abandonné ! Oublié ! Je n'ai aucune valeur ! Le capitaine Kuchiki a même dit que ma vue l'offusquait, alors... se lamenta Hanatarô, éploré.  
— Kurosaki viendra à ton secours, lui assura Grimmjow.  
— V-vous croyez ?  
— Mais oui, Hana ! Itsugo n'est pas comme les vilains Shinigamis. C'est ton ami, non ? intervint Nell, ragaillardie à cette idée.  
— O-Oui, j'aime à le croire, m-mais...  
— Rassure-toi, s'il ne vient pas, je n'aurais plus de raison de te garder ici.  
— Vous me laisserez partir ? s'exclama Hanatarô, plein d'espoir.  
— Je n'aurais plus qu'à te tuer, corrigea Grimmjow.  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! se plaignit Hanatarô.  
— Grimmzow, méchant !  
— Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! »

Le rire sardonique de Grimmjow répondit seul à l'habituelle pique verbale de la môme et à l'air à la fois offusqué et pitoyable du Shinigami. Au vu de ces réactions familières chez les deux énergumènes, le rire de Grimmjow perdit progressivement son ton moqueur pour gagner en gaieté. Conséquence de toutes ces heures passées dans la compagnie les uns des autres, une certaine complicité s'était glissée à leur insu dans leurs rapports. Ce que Grimmjow se dit à cet instant fut simplement qu'il pouvait y avoir pire dans la vie que de surveiller la fantasque grenouille et l'intrépide vermisseau en attendant le retour du substitut Shinigami.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

C'était une autre sorte de rire que l'on entendait dans une des meilleures chambres de l'hôpital principal de la quatrième division. Le capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes, et essayait, entre deux hoquets, de parler, au grand dépit du capitaine Kuchiki qui, rougissant d'embarras, essayait de conserver une attitude digne devant un Sôtaichô alité et mécontent, se remettant de la perte d'un bras.

« Tu... ha, ha... as... p-p-perdu... ha ha ha... le... le... gamin ?! Au... Au... Au... Hueco Mundo ?! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! », s'esclaffait Kenpachi, sans relâche.

Lorsqu'on n'avait pas réussi à trouver le petit médecin entre les murs de l'hôpital, l'agitation avait été à son comble, et les recherches s'étaient étendues à tout le Seireitei. Le capitaine Unohana, dès qu'elle avait été informée des doutes concernant la situation de son septième siège, avait conduit, manu militari, le capitaine Kuchiki devant le capitaine-général. Le capitaine Zaraki s'était empressé de les suivre. Et à présent, tous les doutes venaient d'être confirmés à l'instant par l'envoyé de la douzième division : Hanatarô Yamada n'était pas revenu à la Soul Society et on ne trouvait aucune trace de lui sur Terre.

« La vice-capitaine Kotetsu était présente également, se défendit Byakuya.  
— Ce n'était pas à Isane que j'ai confié Hanatarô, capitaine Kuchiki, signala Retsu.  
— Ha ! Ha ! continuait de pouffer de rire Kenpachi, et même le regard noir que lui lança la jeune femme ne le convainquit pas de se calmer.  
— Comment avez-vous pu OUBLIER l'un des nôtres au Hueco Mundo ?! », gronda le sôtaichô, en les fustigeant tous du regard.

Englobé dans l'accusation générale, Kenpachi s'arrêta net de rire. Quant au seigneur Kuchiki, l'horreur de sa bévue le rattrapa et le rendit muet. Le petit médecin avait été de sa responsabilité. Or, il l'avait ignoré. Pire, il l'avait _oublié_. Et de façon impardonnable, il l'avait laissé entre les mains de leurs ennemis mortels, les Hollows.

« Je vais retourner le chercher, déclara-t-il, raidi de dignité.  
— J'y vais aussi, affirma Kenpachi.  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Zaraki.  
— Je n'y vais pas pour t'aider, Kuchiki.  
— Vous êtes blessés : vous ne serez d'aucune utilité. J'irai moi-même, intervint Retsu.  
— Aucun de vous ne s'y rendra pour le moment, bougres d'ânes ! Il a fallu trois mois pour stabiliser un passage vers le Hueco Mundo, la dernière fois. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez un Arrancar sous la main pour le forcer à ouvrir un portail, vous allez devoir attendre ! rugit le sôtaichô.  
— N'y en a-t-il aucun qui ait survécu à ses blessures ? s'informa Byakuya auprès de la doctoresse, déjà prêt à s'emparer de l'idée.  
— Tia Halibel et ses fraccions ont été soignées par l'humaine, mais je crains qu'elles ne soient reparties aussitôt au Hueco Mundo.  
— Alors Hanatarô Yamada est mort, se résigna Byakuya. Il succombera au premier Hollow venu.  
— Ayez la bonté d'accorder à mon septième siège plus de crédit que cela, capitaine Kuchiki. C'est un jeune homme remarquable, doué de surprenantes facultés d'adaptation, argumenta Retsu.  
— De toutes façons, tu iras quand même, n'est-ce pas, princesse ? intervint Kenpachi. On n'abandonne pas nos hommes.  
— Tu as raison. Nous n'abandonnons pas nos hommes », répéta Byakuya, sans relever le sobriquet honni, et avec une nuance de contrition dans la voix.

Étrangement, Kenpachi ne profita pas de cette apparente preuve de fragilité pour se moquer. Le noble capitaine baissait la tête. Avec surprise, le guerrier barbare s'aperçut qu'il n'aimait pas le sentiment de défaite qui se dégageait de cette silhouette si fière d'ordinaire.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

L'éternelle lune blanche noyait de sa pâleur laiteuse les dunes du Hueco Mundo, astre unique suspendu dans le ciel sombre, témoin des existences qui arpentaient les sables, seul élément inamovible de leur monde.

Les murs de Las Noches, battus par les vents, fracassés par les bourrasques spirituelles des combats des Adjuchas, tombaient les uns après les autres. Qui se rappellerait bientôt le puissant Shinigami venu conquérir leurs territoires et la terreur qu'il avait inspiré à tous ? Le temps faisait son œuvre, au Hueco Mundo plus rapidement qu'ailleurs. L'empire d'Aizen s'écroulait.

Un trio voyageait dans ce monde, uni par des liens qui pourtant n'auraient pas existé sans la venue du conquérant. La lune semblait darder affectueusement sur eux ses rayons vigilants.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Le groupe d'Adjuchas que Grimmjow avait repéré plus tôt était en vue. Les Hollows avaient pris position au sommet d'une dune. La bataille était inévitable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la benjamine de leur trio qui se reculait avec prudence. À côté de lui, l'unique Shinigami vivant à ce jour au Hueco Mundo dégaina son sabre. Leurs mouvements à tous les deux trahissaient la fréquence de ces rencontres et montraient une assurance qui en avait été absente au tout début.  
Aujourd'hui, leur équipe était rodée à ces attaques. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus tous les trois : une équipe, dont chaque membre connaissait les faiblesses et les points forts de l'autre.

Se préparant à la lutte, Grimmjow s'arma de son zanpakutô. La lame emprisonna un instant un rayon de lune. Pantera montrait ses crocs.

L'Arrancar s'émerveilla de la différence entre aujourd'hui et hier. Combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait retenu Hanatarô contre sa volonté ? Combien de jours apportant son lot d'aventures et de leçons inévitablement apprises ?

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

_Le jour où il fallut manger_

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient pu éviter toute rencontre et rester isolés. Cependant, le stock des bonbons diaboliques avait diminué inexorablement, et un jour, inévitablement :

« Hana, j'ai faim, couina la bambine.  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Il ne me reste plus de pilules énergétiques !  
— Un vermisseau comme elle devrait se suffire de l'air ambiant, déclara Grimmjow.  
— Grimmzow, méchant ! piailla Nell.  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack ! se récria Hanatarô, voulez-vous donc affamer une enfant si jeune ?  
— Mais enfin, je me tue à te dire que c'est pas une enfant. C'est un Hollow ! Petite comme elle est, les particules d'énergie spirituelle contenues dans l'atmosphère devraient amplement lui suffire !  
— Grouic ! »

Le ventre de Nell gronda plaintivement et contredit avec conviction l'affirmation de Grimmjow. Hanatarô jeta un regard dubitatif à l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci pouvait presque l'entendre dire : "Vous disiez, monsieur Jaggerjack ?". Grimmjow capitula et haussa les épaules.

« D'accord. Partons à la chasse.  
— À la chasse ? Vous vous voulez parler de Hollows ? se renseigna Hanatarô, du bout des lèvres, rebuté par l'idée.  
— Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines qu'il y a d'autre à manger ici ?  
— Euh... Je me contenterais d'un peu d'eau, avança Hanatarô, avec hésitation.  
— De l'eau... En plein désert... ricana Grimmjow.  
— Du Hollow ? Vraiment ? essaya de nier Hanatarô, grimaçant d'avance.  
— T'en fais pas, Hana, c'est succulent, tu verras. Ça remplit bien l'estomac », se réjouit Nell.

Laisser les deux zouaves à eux-mêmes pendant qu'il partait chasser semblait bien peu prudent. Les emmener avec lui ne semblait pas plus sage. Grimmjow soupira.

« _J'm'y prends comment, moi ? _», réfléchit Grimmjow. « _Rrrrrr_ », suggéra la panthère. Grimmjow secoua la tête. Les instincts parentaux de la panthère s'affirmaient de plus en plus.  
Ces conversations avec Pantera, toujours coincée dans un état immatériel dans un coin de sa tête, n'étaient plus une surprise. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était toujours satisfait de leurs échanges.

« Bien ! », s'exclama-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

Dressant le menton en une mimique typiquement féline, il huma l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une proie à sa convenance. Puis il battit le rappel de ses troupes.

« La grenouille !  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack ?  
— Le vermisseau !  
— Nell est pas un vermisseau. Nell est Nell !  
— Suivez-moi, et en silence !  
— Youpi, Hana ! On part à la chasse !  
— SILENCE ! », feula Grimmjow.

La traque fut épique. L'une des plus rocambolesques à laquelle Grimmjow avait eu le malheur de participer. La victime choisie l'avait été pour sa faiblesse et sa lenteur. Cependant, par deux fois, elle réussit à s'enfuir, avertie de leur approche par les exclamations joviales de Nell et le babillage enthousiaste d'Hanatarô, qui faisait appel à toute son expérience en la matière, c'est à dire qui racontait par le menu ses échecs lors de ce genre d'entreprise alors qu'il était en formation à l'académie des Shinigamis.  
Lorsque les deux hurluberlus eurent compris que le silence était impératif, sinon pas de repas, Grimmjow put enfin acculer le Hollow qu'ils poursuivaient.

C'était une petite bestiole à l'apparence de lapin. Elle était blessée à une patte arrière. C'était ce handicap qui l'avait rendue éligible comme première proie et dîner. La panique l'avait faite fuir jusqu'au fond d'un ravin où elle n'avait plus d'issue. L'endroit était idéal pour des novices.  
Cerné par la roche, le Hollow ne pouvait ni reculer, ni s'enfuir par les côtés, et fixait sur le trio de grands yeux apeurés à travers les trous du masque qui recouvrait sa petite tête.

« Vous voulez manger ? Vous l'attrapez », décréta Grimmjow.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par deux regards sceptiques et quelque peu rebelles.

« L'est trop mignon, Grimmzow ! », refusa Nell.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas la difficile, Nell. Il ne faut pas bouder la nourriture qui... euh... s'offre à nous », sermonna Hanatarô, légèrement rassuré par l'aspect innocent de la bête, sans pour autant faire aucun mouvement vers elle.

« Grrrr. »

Grimmjow était bien d'accord avec Pantera. Les deux jeunes n'avaient pas du tout l'attitude adéquate pour leur première leçon de chasse. Il n'en était pas étonné car, contrairement à ce qu'aurait aimé croire Pantera, Nell n'était pas un petit félin avide de suivre les enseignements de ses aînés. C'était juste une insupportable gamine. Et Hanatarô était plein de bonne volonté mais essentiellement froussard.

« C'est ça ou rien. Décidez-vous »

Nell jeta un regard lourd de reproches sur Grimmjow. Hanatarô évalua la bête. Grimmjow vit le moment où le ventre vide de Nell parla plus fort que son envie d'épargner l'animal.

« Grrrr ! »

Ce nouveau grognement, plus impatienté que le précédent, fut suffisant pour inciter les deux récalcitrants à passer à l'attaque. Nell et Hanatarô se précipitèrent sur le petit Hollow. Le lapin se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, tendit le museau, retroussa ses babines, découvrant deux effroyables rangées de dents aux incisives menaçantes, et... cracha de détresse.

« Beurk ! », fit Nell, stoppée net dans sa course. Elle essuya sa tunique.

« Waah ! », cria Hanatarô qui, de surprise, s'était étalé par terre et avait évité l'aspersion.

« Ça vous apprendra à vous jeter sur une proie dont vous ne connaissez rien, sans prendre vos précautions », dit Grimmjow, bien à l'abri à l'arrière-garde.

Toujours paralysé d'effroi, le Hollow n'avait pas bougé. Hanatarô se releva et sembla entrer dans une profonde réflexion.

« Nell, commença-t-il, étant parvenu à une conclusion, je vais le distraire. Toi, tu arrives par l'autre côté, et tu l'assommes.  
— Nell n'a pas d'arme, objecta la gamine.  
— T'es un Arrancar, t'es une arme à toi toute seule, lui rappela Grimmjow.  
— Tiens », fit Hanatarô qui ignora l'intervention du bleuté et tendit une grosse pierre à Nell.

La chasse prenait un tour un peu particulier mais intéressant, constatait Grimmjow, avec une patience remarquable. Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, il suivit les mouvements des deux jeunes bourreaux en herbe. Il déchanta promptement.

Hanatarô avait entrepris d'apostropher verbalement le lapin, essayant de le convaincre de l'impolitesse de son attitude. Bien sûr, disait-il, il pouvait comprendre son besoin de se défendre, mais cracher était dégoûtant et n'avait rien d'honorable ! Le lapin répondit d'un coup d'une de ses pattes antérieures qui, stupéfaction des stupéfactions, se trouvaient pourvues de griffes ayant tout d'un coup doublé de longueur.

« Arf ! » s'écria Hanatarô, se retrouvant sur les fesses en voulant esquiver.

De l'autre côté, ayant progressé à pas prudents, ce fut le moment que choisit Nell pour bondir.

« Yahou ! », cria-t-elle, en s'élançant, la pierre levée haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Si elle avait été plus discrète et gardé le silence, peut-être aurait-elle réussi son attaque ? En tout état de cause, les oreilles du lapin tiquèrent, ses pavillons s'orientèrent vers le bruit, et, la menace identifiée, le Hollow décampa aussi vite que le lui permettait sa patte blessée.

Nell se ramassa lamentablement, Hanatarô fit un geste vague vers la proie qui s'enfuyait. Or, l'animal, aveuglé par la peur, se précipitait droit devant vers le plus terrible des prédateurs.

Grimmjow se baissa d'un mouvement vif et attrapa prestement la bestiole.

« Oh ! Quelle adresse, monsieur Jaggerjack, complimenta Hanatarô, admiratif.  
— À table ! », se réjouit Nell, en tapant des mains.

Grimmjow, tordant le cou de l'animal, se demanda combien de _leçons de chasse_ seraient nécessaires avant d'arriver à un résultat qui ne serait pas humiliant.

_Les jours où il fallait fuir_

Cette première partie de chasse, indépendamment de sa réussite, fut le signal de départ de leur errance. Leurs présences avaient été signalées. Or, Nell et Hanatarô constituaient des mets de choix pour les Adjuchas qui avaient repris possession des lieux. Ils ne pouvaient plus espérer passer inaperçus. Les chasseurs devenaient parfois les chassés :

« Remue-toi, la grenouille ! Ils nous rattrapent, jeta Grimmjow, excédé, par dessus son épaule.  
— Huf, huf ! Je coure aussi vite que je peux, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow fuyait devant le nombre. Seul, il aurait choisi de combattre. Mais il ne pouvait pas espérer venir à bout de la dizaine d'Adjuchas qui les poursuivaient, et être sûr que la demi-portion et le Shinigami survivraient à l'échauffourée. Dès qu'il avait aperçu la horde, il s'était mis à courir dans la direction opposée, Nell et Hanatarô sur ses talons. Malheureusement, l'allure d'un groupe est déterminée par la vitesse du plus faible d'entre eux. Il avait vite attrapé Nell, désavantagée par ses petites jambes. Restait un dernier problème...

« Tu peux pas aller plus vite ?  
— Je fais tout mon possible, monsieur Jaggerjack. Huf, huf !  
— C'est quoi votre pas déjà ? Le truc que vous, les Shinigamis, vous faites pour vous déplacer plus vite que le son ?  
— Huf, huf ! Le shunpo ?  
— Voilà. Ça nous serait utile, maintenant.  
— Je ne sais pas le faire, monsieur Jaggerjack. Huf ! Huf !  
— Arg ! T'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien.  
— Ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil de votre part de me dire ça, monsieur Jaggerjack !  
— Grimmzow ! Ils vont nous rattraper ! », hurla la gamine sur son épaule.

Grimmjow n'osait pas penser au spectacle qu'ils pouvaient bien donner. Dire qu'avant-guerre, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée des vulgaires Hollows qui les pourchassaient ! Maintenant, il courait pour leur échapper comme si c'était la fin du monde. Sur son épaule, il y avait une mioche qu'il ne se décidait pas à laisser tomber. Et derrière lui, il traînait un Shinigami essoufflé, qui trouvait le moyen de lui faire des reproches. Il avait beau avoir en tête le _Plan pour remettre Kurosaki à sa place_, sa réputation, elle, pourrait bien ne pas s'en remettre.

Alors qu'il accélérait sans effort, il entendait les jappements vigoureux des Adjuchas qui se réjouissaient par avance du succès de la chasse, les halètements épuisés d'Hanatarô qui maintenait tant bien que mal l'allure, les encouragements de Nell...

« Plus vite, Hana ! Plus vite ! »

Ni la grenouille ni le vermisseau ne paniquaient, notait Grimmjow. Il sentait leur peur, bien sûr, mais il voyait aussi qu'ils se maîtrisaient. Hanatarô s'accrochait. Nell apportait l'aide qu'elle pouvait. Il était conscient que leur courage venait de ce qu'ils s'appuyaient sur lui, et qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que sa force assurât leurs survies si le pire arrivait.  
Grimmjow avait remarqué comment ils se tournaient vers lui pour résoudre les problèmes qui se présentaient. Peu importait la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient ensemble tous les trois, maintenant, son expérience était ce qui comptait. Et Grimmjow se sentait de moins en moins kidnappeur et de plus en plus responsable d'eux.

« Sacré bon sang ! J'ai plus qu'à utiliser le sonido sur nous trois. Vous croyez que j'ai une énergie inépuisable ? Mon sabre n'est pas encore revenu, et si je dépense sans arrêt mon énergie comme ça, il n'est pas prêt de revenir.  
— Je tiens à vous rappeler que ce n'est pas de ma faute, monsieur Jaggerjack. Huf, huf ! C'est vrai que j'ai du mal, et j'ai bien conscience d'être un boulet. Huf, huf ! Mais je ne voulais pas venir moi. C'est vous qui m'av...  
— Ça suffit, j'ai compris ! Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me lancer dans cette galère... Dès qu'on a un moment à nous, je t'apprends le sonido !  
— Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, monsieur Jaggerjack ? Huf, huf !  
— Ta gueule ! »

Le fier espada qu'il était fit donc demi-tour, attrapa Hanatarô, le bascula sur son autre épaule, et, chargé de ses deux fardeaux, entreprit de semer leurs poursuivants à coups de sonidos poussifs, comme la plus peureuse des proies.

_Le jour où l'univers de Grimmjow fut chamboulé_

Roder, chasser, fuir... C'était la vie d'un Hollow ordinaire. C'était ce qu'était devenue la vie d'Hanatarô, pauvre Shinigami dont aucun membre de l'armée royale envoyé au Hueco Mundo n'avait remarqué l'absence avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. C'était celle que se contentait de vivre Grimmjow en attendant de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

L'Arrancar devait pourtant s'avouer que cette vie qu'était la leur avait quelques attraits. Il avait beau, certains jours, désirer la solitude, la compagnie des deux zouaves le distrayait. Avec eux, la moindre tâche se transformait en exercice périlleux, ou simplement compliqué, ou complètement loufoque. Du coup, chaque jour était différent du précédent. L'existence en leur compagnie n'était pas ennuyante.

Par exemple, Grimmjow n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il enseignerait à quiconque ses techniques, et encore moins à un Shinigami. Certes, il était fier de son expertise mais n'en avait rien à faire de transmettre son savoir. Or, voilà qu'afin de faciliter leurs inévitables retraites, il s'efforçait aujourd'hui d'enseigner le sonido à Hanatarô !

Se déplacer tout en restant immobile, visualiser l'effet sans enclencher la cause, rejoindre son but comme par un simple effort de volonté. Il ne s'agissait pas de s'élancer en bandant tous ses muscles, il ne s'agissait pas de parcourir une distance, il s'agissait d'atteindre.

Présentement, sous la surveillance de Grimmjow, Hanatarô s'exerçait à atteindre Nell, d'un seul et unique pas, mobilisant dans ce seul instant la certitude d'arriver, comme son maître le lui avait indiqué. Postée à quelques mètres, fière de sa participation à l'exercice, la petite Arrancar attendait patiemment.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne méthode ? », demanda Hanatarô qui, le pied levé comme pour marcher, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis plusieurs minutes.

Grimmjow examina la silhouette tremblante d'effort de son élève et conclut qu'il était temps de cesser de s'amuser de ses "faux pas_",_ et de dispenser quelques conseils judicieux, en bon maître qu'il était censé être.

« J'te l'ai dit, c'est pas physique. Repose ton pied. »

Hanatarô s'exécuta docilement. Cependant, il se tourna vers Grimmjow et exprima clairement ses doutes :

« Mais comment voulez-vous que j'arrive quelque part sans partir ? Ça n'a pas de sens !  
— Tu sens la présence spirituelle de Nell ? demanda Grimmjow, pour toute réponse.  
— Oui.  
— Coucou, Hana, se fit connaître la gamine, en agitant le bras.  
— Tais-toi, Nell. Si t'es pas silencieuse, j'te remplace par un arbre.  
— T'as dis que ce serait plus facile pour Hana si c'était Nell !  
— Oui, parce que ta présence lui est familière. Mais si tu parles et que tu bouges, ça complique tout. Il ne doit sentir que ta pression spirituelle. Il ne doit ni t'entendre ni te voir gesticuler »

Nell referma donc la bouche de mauvaise grâce et s'efforça d'être aussi inerte qu'un ornement végétal.

« Hanatarô, tu as conscience de la distance entre Nell et toi ? reprit Grimmjow.  
— Oui, répondit Hanatarô, l'attention recentrée sur la petite Arrancar.  
— C'est ça ton problème. Ferme les yeux. Ignore la distance, concentre toi sur la présence, et hop ! t'y es.  
— Et hop, j'y suis ? reprit Hanatarô, incrédule.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Ça devrait être simple pour un guérisseur spirituel comme toi.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Dis-moi, tu penses à la distance qu'il y a entre tes mains et ton patient quand tu le soignes ?  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser : je le vois devant moi.  
— Alors comment ton énergie parvient jusqu'à une blessure interne ?  
— Euh...  
— T'as ta réponse. Débrouille-toi, maintenant. On a tout notre temps. »

C'était une façon de parler. Certes les estomacs des uns et des autres étaient remplis, aucune menace n'errait à l'horizon, mais Grimmjow savait que ce moment de tranquillité relative pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, en attendant que Kurosaki ne vienne secourir le Shinigami, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que d'essayer d'améliorer les talents d'Hanatarô dans la fuite. Dans l'intervalle, Grimmjow récupérait ses forces.

Combien de temps encore avant que son épée ne revienne ? Combien de temps avant que Kurosaki ne se pointe ? Ce fut lorsque ces deux pensées s'accolèrent que Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il y avait comme une anicroche dans son _Plan pour remettre Kurosaki à sa place. _Comment allait-il pouvoir combattre l'humain, et le vaincre, s'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs ?

Cette révélation lui tomba dessus comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Grimmjow en interrompit les efforts d'Hanatarô dans la maîtrise du sonido.

« Hanatarô, pourquoi mon épée ne revient pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Hanatarô, en plein milieu de sa tentative "d'arriver sans s'élancer pour partir'', ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Nell.

« Oh !  
— T'as réussi, Hana ! », applaudit la fillette.

Le problème, c'était qu'Hanatarô n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait procédé pour aboutir à ce résultat. Il tourna vers son maître un regard confus.

« Pourquoi que t'es étonné ? J't'avais dis que c'était simple », déclara Grimmjow, nullement impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir. « Ton problème, c'est que t'as pas assez confiance en toi.  
— Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis arrivé ! gémit Hanatarô.  
— Ou que tu réfléchis trop. »

Hanatarô soupira et vint s'asseoir près de l'Arrancar, Nell sautillant près de lui, aux anges.

« Je vous remercie humblement de votre enseignement, monsieur Jaggerjack.  
— Peuh ! Tu m'fais des politesses alors que j't'ai kidnappé ?  
— Ce sont deux choses différentes, monsieur Jaggerjack. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.  
— T'es vraiment bizarre.  
— Vous aussi. Avez-vous pensé qu'en m'apprenant le sonido en plus de la chasse, vous me procurez le moyen de vous fuir et d'y survivre ?  
— Crois-moi, il va t'en falloir de l'entraînement avant que tu puisses me semer. Et j'espère que Kurosaki se sera amené bien avant ça. Réponds-moi, plutôt, pourquoi mon épée ne revient pas ?  
— C'est parce que votre énergie n'a pas atteint un niveau suffisant ».

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sujet était abordé. Mais Grimmjow secoua la tête, refusant cette fois-ci l'explication patiemment répétée d'Hanatarô.

« Oui, mais y a un truc qui cloche : même si je ne suis pas encore à mon maximum, je suis au moins aussi puissant que je l'étais lorsque je suis devenu Arrancar. Donc, mon niveau d'énergie devrait être suffisant pour que mon sabre se matérialise.  
— Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé.  
— Alors ?  
— Mm, chez les Shinigamis, un zanpakutô ne peut pas se matérialiser si la pression spirituelle est insuffisante. Mais chez les Arrancars, leur arme est également un sceau pour contenir leur forme originelle, celle dans laquelle ils sont les plus puissants. On pourrait penser que l'absence durable de votre sabre traduit une incapacité à sceller votre véritable apparence.  
— Y a comme une faille dans ta logique. Tel que tu me vois là, je suis pas en resurrección. Ma forme originelle est scellée.  
— Vraiment ?  
— C'est vrai, Hana ! Nell l'a vu. Quand Grimmzow se transforme, il a une looooongue chevelure bleue, des pattes avec de vilaines griffes et des oreilles pointues toutes velues », décrivit Nell qui, joignant le geste à la parole, mima les appendices à l'aide de ses petits poings dont elle avait laissé l'index tendu, en les agitant avec entrain contre ses propres oreilles. « Il est comme un chat : un chat tout bleu !  
— Hé ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le vermisseau. À la base, j'suis pas un chat j'suis une panthère !  
— Nell est pas un vermisseau. Nell est Nell.  
— Si vous n'êtes pas en resurrección, monsieur Jaggerjack, pourquoi je vous ai entendu gronder comme un animal à plusieurs reprises ?  
— Euh... hésita Grimmjow, embarrassé.  
— Oui ? », incita Hanatarô, toute ouïe.

Grimmjow, jusqu'ici, avait gardé pour lui l'ampleur des manifestations de son âme féline. Il s'y était habitué et les avait considérées comme la preuve que son pouvoir se fortifiait. Mais la question d'Hanatarô réveillait ses doutes. Était-ce normal ? s'interrogeait-il. Révéler ce qui se passait le mettrait-il en danger ? redoutait-il. Reconnaître ne pas avoir de contrôle sur son pouvoir le rendait mal à l'aise. Sa méfiance instinctive lui interdisait de parler de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une faiblesse. Cependant, si Grimmjow avait compris une chose d'Hanatarô, c'est que celui-ci était incapable d'abuser les autres. Il était toujours spontané et sincère. Et Grimmjow avait besoin de son épée. Même s'il lui en coûtait d'être réduit à s'en remettre au savoir d'un Shinigami, il décida de se confier plutôt que de se taire.

« C'est Pantera, je l'entends dans ma tête. Et quand elle est agitée... », expliqua-t-il.

Hanatarô le regarda attentivement, et sous son examen, Grimmjow se raidit.

« Vous ne faites que l'entendre ? dit le Shinigami, au bout d'un moment.  
— Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? réagit Grimmjow avec humeur, suffisamment écorché dans son amour-propre.  
— Vous la voyez aussi ? précisa Hanatarô.  
— Bien sûr que non ! J'suis pas cinglé, se défendit l'Arrancar.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, monsieur Jaggerjack. Mais, ce que vous me dites à propos de Pantera, cela me fait penser à la présence d'un zanpakutô chez les Shinigamis. Je me demandais simplement si vous, les Arrancars, vous aviez aussi un monde intérieur.  
— Un monde intérieur ?  
— Une construction spirituelle de l'âme où vit la personnification d'un zanpakutô et qui permet à son porteur d'interagir avec son arme.  
— T'as ça, toi ?  
— Oui. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous raconte ce qui s'y passe. C'est sûr que ça vous étonnerait. Ah Ah ! »

Hanatarô était un Shinigami guérisseur, mais Hanatarô était spécial, constatait une nouvelle fois Grimmjow, en soupirant. Il voyait l'énergumène rougir tout en se grattant la nuque, dramatiquement gêné, et évitait de se demander quels étranges secrets le fameux zanpakutô qui guérissait recelait.

« Moi, je sens juste les émotions de Pantera. Et j'suis pas Shinigami, j'te rappelle », grommela-t-il, d'un ton brusque, espérant ramener la conversation sur les rails.

Hanatarô se figea en entendant les derniers mots de Grimmjow : l'Arrancar n'était pas un Shinigami ! C'était une belle lapalissade, mais grâce à l'expression de cette évidence, une étrange idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, qui méritait toute son attention.

« Aviez-vous conscience de Pantera avant que mon Hisagomaru vous soigne ? demanda-t-il.  
— Quel rapport ? repartit Grimmjow, de plus en plus que perplexe.  
— Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît, insista Hanatarô.  
— Je suis pas sûr. Je me rappelle la douleur, la rage et la faim. J'avais de la peine à ne pas me laisser submerger. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est plus que les instincts de base. Même au repos, je peux la comprendre clairement.  
— Ah.  
— Alors ?  
— Promettez-moi que vous n'allez pas vous jeter sur moi et essayer de m'étrangler, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow sentit qu'il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Qu'allait donc lui révéler de si terrible le Shinigami ? Pourquoi le fait que Pantera ne règne plus comme une sauvage en lui semblait troubler le Shinigami ? Il essaya d'intimider la grenouille par un regard féroce pour l'obliger à continuer sans lui arracher cette promesse ; elle se contenta de pointer le menton avec obstination. Grimmjow fut contraint, bien à contrecœur, de lui assurer qu'il resterait calme, ou du moins qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas.

« Et si... Et si... sans le faire exprès, notez bien, parce que j'avais jamais utilisé mon sabre sur un Arrancar avant vous, alors je pouvais pas savoir... balbutia, le plus qu'hésitant, Hanatarô.  
— T'accouche, oui ? s'impatienta Grimmjow.  
— Et si mon Hisagomaru avait bousculé un peu votre pouvoir spirituel ? lança Hanatarô d'un trait.  
— Quoi ?! Ton zanpakutô m'aurait fait perdre mon sabre !? rugit Grimmjow, la main se tendant automatiquement vers le cou gracile.  
— Wah ! Vous énerver ne va pas changer les faits, monsieur Jaggerjack ! », cria Hanatarô, le buste vivement penché en arrière, ses deux mains dressées devant lui pour apaiser l'Arrancar.

Grimmjow débattit vigoureusement avec lui-même pour régner sur son tempérament. Rage et envie de meurtre fermement maîtrisés, il s'empressa d'évaluer les dégâts.

« C'est quoi, les faits, exactement ? exigea-t-il de savoir, en grinçant littéralement des dents.  
— Vous n'allez plus vous énerver ? s'inquiéta Hanatarô.  
— Non. Envoie.  
— Avant tout, il faut que vous ayez bien à l'esprit qu'une blessure, c'est en réalité un dommage causé à votre pression spirituelle. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de hurler qu'il n'était pas un imbécile.

« Bien, vous voyez, les Arrancars, d'après ce que je sais, ils ont hérité de la faculté qu'à un Shinigami de matérialiser son pouvoir sous forme de sabre. De ce point de vue, Shinigami et Arrancar s'apparentent. Le capitaine Unohana nous a expliqué que c'était pour cela que, nous Shinigamis, nous pouvons vous soigner, vous, les Arrancars. Nous pouvons nous servir de notre énergie spirituelle pour réparer les dommages causés à votre pression spirituelle parce que nous sommes cousins, comme qui dirait. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas chez un Hollow.  
— J'te suis. Mais épargne-moi ton blabla et dis-moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé avec mon sabre.  
— J'y viens, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Donc, mon zanpakutô, quand il répare, il prend la force de la blessure et retourne en échange de l'énergie pour restaurer la pression spirituelle. Et quand il fait ça, forcément, il touche au pouvoir de la personne dans laquelle il est entré. Et il faut bien qu'il trouve ses repères quelque part, et comme celui-ci est l'arme d'un Shinigami...  
— J'aime pas du tout ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre.  
— Je suis désolé, monsieur Jaggerjack. Mais je crois bien que mon Hisagomaru a assimilé votre Pantera au pouvoir d'un Shinigami. Du coup, il a confondu : il vous a pris pour un Shinigami. Et en voulant vous soigner, il a, comme qui dirait, euh... contaminé vos centres spirituels ? Ou plutôt... légèrement trafiqués ? ».

À la fin de son explication, Hanatarô baissa la tête, s'attendant au pire. Il s'absorba ensuite dans une observation silencieuse de l'Arrancar par en-dessous ses cils, le jaugeant minutieusement. Comme rien ne venait, il conclut, plus assuré : « Hum, votre pouvoir spirituel est complètement chamboulé. »

Avec difficulté, Grimmjow essayait d'appréhender ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « _Assimilé à l'arme d'un Shinigami ?... Moi ? Pantera ? _». Pour une fois, la panthère restait sans réaction, mais ce n'était pas rassurant : elle était en état de choc. Grimmjow n'en était pas bien loin lui-même. D'ailleurs, Nell, saisissant la gravité du moment, restait muette, bouché bée, et le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis, comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Ce qu'il était sans doute devenu, réalisa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? Je ne vais pas me transformer en Shinigami ?!  
— Non ! Non ! Vous êtes un Arrancar, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute là-dessus. Je veux juste dire qu'il faut vous adapter au bouleversement. Si Pantera ne revient pas à l'état de sabre, c'est parce que la façon dont se manifeste votre pouvoir penche un peu plus vers celle du Shinigami qu'avant. C'est tout. »

Grimmjow cligna des yeux.

« Il faut que vous communiquiez avec Pantera, comme nous les Shinigamis le faisons avec notre zanpakutô, clarifia Hanatarô.  
— Et mon sabre reviendra ?  
— Sans doute. Si vous arrivez à la convaincre d'être votre partenaire.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Pantera, c'est moi, c'est mon pouvoir. Pourquoi elle rechignerait à m'appartenir !?  
— C'est que, vous voyez, le sabre d'un Shinigami a une forte personnalité. Et votre Pantera a déjà montré quelques indications d'indépendance.  
— Ah, bordel ! C'est bien un truc de Shinigami, ça. C'est pas pratique du tout, une arme qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
— C'est pour cela qu'il faut trouver votre monde intérieur pour la soumettre.  
— Ben voyons ! Et j'y arrive comment ?  
— Il faut méditer, monsieur Jaggerjack.  
— Putain ! Pourquoi je me suis pas tué le jour où je t'ai rencontré ? »

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

**fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé : Aventures en captivité !  
Vous saurez tout sur ce qu'est devenue Pantera et comment Grimmjow a retrouvé son sabre !


	6. 7 Aventures en captivité !

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est fait attendre. J'espère que j'ai rendu l'action principale, entrecoupée de flash-back, tout de même aisée à suivre. Pour vous aider à vous repérer dans les différents allers et retours entre le passé et le présent, j'ai procédé ainsi :  
.ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω La grenouille signale le début d'un flash-back. Le vermisseau :C_O_O_o_o_o _indique la fin.

* * *

**7 . Aventures en captivité !**

La horde des Adjuchas glapissait de plus belle. Il y avait quelque chose d'apocalyptique dans la vision des silhouettes bestiales qui s'amassaient au sommet de la colline de sable.

Leurs corps au hierro blanchâtre se découpant sur le ciel sombre, leurs membres voraces gesticulant dans la hâte de saisir leur proie encore hors d'atteinte, leurs cris distordus résonnant dans l'immensité du désert... C'était comme si l'univers entier œuvrait pour mettre un terme à votre existence.  
Durant ces quelques minutes qui précédaient l'assaut, la peur vous saisissait au ventre et vos sens vous jouaient des tours. Rien d'autre n'existait plus que ces mugissements féroces. Partout et de tout temps, quelque soit le monde, quelque soit l'espèce, ces ricanements étaient poussés par les puissants, avides d'écraser le faible. Leur certitude menaçait d'avaler le dernier brin de courage que vous auriez pu conserver.

Autrefois, Hanatarô aurait reculé face à cette vision d'horreur. Autrefois, Hanatarô se serait senti démuni, impuissant à repousser la peur, à repousser l'inéluctabilité de sa soumission et de sa mort. Autrefois, il aurait essayé de s'enfuir sans même penser à lutter. Autrefois, il n'aurait eu aucun espoir de survivre. Autrefois, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'un jour il combattrait en sachant qu'il allait gagner.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le Shinigami qui fuyait les conflits. Il avait rencontré Ichigo et Ganju, et leurs façons de vivre lui avaient montré la voie. Grâce à eux, il s'était donné le moyen de lutter. Il avait pris en main son destin quand il avait pris en main son sabre.  
De même qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le pauvre petit médecin dont la force guerrière était inexistante, perdu et abandonné dans le désert. Il avait rencontré Grimmjow et, sous sa conduite, il avait appris qu'il ne suffisait pas de lutter : il fallait gagner. Grâce à lui, il avait acquis sa première victoire. Il avait changé son futur lorsqu'il avait laissé derrière lui son image de perdant.

Les mains affermies sur la poignée de son sabre, Hanatarô se permit un coup d'œil vers l'Arrancar. Son cœur était gonflé de reconnaissance, et c'était extraordinaire parce qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été séparé de la familiarité rassurante du Seireitei. Il regardait l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui empoignait son arme, et il s'émerveillait de vivre de telles aventures et d'y survivre. Il regardait l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, et la conviction qui se lisait dans la façon dont l'espada brandissait Pantera devenait contagieuse. Aujourd'hui encore, leur trio serait vainqueur.

Il n'y avait pas de victoire sans foi dans la victoire. La leçon fut enseignée par Grimmjow de la manière la plus réaliste qui fût, comme la plupart des leçons de Grimmjow...

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

_Le jour où Grimmjow prit le taureau par les cornes._

Grimmjow ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'était le silence du Hueco Mundo. Il n'entendait plus le mugissement d'un Hollow en chasse, sans entendre aussi le piaillement effrayé de Nell ou le bavardage nerveux d'Hanatarô, tandis qu'ils se préparaient à la fuite.  
C'était devenu automatique. Le cri du Hollow sur leur piste retentissait, et ils s'échappaient dans la direction opposée. Il fallait bien qu'un jour Grimmjow se lassât de fuir :

Les Hollows qui les avaient pris en chasse ce jour-là n'étaient pas très rapides, mais ils étaient tenaces et avaient l'air affamés.

« Raah, j'en peux plus ! s'écria Grimmjow, soudain. Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi lâche ? »

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow bifurqua et escalada le monticule rocheux qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Bien que stupéfaits par la nouvelle tournure qu'avait pris leur échappée, Nell et Hanatarô le rejoignirent docilement.  
Leur position était avantageuse. Ils dominaient de la hauteur de quelques têtes leurs poursuivants, lesquels semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre à présent que leurs proies ne fuyaient plus. Les Hollows du jour étaient monstrueux, aussi bien de taille que d'aspect.  
L'Arrancar, en équilibre périlleux à l'extrême bord de la pente, annonça soudain : « À l'attaque ! », en menaçant du poing les Menos géants. Un concert d'exclamations rebelles s'éleva.

« Mais vous n'y pensez pas, monsieur Jaggerjack !  
— Beurk ! Ils sont vieux et moches. Nell est sûre qu'ils auront pas bon goût.  
— Quelques lapins et autres lézards, passe encore, mais ceux-ci sont de vrais Hollows, monsieur Jaggerjack !  
— Nell croit que Grimmzow a perdu la tête. »

Personne n'aurait pu s'étonner de l'incrédulité qu'Hanatarô et Nell manifestaient. À eux trois, ils formaient une triste bande d'éclopés. Nell, ancienne Espada dont la puissance s'était envolée en même temps que son masque s'était fêlé ; Hanatarô, Shinigami mais piètre épéiste, doté d'un sabre guérisseur inutilisable dans un combat ; et enfin Grimmjow, espada défait, ayant perdu la capacité de matérialiser son sabre.

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Ils sont trois, nous sommes trois : l'occasion est parfaite. Cette fois-ci, ou nous vaincrons, ou nous mourrons ! »

Les trois monstres en question se maintenaient à distance, rendus méfiants par la brusque interruption de la poursuite. L'agressivité de Grimmjow noyait les lieux. Ce revirement d'ambiance les confondaient.

« Moi, je vais vaincre, affirma l'Arrancar, tout en invoquant un cero dans la paume de sa main.  
— Hana, gémit la gamine.  
— N-N'aie pas peur, Nell. J-Je te protégerai, dit Hanatarô, tremblant de tout son corps.  
— Pft ! Assure-toi d'être en position de ne pas mourir, avant de vouloir protéger les autres », conseilla Grimmjow, avant de lancer son attaque.

L'explosion fut assourdissante. Son cero contrecarré par celui projeté par l'un des Hollows, Grimmjow soupira. La vie était beaucoup moins amusante sans puissance phénoménale, sans sabre, sans crocs et sans griffes.

« On peut s'en aller maintenant ? demanda Nell.  
— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! se mit à ricaner Grimmjow.  
— Ça y est : l'est devenu fou, conclut Nell.  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack ? »

Grimmjow, sans quitter les trois Hollows des yeux, attrapa ses deux compères par le collet.

« Z'êtes sourds ? J'ai dit : à l'attaque ! »

Et ni une, ni deux, Nell se retrouva propulsée depuis la hauteur du bras levé de Grimmjow, sur le trajet qui suivait une gigantesque parabole en destination d'un premier mastodonte, et Hanatarô, d'un second, de la même façon.

« Hanaaaaaaaa ! », cria Nell à pleins poumons, parce qu'à partir du point culminant où l'élan l'avait amenée, elle redescendait à toute vitesse vers une bouche grande ouverte sur deux larges rangées de dents acérées.

La panthère réagit en rugissant sourdement à l'intérieur de la tête de Grimmjow. « _Alors, ma belle, il te faut de la méditation, maintenant ? Mon cul, oui. Tu veux aider Nell ? Redonne-moi mon sabre. _», admonesta-t-il son esprit bestial. Et en deux bonds puissants, il dévala la pente et s'élança sur le troisième des Hollows, sans s'occuper du sort de l'Arrancar miniature ni des récriminations de son épée.

Hanatarô, de son côté, volait vers une lueur rougeoyante inquiétante. Dans l'impossibilité d'esquiver le cero venant à sa rencontre, il aurait bien voulu être ailleurs. Ce qui eut un effet inattendu. Il se retrouva derrière Nell, échappant à la dernière limite au rayon meurtrier.

« Nell !? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Oh, Hana ! », l'accueillit la bambine. distraite une seconde de son funeste destin.

La pesanteur faisant son office, Nell fut plaquée contre l'estomac d'Hanatarô, et tous les deux chutèrent ensemble avec une vitesse renouvelée vers la bouche prête à les happer. Le souffle chaud et pestilentiel du Hollow les enveloppa.

« Hana ! hurla Nell. Tu peux pas faire encore le sonido ?  
— Waaaaaaah ! »

Hélas, Hanatarô était bien trop paniqué. Frénétiquement, il défourailla son épée.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow était arrivé au contact. Sans sabre, ni crocs, ni griffes, il ne lui restait que ses poings et ses pieds, et il s'en servait avec une efficacité redoutable. Il n'avait pas la vitesse et la puissance qu'il possédait en resurrección, mais ses schémas d'attaque étaient pratiquement les mêmes.  
Grimmjow avait affaire à un adversaire d'une relative maigreur, mais qui le dépassait largement en taille. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. En règle générale, plus les Hollows étaient grands, moins ils étaient vifs. Esquiver la poigne osseuse qui se tendait pour agripper sa gorge fut relativement facile. Grimmjow abaissa prestement le torse et passa sous le bras décharné. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra la jambe qui se levait pour le piétiner. En réaction, il attrapa la cheville, et exerça une forte torsion. Son infortuné adversaire mis en déséquilibre, rien n'empêchait plus Grimmjow d'atteindre la mâchoire. D'une détente puissante, il se redressa, bondit et asséna un puissant direct du gauche sur le coin sensible des lèvres pâles de la face masquée. La sensation du hierro fendillé et de la chair tuméfiée sous ses phalanges fut éminemment satisfaisante.  
Le Hollow se retrouva projeté au sol, sans avoir pu toucher une seule fois celui qu'il avait identifié plus tôt comme une proie. Il était bien trop étonné pour gronder.  
D'un bond, Grimmjow rejoignit le pauvre estourbi. La pitié n'ayant rien à faire dans un combat, il ajouta une talonnade dans les côtes pour faire bonne mesure, et retraite... Il ne fallait jamais abuser d'un bon enchaînement.  
Gémissant, grognant, rugissant, le Hollow se remit rageusement debout. Grimmjow repartit à l'attaque. Il débordait d'énergie. Chaque série de coups, s'ils n'étaient pas fatals, épuisait le colosse. Grimmjow exultait. Il se battait ; il maîtrisait le rythme du combat ; il submergeait celui qui l'avait imprudemment rabaissé au niveau de gibier. « _T'as vu ça, Pantera ? _», se congratulait-il, débordant d'assurance et de joie retrouvée.  
L'équilibre des forces en présence évolua lorsque l'adversaire délaissé d'Hanatarô, un titan à l'allure de gorille, se joignit à la lutte. Deux Hollows contre un Grimmjow désarmé : c'était beaucoup à gérer. « _Tu te décides, oui ou non, Pantera ? _»

Hanatarô était tombé de Charybde en Scylla. Au lieu d'être carbonisé par un cero, il allait être croqué par les dents les plus blanches qu'il ait jamais vues ! La petite Nell accrochée à lui, les mots de Grimmjow dansaient dans sa tête : « _Ne pas mourir... Ne pas mourir... Pour protéger Nell, surtout, ne pas mourir _». Il était impossible d'éviter le Hollow. Il était trop tard pour penser à un ailleurs. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : éviter de terminer dans le ventre du monstre. Se saisissant d'une main de la pointe de son épée par le dos de la lame, de l'autre, agrippant la poignée, il positionna son arme de travers afin de bloquer la fermeture de la mâchoire.

« Miracle ! », s'exclama-t-il, lorsque son Hisagomaru trancha comme dans du beurre la bouche grande ouverte et passa au travers de la tête du monstre.

Agrippé fermement au zanpakutô, Hanatarô suivit le mouvement, Nell pendue à son cou. Ils se retrouvèrent face contre terre alors que les dernières particules spirituelles du Hollow se dissolvaient dans l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

« Je l'ai tué ! », fit Hanatarô en relevant la tête, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Les grondements de la bataille à côté attirèrent son attention. Grimmjow se battait âprement contre les deux Hollows restants. L'Arrancar avait réussi à s'accrocher au dos du moins corpulent et tentait de le garrotter, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le titan-gorille qu'il venait d'étaler d'un violent coup de pied fouetté en pleine poitrine.

« Eh ! Monsieur Jaggerjack : j'ai gagné ! cria Hanatarô, enthousiaste, de là où il se trouvait.  
— J'suis ravi que tu t'en soit sorti, mais c'était celui de Nell, maugréa l'Arrancar, qui assurait sa prise sur la gorge de son prisonnier.  
— Je me suis retrouvé auprès d'elle sans trop savoir comment, s'excusa Hanatarô.  
— T'as fait un sonido en plein combat ? », réalisa Grimmjow, tout en amplifiant son emprise.

Un craquement sinistre retentit. Le cou du Hollow se plia dans un angle bizarre. Grimmjow relâcha son étreinte et se récupéra au sol. Le corps de son adversaire s'écroula à ses pieds. Grimmjow se pencha avec méfiance au-dessus de sa tête. Son expérience lui disait qu'il en fallait plus pour venir à bout d'un Hollow de cette taille.

Se battre à un contre deux exigeait de rester vigilant. Grimmjow s'assura d'abord que son autre opposant était toujours hors d'attaque, avant d'entreprendre d'achever celui dont il venait de briser les vertèbres cervicales.

« Pas trop mal pour une grenouille ! J'savais bien qu't'avais d'la ressource », continua Grimmjow, tout en armant son poing et en le détendant brusquement vers le visage au-dessous de lui.

SCRUMPCH !

C'était brutal et barbare. Hanatarô grimaça en assistant au spectacle. Le masque se fendilla. Le poing de Grimmjow, telle une massue, poursuivit sa course et traversa de part en part la crâne du Hollow dans un effroyable bruit spongieux de cervelle écrasée. Le sable se parsema d'humeurs visqueuses. Grimmjow releva son poing et se pourlécha des lambeaux sanguinolents coincés entre ses doigts. À ses pieds, le corps du Hollow se désagrégea en une myriade de particules spirituelles.

« Beurk ! Vous êtes dégoûtant, monsieur Jaggerjack, se plaignit Hanatarô, en détournant le regard.  
— Peuh ! Y a vraiment qu'un Shinigami pour dédaigner son plaisir. Eh, Nell !  
— Voui ?  
— C'est le tien », dit Grimmjow en désignant le dernier des Hollows. « Finis-le. T'auras pas de mal. Je l'ai déjà pas mal amoché. »

Nell avisa l'énormité du monstre simiesque, toujours étendu à terre. Puis elle tint devant elle ses deux petits poings refermés, dont elle compara la taille avec celle du mastodonte qu'elle devait écraser, et fixa enfin Grimmjow avec des yeux remplis de doute. Grimmjow roula des yeux.

« Pas avec tes poings, idiote ! »

Nell souleva alors sa tunique, leva un petit pied potelé, et interrogea silencieusement Grimmjow. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et précisa : « Un cero, idiote. Balance-lui un cero. »

Nell secoua la tête.

« Nell sait pas faire de cero si elle en absorbe pas un d'abord. »

Une boule d'énergie bleutée arriva sur elle dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Grimmzow, méchant ! », hurla la gamine en se sauvant à toutes jambes. « OUIN ! », sanglota-t-elle, lorsque le rayon maléfique toucha le sol à quelques pas derrière elle et que les relents d'énergie de l'explosion l'envoyèrent bouler plus loin.

Grimmjow était prêt à rééditer son méfait lorsque Pantera se déchaîna. « _Pantera ? _», s'alarma Grimmjow. Il fut momentanément déstabilisé par l'ampleur de la réaction de sa squatteuse féline. Puis, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle : la chaleur qui se répandit et lui brûla les poumons, l'afflux d'énergie qui coursa le long de son bras tendu, le sabre qui se matérialisa dans sa main, son fourreau qui pendit à sa ceinture, la pant... ! Grimmjow cligna des yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas : ...la panthère qui émergeait de sa lame en un grondement féroce.

« GROARR ! ».

L'animal à la robe blanche retomba souplement sur le sol et bondit vers le Hollow. D'un coup sec de sa mâchoire d'acier, elle le saisit à la gorge et mastiqua jusqu'à ce que os et muscles du cou fussent broyés. Enfin, d'un coup de patte aux griffes plus affilées que la lame d'un sabre, la panthère acheva son œuvre en séparant nettement la tête du tronc. Le monstre se désagrégea aussitôt.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Votre sabre ! Pantera ! C'est extraordinaire, s'exclama Hanatarô, qui s'était approché de Grimmjow et gesticulait à qui mieux mieux, désignant tour à tour l'un et l'autre.  
— La méditation, hein ? lui rappela Grimmjow, avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Comment avez-vous fait, monsieur Jaggerjack ?  
— Je lui ai simplement dit que si elle voulait aider le vermisseau elle n'avait qu'à me rendre mon sabre.  
— Vous l'avez soumise en marchandant la vie de Nell ?! reprocha Hanatarô.  
— Ça a marché non ?! », répliqua Grimmjow. Puis il grommela, si bas qu'Hanatarô faillit ne pas l'entendre : « Nell risquait rien. C'était un petit cero de rien du tout. »

Pantera, son carnage accompli, était allée rejoindre sa protégée Le félin était indiscutablement de nature Hollow. Son pelage était en fait un hierro fin et brillant qui s'articulait pour suivre tous ses mouvements. Assise sur son arrière-train, la panthère dépassait la gamine de trente bons centimètres et s'occupait de la lécher des pieds à la tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était indemne. Nell riait aux éclats, sa frayeur oubliée, et la caressait sous le museau sans que Pantera n'y trouve rien à redire. Grimmjow trouva la scène surréaliste.

« Mais monsieur Jaggerjack, rendez-vous compte : vous avez jeté Nell sur un Hollow ! s'entêtait Hanatarô.  
— C'était rien qu'un Hollow mineur. Gros, mais sans réel pouvoir. Il aurait pas fait le poids contre le fameux coup de boule supersonique de Nell. Je peux te le garantir, assura Grimmjow, en se frottant l'estomac, envahi par un souvenir déplaisant.  
— Oh ! réalisa Hanatarô.  
— J'vous l'avais dit. C'était l'occasion idéale. T'as appris quelque chose au moins ?  
— Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! Monsieur Jaggerjack, il faut que je vous dise : mon Hisagomaru peut tuer les Hollows !  
— Fallait s'y attendre.  
— Vous vous y attendiez ?!  
— Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si tu peux me guérir, c'est parce que les Arrancars sont des hybrides. Mais tu ne pourrais pas guérir des Hollows purs. De là à en déduire que ça serait pareil pour ton zanpakutô, rien n'était plus évident. Après tout, c'est l'arme d'un Shinigami.  
— Quand même, quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'était un sacré coup de chance que j'aie réussi à le tuer.  
— T'es vivant ; il est mort. Tu l'as vaincu. On s'en fout, de la chance.  
— Je l'ai vaincu, répéta Hanatarô, rêveur.  
— Ouais, tu l'as vaincu, confirma Grimmjow, amusé.  
— J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je tuerais un Hollow.  
— Pourquoi tu t'entraînes, alors ? Tu baratines en disant que t'as pas besoin de gagner pour être fort. T'as peut-être raison. Peut-être que résister est une force en soi. Mais comment tu veux vaincre si tu crois pas pouvoir vaincre? Et ta force, elle te sert à quoi si tu meurs parce que t'auras pas remporté la victoire ? Si tu te bats, bats-toi pour gagner. Si tu brandis ton épée, brandis-la pour tuer. »

Laissant Hanatarô méditer sur ses paroles, Grimmjow entreprit de ranger son sabre dans son fourreau. Sabre, fourreau, et Pantera, la panthère, s'évanouirent derechef.

« Raah ! C'est pas vrai, ça », fit Grimmjow, dégoûté.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Combattre sans espoir de remporter le combat n'existait pas dans le monde de Grimmjow. Par conséquent, ceux qui l'accompagnaient devaient se conformer à cette vision des choses. Aux côtés de l'Arrancar, Hanatarô s'était vu obligé de vite progresser.  
À partir du moment où Grimmjow se mit en tête d'affronter tous ceux qu'il jugeait que leur trio pouvait vaincre, devenir adroit à l'épée se révéla indispensable pour survivre.

De batailles en batailles, le leader incontesté de leur petit groupe leur faisait combattre des ennemis de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à ce que même toute une horde d'Adjuchas ne les fissent plus reculer…

« Ne perds pas des yeux l'ennemi ! », rappela Grimmjow à son compagnon d'armes distrait, qui le fixait d'un œil vide depuis plusieurs minutes.

Pris en faute, Hanatarô ramena immédiatement son attention sur les Adjuchas qui avaient commencé à dévaler la dune. Les nombreux rappels à l'ordre de Grimmjow durant les combats prouvaient qu'il n'était pas encore un guerrier accompli. Il était bourré de défauts. Mais Grimmjow disait que cela voulait simplement dire qu'il avait encore de la marge pour s'améliorer. Hanatarô sentit la pression spirituelle de l'Arrancar augmenter. Grimmjow était plus puissant que jamais. Il avait totalement récupéré. Le fait qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à passer en resurrección était un mystère.

« Prépare-toi. Ils arrivent », prévint Grimmjow.

Hanatarô se tança et essaya de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder. Quelques uns des Adjuchas hésitaient tandis que les autres se ruaient sans retenue vers eux. Après avoir traversé plusieurs escarmouches du même genre, c'était un comportement qu'Hanatarô connaissait bien. L'éventail de niveaux d'expérience et de puissance des Adjuchas était très large. Les plus faibles étaient incapables de se rendre compte du danger qu'ils couraient, alors que les plus évolués se méfiaient de la présence de l'ancien espada et attendaient. Hanatarô savait qu'il n'aurait que peu de problèmes à se débarrasser de ceux qui se précipitaient imprudemment.

Grimmjow donna le signal. Hanatarô se concentra pour se porter, en un pas éclair, devant le plus proche de leurs adversaires. La vitesse était son seul avantage, lui répétait Grimmjow sans cesse. "T'es petit, tout faible, ta pression spirituelle est minable, disait-il, tu pourras jamais dominer par la force !"  
Hanatarô n'était pas capable de parcourir de grandes distances en un seul pas, mais lors d'un affrontement, ces petits sonidos, instantanés et précis, étaient son apanage et sa fierté. Il avait sué sang et eau pour les maîtriser. En une enjambée, il surprenait son ennemi et, d'un geste sûr, le décapitait, l'éventrait, le tronçonnait, tout dépendait de son angle d'arrivée et de la taille du Hollow.

« Waah ! », cria Hanatarô, étonné de se retrouver par terre avant d'avoir pu s'approcher.

Bien sûr, il y avait un décalage entre la façon dont il se voyait combattre et la façon dont il combattait en réalité. Grimmjow disait que sa maladresse faisait partie de son arsenal. D'après lui, c'était ainsi qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de contourner son incompétence et d'y survivre.

Au début, Hanatarô avait cru qu'il se moquait de lui et s'était vivement plaint de son manque de considération. Mais il s'avéra par la suite que cette remarque n'était que l'une des étranges leçons de vie de Grimmjow...

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

_Le jour où Grimmjow fit presque un compliment à Hanatarô._

Grimmjow, Hanatarô et Nell marchaient bien souvent sur de longues distances dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Leur errance les menait parfois sur des terrains plus accidentés que de simples dunes. Hanatarô était le seul à buter sur les pierres. Il vacillait alors sur quelques pas, pour finir par s'étaler de tout son long après une tentative, souvent vaine, de récupérer son équilibre.  
Un jour, comme il s'en étonnait et criait à l'injustice, Grimmjow déclara, excédé, que sa maladresse était un rappel à l'ordre, parce qu'il était en train de se plaindre au lieu d'avancer. Sous le regard ne reflétant que l'incompréhension la plus totale d'Hanatarô, Grimmjow continua :

« T'arrêtes pas de te déprécier. Au moins, quand tu te relèves et que t'as fini de gémir, tu sais que tu peux encore marcher.  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack, j'ai failli me tordre la cheville ! Je ne vois franchement pas ce qui peut être bien là-dedans.  
— Mm mm. Et, tu t'es réellement blessé combien de fois en tombant ?  
— Euh... jamais ?  
— Tout juste. Ton corps essaie de te parler, et tu ferais bien de l'écouter. »

Ces paroles étaient énigmatiques, et Grimmjow n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'expliquer. Mais Hanatarô avait compris depuis bien longtemps que derrière les manières bourrues de l'Arrancar se glissait parfois l'une ou l'autre de ses perles de sagesse. Il médita donc sur ce que Grimmjow venait de lui dire. Évidemment, distrait, il ne pas tarda pas à trébucher de nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'après que Nell lui eût lancé : « Allez debout, Hana ! Du courage ! », qu'il trouva un sens aux paroles obscures de l'Arrancar. Parce que, quelque soit la chute, une fois debout, il relevait toujours la tête. Et c'était de la même façon qu'il avait jusqu'à présent affronté tout ce que la vie lui avait envoyé. Même dans la pire des situations, passées les plaintes et la consternation, il en prenait son parti et continuait d'avancer.  
Il n'avait pas une pression spirituelle de combattant ? Il remplissait son rôle de médecin du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était un gringalet à qui on aimait confier toutes les corvées ? Il apprenait à connaître sur le bout des doigts tous les coins et recoins du Seireitei. Il se faisait prendre en otage par des âmes errantes ? Il choisissait de s'allier à elles pour sauver son amie emprisonnée. Son nouvel allié lui faisait faux bond parce que la prisonnière avait tué son frère ? Il allait lui-même au devant du capitaine le plus impitoyable du Gotei. Un Arrancar l'avait kidnappé et le retenait au Hueco Mundo ? Il apprenait le sonido, à chasser des Hollows, et à maîtriser son sabre...

L'esprit en pleine ébullition, Hanatarô courut derrière Grimmjow, qui avait continué sa route comme si de rien n'était.

« Dites, monsieur Jaggerjack, peut-être bien qu'en fait, je suis courageux ?  
— Ah ah ! Tu fais que de le réaliser ?  
— Mais c'est impossible. Je suis faible. Et je serai jamais fort comme vous. Et j'ai peur quand je me bats, monsieur Jaggerjack. Et, et...  
— Hanatarô ?  
— Oui, monsieur Jaggerjack ?  
— T'es pas arrivé là où tu en es juste avec de la chance. T'as pas été gâté au départ, mais tu t'accroches. À ta place, y en a plus d'un qu'aurait laissé tomber. »

Le compliment était étrangement tourné, mais Hanatarô en fut égayé toute la journée.

Dorénavant, Hanatarô se disait qu'il avait du courage, et le plus incroyable, découvrit-il, c'était que le fait de se le dire le rendait courageux ! Cette prise de conscience fut suivie d'une autre, quelques jours plus tard. Ce ne fut pas une leçon de vie, mais plutôt une leçon de survie que Grimmjow lui dispensa cette fois-là, toujours de sa manière un peu spéciale...

_Le jour où Grimmjow apprit à Hanatarô à faire de sa maladresse un atout._

Pantera était capricieuse. Mais quand elle avait le bon gré de se montrer et qu'aucun Hollow ne pointait son nez, Grimmjow enseignait à Hanatarô les arts de l'épée.

Enseigner était un bien grand mot pour ce qui se passait réellement.

L'exercice commençait et finissait toujours de la même façon. Hanatarô, brandissant bien haut son zanpakutô, se lançait sur l'Arrancar en poussant à pleins poumons un hurlement trop aigu pour se qualifier comme cri de guerre. Grimmjow parait avec aisance son coup de sabre d'un geste dégoûté. Hanatarô reculait. Grimmjow baissait son arme, offrant à son naïf challenger une ouverture. Hanatarô s'engouffrait dans la brèche, une détermination nouvelle inscrite sur le visage ; pour n'être que pareillement repoussé par la lame désabusée de Grimmjow... À un moment ou à un autre, Grimmjow en avait assez et passait à l'offensive. Le pauvre Hanatarô était éjecté brutalement de terre, et s'il gardait tous ses membres intacts, c'était parce qu'il avait un bon contrôle de son énergie spirituelle et se protégeait vaillamment, tandis que Grimmjow, l'air de rien, retenait ses coups.

Mais parfois, au grand dépit de l'Arrancar, il arrivait que son attaque échouât :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, affalé par terre !? demanda un jour l'Arrancar, vexé que son sabre n'ait rencontré que le vide de l'air, là où le dos de sa lame aurait dû prendre contact avec l'épaule du Shinigami.  
— Excusez-moi, monsieur Jaggerjack : j'ai glissé.  
— T'as glissé... Comme ça, sur un terrain plat. Juste au moment où j'allais t'atteindre ?  
— Eh bien, oui, monsieur Jaggerjack.  
— T'es complètement idiot ou quoi ?  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une chose à dire !  
— Comment tu peux être si obtus ! D'ordinaire, tu tombes parce que t'as pas assez confiance en toi. T'as peur même de ton ombre. Mais là, c'est pas le cas : ça fait un sacré bout de temps que t'as plus peur de te jeter sur moi ! Je t'aurais atteint si tu n'étais pas tombé. Et c'est pas la première fois que ça se produit. T'as jamais remarqué ?  
— Euh...  
— Abruti ! T'es tombé parce que ton corps a inconsciemment enregistré l'amorce de mon attaque ! »

Hanatarô écouta consciencieusement ce que Grimmjow lui expliqua ensuite, parce que l'Arrancar avait un air à la fois sérieux, excédé et incrédule, qui indiquait qu'il ne tolérerait aucune interruption. Hanatarô fut un peu interloqué par ce qu'il entendait, mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Grimmjow déclara que sa maladresse était un signal d'alarme, le signe qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Grimmjow répétait qu'Hanatarô réfléchissait trop et que son corps savait des choses que sa tête ignorait. Lorsqu'il aurait appris à l'écouter plutôt que les fantaisies dont son esprit se nourrissait, il deviendrait fiable et sûr. En attendant, – et, précisa Grimmjow, il n'était pas certain qu'Hanatarô arrive un jour à faire taire suffisamment longtemps son cerveau pour pouvoir écouter ce que lui disait son instinct – il ne lui restait plus qu'à saisir l'avantage que lui fournissait sa prétendue maladresse.

« À tous les coups, si tu glisses comme ça au milieu d'un combat, y a fort à parier que ton adversaire va en être aussi surpris que toi. Alors si tu tombes, te contente pas de rester étalé par terre sans réagir. Observe, et profite de l'ouverture que tu viens de te créer », avait conclu Grimmjow.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Pour une leçon utile, cela avait été une leçon dont Hanatarô se servit beaucoup par la suite et se servait encore…

Alors qu'il était étendu au sol, au lieu d'être en train de porter un coup fatal à l'Adjuchas qu'il avait cherché à atteindre, il se demandait ce que son corps avait noté que sa tête avait ignoré. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait échappé de peu à l'empalement mortel, lorsque la pointe durcie de la langue atrocement longue et fine du Hollow épingla son bras, au lieu de sa poitrine s'il n'était pas tombé. Il allait crier, horrifié, lorsque l'absence de douleur lui confirma que seule sa manche de veste était prise. Soit les heures passées en entraînement avec Grimmjow portaient leurs fruits, soit son corps, guidé par son instinct ‒ ainsi que l'affirmait Grimmjow ‒ avait esquivé avec succès l'attaque.  
Dans la chute, il n'avait pas lâché son sabre, mais dans la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras. L'Adjuchas, de son côté, essayait piteusement de rétracter sa langue sans y parvenir, profondément enfoncée dans le roc était-elle.

« Hé, hé ! se réjouit Hanatarô.  
— Fais gaffe ! le réprimanda Grimmjow. Ce crétin va pas rester longtemps coincé, tu sais.  
— Vous n'êtes jamais content, monsieur Jaggerjack ! », se plaignit le Shinigami.

Nell restait silencieuse, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. La bambine était le maillon faible du groupe, et elle le savait. Lorsque leurs ennemis étaient aussi nombreux, il valait mieux pour elle rester en retrait. Cependant, tout comme il surveillait leur maladroit compagnon, Nell savait que Grimmjow la gardait en permanence sur son radar. Si un seul des Adjuchas faisait mine d'aller vers elle, l'Arrancar serait après lui en un clin d'œil.  
Elle avait appris à aimer la grimace hideuse qui s'accentuait lorsque les choses se corsaient. Ce n'était pas vers elle que les instincts belliqueux du bleuté s'adressaient. Il réservait sa folie cruelle à ceux qui leur voulaient du mal. À elle et à Hanatarô, il accordait sa protection. Sans jamais le reconnaître, et en râlant. Ce trait particulier de son caractère la charmait, et elle adorait en jouer.

Pour l'instant, Grimmjow faisait des ravages à lui tout seul. Son cero avait retrouvé sa puissance. Chaque boule d'énergie bleue qu'il invoquait traçait un chemin net et sans bavure à travers la mêlée, éradiquant les plus faibles et repoussant les autres.

Pantera consentait à présent à se matérialiser sous forme de sabre, mais l'obstinée refusait de répondre à son appel pour passer en resurrección. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la force de ses tirs suffisait à tenir en respect toute la meute, donnant le temps nécessaire à Hanatarô pour se sortir du piège dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Celui-ci, tout en ronchonnant, avait agrippé son épée de sa main libre, puis, d'un geste ample, avait tranché l'organe palpitant. Le sang gicla. En rugissant de douleur, l'Adjuchas recula. Puis, il contre-attaqua.

« Oups ! », s'exclama Hanatarô, en se relevant prestement.

Une ombre passa devant lui. Dans un grognement féroce, il vit Pantera sauter à la gorge de son adversaire et le flanquer par terre. Bientôt, les gargouillements de la victime se turent.

« Merci, Pantera, fit-il, lorsque l'animal releva son museau rosi par le sang du Hollow.  
— Tiens, te voilà ma belle. Décidée à participer ? commenta placidement Grimmjow, habitué à présent aux irruptions de l'animal, qui préférait s'incarner plutôt que de fusionner avec lui.

La panthère, fine et racée, à la longue queue ondulant vigoureusement derrière elle, l'ignora royalement et se pourlécha les babines, puis elle alla se placer aux côtés de Nell. Celle-ci lui flatta l'échine, et le félin s'ébroua. Ensuite, Pantera se tint droite, grondant sourdement, les oreilles agitées de mouvements nerveux, prête à intervenir si besoin.

Un sourire machiavélique déchira le visage de l'Arrancar. La présence de son esprit félin auprès de la gamine signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir s'éloigner et s'amuser en toute tranquillité !

« Ça y est, tu tiens sur tes jambes ? prit le temps d'ironiser Grimmjow, avant de délaisser les attaques à distance pour aller jouir du corps à corps.  
— Oh, ne vous moquez pas, monsieur Jaggerjack. Un peu plus, et j'étais troué de part en part.  
— Ah ! Ah !... »

Le rire moqueur de Grimmjow mourut dans le lointain. Laissant à Hanatarô le soin de vaincre les plus faibles des Adjuchas parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas encore tâté de ses ceros, il se rua sur les plus forts qui étaient restés à l'écart.  
Les uns après les autres, il ne tarda pas à les défaire de quelques coups de sabre. Il était vif et rapide. Plus d'un eut la malheureuse idée d'essayer de le surprendre par derrière. Ses sens aiguisés le prévenaient toujours. Il disparaissait à la vue de l'attaquant perfide, pour réapparaître à son insu au-dessus de lui et, des hauteurs du ciel sombre, le lâche recevait pour sa peine un bon coup de poing qui l'écrasait littéralement au sol.  
Certains arrivaient à esquiver et observaient, médusés, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient tenus l'instant d'avant, le sable et la roche gicler sous la force de la pression générée par le poing de Grimmjow. La prudence guidait alors leurs actions suivantes. Les plus clairvoyants s'enfuyaient.

Hanatarô regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter pour admirer le spectacle. Il avait fort à faire de son côté pour rester en vie, même avec Pantera pour assurer ses arrières. Cela lui aurait été agréable de voir l'aisance manifestée par Grimmjow après ces longues semaines où celui-ci avait été privé de son pouvoir.  
Hisagomaru, son zanpakutô, avait été à l'origine du problème. Aussi, Hanatarô éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à avoir été celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver son sabre.

Cela n'avait pas été sans mal. L'Arrancar avait fait preuve d'un manque total de coopération...

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

_Le jour où Grimmjow médita !_

C'était quelques jours après que leurs forces réunies avaient triomphé des Hollows pour la première fois depuis que leur groupe s'était formé. Le Shinigami suspectait que leur irascible compagnon n'allait pas s'en tenir là et les mènerait bientôt au devant d'une nouvelle bataille. Pantera ne s'était plus montrée, et la situation inquiétait grandement Hanatarô. Il s'était donc imposé comme tâche de mettre Grimmjow sur la voie de la méditation. Jusqu'alors, l'Arrancar avait ignoré chacune de ses tentatives en ce sens.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, voyons. Venez vous asseoir !  
— Dis donc, tu sais à qui tu causes ?  
— Veuillez m'excusez, monsieur Jaggerjack, mais vous feriez perdre sa patience à un saint ».

Sous le regard d'Hanatarô, imperturbable, Grimmjow sourit comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire.

« T'embête donc pas, Hana. Grimmzow, y peut pas méditer : c'est pas dans sa nature, intervint alors Nell.  
— Eh ! Y a rien que j'sois pas capable de faire, pour peu que je le veuille bien, se défendit Grimmjow, avec véhémence.  
— Ah, oui ? Prouve-le, exigea Nell, les yeux brillants de défi.  
— J'ai rien à prouver à un vermisseau qu'a plus une once de pouvoir, riposta Grimmjow.  
— Nell est pas un vermisseau. Nell est Nell !  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack, voulez-vous retrouver votre sabre ? demanda Hanatarô, décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire cette fois-ci.  
— Évidemment !  
— Alors, venez méditer.  
— Pas la peine. Je peux très bien m'y prendre autrement.  
— Comment ? En mettant Nell en danger à chaque fois que vous avez besoin de votre arme ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? grommela Grimmjow, les poings dans les poches.  
— Méchant ! La prochaine fois que Pantera se montre, Nell lui demandera de te mordre les fesses.  
— Entrer en harmonie avec son sabre influe sur la puissance de celui-ci, monsieur Jaggerjack », informa Hanatarô, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Grimmjow, resté prudemment en périphérie de leur campement, fit un pas en avant, intéressé. Le Shinigami, épaules affaissées et grands yeux avachis, était curieusement convainquant.

« Ah, ouais ? Je pourrais être plus fort qu'avant, alors ?  
— Mm mm. »

Cette promesse de puissance était bien tentante. Là résidait peut-être la clé de sa victoire prochaine sur Kurosaki. En trois pas, Grimmjow avait rejoint Hanatarô et, imitant sa posture, s'était assis en tailleur en face de lui.

« D'accord. Je vais essayer ton truc.  
— Oh ! s'exclama Nell, la bouche arrondie de surprise.  
— Toi, je veux pas t'entendre », prévint Grimmjow en pointant la gamine d'un doigt menaçant.

Nell, toute innocence, exécuta le mime de sceller ses lèvres au moyen d'une fermeture éclair. La malicieuse pressentait que le spectacle allait valoir le coup de rester silencieuse.  
Grimmjow secoua la tête, désabusé. Nell était sans aucun doute la plus heureuse de leur trio. Insouciante et affectueuse, elle ne ratait pas une occasion d'asticoter l'Arrancar. Tout était prétexte au jeu, pour elle. Sans le Shinigami pour l'encadrer un peu, Grimmjow se serait arraché les cheveux depuis longtemps.

Grimmjow sursauta lorsque, sans prévenir, Hanatarô lui prit les mains et abaissa ensuite les paupières, comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!  
— Chut, monsieur Jaggerjack. Fermez-les yeux et concentrez-vous », dit à voix basse Hanatarô, sans lâcher Grimmjow.

Nell pouffa. Grimmjow s'agita, mal à l'aise. Hanatarô, sans se laisser distraire, continua :

« Inspirez. Retenez un peu... Expirez. Inspirez. Retenez un peu... Expirez. Ins...  
— Stop ! Stop, stop, stop ! Me dis pas que Kurosaki médite comme ça ?! »

Hanatarô rouvrit les yeux et constata le manque total de concentration de son élève.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, si vous n'êtes pas sérieux, tout ceci ne sert à rien.  
— J'essaie. Mais franchement... Je suis certain que Kurosaki ne fait pas tous ces trucs de respiration.  
— À vrai dire, vous avez raison. Mais Ichigo est un Shinigami un peu spécial. La plupart d'entre nous ne peuvent pas faire comme lui. Il dit qu'il _tombe_ dans son monde intérieur lorsque son sabre veut lui parler.  
— C'est son sabre qui le convoque ?  
— Zangetsu est beaucoup plus âgé qu'Ichigo, et il a beaucoup plus d'expérience. Ichigo lui fait confiance.  
— Et moi, j'ai Pantera la sauvage.  
— Ce n'est pas si terrible d'avoir un sabre un peu foufou, monsieur Jaggerjack. Mon Hisagomaru, lui, est tout jeune. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être plein de bonne volonté ».

Grimmjow regarda Hanatarô comme s'il venait de confirmer sa pire frayeur.

« Allez, reprenons, monsieur Jaggerjack. Fermez les yeux. Concentrez-vous... Inspirez. Retenez un peu... Expirez … »

Les mains d'Hanatarô étaient de plus en plus chaudes. « _Curieux _», se dit Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Sa voix atone l'hypnotisait. Peu à peu, il se laissait emporter.

« … Inspirez. Retenez un peu... Expirez … »

Guidé par le Shinigami, Grimmjow abandonnait progressivement ses réticences et se détendait. Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Il n'était pas bien sûr que cette technique serait efficace mais il était prêt à essayer. C'était assez comique la façon dont il laissait ce petit bout d'homme l'influencer. Mais Hanatarô était pourvu d'une ténacité surprenante. Dire qu'il avait fini par apprendre le sonido !

« … Inspirez. Retenez un peu... Expirez … »

Qu'un Shinigami pût apprendre une technique Arrancar n'était pas si étonnant que cela, étant donné que les deux espèces partageaient ce que les humains appelleraient des gênes communs. Par contre, ce qui avait intrigué Grimmjow, c'était qu'Hanatarô avait réussi à apprendre le sonido alors qu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer le shunpo.

Chez les Hollows, toutes les techniques étaient basées sur l'instinct et les émotions. Cela venait de leur ascendance animale. Exactement le contraire des Shinigamis : chez eux, tout n'était que réflexion, contrôle, concentration, méditation.

« … Inspirez. Retenez un peu... Expirez … »

En fait, il n'était pas surprenant, pour quelqu'un d'aussi agité qu'Hanatarô en pleine bataille, que les techniques des Arrancars lui conviennent beaucoup mieux. Et si la grenouille avait réussi à s'approprier le sonido, Grimmjow se faisait fort de réussir à communiquer avec son sabre, dût-il en passer par la méditation.

La voix d'Hanatarô s'était tue. Nell était miraculeusement silencieuse. La chaleur des mains d'Hanatarô était omniprésente. Entre lui et Grimmjow, l'énergie coulait à flots et se répandait dans leurs corps. Cela rappelait à l'Arrancar les sensations qu'il avait ressenties lorsque Pantera s'était montrée. Il se concentra sur le noyau de chaleur qui brûlait dans sa poitrine.

_« **Grr, enfin ! **»_, feula Pantera.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Il fallut plus d'une séance de méditation, guidée par le Shinigami tout dévoué à sa tâche, avant que le pouvoir spirituel de Grimmjow se stabilisât et qu'il se matérialisât définitivement, scellé sous sa forme de sabre.  
L'ennui, c'était que Grimmjow ne pouvait plus libérer sa forme originelle. Pantera refusait d'unir ses pouvoirs aux siens lorsqu'il l'appelait. Maintenant, par contre, la panthère émergeait du sabre, au gré de son bon vouloir. Nell en était ravie. Hanatarô, perplexe. Grimmjow s'y était adapté.  
Mais Hanatarô avait eu raison. Sa puissance avait augmenté. L'incarnation animale de son pouvoir était devenue une guerrière invincible. Quant à la lame qu'elle lui confiait, elle était plus solide et tranchante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
La pression spirituelle de Grimmjow flamboyait. Il était au sommet de sa force, et s'il le devait à la méditation, il était décidé à y recourir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait exploré toutes les possibilités que lui conférait le nouveau rapport de ses centres spirituels.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Comme suspendue dans le firmament obscur du Hueco Mundo, la lune projetait avec fierté ses rayons omniscients sur une scène qui réjouissait son regard. Il restait peu d'êtres remarquables dans son monde. Celui qui avait les cheveux aussi bleus que la vie elle-même, celui qui avait autrefois parcouru ses dunes à quatre pattes en luttant avec une sauvagerie inégalée, celui qu'elle avait cru perdu derrière le dôme scintillant où sa lumière ne pénétrait point, celui-là était revenu et arpentait de nouveau ses terres, plus fort et plus puissant que jamais. Il voyageait accompagné de deux étranges créatures et répandait la destruction partout où il passait...

io**ЯR**oi

Les Adjuchas étaient décimés. Grimmjow retournait vers Hanatarô en traversant une étendue de sable blanc ternie par les éclaboussures de la bataille. Sa démarche était conquérante. Son regard brillait de fierté. Et il caressait la poignée de son sabre avec un rien de nostalgie.  
Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses deux compagnons, l'un dont il avait ravi la liberté, l'autre qui s'était accrochée à ses basques, il se demanda d'où lui venait cette satisfaction alors que rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours celui que Kurosaki avait défait.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

Au Seireitei, dans la grande salle de la première division, un comité restreint de capitaines était rassemblé sous les yeux sévères de leur commandant-général. Ichigo râlait.

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas encore partir ? Vous avez pensé qu'il est là-bas, tout seul, depuis des semaines !?  
— L'établissement d'un passage entre nos mondes n'est pas chose aisée, Kurosaki, gronda le sôtaichô.  
— Ichigo Kurosaki, que fais-tu à la Soul Society ? s'enquit froidement le capitaine Kuchiki.  
— Je suis venu puisque vous ne faites rien.  
— Le cas de Hanatarô Yamada ne te concerne en rien.  
— C'est un ami.  
— C'est un membre du Gotei.  
— Que vous avez OU-BLI-É !  
— Ton pouvoir spirituel est voué à disparaître. Tu ne peux lui être d'aucune aide. »

Ichigo serra les poings.

« Il m'a soigné quand je croyais mourir. Sans lui, j'aurais jamais pu sauver Rukia.  
— Je n'ai pas oublié les actions du jeune Yamada.  
— Byakuya, jure-moi que tu feras tout pour le retrouver. Jure-moi que tu ne l'abandonneras pas encore.  
— Sur mon honneur, je t'en fais la promesse, Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Les traits dévorés d'anxiété, aggravée par son impuissance, Ichigo vrilla son regard dans celui du noble, puis accepta, presque à regret, le serment qui venait d'être prononcé.

« T'inquiète pas, Ichigo. Kuchiki a jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner le gamin. Il est juste tête en l'air quand ça ne concerne pas sa division bien-aimée, sa foutue famille, ou son sacro-saint honneur. J'irai avec lui. Tu peux être tranquille. »

Ichigo se retourna vers Kenpachi, fronça les sourcils, et finit par esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Apprends que je n'ai pas besoin d'être supervisé, Zaraki, déclara enfin Byakuya dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.  
— Permettez-moi de douter de cette affirmation, capitaine Kuchiki. J'irai aussi m'assurer du retour du septième siège Yamada. Tranquillise-toi, Ichigo.  
— Merci, capitaine Unohana. »

Le fier capitaine de la sixième division avait un air curieusement embarrassé, tout en regardant droit devant lui, affectant l'indifférence. Le visage buriné du capitaine de la onzième division reflétait une farouche détermination, à peine voilée par la lueur rieuse qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Celui du capitaine de la quatrième division était empreint d'assurance et de sérénité. Ichigo put se sentir enfin rassuré.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

**Fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit ! J'ai été prise d'inspiration hier soir et je l'ai écrit tout d'une traite. Il me faudra le temps de le relire et de régler les derniers détails avant de le publier.  
Préparez-vous, car le ton y est différent. SNIF ! Il s'intitulera : « Quand l'univers bascule... », et je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
Merci de votre fidélité à cette histoire !

* * *

NB : Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais cette fic s'orne désormais d'une couverture. Je le mentionne parce que j'ai emprunté pour la créer les dessins d'artistes beaucoup plus talentueux que moi. Comme leurs noms n'apparaissent pas bien sur la miniature, je l'ai mise en grand format sur mon compte à deviantart, dont l'adresse précise est dans mon profil.  
Et si vous avez envie de voir Grimmjow, blessé, dans les bras d'Hanatarô, passez voir l'original chez Studio Gothika. Si vous avez envie de voir Pantera tenir dans ses crocs un chibi Ichigo, passez voir l'original chez Rastapickney Juls. Et si la petite Nel vous plaît, passez voir l'original chez Hinatasenpai.  
J'ai beaucoup trafiqué les deux derniers !


	7. 8 Quand l'univers bascule

Avez-vous bien ri des débuts de Grimmjow dans la voie de la méditation ? Oui ? Bien. Maintenant, préparez vous : changement d'ambiance...

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial par rapport au reste de la fic, mais c'est sorti comme ça, et les événements qui s'y déroulent sont indispensables pour la suite de l'histoire. Il est court, mais je ne pouvais pas le mélanger avec d'autres aventures. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi.

* * *

**8 . Quand l'univers bascule...**

Parfois, tout n'est pas que rire et insouciance. Parfois, le malheur s'abat sur vous, et il ne reste plus qu'un grand vide dans votre cœur. Lorsque cela arrive, la force en vous menace de s'enfuir. Mais si, juste un instant, vous détournez votre regard de votre chagrin et levez les yeux vers ceux qui vous aiment, vous vous apercevez qu'il existe un havre où il vous est possible de vous reposer, le temps que votre cœur réapprenne à battre sans faiblir.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Hanatarô connaissait la mort ; il était Shinigami. Non seulement il était Shinigami mais il était médecin. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ceux dont il n'avait pas pu sauver la vie. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, aussi déçu de n'avoir pas pu soigner, aussi désireux d'être plus talentueux. Il ne pouvait que regarder Nell ‒ parce que même s'il avait failli, elle avait droit à son regard ‒ et lui dire :

« Il est mort. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.  
— Non ! Hana, non ! Sauve-le. Sauve-le Hana, sauve-le ! Nell sera sage. Nell promet qu'elle ne cachera plus ta besace. Nell fera tout ce qu'on lui dit. Sauve-le, Hana. Sauve-le... »

Ce qu'il y a de terrible, c'est de voir un enfant pleurer sans pouvoir le consoler.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, je veux devenir fort. »

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Grimmjow connaissait la mort ; il était Arrancar. Non seulement il était Arrancar mais il était né sous le signe de la mort par la destruction. Il savait la donner, il savait en jouir. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu fier d'un tel talent, aussi déçu de n'avoir pas pu accomplir le contraire : protéger, aussi désireux d'être si puissant qu'il pourrait vaincre la mort elle-même.

« Il est mort. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.  
— Non ! Hana, non ! Sauve-le. Sauve-le Hana, sauve-le ! Nell sera sage. Nell promet qu'elle ne cachera plus ta besace. Nell fera tout ce qu'on lui dit. Sauve-le, Hana. Sauve-le... »

Ce qu'il y a de terrible, c'est de devoir faire comprendre à un petit inconsolable que quelque soit votre force ou votre talent, lorsque la mort est là, vous ne pouvez ni la combattre ni la vaincre.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

En des temps plus anciens, Nell avait connu la mort ; elle avait été une puissante Arrancar. Non seulement elle avait été une puissante Arrancar mais elle avait fait partie des dix espadas d'Aizen. Lorsqu'elle en recevait l'ordre, elle devait tuer, quel que soit ce qu'elle en pensait. Tuer sans raison n'était pas dans sa nature, mais en tant que guerrière, elle comprenait les risques et les conséquences d'un combat. Tout cela importait peu car la petite Nell ne s'en souvenait pas.  
Ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'un jour, elle avait ouvert les yeux et ils étaient là : Pesche et Dondochakka. Ils racontaient d'étranges choses. Ils l'appelaient Nel-sama et disaient qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire en même temps que ses pouvoirs, mais que ce n'était pas grave ; car eux, ils la connaissaient et seraient toujours là pour veiller sur elle.  
Ils étaient drôles. Ils savaient trouver les jeux les plus amusants possible. Ils l'écoutaient et la prenaient au sérieux. Rien n'était effrayant. La vie était distrayante, remplie de mille péripéties, parce que quand deux Arrancars adultes suivaient les ordres d'une Arrancar immature, plein de choses rigolotes arrivaient.  
Ils s'étaient séparés malencontreusement lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Ichigo et ses amis. Jusqu'alors, tous les trois, ils étaient toujours restés ensemble. Oh ! Il fallait aussi compter Bawabawa, leur animal domestiqué qui habitait le corps de Dondochakka. Parce que, quand on oubliait de le compter, Bawabawa pleurait. Et Nell n'aimait pas qu'un des siens pleure. Car à eux quatre, ils formaient une famille.

Alors ce n'était pas possible.

Quand elle ne les avait plus vus autour d'elle, elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée. Elle savait qu'ils la retrouveraient comme ils le faisaient toujours.  
Elle avait rencontré Hanatarô. Le Shinigami était gentil et amusant aussi. Hanatarô veillait sur elle. Il était maladroit et ne connaissait pas le Hueco Mundo. Alors souvent, elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui devait le surveiller. Mais c'était bien ainsi car il acceptait de jouer avec elle. Tous les deux, ils suivaient Grimmjow, l'Arrancar. Grimmjow n'était pas gentil, mais lui aussi était amusant et veillait sur elle à sa manière.  
La vie était toujours aussi distrayante. Les jeux étaient différents, car avec Hanatarô et Grimmjow, elle vivait de grandes aventures. Ils avaient aussi leur animal domestiqué. Pantera était affectueuse. Mais la panthère n'écoutait pas Grimmjow, chez qui elle habitait. Elle écoutait Nell, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire la petite Arrancar. Nell adorait quand Grimmjow se vexait.  
Pourtant, même si c'était vrai qu'elle était heureuse avec eux, sa famille lui manquait.

Alors ce n'était pas possible.

Elle devrait être en train de sauter à leurs cous, et sangloter, et crier de joie de les avoir retrouvés. Elle devrait être en train de pépier à qui mieux mieux pour leur raconter toutes ses aventures. Elle devrait les voir s'exclamer, avoir peur pour elle rétroactivement, la féliciter d'avoir été si courageuse, gourmander Grimmjow d'avoir été si méchant et remercier Hanatarô d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arrivait.

Elle avait été si contente quand elle avait senti leurs pressions spirituelles. Elle avait filé comme une flèche en hurlant leurs noms : « Pesche ! Dondochakka ! Bawabawa ! Attendez-moi, z'arrive ! ». Hanatarô avait crié et Grimmjow avait hurlé. De là où elle s'était déjà rendue, elle l'avait entendu râler. Puis elle avait eu peur, parce que, soudain, Pantera était devant elle et lui montrait les crocs. Grimmjow était là aussi, les yeux fixés devant lui, concentré sur ce qui se passait là-bas.  
« Ils ne sont pas seuls, ils se battent contre des Adjuchas », lui avait-il dit. « Reste-là avec Pantera ». Et il avait disparu. Un moment plus tard, il était revenu. Sans un mot, il avait attrapé Hana et était reparti avec une hâte soucieuse, en usant du sonido.  
Pantera l'avait poussée du museau pour qu'elle les suive, alors Nell savait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Donc, tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il ne restait rien de ceux qui avaient bataillé avec ses amis. Grimmjow y avait veillé. Mais il ne paradait pas comme quand il était victorieux. Il se tenait à l'écart, et Hanatarô était courbé sur quelqu'un. Nell en prit à peine conscience. Elle était hypnotisée par la vision du corps de Dondochakka qui commençait à disparaître. Il mourrait sous ses yeux. Et Pesche... Pesche... Pesche était seulement blessé, Hanatarô allait le sauver.

« Il est mort. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.  
— Non ! Hana, non ! Sauve-le. Sauve-le Hana, sauve-le ! Nell sera sage. Nell promet qu'elle ne cachera plus ta besace. Nell fera tout ce qu'on lui dit. Sauve-le, Hana. Sauve-le... »

Car ce n'était pas possible. Hanatarô, Grimmjow et Pantera n'étaient pas sa famille. Ils étaient juste... là. Alors si Pesche s'en allait... si Pesche s'en allait lui aussi...

Mais Hanatarô pleurait. Et Nell avait beau essayer de se souvenir, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un moment où elle l'avait vu pleurer de cette façon-là. Il ne pleurait pas à chaudes larmes comme elle, il pleurait des larmes silencieuses, qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues comme si leur flot était intarissable.

Alors, maintenant, elle savait que Pesche, lui aussi, était mort. Que jamais plus elle ne le verrait venir à sa rencontre et agiter la main, tout joyeux, pour la saluer. Ni lui, ni Dondochakka, ni Bawabawa qui vivait dans son ventre.

Et le Hueco Mundo, soudain, devint froid.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Pantera connaissait la mort. Elle était une panthère. Non seulement elle était une panthère mais elle était aussi un sabre. Elle tranchait la vie de ses victimes et se gorgeait de leur sang. Mais la mort n'avait pas de signification pour elle. La mort était la fin de la vie. Pourtant, si c'était pour faire taire les pleurs de la petite, elle était prête à combattre la mort.

Mais elle ne savait pas la combattre. Elle ne savait que la donner. Elle était un sabre.

En quête de réponses, Pantera s'éloigna de Nell et vint se frotter aux jambes de Grimmjow.

« Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pantera ronronna.

« Tu sais, j'ai beau être ton maître, je te comprends pas quand tu es sous cette forme. Tu veux retourner dans le sabre ? »

Pantera feula.

« Tout doux, ma belle. »

Non loin, Nell pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, je veux devenir fort. »

Pantera gronda en agitant les oreilles.

« Aucune force ne peut vaincre la mort. »

Pantera miaula plaintivement et se coucha aux pieds de Grimmjow, le museau entre ses pattes, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne.

« Oui mais... Je veux devenir fort pour n'avoir aucun regret.  
— Ça, c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. »

Pantera gémit encore.

« Du calme, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est parce que Nell pleure ? Moi non plus, j'aime pas ce son.  
— Dites, monsieur Jaggerjack, est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'avoir peur de mourir ?  
— Jamais.  
— Moi, ça m'arrive souvent. Mais je crois que ce dont j'ai le plus peur, ce serait de savoir que je laisserai derrière moi quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas mourir ici, monsieur Jaggerjack. Je veux devenir fort. Je veux devenir fort pour que jamais plus Nell n'éprouve ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment. »

Pantera gronda en se remettant sur ses quatre pattes.

« Tu veux qu'on devienne fort, ma belle ? »

Pantera balança sa tête de droite et de gauche.

« Non ? »

Pantera donna un coup de patte.

« Oh ! Tu veux que _je_ devienne plus fort ? »

Pantera ronronna.

« Elle vous met au défi, monsieur Jaggerjack. Je crois que le temps où vous pourrez passer en resurrección n'est pas très éloigné.  
— Ouais. Je crois que tu as raison. »

Tout était lourd et plat. L'enthousiasme de Grimmjow pour une telle nouvelle était absent. La fière indépendance de Pantera se fêlait. Hanatarô était d'un calme rare. La tristesse de la fillette s'étendait sur leurs cœurs. Shinigami, Arrancar ou panthère, tous attachés à Nell d'une façon où d'une autre.  
Sans qu'ils eussent besoin d'échanger une seule parole, tous les trois se tournèrent vers l'enfant affligée, et comme un seul être, s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Nell, appela Grimmjow.  
— Nell, appela Hanatarô.  
— Rrrrr », ronronna Pantera, en ajoutant un coup de langue sur la joue de sa progéniture adoptive.

Au son de leurs voix, les sanglots de Nell s'apaisèrent un peu. Elle leva des yeux vert d'eau vers les trois rassemblés devant elle, des yeux perdus, des yeux confus.

« Nell est triste », leur dit-elle.

Comment répondre ? Que dire ? Hanatarô garda le silence, parce que la mort est triste et qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait soulager cette tristesse. Il offrait sa présence. Grimmjow se réfugia dans ce qu'il connaissait bien mieux que la peine d'un enfant.

« Il faut partir, Nell, prévint-il. Le sang va attirer tous les Hollows du coin. »

Il désigna presque à regret les vagues ensanglantées de sable qui témoignaient de la violence du combat des amis de Nell. Ils avaient été courageux. Ils avaient lutté pour rester en vie et la rejoindre.

« Oui, comprit Nell. Mais avant, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Je voudrais que Pesche soit comme Dondochakka, pour qu'au moins, ils soient ensemble.  
— D'accord. Pantera ? »

Sur un dernier coup de langue, Pantera disparut comme par enchantement. Grimmjow sentit le moment où elle réintégrait le sabre. Puis il alla près du corps de Pesche. Hanatarô prit Nell dans ses bras. Elle ne se blottit pas contre lui. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Grimmjow

Le coup de sabre fut exécuté d'une main de maître. Sa puissance fut telle que la lame fendit l'air. Le tranchant n'entra pas en contact avec Pesche. C'était inutile. Sans autre bruit qu'un léger sifflement, sans qu'une goutte de sang supplémentaire ne soit versée, sans violence, Pesche se désagrégea sous les yeux de Nell, et elle observa, le plus longtemps possible, ses particules spirituelles danser dans l'air avant de prendre le chemin que venait de prendre l'existence de Dondochakka, et suivre à jamais le vent du Hueco Mundo...

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Le reste de la journée fut étrange. Nul n'entendit plus le rire de Nell, ce jour-là. Grimmjow fut d'une patience exceptionnelle. À moins que ce ne fût le fait que rien ne réclamât sa patience... Hanatarô ne babilla pas. Et, comme si c'était lié, il ne trébucha pas non plus. Chacun fut plongé dans ses pensées, qu'ils ne partagèrent pas avec l'autre.  
Pourtant, comme s'ils avaient besoin de proximité, jamais ils ne s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Et lorsque Nell levait les yeux, elle voyait toujours l'un ou l'autre. Hanatarô, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux soucieux et respectait son deuil ; Pantera, qui faisait l'effort de rester à l'extérieur, et allait et venait sans cesse d'elle à son maître, comme si elle ne savait pas lequel choisir ; Grimmjow, qui ne la regardait pas mais restait à portée de sabre, comme s'il pouvait, par sa seule menace, effrayer et faire fuir sa peine.

Nell n'était pas seule.

Nell était aimée par d'autres que ceux qui l'avaient quittée.

Nell sentit l'ombre d'une chaleur envelopper timidement son cœur.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,,Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

**Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le sauvetage.  
Il va falloir attendre. Il n'est pas encore écrit celui-là. Et je vous rassure, le ton reviendra à la normale !


	8. 9 Le sauvetage

Je sais que certains et certaines d'entre vous attendent l'arrivée de l'équipe formée pour sauver Hanatarô des cruels Hollows, mais j'ai encore quelques petites scènes dans la tête avant d'en arriver là. N'oubliez pas, cette fic n'a pas vraiment de trame. Elle se construit au fur et à mesure et va où mon inspiration du moment la mène. Cependant, les secours s'avancent, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**9 . Le sauvetage**

Cela avait démarré de façon presque anodine. Nell, une fois n'est pas coutume, marchait à côté de Grimmjow. Il serait plus correct de dire qu'elle trottinait de plus en plus vite pour se maintenir à son niveau, et que celui-ci allongeait le pas, l'air indifférent, tout en prenant garde à ne jamais croiser son regard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Nell l'abreuvait de questions.

« Dis, Grimmzow, jusqu'à quand il va rester au Hueco Mundo, Hana ? »

Le silence avait semblé une bonne stratégie au départ.

« Hein, Grimmzow ?  
— … »

Mais rapidement, Grimmjow s'aperçut de son erreur.

« Dis, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?  
— … »

« Dis, t'as perdu ta langue ?  
— … »

« Dis, tu sais plus parler ?  
— … »

« Hana ! Viens vite, Grimmzow est devenu muet ! s'alarma Nell.  
— Ah, mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Tu peux pas te taire cinq minutes ? craqua Grimmjow.  
— Oh ! T'as retrouvé ta langue. Alors, dis, jusqu'à quand Hana va rester au Hueco Mundo, Grimmzow ?  
— Aaah... soupira Grimmjow.  
— Elle ne vous laissera pas tranquille tant que vous ne lui aurez pas répondu, monsieur Jaggerjack, tint à préciser la grenouille, comme si c'était utile.  
— Et je croyais qu'Ulquiorra était un maître des coups d'assommoir verbal ! Nell, tu l'as dépassé : t'es une championne !  
— Dis, Grimmzow, jusqu'à quand il va rester au Hueco Mundo, Hana ? »

Grimmjow regarda la gamine, époustouflé par son entêtement.

« Jusqu'à ce que Kurosaki s'amène », répondit-il, finalement.

Mais bien sûr, cela n'arrêta pas le flot de questions. On pourrait même dire que cela l'intensifia.

« Et quand il va venir, Itsugo ?  
— J'sais pas.  
— Dans longtemps ?  
— J'sais pas.  
— Bientôt ?  
— J'sais pas.  
— P'tête qu'i va pas venir ?  
— J'sais pas.  
— Quand il va venir Itsugo ?  
— Je-ne-sais-pas.  
— Mais, si Itsugo vient pas, est-ce que Hana va rester au Hueco Mundo ?  
— J'sais pas.  
— T'as dis que tu tuerais Hana s'il venait pas. Dis, tu vas pas tuer Hana, hein, Grimmzow ? »

Du coup, Grimmjow stoppa net et se retourna pour observer le Shinigami, resté en arrière. Celui-ci s'était également arrêté, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur eux.

« Non, je ne le tuerai pas », déclara Grimmjow dans le silence qui s'était installé.

L'amorce d'un sourire étira le coin des lèvres d'Hanatarô, un sourire timide et hésitant, mais un sourire qui racontait un espoir resté secret jusqu'alors. Quand Hanatarô souriait de cette façon-là, son visage s'animait, remarqua Grimmjow de façon distraite.

Il s'adressa de nouveau à l'enquiquinante petite inquisitrice, son problème du jour, et dit :

« Voilà. T'es contente ?  
— Nel savait que tu tuerais pas Hana. »

Grimmjow secoua la tête, absolument sidéré par le toupet de la gamine. Mais il ne dit rien, car quel que fût le but de son manège, Nell était pétillante, et ce retour à l'ordre normal des choses était le bienvenu, eut-il la franchise de convenir.

Cependant, Nell regardait Hanatarô avec un air de si profonde réflexion que Grimmjow le regarda à son tour. En retour, Hanatarô regarda Grimmjow, et tous les deux eurent l'étrange impression qu'ils savaient ce que l'autre, en cet instant précis, pensait.

_Qu'avait Nell derrière la tête ?_

Ce fut effrayant pour Grimmjow de s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait maintenant comprendre ce qui se passait dans celle d'Hanatarô d'un seul regard. Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'appesantir sur le phénomène car Nell s'activa tout à coup.  
Elle sauta d'abord au cou d'Hanatarô, qui la rattrapa de justesse, et elle planta ses mirettes dans les siennes. Satisfaite, elle passa alors à Grimmjow, qui ne fit pas un geste pour la rattraper. Nell s'agrippa à sa veste, et deux lacs verts envahirent le champ de vision de l'Arrancar. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Nell répliqua en approchant plus près son visage du sien. Puis la gamine hocha du menton et déclara, le plus sérieusement du monde, en revenant au sol :

« Voui, vous zavez tous les deux les yeux bleus. »

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de Grimmjow. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Hanatarô, lequel en avait avalé sa salive de travers, toussait, et devenait bleu.

Ce n'était pas l'étonnement qui les avait choqués. La couleur de leurs yeux n'était pas un mystère. Ceux d'Hanatarô étaient d'un bleu si clair, qu'on était persuadé de pouvoir y voir son âme au travers si on les fixait suffisamment longtemps. Quant à ceux de Grimmjow, c'était tout le contraire. Ils étaient d'un bleu opaque qui rappelait étrangement la turquoise, et si on avait l'audace de les fixer trop longtemps, leur dureté vous sautait à la gorge.  
Alors Nell n'avait pas tord : ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus, et ce n'était une révélation pour aucun d'eux.

Mais c'était venu de nulle part, sans crier gare. Et ce rapprochement de leurs personnes avait quelque chose de gênant, tandis que le sourire de Nell en racontait bien trop.  
Lorsque Grimmjow retrouva sa respiration, il s'empressa de grogner : « Et alors ? », tout en appliquant quelques bonnes tapes dans le dos d'Hanatarô, qui continuait de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Hi, hi ! », rigola la petite Arrancar en le voyant faire, « Nell le savait ! Nell le savait ! »

Grimmjow lui jeta un œil suspicieux ; le teint d'Hanatarô reprit progressivement une couleur plus saine.

« Ah, quel choc ! Cough ! Merci... Cough ! ...monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Sur ce, Nell sautilla de joie et se mit à pépier : « Vous pourriez vous marier, et alors Hana resterait avec nous au Hueco Mundo ! »

Grimmjow, interdit, suspendit la prochaine tape. Hanatarô fit de grands yeux ronds.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, nous avons un problème, annonça-t-il à l'Arrancar stupéfait.  
— Rien qu'un ?! s'écria Grimmjow.  
— Peut-être pas, mais celui-là est monumental.  
— Dis voir ?  
— Il est grand temps d'avoir La Conversation des Fleurs et des Abeilles avec Nell. Je le ferai bien moi-même, mais je suis Shinigami. Je crains que vous ne deviez vous en charger puisque, comme elle, vous êtes Arrancar.  
— La conversation des fleurs et des abeilles ?  
— Oui. Le pistil, l'étamine, l'industrieuse petite abeille, et résultat : la petite graine... enfin, vous voyez... »

Grimmjow recula de trois pas.

« Elle semble croire que nous pouvons former un couple. Il faut la détromper en lui expliquant que deux hommes ne sauraient satisfaire aux exigences de la reproduction des espèces. »

Grimmjow bondit en arrière.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ?! »

Grimmjow disparut derrière la colline qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

Nell avait stoppé abruptement ses démonstrations exubérantes, interdite face au comportement des deux adultes, et surtout celui de Grimmjow, car elle aurait parié qu'il avait pris la fuite.

« Dis, Hana, Grimmzow va revenir ? C'est quoi la conversation des fleurs et des abeilles ?  
— Ne t'en fais pas, Nell. Monsieur Jaggerjack est parti... euh... satisfaire un besoin naturel. Il va revenir. »

Hanatarô avait une absolue certitude sur ce point : Grimmjow ne les abandonnerait pas. Il regarda Nell qui, rassurée, affichait de nouveau un air malicieux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'intérêt du Shinigami, celle-ci reprit : « C'est quoi la conversation des fleurs et des abeilles ? »

Hanatarô se racla la gorge, se gratta la tempe, réfléchit, puis finalement répondit : « Tu demanderas à monsieur Jaggerjack lorsqu'il reviendra. »

En attendant le retour du fuyard, il s'assit sans façon à même le sol. La vie était simple au Hueco Mundo. Il fallait juste faire attention aux tempêtes de sable et aux attaques des Adjuchas et autres Hollows.  
Pour les premières, Grimmjow les prévenait toujours à l'avance. Parfois il s'arrêtait, comme ça, sans raison apparente, il levait le nez au vent puis déclarait : « Ça va souffler. Trouvons un abri. »  
Pour les secondes, Hanatarô devait s'avouer avec fierté que la plupart des Hollows ne leur posaient plus de problème. Lorsque la meute était trop nombreuse, ils fuyaient – et au grand désespoir de l'ancien espada, ils avaient acquis de la pratique dans cette stratégie particulière –, sinon ils combattaient. Même les plus forts ne résistaient pas à la puissance combinée de Grimmjow et Pantera.

Hanatarô n'avait plus pensé à son enlèvement depuis bien longtemps. Si bel et si bien que la question de Nell sur le moment de son retour à la Soul Society l'avait pris par surprise. Et il était stupéfait de s'apercevoir qu'il éprouvait des réticences à imaginer son départ.  
Quitter Grimmjow. Quitter Nell. Il y avait encore tant de choses que l'Arrancar devait lui apprendre ! Tant de choses qui n'avaient de sens qu'avec ses compagnons du Hueco Mundo.  
Le sonido niveau 2 par exemple. Il ne savait pas encore aller d'un point à un autre s'il n'y avait aucune pression spirituelle reconnaissable à l'arrivée. Et puis, il voulait assister au retour de la resurrección de Grimmjow. Voir les pouvoirs de la panthère fusionner avec l'homme. Et puis, qu'allait devenir Nell ? Elle venait de perdre ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Son retour signifiait pour elle un nouvel abandon. Grimmjow s'occuperait d'elle bien entendu, Pantera y veillerait, mais l'enfant lui manquerait. Leurs jeux, leurs parties de chasse, leurs conversations, l'air que prenait parfois Grimmjow lorsqu'il les entendait bavarder... Oui, depuis bien longtemps, Hanatarô n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir été kidnappé mais d'avoir eu une chance extraordinaire.

« Dis, Hana, tu penses à quoi ? demanda tout à coup la petite, curieuse, parce qu'un Hanatarô silencieux n'était pas chose commune.  
— Je pense à mon ret... Woah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
— C'est Grimmzow ! Il se bat ! »

Avec qui, avec quoi, Grimmjow se battait-il pour élever à ce point sa puissance ? La pression spirituelle qui leur parvenait était faramineuse.

« Vite ! Allons-y ! »

Sans aucune hésitation ni trace de peur, Hanatarô s'élança, Nell sur les talons, en direction de la bataille.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Nell se souviendrait encore longtemps du moment où ils avaient atteint le vallon abrité derrière une étendue d'arbres et aperçu Grimmjow. Elle en aurait des cauchemars plusieurs nuits d'affilées.

« Mon dieu, monsieur Jaggerjack ! »

Nell ne put dire un mot. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots.

Grimmjow faisait face à un Adjuchas qui n'avait pas l'air impressionnant. De taille humaine. C'était justement de ceux-là dont il fallait se méfier, se rappela Nell, devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Derrière son masque, on pouvait voir les yeux du Hollow luire d'un éclat malsain, si jaune qu'aucune émotion humaine ne transparaissait à travers ses pupilles. Le monstre souriait, ou plutôt, il arborait un rictus sadique et victorieux. Victorieux, parce qu'il avait son bras dans la poitrine de Grimmjow.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Ni Nell ni Hanatarô ne pouvaient voir le regard de leur camarade aux cheveux bleus. Ils ne pouvaient voir que le poing ensanglanté de l'Adjuchas qui dépassait entre les omoplates familières. Puis le poing se retira dans un bruit qui fit grimacer Hanatarô et geindre Nell. Privé de cet horrible support, Grimmjow mit un genoux à terre. Il n'avait pas quitté son adversaire des yeux, le menton obstinément dressé, et rien que dans le port de sa nuque, on pouvait lire toute sa détermination de ne pas succomber. Grimmjow n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Hanatarô ne perdit pas de temps ; il cria : « Pantera, repousse-le ! Occupe-le ! », tout en tirant son sabre de son fourreau.  
Grimmjow n'appelait jamais sa panthère lorsqu'il se battait. Il agissait ainsi par fierté. Si la personnification de son arme voulait se manifester, cela ne tenait qu'à elle, disait-il. Ils avaient une drôle de relation aux yeux d'Hanatarô. Mais en tout cas, Pantera ne manquait jamais de se montrer lorsqu'Hanatarô ou Nell l'appelait – ce qui avait stupéfié Hanatarô la première fois que cela s'était produit.  
Jaillissant du sabre que Grimmjow avait laissé tomber lorsque son torse avait été transpercé, Pantera, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, bondit à la gorge de l'agresseur de son maître. Lequel, ne s'attendant pas à ce nouvel ennemi, recula. Pendant un moment, il sembla que la panthère aurait le dessus.

Lorsque Grimmjow vit surgir Hanatarô devant lui, sabre au clair, non seulement il fut surpris mais encore la colère l'envahit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Barrez-vous ! C'est dangereux. Il est trop fort pour vous.  
— Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous pouvez rouspéter tant que vous voulez, cela ne changera pas le fait que vous avez besoin d'aide, affirma Hanatarô, fermement.  
— Mais t'es sourd ? J'te dis que c'est dangereux ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, c'est rien qu'une égra... Cough ! ...tignure de rien du tout. »

Pendant que Grimmjow arguait qu'il allait bien, Hanatarô évaluait d'un œil expert les dégâts. Derrière la main que le guerrier maintenait sur son torse, il était facile de deviner la plaie béante.  
Le sang ruisselait entre les doigts de Grimmjow et coulait en épaisses gouttelettes jusqu'au sol où elles formaient déjà une vaste flaque. S'il avait été humain, il serait mort en quelques secondes.  
Hanatarô arqua les sourcils, puis contempla la mauvaise foi du blessé d'un air qui disait clairement : "Rien qu'une égratignure, et puis quoi encore ?". Grimmjow eut la courtoisie de paraître penaud.  
L'obstination de l'Arrancar étant un fait avéré, Hanatarô s'efforça de donner à sa voix toute l'autorité dont il était capable : « Enlevez votre main, monsieur Jaggerjack ». Et d'un geste vif, il brandit son épée sans attendre.  
De la même façon, l'entêtement d'Hanatarô n'étant plus un mystère, Grimmjow s'exécuta prestement. Son mouvement de recul fut involontaire mais compréhensible lorsque le Shinigami planta Hisagomaru à même sa blessure. Comme à chaque fois que cet effet particulier se produisait, l'Arrancar observa, médusé, les bords de la déchirure se cicatriser progressivement tandis que la jauge sur la lame se remplissait.

Puisque le pire serait évité, grâce à l'intervention d'Hanatarô, la petite Nell reporta son anxiété sur le combat que menait Pantera, où les choses semblaient dégénérer.  
L'assaillant, la surprise passée, s'était repris et menait la vie dure à l'animal. Le pelage de la panthère avait perdu sa blancheur. Parcouru d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, son hierro était ensanglanté en de nombreux endroits.  
Lorsque Pantera fut éjectée par un violent coup de poing qui la propulsa haut dans les airs en couinant de douleur, Nell hurla : « Pantera ! Pantera ! » et attira volontairement l'attention du vilain sur elle, en agitant les bras.  
Le temps que Pantera se retourne et entame sa descente vers le sol, un cero se dirigeait droit sur Nell. La panthère feula, griffa l'air, impuissante pendant qu'elle retombait en chute libre.

Hanatarô tournait le dos à la lutte, concentré, ignorant les bruits, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas son patient. Car tel était le devoir d'un médecin sur un champ de bataille. Grimmjow, lui, leva la tête aux rugissements de son sabre. L'horreur se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il en comprit la raison. Encore paralysé par sa propre douleur, il fut incapable de bouger. Hisagomaru agissait trop lentement.  
Puis, tout se passa très vite.  
Le rai d'énergie arriva sur Nell. Les yeux de celle-ci se voilèrent. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche... et Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'elle avalait le cero. Il se rappela alors le premier combat qu'il avait fait faire à leur trio, au cours duquel elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait produire un cero que si elle en avalait un. Soulagé, il relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Le double cero de Nell eut l'effet désiré. Il repoussa pour un temps l'Adjuchas. Suffisamment pour que Pantera retombe sur ses pattes et reparte à l'attaque, son envie d'en découdre avec lui plus forte que jamais. Épuisée et écorchée, elle trouva cependant l'énergie nécessaire pour le maîtriser, car quiconque s'aviserait de toucher à l'un de ses petits aurait affaire à ses crocs !

Pendant que Pantera et Nell menaient un rude combat, les soins d'urgence effectués sur Grimmjow progressaient rondement. Soulagé, Hanatarô vit la plaie se refermer. Il retira peu à peu son sabre. La gravité de la blessure était prouvée par le fait qu'Hisagomaru engrangeait une force qui le remplissait à ras bord. Hanatarô sentait sa puissance se décupler, ce qui n'était presque jamais arrivé. Il eut alors une idée.

Lorsqu'il eut fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que le blessé survivrait, il reporta son attention sur la lutte, le délaissant à même le sol.

« Pantera ! », cria-t-il pour prévenir l'animal de libérer la voie, puis il brandit son sabre.

Grimmjow crut leur dernière heure venue à tous lorsqu'il comprit l'intention du Shinigami.

« C'est trop tôt pour toi, un ennemi pareil ! Laisse-faire Pantera. Attendez que je récupère. Bon sang !  
— Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Jaggerjack, et regardez plutôt ce que mon Hisagomaru peut faire, rétorqua Hanatarô, pas peu fier, en se retournant vers l'Arrancar.  
— Abruti, quittes pas l'ennemi des yeux ! Une fois que t'es armé, tu deviens le point de mire de l'adversaire. T'apprendras donc jamais !  
— Oups, s'écria Hanatarô en reprenant sa position initiale, pas plus traumatisé que s'il avait seulement oublié le jour du ramassage des poubelles.  
— Aaah », soupira Grimmjow, épuisé par l'émotion et la fatigue engendrée par sa récente blessure.

Puis il se rappela la force minime au combat d'Hanatarô et recommença derechef à paniquer : « Attends ! Arrête ! ».

« Pantera ! », pressa-t-il finalement, s'en remettant à son zanpakutô pour arrêter l'action courageuse mais complètement stupide du Shinigami borné.

La panthère rugit et, comme à son habitude, n'en fit qu'à sa tête : elle s'éloigna de l'Adjuchas, se conformant aux ordres qu'elle avait reçus d'Hanatarô... juste à temps pour éviter l'arrivée d'une bourrasque d'énergie phénoménale qui aurait pu tenir tête sans problème au Getsuga Tenshô de Kurosaki, jugea Grimmjow, éberlué.  
L'Aduchas eut beau se mettre en défense, élever sa puissance spirituelle au maximum, il fut submergé en un instant par la vague massive d'énergie. La tourmente passée, il ne restait de leur ennemi plus rien qu'une pauvre masse affalée sur le sol.

Si Nell battit des mains, naïve et optimiste en dépit de son expérience, Grimmjow se méfiait toujours. L'Adjuchas était encore entier et n'avait rien perdu de son agressivité. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de cet éclat jaune, sadique et envieux. D'ailleurs, Hanatarô n'avait pas bougé. En garde, prêt à toute riposte. Estomaqué, Grimmjow aperçut la nouvelle forme de son sabre.

« Mais, c'est ton shikai ? s'étonna-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire avec ton petit bistouri ? De la chirurgie esthétique ?! »

Hanatarô, sans tourner la tête cette fois-ci, leva bien haut son arme dont la taille s'était drastiquement réduite à celle d'un petit couteau.

« Je vous présente Akeiro Hisagomaru ! Hisagomaru s'applique sur les blessures, les guérit, la jauge se remplit, et il relâche d'un coup toute la force des blessures absorbées en une puissante attaque. Avec lui, je dispose d'un moyen de soigner rapide et efficace, en même temps que de la possibilité de venir à bout de n'importe quel ennemi. Mais attention, après son attaque, il devient Akeiro Hisagomaru et, dans cette forme, il est très, très faible. À ne pas utiliser sans précaution...  
— Mais... Mais... Je t'ai pas demandé une annonce publicitaire ! »(1)

Tandis que tous les deux discouraient ainsi, Grimmjow ayant finalement perdu le sens des priorités devant l'effarante fantaisie du Shinigami, Pantera, elle, avait pris le relais et s'empressait d'aller porter à leur ennemi à terre le coup de grâce.

Alors qu'elle œuvrait avec sa sauvagerie habituelle, Grimmjow prenait finalement conscience de la force cachée d'Hanatarô.

« Ben, ça alors ! Pourquoi tu taisais une attaque pareille ?  
— Hana, t'as sauvé Grimmjow », remarqua Nell, timidement, l'admiration dans la voix.

Grimmjow sentit que son statut de protecteur et de plus puissant du groupe était en danger. Heureusement, Hanatarô restait humble dans la victoire, presque embarrassé en répondant à l'Arrancar :

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu vous le cacher, mais ce n'est pas très pratique à déclencher. Il faut d'abord qu'un ou plusieurs de mes camarades soient blessés ! Alors moins je m'en sers, mieux je me porte. Vous comprenez ? Je préfère quand tout le monde va bien.  
— C'est sûr, question pratique, y a mieux. Surtout qu'après son attaque, ton sabre vaut plus rien. Mais c'est pas en l'utilisant jamais que tu la maîtriseras, cette attaque. Une blessure, c'est un dommage à la pression spirituelle – tu me l'as répété assez souvent. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'Hisagomaru ne peut pas se charger d'énergie sans que quelqu'un soit blessé ?  
— Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé.  
— Pour quelqu'un qui réfléchit trop, tu manques parfois cruellement de réflexion.  
— Hé hé.  
— Dis, Grimmjow, tu vas bien ? »

Nell, jusqu'ici anormalement calme, venait de les interrompre. Anxieuse, elle passait en revue chaque partie du corps de Grimmjow, s'assurant que tout était bien à sa place. Tel un insecte envahissant, elle papillonnait d'un endroit à un autre. Pendue à son bras, sautant sur son épaule, chassée d'un geste vague de la main, revenant à la charge et tâtant délicatement son estomac, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow l'attrape et la cale sous son coude.

« Oui, t'inquiètes. Je vais bien. Hanatarô m'a soigné, grommela-t-il.  
— Nell est si contente que tu sois pas mort ! », explosa alors Nell.

Avec un sursaut, Grimmjow, toujours à terre, se retrouva avec une masse entière de Nell à son cou. Un paquet vert, larmoyant, gémissant, gigotant, dégoulinant... qui s'accrochait à lui comme une algue malmenée par le ressac s'accrochait aux rochers.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Hanatarô rappela Akeiro Hisagomaru pour le ranger dans son fourreau. Pantera vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur son arrière-train pour apprécier la scène, en jappant doucement. Son maître lui-même blessé, les entailles sur son pelage mettaient plus de temps à se refermer que sa constitution de Hollow le permettrait normalement. Elle se soumit de bonne grâce aux soins d'Hanatarô, qui avait sorti sa besace médicale.

Grimmjow n'osait pas repousser Nell. Il y avait peu de temps, elle avait perdu ceux qu'elle nommait ses frères. Il imaginait difficilement ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait cru qu'elle allait le perdre aussi. L'émotion la submergeait. Grimmjow lui tapota maladroitement la tête et, gêné, attendit qu'elle se calme.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

La bataille avec l'Aduchas qui avait failli tuer Grimmjow fut le point de départ d'une grande discussion entre le Shinigami et l'Arrancar.  
Le Shinigami ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Arrancar ne faisait pas appel à Pantera lorsque sa vie était menacée. D'après lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas passer en resurrección, et c'était dangereux. Qu'aurait-il fait si Hanatarô n'était pas arrivé à temps ? rappelait le petit médecin fréquemment, ce qui horripilait Grimmjow.  
L'Arrancar exigeait que le Shinigami apprenne à maîtriser complètement son sabre. C'était du gâchis, hurlait le bleuté, de laisser de côté une attaque pareille ! Grimmjow proposait même de se blesser exprès s'il fallait en passer par là pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner, ce qu'Hanatarô refusait véhémentement.

Leur désaccord persistait. Aucun n'écoutait l'autre. Nell, les observant échanger leurs opinions d'un ton de plus en plus orageux eut bientôt le menton tremblant : « Ouin, vous allez vous séparer ? », sanglota-t-elle soudain, n'y tenant plus.

Rappelés au souvenir d'un sujet sensible, et confondant aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, l'effet fut immédiat. Grimmjow se tut, Hanatarô proposa un casse-croûte, Grimmjow se proclama volontaire pour le chasser, Hanatarô le remercia, Nell eut un grand sourire.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
! = !

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

Alors qu'un Arrancar et un Shinigami paniquaient devant les illusions innocentes d'une enfant, un spectacle que le peuple du Hueco Mundo n'avait plus revu depuis l'arrivée d'Aizen et ses deux acolytes se jouait aux abords de Las Noches.

Trois capitaines des armées royales de la Soul Society se tenaient devant l'immense édifice en partie écroulé.

« Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'être vivant ici. Si Hanatarô Yamada s'est jamais abrité là, il est soit mort, soit parti ailleurs », constata l'un d'eux, d'un ton accusateur.

Quand on connaissait l'énergumène, se fit la remarque le deuxième représentant de la gent masculine du groupe, il était normal que le fier chef de clan trouvât l'absence de la personne qu'il cherchait, à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu de la trouver, être du plus mauvais goût.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à approcher du monstrueux palais d'Aizen. Le traître parti, plus rien ni personne ne surveillait les passages qui menaient à proximité, sauf des pièges déjà déjoués par la précédente incursion des Shinigamis. Tout était à l'abandon.

Non loin, on entendait les mugissements d'une meute en chasse. La vie avait repris son cours au Hueco Mundo. L'armée des Arrancars avait maintenu l'ordre et une relative sécurité aux alentours des remparts. À présent, le chaos régnait partout.

L'unique femme du groupe restait silencieuse. Elle fixait l'horizon, comme si elle pouvait deviner les scènes qui accompagnaient les cris. Les hordes de Hollows étaient un poison. Les bêtes compensaient leur faiblesse par le nombre. Elles se répandaient sur le désert comme des déferlantes, et lorsqu'elles se retiraient, le sable était vierge de toute vie.  
Mais telle était la loi et la façon de ce monde. Rien ne mourait sans raison au Hueco Mundo. Les Hollows se mangeaient entre eux et devenaient un parmi des milliers d'autres, ou bien ils atteignaient grâce à la mort de leurs frères un prochain niveau de conscience. Si, mortellement blessé, l'un d'eux se désintégrait en milliers de particules dans l'atmosphère, il contribuait à la subsistance de ces petits Hollows qui ne survivaient que grâce à la richesse spirituelle de l'air ambiant. C'était un cycle sans fin. C'était un monde violent et sans pitié, dans lequel son septième siège s'était retrouvé perdu. Comment y avait-il survécu ?

Loin de ces considérations existentielles, le plus grand des trois capitaines, impressionnant aussi bien par la taille que par la coiffure, s'impatientait.

« Alors ? questionna-t-il, d'une voix dont les accents râpeux n'avait rien de raffiné.  
— Par là, Ken-chan ! Par là ! », indiqua la fillette accrochée à son épaule en surgissant brusquement.

La figure réjouie, elle agita avec conviction le bras dans une direction. Le capitaine qui avait parlé le premier abaissa doucement les paupières, prit une imperceptible inspiration, leva délicatement le menton, fronça furtivement les sourcils... et fit un pas dans la direction opposée, avant d'entamer une série de shunpos qui l'éloigna en un clin d'œil des autres membres du groupe.

« T'es sûre, Yachiru ? douta le gaillard, en voyant partir son distingué confrère.  
— Hi hi ! rigola l'enfant, on peut suivre Bya-kun si tu préfères.  
— Capitaine Zaraki, ne perdons pas de temps, intervint alors la jeune femme. La pression spirituelle de Yamada vient d'augmenter anormalement. Je sens une présence hostile près de lui, ainsi que celle d'un Arrancar. Je crains qu'il ne soit en grand danger.  
— Alors on vous suit. Montrez-nous le chemin, capitaine Unohana. »

La politesse de l'homme n'était pas forcée mais elle semblait réservée à sa collègue féminine.

Un hochement de tête, puis la jeune femme sembla glisser dans l'atmosphère, tout en finesse et légèreté. L'élan du rude guerrier fut explosif et provoqua des remous dans l'air, longtemps après son départ.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Bien loin de Las Noches, encore inconscients de l'arrivée des Shinigamis dans les terres du Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow, Hanatarô et Nell étaient fort occupés.

« Comment v.. tu as pu me convaincre de faire ça, Gri... Gri... G-Grimmjow ! Jamais Ganju ne m'aurait envoyé tout seul battre ce monstre ! », râlait Hanatarô, l'épée sortie du fourreau.

Nell, très calme compte-tenu des circonstances, eut un petit rire. Hanatarô s'habituait doucement à tutoyer l'Arrancar mais avait encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom. Cela le faisait bégayer. Elle trouvait ça rigolo.

Grimmjow se contenta de ricaner, puis il eut pitié : « Courage, Hana ! » cria-t-il, et se fut tout le soutien qu'Hanatarô obtint, car pour son plus grand regret à cette seconde précise, Grimmjow n'était pas Ganju.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

**fin du chapitre 9**

* * *

(1) C'est clair, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode de l'encyclopédie illustrée du Shinigami dont je vous ai parlé à un chapitre précédent.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les Shinigamis à la rescousse.

* * *

Vous aviez cru que "le sauvetage" mentionné dans le titre était celui d'Hanatarô ? Désolée... Pour me faire pardonner, une histoire bonus :

**L'histoire de Rikichi, ou les malheurs d'un personnage secondaire**

**1 ère partie**

Par un jour de grand beau temps, Soul004 avait délaissé son ménage et se baladait le nez en l'air, songeant à un crossover entre les Chroniques de Riddick et Buffy, tueuse de vampires. Les idées affluaient, l'inspiration coulait à flots. Rentrée chez elle, elle ignora délibérément la poussière s'accumulant sur ses étagères, oublia sciemment son panier de linge sale, et se mit à taper gaiement sur son ordinateur.  
Le premier chapitre quasiment rédigé, elle s'inquiéta : "Mais que suis-je en train de faire ? Je n'ai pas terminé La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau. J'ai une autre fic en attente. Je ne peux pas en commencer une troisième !"

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un singulier personnage fit son apparition dans le salon. Il fronçait les sourcils, dont l'un s'ornait d'un tatouage et, comme il agitait la tête, visiblement énervé, ses petites mèches perlées tressées à l'oreille gauche venaient frôler adorablement sa joue.

"Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu t'éparpilles ? Ce n'est pas bien du tout", la sermonna-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

"Oh, Rikichi ! Il y avait longtemps", le salua Soul004 – bien sobrement, il faut dire, par rapport à la rareté du phénomène.

"La faute à qui ?", repartit Rikichi, piqué au vif.

"Serais-tu jaloux ?", s'enquit Soul004 avec inquiétude, car avec sa perspicacité habituelle, elle avait fini par déceler une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix du jeune homme.

"J'ai des raisons de l'être ! Hanatarô est un personnage secondaire, comme moi. Pourquoi il apparaît toujours plus que moi !? C'est pas juste. Dans le manga, dans l'animé... même dans tes fictions ! Il en est à son neuvième chapitre de sa propre histoire, et moi, je n'en ai eu que deux dans la mienne."

Tout en écoutant le fier membre de la sixième division, et fan attitré du célèbre Renji Abarai, Soul004 se rendit compte que le pauvre Rikichi souffrait d'une overdose de discrétion et aspirait à plus de grandeur. Malheureusement, même pour un auteur prolixe comme elle, le temps manquait. Elle résolut donc de contourner le problème.

"Allons, ne soit pas mesquin, cela ne va pas avec ton personnage", déclara-t-elle.

Mais Rikichi ne l'écouta même pas. Continuant sur sa lancée, il insista :

"Moi aussi, j'ai un zanpakutô, maintenant ! Souffle de la prairie, qu'il s'appelle."

"Je m'en souviens. Je l'ai créé pour toi dans Rikichi et son zanpakutô", reconnut Soul004, avec une certaine réticence mais aussi, elle dut se l'avouer, une pointe de nostalgie.

"Alors ? Visualise : je me bats aux côtés du vice-capitaine Abarai. Nous deux, face à une horde de Hollows enragés...", décrivait Rikichi, les yeux brillants de mille feux. "Je renforce par le vent de Souffle de la prairie son attaque principale, l'Hikotsu Taihô de Hihiô Zabimaru. C'est bien, non ? Je le savais qu'on était fait pour combattre ensemble. Oh ! Et on sauverait le capitaine Kuchiki, et... et... et moi aussi, j'ai un animal domestiqué : Abarai no 2, le papillon préféré du capitaine Kuchiki, ou le contraire, peu importe. Tu t'en souviens ? On pourrait lui donner des pouvoirs spéciaux et..."

"Euh...Excuse-moi, Rikichi, mais... Euh... Oh, malheur : la machine à laver déborde ! Je dois absolument... éponger... enfin, euh... Bye bye !"

Et Soul004 profita lâchement de cette opportunité malhonnêtement acquise pour s'enfuir en courant.

"Très bien, dit alors Rikichi en retroussant ses manches. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais l'écrire moi-même cette histoire !"

Il avisa d'un œil méfiant l'ordinateur, dont l'écran scintillait d'une lueur diabolique, et dont les touches semblaient lui rire au nez.

"Il doit bien y avoir un pinceau, de l'encre et du papier dans cette maison", décida-t-il, déterminé.

Tout en cherchant le matériel désiré, il marmonnait, déjà emporté par son imagination : "Hé hé, Abarai fukutaichô et moi... Moi et Abarai fukutaichô... Ah, du papier ! Hé hé ! Oh, quel drôle de pinceau ! Alors, l'encre, l'encre... Il doit bien y avoir de l'encre... Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a pas d'encre... Oh, c'est quoi ça ? Mais ça écrit ! Ça par exemple, l'encre est à l'intérieur de ce drôle de pinceau ! Comme c'est ingénieux. Allons-y."

Rikichi s'installa donc, fixa un moment le vide, puis commença à écrire :

"L'honneur de la sixième division, par Rikichi... _**X**_"

"Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Je n'ai même pas de nom de famille !"

_la suite au prochain épisode_


	9. 10 Les Shinigamis à la rescousse

L'été, les congés, la reprise du travail, la famille... La vie, quoi. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire ce très long chapitre. Je me demande comment j'ai fait...

* * *

**10 . Les Shinigamis à la rescousse**

Si la lune ronde et cendrée du Hueco Mundo avait pu sourire, elle aurait manifesté sa bienveillance envers le petit être qui essayait de toutes ses forces de devenir meilleur, sous le regard attentif de ses deux compagnons.  
Toujours vigilant, l'astre lunaire avait assisté au tout début de la scène :

« Celui-là, c'est épatant.  
— Vous croyez, monsieur Ja... Hum... Tu crois, Grimmjow ?  
— Ouais. Idéal. »

Ce qui aux yeux de Grimmjow était idéal représentait pour Hanatarô un monstre à abattre. Le Hollow dont il devait venir à bout était gigantesque. Des sabots antérieurs à l'encolure, il faisait pas moins de deux mètres. Outre sa taille démesurée, lorsqu'on n'était pas un Shinigami aussi grand que le capitaine Zaraki, remarqua Hanatarô misérablement, le trot de cet espèce d'équidé était étrange.

Intrigué par la cible désignée par Grimmjow, Hanatarô entreprit de l'inspecter plus en détail. Encore inconscient de leur présence, la bête reniflait nonchalamment le sol à plusieurs mètres du trio à la recherche d'une piste fraîche. Grimmjow hocha la tête, satisfait de son choix. C'était un Adjuchas, mais si le Hollow comptait encore sur son flair, cela indiquait qu'il n'avait pas obtenu le niveau suffisant pour bien détecter les énergies spirituelles. Judicieusement placé à contrevent, Hanatarô aurait donc le temps d'analyser ses défenses physiques avant d'être remarqué – si le turbulent Shinigami savait rester discret bien sûr, s'inquiéta Grimmjow tout à coup. Pour l'instant, le Shinigami en question continuait silencieusement son examen.

La bête était pourvue d'un très long cou qui allait compliquer l'approche par l'avant, et elle possédait une longue et épaisse queue qui lui battait les flancs, ce qui rendrait une approche par l'arrière tout aussi périlleuse. Cependant, elle portait sur le front de mignonnes petites cornes, enroulées en spirale, et ses yeux aux longs cils noirs lui donnaient un air doux. Hanatarô se sentit mieux. Puis, l'Adjuchas releva la tête et huma l'air au loin, et Hanatarô cilla devant la lueur rouge de ses pupilles, diaboliques et radiantes de folie. De même, l'effet inoffensif des petites cornes étaient gâté par le fait qu'Hanatarô en discernait à présent la pointe, acérée. Rendu méfiant, il adressa alors un regard noir à Grimmjow, que celui-ci accueillit d'un air faussement innocent.

L'enjeu du jour était de démontrer les capacités guerrières du sabre d'Hanatarô, Hisagomaru, ainsi que s'assurer qu'Hanatarô était apte à s'en servir efficacement. Grimmjow avait traqué la future victime avec obstination. Les critères de sélection étaient précis : le cobaye devait être isolé, suffisamment puissant, son masque, complet, et devait posséder de bonnes défenses. Le monstre au long cou faisait l'affaire.

L'animal s'ébroua, et l'attention d'Hanatarô revint prudemment sur son futur adversaire.

L'indispensable masque blanc recouvrait son museau allongé et descendait sur son long cou musclé, mais si les coups de tête promettaient donc d'être rudes, Hanatarô ne vit là rien dont il n'avait pas déjà l'habitude. À la faveur d'un renâclement plus hargneux, qui laissait deviner l'humeur de la bête, Hanatarô aperçut les inévitables dents. Il s'estima heureux que contrairement au tout premier combat dans lequel Grimmjow l'avait jeté, ce Hollow-là n'en possédât qu'une seule rangée. Il entrevit également la langue, de taille normale apparemment. Mais avec un cou si long et une queue faite pour fouetter l'air, qu'aurait apporté de plus à ce diable d'équidé la longueur supplémentaire de cet organe ? se dit-il avec ironie, et il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil furieux à Grimmjow, avant de retourner finir son inspection. Il compta six pattes, ce qui expliquait le rythme bizarre de son trot, mais ce fut la vue des jarrets de l'animal qui acheva finalement de lui faire perdre son calme.

« Mais c'est dangereux ! », s'exclama-t-il, en désignant du doigt les pointes aux extensions osseuses qui en faisaient de redoutables défenses.

Il perdit donc lamentablement l'avantage de la surprise. Grimmjow haussa philosophiquement les épaules. Nell rit de bon cœur, heureuse des frasques de son ami Shinigami.  
La bête, elle, renifla avec mépris en prenant connaissance du brimborion qui osait se dresser devant elle. Puis, prenant tout son temps, elle racla le sol de son sabot droit, avant de s'élancer au galop vers l'olibrius qui avait l'audace de la défier et venait de s'offrir ainsi comme dîner.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Tout avait commencé bien plus tôt par une question de Grimmjow, faisant suite au dernier Adjuchas contre qui il s'était battu, et par le bras duquel il avait été mis en bien mauvaise posture jusqu'à l'intervention d'Hanatarô.

« Comment ça se fait que ton sabre m'ait soigné complètement ? La dernière fois que je m'en suis servi sur moi, la jauge s'est bloquée à moitié. »

Hanatarô s'était souvenu sans problème de cette fameuse fois où il avait échappé aux assauts de Tesla. Il repensait avec fierté à ce combat particulier, non pas parce qu'il y avait brillé, mais parce qu'il pouvait ainsi constater combien, aujourd'hui, il était différent. Plus expérimenté, presque assuré, vaillant...

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas te servir du sabre d'Hana, pardi ! », s'était écriée Nell, un tantinet provocante.

Les deux beaux yeux turquoises, dont la dureté avait eu récemment tendance à s'attendrir lorsqu'ils la regardaient, s'étaient assombris. Leur regard irrité l'avait mise au défi de répéter que le guerrier à qui ils appartenaient n'était pas le manieur de zanpakutô éclairé qu'il était, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sabre guérisseur !

« Nell a raison, monsieur Jaggerjack. V... Calmez-vous, voyons ! Vous m'avez posé une question, je ne fais que vous répondre... Yaaaah ! Arrêtez ! »

Pantera hors du fourreau, Grimmjow avait assailli Hanatarô afin d'exécuter une démonstration de ses prouesses techniques auprès des deux néophytes en matière d'escrime. Nell avait ri aux éclats, Hanatarô avait paré de justesse et, les lames crissant l'une contre l'autre, lui s'arc-boutant, Grimmjow le forçant à reculer, il avait précisé, serrant les dents sous la pression exercée :

« Hisagomaru a besoin que je l'empoigne pour opérer au maximum de ses capacités ! »

Grimmjow avait relâché son poids brutalement. Hanatarô en avait été déséquilibré et avait plongé vers l'avant. Il avait fait un pas chancelant pour se récupérer. Grimmjow s'était écarté. Hanatarô avait fait un autre pas et, dans la foulée, avait exécuté une pirouette qui lui avait fait reprendre l'équilibre tout en le ramenant en face de son adversaire. Sans à-coup, il s'était mis en garde, prêt à accueillir le deuxième assaut. Celui-ci n'était pas venu.  
Aucune chute. L'enchaînement d'Hanatarô avait été d'une telle fluidité que le temps s'était comme suspendu. Grimmjow l'avait observé, silencieusement.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ? »

Quelque chose avait pris Grimmjow aux tripes. Même Nell s'en était aperçue. Le pli de contrariété de l'Arrancar s'était effacé. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, comme lorsqu'un combat avait su le distraire, et c'était ça qui l'avait surpris.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas Grimmjow ? avait-il dit enfin à un Hanatarô interloqué.  
— Grimmjow ? Mais c'est que jamais je n'oserai, monsieur... euh, G... euh, … Ah, voilà ! Maintenant, je ne sais plus comment vous appeler, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow avait rangé Pantera tout en grommelant : « Mais depuis le temps qu'on se bat ensemble, ça rime plus à rien toutes ces politesses. Je te sauve la vie, tu me sauves la vie... On se dit même plus merci tellement c'est fréquent. »

Hanatarô en était resté bouche bée un petit moment.

« Vous... Tu... Vous voulez que je vous tutoie, comme... comme...  
— Comme ?  
— Comme un ami ?! avait enfin sorti le pauvre Hanatarô, éperdu de confusion.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir mettre des mots sur tout ? Tutoie-moi et appelle-moi par mon prénom. C'est simple, quand même !  
— D'accord. Je suis d'accord. Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je suis absolument et complètement d'accord. J'en suis même très honoré... euh... heureux, G... Gri... monsieur Grimmjow.  
— Ah, avait soupiré Grimmjow en secouant la tête.  
— Youpi ! », avait applaudi Nell.

À l'acclamation de la gamine, l'Arrancar et le Shinigami s'étaient jetés l'un l'autre un regard alarmé, mais Nell avait appris à rester discrète sur ses espoirs de vie en famille au Hueco Mundo, pour éviter les comportements trop bizarres des deux adultes à cette mention.

Rassuré par l'absence d'allusions douteuses à des fleurs et à une industrieuse petite abeille, Grimmjow avait repris l'objectif premier de cette conversation.

« Pour en revenir à Hisagomaru, est-ce que c'est sa capacité de stockage d'énergie qui est limitée, ou bien sa capacité de guérison lorsqu'un autre que toi le tient ?  
— Euh...  
— T'as jamais cherché à savoir ?  
— Non.  
— T'es bizarre comme mec. Tu me serines avec la méditation, et combien c'est important que je communique avec Pantera, et comment le fait qu'elle et moi on soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde entrave ma forme libérée, mais tu sais pas grand chose sur ton propre zanpakutô.  
— C'est que, jusqu'à peu, je ne le portais pas et je ne m'entraînais même pas.  
— Peut-être bien que ces salopards de la onzième dont tu nous bassines sans arrêt avaient des raisons pour se comporter avec toi comme ils le faisaient. T'étais qu'un minable à leurs yeux ! Mets-toi à leur place. Eux sont des guerriers : comment voulais-tu qu'ils te respectent si toi, un Shinigami, un sabreur dans l'âme par définition, tu ne portais même pas ton arme ? L'épée, pour nous, Shinigamis et Arrancars, c'est la source de notre pouvoir, c'est l'expression de notre force. Notre sabre nous est propre et nous définit. Et qu'on soit médecin, que son talent à l'escrime soit faible, ne change rien à ça !  
— C'est vrai, vous..., tu as raison, G-Grimmjow. Mais maintenant, je m'efforce de changer. »

Grimmjow avait fait non de la tête, manifestant son désaccord sur l'objection d'Hanatarô, et son silence, inhabituel, avait mis celui-ci mal à l'aise. Puis le regard troublant d'intelligence de l'Arrancar avait cloué sur place le petit Shinigami.

« Hana, tout ça c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, t'as changé », avait dit Grimmjow, doucement.

Hanatarô avait rougit de fierté devant le sérieux de Grimmjow. Il avait changé, et c'était un ancien ennemi qui le lui disait, avec tout le respect du monde. Un ennemi si puissant qu'il avait donné du fil à retordre à Ichigo, lequel était sorti vainqueur d'un combat contre le capitaine Kuchiki, lui-même la crème de la crème parmi les officiers du Gotei. Plus question d'ignorer les conseils d'un tel guerrier, qui venait de réclamer qu'ils usent entre eux de leurs prénoms ainsi que des amis. Il allait s'entraîner durement et apprendre à contrôler l'attaque incontrôlable d'Hisagomaru !  
Quelques laborieuses séances de méditation plus tard, il était fin prêt pour son premier essai.

Voilà donc comment Hanatarô se retrouvait dans la situation actuelle, avisant avec horreur un Hollow gigantesque qui galopait droit sur lui. La proximité du danger n'empêcha pas son esprit de s'égarer. Il trouva que les six pattes de la bête lui donnait une allure dégingandée. Avec son long cou et ses cornes enroulées, il aurait pu appartenir à une famille de girafes hexapodes si une quelconque classification des espèces existait parmi les Menos.  
Une brève pensée pour la petite technicienne du bureau de recherche et de développement de la douzième division, à qui il pourrait discourir longuement sur l'étrange faune peuplant le Hueco Mundo à son retour au Seireitei, et le petit Shinigami, médecin de septième rang de son état, s'en fut sous les directives de Grimmjow expérimenter les possibilités de son zanpakutô, Hisagomaru.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Depuis quelques minutes, Nell restait silencieuse. L'issue de la bataille était incertaine. L'ennemi était bien loin d'être du niveau de Grimmjow, Nell le savait, mais c'était Hanatarô qui se battait tout seul, et depuis un moment, il était clair que son ami Shinigami peinait. Cependant, comme Pantera ne s'était pas montrée et que Grimmjow ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de regarder sans émettre un son, à une distance que l'Arrancar avait jugée convenable pour sa sécurité.

Alors que l'Adjuchas au long cou et aux six pattes tentait des actions de plus en plus hardies, ayant jugé qu'il avait peu à craindre de l'être chétif qui avait osé le provoquer, Grimmjow se tendit.

« Pantera », appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Il dégaina son épée d'un geste distrait, son attention entière dévolue au combat. Au lieu de jaillir de l'arme comme à son habitude, la panthère sembla naître de l'air et flotter, silhouette irréelle et translucide, le long du sabre que Grimmjow présentait devant lui de la même manière que lorsqu'il passait en resurrección.

Toute légèreté et grâce, abandonnant délicatement son immatérialité au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la personnification féline des pouvoirs de Grimmjow marcha sur la lame dans un miracle d'équilibre qui ne fut possible que parce qu'elle et lui, en cet instant, étaient en parfaite harmonie. À la pointe, usant du sabre comme si celui-ci était un marchepied, elle descendit doucement, s'accroupissant sur la lame, une patte après l'autre. L'instant fut magique et éphémère. Puis, elle se tint à côté de son maître.  
Les oreilles dressées, sa queue raidie à peine courbée vers le sol, la panthère, comme son maître, se mit en alerte.

Dorénavant, Grimmjow et sa contrepartie féline surveillèrent ensemble la lutte. Jamais l'ancien espada n'avait accordé autant d'attention au combat d'un autre. Et tout, chez lui, participait à sa vigilance.

Ses yeux suivaient avec une précision infaillible les mouvements vifs et nerveux de la girafe hexapode, anticipant ses actions, évaluant les risques de ses démonstrations de force, comme il le ferait s'il la combattait lui-même. Il notait de la même manière, avec une attention sans faille, les réactions et évitements, parfois maladroits, parfois d'une incroyable perspicacité, d'Hanatarô.  
Alors que lire dans les variations des pressions spirituelles d'un adversaire potentiel lui était aussi naturel que respirer, il avait également conscience de celles du Shinigami et prédisait, avant même qu'un coup ne fût porté par l'un ou par l'autre, son effet sur celui qui en serait la victime.

L'Adjuchas n'avait pas encore subi de blessure qui fût notable. Hanatarô n'était pas indemne mais n'avait essuyé aucune attaque mortelle.  
En dépit des meurtrissures qu'il avait récoltées, l'expression du médecin Shinigami restait celle d'un combattant, la mine décidée et volontaire. Une ride qu'on voyait rarement sur son visage plissait son front entre les deux yeux. Pour lui, se battre était une tâche ardue, et il n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Il n'arborerait jamais ce sourire que certains avaient lorsqu'ils combattaient.  
Son uniforme était déchiré par endroits. Quelques éraflures se croisaient sur ses bras menus, dues aux griffes que l'hexapode portait sur la pointe de ses jarrets et qui s'éjectaient de temps à autre. Au début du combat, la plupart de ces jets avaient surpris Hanatarô, alors il ne les avait évités que de justesse, et au prix de ces quelques entailles superficielles qui zébraient maintenant de rouge sa peau.  
À travers les déchirures de la veste et du pantalon noirs qu'il portait, on pouvait voir les nombreuses ecchymoses qui marbraient un peu partout son corps, résultats des coups de tête et de queue de son adversaire, qu'il n'avait réussi à parer qu'en partie. Les crocs de la bête n'avaient, jusqu'ici, pas réussi à l'atteindre.

C'était extraordinaire, se disait Grimmjow, de voir ce petit médecin craintif qui avait eu peur de tout, lutter avec acharnement contre ce monstre de plus deux mètres de haut sans reculer sous ses assauts de plus en plus virulents.

Quelquefois, lorsque malgré son évidente bonne volonté, il devenait clair qu'Hanatarô échouerait à s'assurer une défense correcte, la main de Grimmjow se resserrait sur la poignée de son sabre, prêt à porter lui-même le coup qui sauvegarderait le Shinigami. Pourtant, celui-ci finissait toujours par s'en sortir, appliquant avec zèle l'un des conseils de Grimmjow, souvent répété et salvateur : « Si tu tombes suite à une de tes maladresses, te contente pas de rester étalé par terre sans réagir. Mets à profit le moment de surprise de ton adversaire, observe, et profite de l'ouverture que tu viens de te créer. ».

Tel était le cas en cet instant.

Une bourrade du museau qu'Hanatarô, n'ayant rien vu venir, para improprement, venait de le précipiter quelques mètres plus loin au sol où, étourdi, le souffle coupé, il restait à terre, inerte. La girafe-hexapode, sûre d'elle, trottina vers sa victime, toute contente de sa victoire. D'un air hautain, levant fièrement ses sabots, elle secouait la tête de bas en haut en reniflant fortement, s'apprêtant de toute évidence à étriper le vaincu avec ses cornes frontales.

Le corps de Grimmjow se tendit à l'extrême. Il avança d'un pas et se prépara à s'élancer. Une spirale d'énergie commença à tournoyer autour de sa jambe d'appui. La panthère, ramassée sur ses pattes arrières, se mit à gronder sourdement.  
Grimmjow allait bondir... lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelque chose d'insolite dans le reiatsu affaibli d'Hanatarô. Un soupçon se glissa en lui. Il retint son assaut, arrêtant d'une main celui de Pantera, et observa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Comment un faible tel que toi a pu oser me défier ? Brrr... » s'ébroua la bête aux six pattes devant le corps étendu de son piteux opposant, comme si un tel acte était en dehors de sa compréhension.

Puis elle courba la tête, pointant ses cornes vers le ventre d'Hanatarô et, d'une détente puissante, porta son coup. Un nuage de sable s'éleva.

« Brrr ! Brrr ! » renâcla la bête, mécontente, ses cornes enfoncées dans le sable, et sa proie soi-disant sans défense disparue.

Une grimace réjouie déchira le visage de Grimmjow, dont tous les muscles du corps se relâchèrent. Pantera bailla de satisfaction.

À l'insu de son adversaire, Hanatarô était reparu debout devant lui. Sans perdre un instant, il enfonça vigoureusement sa lame dans le poitrail. Ou plutôt il chercha à l'enfoncer. Il découvrit que le hierro était résistant en cet endroit, comme partout où il avait déjà essayé.

Dépité, Hanatarô bondit en arrière et se mit hors d'atteinte au moment où l'Adjuchas redressait la tête.

« Pauvre vermine ! Tu crois m'avoir avec un sonido ridicule et un sabre qui ne peut même pas me trancher ? lui déclara-t-il, proprement irrité.  
— Eh, monsieur... euh... madame Girafe ! Hisagomaru est un bon sabre et je me suis entraîné dur pour exécuter ces sonidos ! », se récria le Shinigami, outré de tant de déconsidération.

Et vraiment, les sonidos du Shinigami médecin, combattant débutant, étaient une pure merveille et faisaient honneur à l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu. Ils auraient été impossibles à suivre pour un humain ordinaire, et même pour un Shinigami tout juste sorti de l'académie.  
Rapide et spontané, Hanatarô disparaissait littéralement à la vue. Mais jamais, jusqu'ici, il n'était parvenu à surprendre son adversaire avec suffisamment d'adresse et de vivacité pour obtenir une ouverture sur un endroit vulnérable.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter la partie ventrale, mais son accès était défendu par les redoutables griffes des jarrets, les coups de sabots et de queue, et les allonges aux crocs acérés et aux cornes pointues du long cou de la girafe-hexapode.

Celle-ci chargea furieusement, faisant voler le sable. Un nuage s'éleva.

Lorsque les bourrasques issues des vents de la bataille enveloppaient ainsi la lutte d'un voile opaque, Grimmjow se fiait à son ouïe. Il distinguait alors, aussi clairement que s'il le voyait, le sifflement particulier d'une pointe osseuse éjectée d'un jarret, suivi immédiatement du tintement cristallin de la griffe renvoyée par le fil de l'épée d'Hanatarô.  
Tous les bruits de la lutte auraient pu se confondre, mais Grimmjow identifiait sans problème au sein de la cacophonie le reniflement de l'hexapode lorsqu'il reculait pour préparer un nouvel assaut.  
Il entendait aussi le halètement d'Hanatarô qui subissait la pression de ces attaques successives. Le martèlement des sabots sur le sable le renseignaient sur l'endroit d'où viendrait le danger, et il attendait, tendu, que retentisse le coup sourd des sabots antérieurs contre le plat de la lame qu'Hanatarô élèverait en travers pour se protéger de la ruade.  
Et Pantera écoutait de même. Les pavillons de ses oreilles s'agitaient, sensibles au moindre son. Ses narines frémissaient à la moindre nouvelle odeur de sang. Elle en reconnaissait le propriétaire, évaluait la gravité de la blessure à la quantité versée. Elle s'était éloignée et postée en quinconce, complétant l'angle de vue de son maître. Lequel était conscient de ce que sa panthère ressentait, et la réciproque était vraie.  
C'était comme si leurs sens et leurs cœurs étaient reliés. Comme si ce qui les séparaient depuis si longtemps avait subitement disparu. Le sabre dans la main de Grimmjow vibrait de l'énergie féline de Pantera.

Mis à part cet instant de pure grâce dans la communication qu'il avait avec son zanpakutô, Grimmjow se réjouissait aussi de ce que son élève lui avait montré jusqu'ici, dans ce combat qui devait prouver la valeur guerrière de son sabre guérisseur. Car quelque part au long de leurs aventures, tout au long des affrontements et des entraînements dans un monde en plein chaos, tout au long des farces, des drames, des cris, des rires ou des conversations sérieuses, ils étaient devenus maître et disciple. L'ancien espada, né sous le signe de la mort par la destruction, acceptait ce fait et était fier des progrès de celui à qui il enseignait à se battre et à survivre. Il en ressentait d'ailleurs un certain orgueil, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il songeait en cet instant.

Hanatarô se défendait bien. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore montré toute sa force. Il se fiait en cela à ce que Grimmjow lui avait vivement répété : « Pour ceux qui, au contraire de Kurosaki, ne sont pas doués d'une force incommensurable innée et d'une vitesse de progression démesurée, vaincre quelqu'un de plus puissant que soi nécessite un minimum de stratégie. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'asséner à tout va des coups dans tous les sens, comme Kurosaki », insistait Grimmjow, « et espérer que que le désir de gagner t'obtienne la victoire. D'ailleurs, ce genre de chose ne devrait jamais marcher », finissait toujours par déclarer Grimmjow, d'un ton acide.  
Suivant donc les conseils avisés de son maître d'escrime particulier, Hanatarô apprenait à lire dans les mouvements de la girafe-hexapode. Peu à peu, il devenait meilleur à prédire un coup de queue, une ruade, ou bien le jet d'une de ces griffes sournoises qui sortaient des jarrets de la bête et qui se régénéraient dans un cycle sans fin. Hanatarô cherchait la faille qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher et de porter un coup à un endroit vulnérable.

C'était bien là tout le problème d'Hisagomaru. Pour bénéficier du potentiel de son attaque, il fallait le charger au préalable de l'énergie d'une blessure. Au stade où l'arme en était, elle avait besoin du contact. Ce que l'Adjuchas prenait pour de la faiblesse n'était en réalité que de la prudence et une expérience acquise à chaque lutte que le petit Shinigami avait traversé.

Grimmjow avait été très étonné lorsqu'Hanatarô avait commencé à travailler avec son sabre. Leurs séances de méditation à tous les deux se terminaient toujours dans les fous rires, tandis que celles de Grimmjow le laissaient frustré et grincheux.  
« Mon sabre est très jeune », lui avait alors expliqué Hanatarô. « Il est joueur et un peu étourdi. Bref, il n'est pas d'une grande aide pour découvrir ses propres capacités. Mais nous nous amusons beaucoup à essayer de comprendre. »  
Les arts du combat, la victoire, être fort, étaient affaires sérieuses pour l'ancien espada. Il y mettait toute sa vie, et cela le définissait. Grimmjow avait ouvert de grands yeux, incapable de s'imaginer parler avec tant de légèreté de la découverte de la puissance de son arme. Nell avait éclaté de rire : « Pourquoi tu fais cette drôle de tête ? », et Grimmjow avait ronchonné qu'il était entouré de fous et d'imbéciles.

La veille, enfin, Hanatarô et Hisagomaru avaient mis au point les derniers détails d'une technique inspirée par la remarque de Grimmjow sur l'éventualité de charger la lame par une énergie autre que celle d'une blessure d'un Shinigami : "Et si la jauge pouvait se charger de l'énergie d'une blessure que le sabre venait de faire lui-même à un Hollow, sans la guérir ?". Hisagomaru pensait cela possible. Sa lame pouvait trancher des Hollows purs. D'autre part, suite à ce qui était arrivé à Grimmjow et à Pantera, il s'était aperçu qu'il était capable de différencier les énergies. Emmagasiner l'énergie d'une blessure sans restaurer la pression spirituelle avait semblé impossible jusqu'alors. Mais si, sous la conduite d'Hanatarô, le sabre renvoyait cet effet à son porteur, l'échange d'énergie se maintiendrait. Cela aurait comme double conséquence d'affaiblir le Hollow et de soigner Hanatarô.  
Mais avant tout, il fallait approcher de l'ennemi pour pouvoir le frapper. C'était dangereux, et Grimmjow avait déclaré vouloir s'assurer des chances de survie d'Hanatarô avant d'utiliser cette technique en situation réelle. C'est à dire, dans l'esprit de l'Arrancar, dans un combat où il ne pourrait pas avoir l'œil sur tout à tout moment, comme maintenant.

Sur le terrain, Hanatarô trouvait pourtant la situation bien assez réelle. Cependant, il progressait. Il utilisait de mieux en mieux le temps de latence qu'il y avait entre chaque régénérescence des griffes des jarrets. Les flancs de l'animal s'étaient avérés les moins périlleux malgré leurs défenses redoutables. Entre les ruades, les fouettements de la queue, et les coups de crocs et de cornes, l'arrière et l'avant n'avaient révélé aucune faille exploitable. Sur les côtés, le jet de griffes avait une certaine fréquence et réagissaient aux attaques. Après quelques feintes, dont certaines avaient donné des sueurs froides à Grimmjow, dont d'autres auraient eu une issue désastreuse n'eût été la maladresse salvatrice toujours présente d'Hanatarô, quelques unes, habilement exécutées, prouvèrent que le Shinigami médecin et apprenti guerrier avait finalement attrapé le rythme. Il était clair qu'il avait élaboré une stratégie convenable. Les flancs de l'Adjuchas n'étaient, par moment, protégés que par les coups de queue.  
Un sonido correctement exécuté à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence vint placer Hanatarô au bon endroit, au bon moment :

« Brrr ! », s'ébroua l'hexapode, énervé par l'espèce de moustique qui lui tournait autour depuis un moment sans qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

Hanatarô enfonça sa lame sous le ventre de l'animal. Avec bonheur, il constata que la peau en cet endroit était plus fine qu'ailleurs.

« Vite ! » pressa-t-il Hisagomaru, en se concentrant pour le guider.

Du sang coula le long du fil de l'épée jusqu'à sa main. La lame grésilla enfin. Ses éraflures au bras disparurent avec un chuintement agréable, et la jauge noire commença à s'emplir de rouge.

« Ah, zut, on a plus le temps ! », cria Hanatarô en retirant son sabre. Puis il se flanqua à terre sous le ventre de la girafe-hexapode, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de queue qui s'amenait sur lui.

Le problème, maintenant, c'était qu'il se retrouvait sous la bête. L'ongulé aux six pattes piaffait de colère, énervé par sa blessure au ventre, et rageait de ne plus voir son ennemi. Hanatarô dut rouler sur le dos pour éviter d'être piétiné.

« MONSIEUR JAG... OUPS, EXCUSE-MOI... GRIMMJOW, JE SUIS COINCÉ ! », hurla-t-il piteusement.

Grimmjow retint un ricanement moqueur, tandis que Nell pouffa. Il n'y avait que leur Hana pour se mettre dans une position pareille, et s'inquiéter ensuite de se tromper dans la façon d'appeler à l'aide ! Mais l'instant n'était pas au rire, et le bleuté se demandait s'il aurait la possibilité d'intervenir. Au cas où, il focalisa l'énergie d'un cero dans la paume de sa main pour pulvériser l'Adjuchas.

« T'ES PAS OBLIGÉ DE LE TRANCHER POUR LUI FAIRE DU MAL ! DONNE UN BON COUP SUR L'ARTICULATION AU DESSUS D'UN SABOT. IL VA BOITER. TU SORTIRAS LORSQU'IL LÈVERA LA PATTE », gueula l'Arrancar de toutes ses forces.

Mais avant même qu'il eût fini sa phrase, Hanatarô avait disparu. Pantera émit un grondement admiratif. Grimmjow sentit un souffle d'air le frôler. Éberlué, il tourna la tête : Hanatarô était à côté de lui. L'Arrancar avisa le cero dans sa main, comprit, puis un sourire complice s'étala sur son visage. Hanatarô, bien que sa position n'ait pas été la meilleure pour tenter un sonido, avait utilisé l'énergie de son cero comme point de repère. Il s'était retrouvé instantanément auprès de lui.

« Petit finaud, salua-t-il l'apprenti spadassin, en relâchant l'énergie de son cero.  
— T'as vu ça, Grimmjow ? » s'extasia l'heureux Hanatarô, en montrant la lame d'Hisagomaru, dotée à présent d'une jauge remplie au quart.

Resté un bref instant interloqué, l'Adjuchas, furieux, avait enfin repéré l'ignoble moustique qui l'avait piqué. Il racla de façon reconnaissable le sol de son sabot.

« Ton pote s'amène », informa Grimmjow, refroidissant l'atmosphère.

D'une bourrade voulue amicale, l'Arrancar propulsa à nouveau Hanatarô sur le champ de bataille, prouvant une nouvelle fois à celui-ci qu'il ne serait jamais un ami du même genre que Ganju.

« Hourra, Hana ! Tu vas l'avoir », clama Nell, optimiste, en battant des mains.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )

Toute la célérité dont il était capable n'avait pas permis à Byakuya Kuchiki d'arriver avant qu'il n'ait senti les énergies qu'il avait repérées augmenter jusqu'à l'affrontement. Parmi celles-ci, il avait reconnu celle du septième siège de la quatrième division, Hanatarô Yamada, celui qu'il était venu chercher. Il était presque sûr qu'un Arrancar de rang élevé se trouvait là-bas, mais sa présence spirituelle était confuse. Peut-être était-il blessé depuis la fin de la guerre, incapable de se battre convenablement, et observait-il la lutte pour s'en prendre ensuite au vainqueur affaibli ? L'autre était un Hollow de moindre importance, mais beaucoup trop puissant pour que le petit officier médical, qui avait défendu sa sœur avec un courage si peu en rapport avec sa force, eût une chance de survie.

Le shunpo du noble guerrier, grâce auquel il franchissait de grandes distances l'espace d'un instant, lui permit cependant de se tenir sur les lieux de la bataille sans que son approche soit repérée. Mais il n'avait que quelques dixièmes de seconde pour décider de son adversaire : l'Adjuchas ou l'Arrancar ?

Le choix lui fut volé par un ridicule marmot aux cheveux verts, sans la moindre pression spirituelle notable, qui le pointa du doigt en hurlant : « SHINIGAMI ! », comme s'il était le diable lui-même.

Byakuya remarqua deux choses alors. L'énergie spirituelle de l'Arrancar se partageait en deux entités physiques distinctes, l'une animale, l'autre humaine ; et contre toute attente, le petit médecin qu'il était venu sauver tenait tête à un Adjuchas. Puis il dut s'inquiéter de sa propre survie car la pression d'une lame sur sa trachée le surprit.

« Bouge pas », grogna une voix rauque à son oreille.

Le marmouset s'amenait à toute allure, larmoyant et geignant à qui mieux mieux.

« Grim-Grimmzow ! Y vient reprendre Hana. Nell veut pas. Em-Empêche-le ! Empêche-le !  
— La ferme, Nell ! Hana partira pas s'il veut pas. »

Byakuya réalisa donc qu'il avait affaire au fameux Grimmjow Jaggerjack, censé avoir été défait par Ichigo Kurosaki. Il engrangea la nouvelle de sa survie, et s'intéressa au fait qu'Hanatarô Yamada semblait en accointance avec un de leurs ennemis et un... un être difficilement identifiable.

« C'est comme Nell le dit, Shinigami. Hana, là, c'est plus mon prisonnier. Il est libre. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de pas déranger son combat. Observe. C'est plus celui que t'as connu. »

Pour observer, Byakuya Kuchiki observait. Il observait que ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack était peut-être un excité des combats comme on le lui avait décrit, mais qu'il avait une impressionnante maîtrise. Il observait que le ton avec lequel il parlait d'Hanatarô Yamada était plus affectueux que méprisant. Il observait que cet Arrancar théoriquement sans compassion avait la confiance d'un être vagissant aussi faible qu'un bébé. Il observait, et se rappela les paroles du capitaine Unohana lorsqu'il avait douté de la survie de son officier : "Ayez la bonté d'accorder à mon septième siège plus de crédit que cela, capitaine Kuchiki. C'est un jeune homme remarquable, doué de surprenantes facultés d'adaptation."

Hanatarô Yamada avait été fait prisonnier par un Arrancar que tous qualifiaient de cruel. Comment y avait-il survécu ? Comment avait-il repris sa liberté ? Comment avait-il obtenu ce respect qui se sentait dans les paroles du redoutable Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Le noble et puissant capitaine ne comprenait pas.

Juste à ce moment-là, Hanatarô cria et tournoya dans les airs, ayant tâté d'un violent coup de queue qui l'avait éjecté du sol. Byakuya se raidit.

« Il va périr. Laisse-moi intervenir. Nous nous expliquerons ensuite.  
— T'inquiète pas, Shinigami. Hana va s'en sortir.  
— Comment le pourrait-il ?  
— Il a sa façon à lui, faut juste l'accepter. J'ai renoncé à comprendre. Regarde bien. »

Et Byakuya regarda, tout comme regardèrent les capitaines Unohana et Zaraki, arrivés peu après lui sur les lieux, et tenus jusqu'alors en respect par la menace qui pesait sur sa vie.

Hanatarô disparut en pleine pirouette aérienne à leurs regards, réapparut tout près d'eux, lança un « Oh, heureux de vous revoir capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Unohana, capitaine Zaraki. Vous allez bien ? » et disparut de nouveau pour aller planter son épée dans le ventre de l'Adjuchas, pendant que ce dernier levait encore le nez en l'air, espérant l'encorner lorsqu'il redescendrait.

« Il a piqué ta technique favorite, princesse », commenta Kenpachi, goguenard.

Intrigué par la prouesse de l'officier médical qu'il avait connu incapable d'exécuter un shunpo, Byakuya ne releva pas.

« Je reconnais qu'Hanatarô Yamada est en droit de combattre pour sa propre vie. Je n'interviendrais pas, dit-il à Grimmjow.  
— Et les autres ? demanda l'Arrancar, en désignant du menton ses deux coéquipiers.  
— Ken-chan va pas se mêler du combat d'un autre, voyons, chantonna Yachiru, choisissant ce moment pour surgir de derrière l'épaule de Kenpachi.  
— Si je juge que le péril devient trop sérieux, j'interromprai le combat de mon septième siège », déclara Retsu, en dégainant son sabre.

Grimmjow allait répliquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la femme Shinigami. Il frissonna, et sut que, présence d'otage ou pas, il serait déjà mort si elle l'avait voulu. Il se retint de rien ajouter et écarta son épée du cou du capitaine qu'il avait cru à sa merci.

Démontrant que jamais il n'avait considéré être réellement menacé, Byakuya resta volontairement près de l'Arrancar. Le marmot baveux s'était calmé. Par contre, dans la gorge de la panthère roulaient des ronronnements sourds et menaçants. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la présence d'autant de Shinigamis la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais le félin n'avait pas bougé et fixait son attention sur le seul combat, où Hanatarô Yamada continuait d'asticoter l'Adjuchas.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Après quelques moments, il fut évident pour tous qu'Hanatarô avait pris le dessus. La girafe-hexapode qu'il combattait s'affaiblissait inexorablement à chaque coup d'épée qu'elle recevait, tandis qu'Hanatarô, lui, reprenait des forces. Le ventre n'était plus le seul endroit vulnérable où il pouvait trancher. La lame d'Hisagomaru se teintait d'une lueur rouge de plus en plus éclatante. Le moment viendrait bientôt où le sabre serait prêt à asséner le coup de grâce.

Une certaine forme de familiarité s'était créée entre les spectateurs du combat, née de leur intérêt pour le brave petit Shinigami qui déployait tant d'ardeur. Ils vibraient d'une même tension lorsqu'il était évident qu'il allait encore échouer à parer correctement un coup, ils soupiraient de soulagement lorsqu'il renversait de façon stupéfiante la situation, ils admiraient ses mouvements clairvoyants de plus en plus fréquemment.

« Il se dégage une impression étrange de ses shunpos. Je n'arrive pas à saisir sa technique », déclara soudain Byakuya.

Grimmjow eut un large sourire.

« C'est pas du shunpo. J'lui ai appris le sonido », déclara-t-il, non sans fierté.

Tous virent l'horreur se peindre sur le visage habituellement impassible du noble capitaine.

« Par tous les esprits du Seireitei ! Arrancar, tu l'as contaminé, s'emporta-t-il.  
— Eh ! J'suis pas une maladie contagieuse ! s'indigna Grimmjow.  
— T'es d'un barbant, Kuchiki, s'en mêla Kenpachi. Shunpo... Sonido... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Le p'tit gars s'est adapté. C'est utile comme talent. J'le prendrais bien dans ma division.  
— Reste à ta place, barbare, répliqua Byakuya, qui s'était repris. Il est de mon devoir de tout mettre en œuvre pour éradiquer les mauvaises habitudes qu'il a prises par ma faute. Sous ma supervision, il redeviendra un Shinigami respectable. Capitaine Unohana, je réclame son transfert à la sixième division.  
— Je ne saurais lui ordonner de demander un transfert, capitaine Kuchiki.  
— Fort bien. Je me chargerai de le convaincre du bien fondé de ce changement.»

Ce ne fut pas du goût de Nell.

« Hana ira nulle part. Il restera avec nous ! », couina-t-elle.

Yachiru, curieuse, la rejoignit aussitôt. Nell, intriguée, se calma immédiatement.

Sur le champ de bataille, l'Adjuchas ne bougeait plus, renâclant péniblement, et Hanatarô levait bien haut son épée. Tous les adultes retinrent inconsciemment leur souffle, prévoyant le coup final. Les deux gamines se regardaient, détachées du résultat évident du combat.

« T'es qui ? demanda Yachiru, brisant le silence qui s'était établi.  
— T'es qui ? rétorqua Nell.  
— Je l'ai dit la première. T'es qui ?  
— Nell l'a dit tout pareil. T'es qui ? »

Yachiru pencha la tête, incertaine. Puis elle eut un sourire de victoire, avant que la malice ne prît le dessus :

« T'es qui ? insista-t-elle, comme si Nell n'avait pas déjà révélé malencontreusement son identité.  
— T'es qui ? répéta Nell, innocemment.  
— T'es qui ?  
— T'es qui ? »…

Bientôt, l'une s'amusant, l'autre s'irritant, on entendit plus qu'une étrange fredaine entonnée par deux voix fluettes, qui couvrit les derniers fracas de la bataille :

« TéquiTéquiTéquiTéquiTéquiTéquiTéqui... »

Grimmjow d'un côté, Kenpachi de l'autre se tournèrent vers elles et s'écrièrent :

« Mais vous allez la fermer ! »

Nell se rembrunit à l'air fâché de son Arrancar préféré, Yachiru éclata de rire, puis, plus sérieusement, elle chuchota :

« Je suis Yachiru. Ken-chan n'aime pas être dérangé quand il est question de combat. Mais il est gentil en fait.  
— Voui, c'est pareil pour Grimmzow. Nell se fait toujours gronder quand elle est trop bavarde.  
— Peut-être bien qu'ils vont s'entendre alors ? Depuis qu'Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs, Ken-chan s'ennuie.  
— Itsugo a perdu ses pouvoirs ?  
— Comment ça, Kurosaki a perdu ses pouvoirs ? s'alarma Grimmjow, détournant son attention de la victoire assurée d'Hanatarô.  
— Ah, soupira Kenpachi, m'en parle pas. C'est d'un triste ! J'ai plus personne qui veuille bien s'amuser avec moi. Heureusement que Kuchiki est là et que ses bêtises me distraient, sinon je mourrais d'ennui. »

Le capitaine de la onzième adressa un clin d'œil à son collègue de la sixième, lequel, proprement offusqué d'être devenu un sujet d'amusement et de distraction suite à sa honteuse bévue, se para d'un air de complète indifférence.

Grimmjow buta d'un pied rageur dans le sable, bien près de laisser exploser sa colère et de crier à la face des terres arides sa frustration, avant de s'apercevoir que de colère, il n'avait point. Partie, envolée, où était donc passée toute son irritation, toute son envie d'apprendre à l'humain à la chevelure carotte qu'il n'était pas le roi de son monde ?

Victorieux, Hanatarô revenait vers eux, brandissant avec panache le petit bistouri qui était la forme d'Hisagomaru en état de shikai. Le capitaine de la quatrième division, ravie de retrouver son septième siège indemne, sourit avec indulgence à sa vue. Mais Nell s'accrochait à présent au hakama de Grimmjow et se lamentait. Hanatarô fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en entendant le sujet de ses plaintes. Comment Ichigo avait-il perdu ses pouvoirs ? Mais il y avait plus urgent :

« Ouin ! pleurnichait Nell. Grimmzow, Itsugo a perdu ses pouvoirs !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?  
— Ben, queque chose ! C'est toi le plus fort, oui ou non ?  
— J'vois pas l'rapport !  
— Méchant ! »

Pour fêter sa performance, Hanatarô était accueilli par une scène bien familière ! Nell rendait toujours Grimmjow responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas autour d'elle.  
Hanatarô remisa son sabre, décidant de s'occuper du problème avant toute chose. Les mains sur les hanches, il hocha du menton comme s'il s'apprêtait à les sermonner tous les deux, puis il s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant afin de la raisonner comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Allons, Nell, ce n'est pas de la faute de notre ami Grimmjow si Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs.  
— Mais... ! »

D'une tape affectueuse sur la tête, il la fit taire, puis il se releva et se planta face à Grimmjow.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
— Essai concluant », déclara Grimmjow.

Un maître et son disciple, c'était ce que le capitaine responsable de l'abandon d'Hanatarô dans un monde sans foi ni loi voyait, et non un dangereux prédateur et sa proie effrayée. Deux camarades, c'était ce que le capitaine qui avait envoyé Hanatarô en mission dans un monde en guerre voyait, et non des ennemis mortels. Deux guerriers, c'était ce que le capitaine qui jugeait les hommes sur leur seul talent à l'escrime voyait, et non un monstre cruel et un chétif médecin.

À la stupéfaction des trois capitaines, non seulement le petit Shinigami de la quatrième division avait survécu à la sauvagerie du monde des Hollows, mais il en sortait grandi.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

**fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** (à l'état de friches et dont le titre est provisoire) : Le retour du _Plan pour remettre à Kurosaki sa place  
_Peut-être que ce sera le dernier, peut-être y aura-t-il un épilogue, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que nous nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire.


	10. 11 Le retour du plan pour remettre

**11 . Le retour du _plan pour remettre Kurosaki à sa place_**

Si d'ordinaire, les vastes plaines du Hueco Mundo retrouvaient le silence dès les derniers vents d'une bataille calmés, ce n'était pas le cas pour celle-ci. Le singulier trio qui arpentait depuis quelques temps les sables de ce monde manifestait sa joie à la victoire de l'un d'entre eux.

La lune, dont la rondeur cendrée régnait en conquérante dans le ciel obscur, s'inquiétait du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quatre étrangers avaient assisté à la fin du combat. Ils venaient du monde natal du vainqueur et entendaient le ramener chez lui.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

« Alors ? demanda Hanatarô, planté devant Grimmjow.  
— Essai concluant, déclara Grimmjow.  
— Hé, hé, sourit Hanatarô.  
— Hana, t'as réussi ! le félicita Nell.  
— Tu as vu, Nell ?  
— Oh oui ! T'étais comme un... comme un... Tu sais, comme ces grains de sables qui se glissent dans la tunique de Nell et que ça gratte partout, mais que Nell arrive jamais à s'en débarrasser ?  
— Ah oui, tant que ça ? rit Hanatarô de bon cœur.  
— Tu peux me croire, Hana, tu l'as eu à l'usure, confirma Grimmjow, goguenard.  
— Hum », interrompit une voix, venue de derrière.

Aux consonances aristocratiques de ce raclement de gorge qu'une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvait produire tout en restant distingué, Hanatarô pirouetta sur lui-même et se trouva face au capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki et aux deux autres capitaines qui s'étaient approchés avec lui.

« Oh, c'est vrai, vous êtes là ! Excusez-moi, je vous avais complètement oubliés ! »

Le rire clair et joyeux de Yachiru éclata aux quatre coins du désert blanc. Elle bondit sur l'épaule de son capitaine et le taquina : « P'tit gars t'a oublié, Ken-chan ! Ça doit être la première fois que ça nous arrive, hein ? Il est drôle quand même ! ».

Ignorant le rire tonitruant qui s'ensuivit, Byakuya Kuchiki persévéra dans son sérieux.

C'était une source constante d'étonnement, se disait l'élégant aristocrate, que d'assister aux excentricités insensées du septième siège de la quatrième division.  
L'idée même qu'une personne de sa qualité et de sa prestance pût être oubliée lui paraissait extraordinaire. L'idée que le jeune étourdi ait pu oublier les trois capitaines qui s'étaient précipités à son secours semblait peu probable.  
Mais Byakuya avait appris que rien n'était impossible en ce qui concernait Hanatarô Yamada.  
Or, il était fermement dans ses intentions de convaincre le shinigami médecin de changer de spécialité pour venir dans sa division. Il pourrait alors corriger à son aise l'ineptie que représentait un Shinigami utilisant des techniques Arrancars. Il régna donc sur son tempérament, et ce fut d'un ton qu'il estima être le plus chaleureux possible qu'il entama son discours :

« Hanatarô Yamada, il est dans ton intérêt de quitter ces terres au plus vite.  
— Oui, bien sûr, capitaine Kuchiki. Mais je... euh... Vous voyez, euh... Je dois faire mes adieux, et... et il faut d'abord que je vous présente à mes amis », finit par dire Hanatarô, incertain.

Son conseil avisé n'ayant pas eu l'effet escompté, Byakuya s'apprêta à faire un autre essai en montrant cette fois-ci plus de conviction. Mais Hanatarô n'était pas quelqu'un qui restait dans l'indécision bien longtemps, ni immobile, d'ailleurs.  
Byakuya, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer son avis, se retrouva soudain face au dos du jeune agité. Pris au dépourvu, il tâcha de refermer la bouche sans paraître surpris, puis se contenta dès lors de l'observer avec philosophie se placer à la tête des deux rangées que formaient les Shinigamis et les Arrancars, avec toute l'emphase d'un maître de cérémonie plutôt que comme l'infortuné naufragé qu'il s'attendait à secourir.

D'un ample geste de sa main droite, Hanatarô désigna le premier de la rangée des capitaines du Gotei.

« Grimmjow, Nell, Pantera, voici le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki, le capitaine de la sixième division des armées royales de la Soul Society. Je vous en ai déjà parlé.  
— Ah oui, je me rappelle : le coincé du cul, fut ce que l'ancien espada trouva à dire.  
— Arrancar ! menaça Byakuya.  
— Grimmjow, ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion, voyons. Tu sais bien, le seigneur Kuchiki est le capitaine que j'essayais désespérément de rattraper avant de te rencontrer, et qui partait sans moi dès que j'y arrivais.  
— J'ai pas oublié non plus », grogna Grimmjow, l'œil féroce.

Byakuya aurait pu rétorquer que les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait passées ainsi, que c'était souvent involontairement qu'il avait laissé le petit médecin derrière lui, mais sa conscience s'agita, et il se tut, se promettant désormais de rester silencieux pendant toute la durée de ces ennuyeuses présentations.

« Et voici Kenpachi Zaraki, enchaînait Hanatarô sans s'émouvoir, le capitaine de la onzième division.  
— L'homme plein de bon sens et à l'esprit pratique ? Je me souviens.  
— Stupéfiante analyse de caractères, commenta Kenpachi, non sans adresser à son collègue vexé un clin d'œil moqueur.  
— La petite fille sur son épaule, c'est...  
— Je sais ! Je sais ! Yastziru ! C'est Yastziru ! interrompit Nell, en sautant sur place d'excitation.  
— … sa vice-capitaine, et pour finir, mon capitaine, dame Retsu Unohana, le capitaine de la quatrième division.  
— Si je ne m'abuse, la survie de mon septième siège revient en grande partie à vos mérites. Je vous en remercie, dit-elle, avec une légère inclination de la tête en direction de Grimmjow.  
—Madame », marmonna celui-ci, impressionné par la courtoisie de la femme Shinigami.

Nell aurait juré alors que Grimmjow était tout embarrassé et qu'il s'était mis à rougir. Mais Hanatarô se tournait maintenant vers eux et les désignait à leur tour dans un grand mouvement de la main.

« Capitaines, vice-capitaine, je vous présente les trois Hollows avec qui j'ai lié amitié pendant mon séjour dans ses contrées impitoyables : l'adorable petite Nell, le puissant Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et Pantera, sa redoutable panthère.  
— GROARR ! » rugit l'animal, en bondissant au beau milieu de la rangée que formait les Shinigamis.

Les trois capitaines s'éparpillèrent de part et d'autre en un éclair, Yachiru bien à l'abri sur l'épaule de Kenpachi.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bravo, Pantera ! s'esclaffa Grimmjow.  
— Oh là là, Pantera, voyons ! Ce n'est pas bien gentil de chasser ainsi ceux qui se préoccupent de mon sort suffisamment pour être venus ici. »

Hanatarô se gratta la tête, gêné, et s'excusa auprès de ses supérieurs : « Excusez-la, je vous prie, elle s'emporte facilement. »

Mais Pantera voyait d'un très mauvais œil ces Shinigamis qui étaient là pour reprendre un des siens, et elle feulait, retroussant ses babines pour bien montrer ses crocs, et donnant de véhéments coups de patte dans l'air, en direction de chacun des trois capitaines.

Si Kenpachi grimaça de plaisir face à l'agressivité de l'animal, Retsu, la plus sensible et la plus intuitive du groupe, intervint :

« Nous ne sommes pas venus faire de mal à Hanatarô, ni à aucun d'entre vous », précisa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Par contre, son regard racontait une autre histoire. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur ceux de la panthère, et leur éclat s'assombrissait inexorablement. Bientôt, une ombre sépulcrale recouvrit le coeur du félin. Ce regard, reconnut Kenpachi, tenait en respect même les plus fortes têtes de la onzième. Un miaulement plaintif monta bientôt de la gorge de Pantera. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur son crâne, et elle fila trouver refuge auprès de la petite Nell.

Quant à Byakuya, il ignora convenablement le fait qu'il avait été éjecté par une vulgaire bête, et vint prendre sa place auprès d'Hanatarô, dont il s'estimait être, dès à présent, le gardien.

Kenpachi avait approuvé la démonstration de force du félin à sa juste valeur. Sa soumission au capitaine de la quatrième division ne la ternissait pas, car il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait résister à dame Unohana, pas même le vieux Yamamoto lui-même. Il lui sembla aussi qu'un homme pouvant se targuer de posséder un animal aussi impressionnant devait avoir lui aussi quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Dis, t'as l'air fort, toi, jeta-t-il à Grimmjow.  
— Je veux », confirma celui-ci, son fameux sourire carnassier s'élargissant sur son visage.

L'atmosphère jusqu'ici relativement sereine, que même l'écart de conduite de Pantera n'avait pas modifiée, changea brusquement. La tension grimpa en flèche entre les deux guerriers. Quelques secondes d'un simple examen muet leur suffirent pour accepter le défi qu'ils venaient de se lancer. L'air aussi belliqueux l'un que l'autre, ils s'écartèrent d'un bond et dégainèrent leurs sabres.

« Grimmjow, c'est le capitaine de la onzième. Tu ne pourras jamais... prévint Hanatarô, aussitôt alarmé.  
— Justement, si je peux pas avoir Itsu... Ah, merde... Hum, si je peux pas avoir Kurosaki...  
— Non ! Grimmjow ! », interrompit Nell. « Il... Il... Lui, il est spécial. Tu sens pas ? »

Toutes les énergies spirituelles élevées des personnages rassemblés autour d'elle semblaient réveiller les pouvoirs spirituels de leur petite compagne, et peut-être aussi sa mémoire. Grimmjow lui adressa un regard qu'il aurait voulu rassurant mais au travers duquel seule son excitation de se battre transpirait.

« Si, je sens ».

Les yeux de Nell s'emplirent de larmes.

« Nell veut pas que tu te battes contre le terrible capitaine Shinigami, sanglota-t-elle.  
— Nell », fit Grimmjow, entre grondement et prière.

Retsu Unohana regardait l'Arrancar dont elle connaissait certaines des actions, et la petite Nell qui semblait si perdue, dont elle connaissait si peu. Elle ne voyait rien de la cruauté des Arrancars dont elle avait été témoin. Kenpachi Zaraki patientait. Les petites filles en pleurs, c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

« Tu pourrais mourir, comme Pesche et Dondochakka et...  
— Je ne vais pas mourir, gamine. Je suis fort ! se récria Grimmjow.  
— Il a tué Nnoitra ! », hurla l'enfant d'une voix désespérée.

Hanatarô voulait croire en Grimmjow. Grimmjow était devenu plus fort, plus puissant, et pouvait encore accroître sa puissance. Un combat avec quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Kenpachi Zaraki était peut-être la clé pour redécouvrir sa resurrección. Mais les morts de ceux que Nell appelait ses frères étaient encore trop récentes. Nell serait bouleversée par la violence du combat qui s'ensuivrait si les deux guerriers se déchaînaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Grimmjow », plaida-t-il.

Kenpachi grommela, sentant sa chance lui filer entre les doigts. Yachiru sauta de son perchoir et vint convaincre Nell.

« Tu verras, ça va bien aller. Ils vont juste bien s'amuser, et nous on va pouvoir profiter du spectacle. »

Mais il n'y avait pas d'amusement dans les yeux de Nell. Juste une effroyable peur.

« Ah », soupira Byakuya, se décidant à intervenir, « N'y a t-il que moi pour savoir garder la tête froide ? Zaraki, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ton seul plaisir. Regarde un peu autour de toi. »

Que vit le capitaine de la onzième division, ainsi admonesté par son collègue de la sixième, cette _p__rincesse_ dont il aimait tant à provoquer l'embarras, l'indignation ou le courroux ?  
Vit-il le désir du noble de partir le plus vite possible et d'éloigner Hanatarô de la mauvaise influence de l'Arrancar ? Ou bien vit-il les sentiments cachés derrière les mots du fier aristocrate : qu'il devrait prendre en compte le chagrin d'une enfant qui avait peur pour son compagnon, avant de persister dans un défi inutile ?

Kenpachi rengaina son sabre.

« C'est pas marrant. Ça m'amuse plus, déclara-t-il.  
— Putain, si vous voulez pas vous battre, alors barrez-vous d'ici, les Shinigamis, et revenez plus ! explosa de frustration Grimmjow.  
— Hana va partir aussi ?  
— Ah, bon sang, foutu vermisseau, tu vas pas un peu te taire ! »

Mais le « Grimmjow, méchant ! » habituel de Nell, ou même le « Nell est pas un vermisseau, Nell est Nell ! » ne suivirent pas le camouflet qu'utilisait souvent Grimmjow lorsqu'il était excédé. À la place, elle accourut vers lui.

« Alors, ça y est, tu vas pas te battre ? persista-t-elle, son visage, gonflé de pleurs, levé vers lui.  
— Non », râla-t-il.

Puis il se ravisa en regardant Hanatarô, resté à l'écart. Ensuite, lentement, il dirigea son attention sur le Shinigami qui se tenait silencieusement à côté de lui, ce capitaine Kuchiki et ses manières hautaines. Sans quitter le noble des yeux, il précisa sans cacher sa méfiance :

« En tout cas, pas tant qu'Hana est libre de partir ou de rester. Tu veux faire quoi, Hana ? »

Comme son camarade ne répondait pas, Grimmjow insista : « T'inquiète, si tu veux rester, tu peux compter sur moi pour les empêcher de te reprendre. »

Rassurée, Nell ravala ses larmes. Sa nature taquine prit le dessus, et elle sauta sur l'occasion d'asticoter l'Arrancar : « Oh ! Trois capitaines à toi tout seul, Grimmzow ? C'est pas un peu trop, vu que t'as même pas réussi à vaincre Itsugo ? »

Mais Grimmjow, tout comme Nell avant lui, ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Ce fut très sérieusement qu'il répondit :

« J'serai pas tout seul, Nell : y aura aussi Pantera, Hana, et toi. À nous quatre, on est assez fort pour les dissuader de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous, ou même à nous tous. »

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
!=!

Le silence avait suivi la menace à peine voilée de Grimmjow. Un long silence.

Les trois capitaines venus rechercher le septième siège de la quatrième division se tenaient tranquilles. Était-ce parce que ces officiers du Gotei, qu'ils fussent honorables, batailleurs, ou compatissants, ne pouvaient concevoir ramener un des leurs de force ? Était-ce parce que la dernière épreuve d'Hanatarô Yamada était de décider lui-même de son retour ?

Aucun des trois capitaines, ni même la petite vice-capitaine, ne broncha.

Paupières à demi-baissées, Hanatarô restait silencieux ; ce n'était pas normal. Épaules avachies, il ne bougeait pas non plus ; ce l'était encore moins. Depuis que Grimmjow lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire, il était l'image même de la désolation et de l'indécision.

Allait-il choisir de retourner dans l'environnement familier du Seireitei, là où il serait en sécurité, là où les hordes de Hollows n'interrompraient pas son sommeil en faisant soudainement irruption dans sa chambre ? Allait-il choisir le bon sens et la raison ?  
Ou bien allait-il choisir son cœur, lequel s'était réchauffé dans l'affection exubérante de Nell, et renforcé grâce à l'attention vigilante de Grimmjow ? Allait-il choisir ceux que le hasard avait placé sur son chemin, alors qu'il s'était retrouvé si démuni dans les vastes terres d'un monde inconnu et sombre ? Allait-il choisir de rester en la compagnie de ses nouveaux amis à qui il devait d'être encore en vie ?

Hanatarô persistait dans son silence et son immobilité. Grimmjow et Nell n'étaient pas les seuls à agir différemment de leurs habitudes. C'était comme si l'arrivée des Shinigamis avait brisé la familiarité de leurs liens. Comme si sous le regard de ces étrangers à leur groupe, il leur fallait trouver de nouvelles raisons d'être ensemble.

« Je... dois repartir », finit par déclarer Hanatarô.

Les yeux de Grimmjow se rivèrent aux siens et ne les lâchèrent plus. Il y chercha sa résolution, il y chercha son envie. Il n'en trouva que de faibles lueurs qui vacillèrent sous sa colère.

« Dis ce que tu veux, la grenouille, pas ce que tu dois ! », rugit-il.

Hanatarô cligna des yeux au son de l'irritation familière, comme au sortir d'un terrible cauchemar. Grimmjow, Nell et Pantera le connaissaient mieux qu'aucun autre de ses camarades de la Soul Society ; Ganju mis à part. Ganju à qui il avait montré à quel point il était faible. Ganju qui ne s'était pas moqué de son pauvre courage. Ganju qui l'avait protégé. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il avait vécu tant de choses avec eux tous, il avait tant appris...

Hanatarô regarda Nell.

« Je veux rester avec vous. »

Nell gloussa et sourit de toutes ses dents. Son monde allait rester tel qu'elle l'aimait. Hanatarô regarda Grimmjow.

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes à perfectionner mon sonido. Je veux que l'on continue à pratiquer la méditation ensemble. Je veux vous voir, toi et Pantera, être en si parfaite harmonie que tu serais plus fort que tu l'as jamais été. Je veux continuer de m'entraîner avec toi, même si je finis toujours dans la poussière. Parce que j'ai l'espoir secret qu'un jour, je pourrais une fois, rien qu'une fois, t'y envoyer moi-même. »

Grimmjow grimaça de contentement à cette bravade insolente. Hanatarô regarda Pantera.

« Je veux me battre à vos côtés, et soigner vos blessures lorsque vous souffrez... »

Hanatarô regarda son capitaine.

« Je veux rentrer. »

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Chacun des mots d'Hanatarô avaient résonné dans le silence qui avait suivi le rugissement de Grimmjow. Et à chacun de ces mots, le cœur de Nell avait battu plus vite : de joie, d'excitation et d'espoir. Mais à la dernière phrase, son cœur s'arrêta.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Son menton se mit à trembler.

« Mais, si tu veux rester avec nous, tu peux pas rentrer, dis, Hana ?  
— Nell...  
— Hein, Grimmzow ? C'est pas possible qu'il rentre s'il veut rester, dis, dis ? »

Nell recommençait à s'agiter. Grimmjow se saisit d'elle. Elle gigota et cria à qui mieux-mieux. Grimmjow lui bâillonna la bouche.

« Mmmh ! Mmmm mmmm !  
— Grimmjow ! s'écria Hanatarô, épouvanté, de l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
— T'inquiète, elle va finir par comprendre », se justifia Grimmjow.

Hanatarô secoua la tête, peu convaincu, et il s'approcha en courant. Arrivé près de Grimmjow et Nell, il voulu enlever la main qui la bâillonnait. Grimmjow leva un sourcil, et ne se laissa pas faire.

« Grimmjow, ce n'est pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre avec les enfants !  
— T'es toujours à lui passer les choses ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est intenable !  
— Et toi, tu es toujours après elle ! Grimmjow, laisse-moi lui parler. »

Les trois capitaines regardaient sans vraiment y croire la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout sauf à assister à des adieux déchirants entre un des leurs et deux, voire trois en comptant la panthère, des habitants du Hueco Mundo ; et encore moins à assister à leurs disputes alors qu'ils se mettaient d'accord dans la façon d'éduquer la plus jeune d'entre eux.

Yachiru, jamais l'œil dans poche, pointa le trio du doigt et s'exclama :

« Oh, regarde, Ken-chan, Yachiru a deux papas pour s'occuper d'elle ! »

Grimmjow laissa tomber Nell comme si celle-ci lui avait brûlé les doigts. Puis il décocha à Yachiru un regard meurtrier qui l'aurait clouée sur place si Kenpachi, arrivant à la rescousse, ne l'avait pas attrapée et mise à l'abri derrière sa large épaule.  
Pantera, de son côté, fit rouler dans sa gorge un ronronnement d'indignation : elle était responsable de la petite Nell et entendait bien qu'on ne la mît pas à l'écart. D'un bond, elle rejoignit sa progéniture adoptive.

« Grimmjow, méch... ! », allait se plaindre la gamine, pourtant retombée sans problème sur ses jambes.

Un grand coup de langue vient interrompre ses jérémiades. Ainsi entourée, Nell finit pas calmer. Et l'incident fut clos. Hanatarô entreprit alors de s'expliquer sur les raisons qui le poussaient à rentrer :

« Nell, tu te rappelles, au début, quand on s'est rencontrés, quand tu ne savais pas où était Pesche, Dondochakka et Bawabawa ? Tu me racontais combien tu aimais jouer avec eux, et combien cela te manquait de ne plus les voir même si tu étais heureuse avec Grimmjow et moi.  
— Moui, Nell se rappelle.  
— Au Seireitei, j'ai aussi des amis qui me manquent. Des amis qui comptent pour moi. J'ai une vie, un travail là-bas. Un autre vie. Ici, c'est bien. Vous êtes là, avec moi, et la vie est comme une grande aventure et... je vous aime beaucoup, je vous aime énormément... mais là-bas, c'est chez moi, Nell. »

Les larmes roulèrent sans retenue sur les joues de Nell, mais elle ne dit rien car elle comprenait ce que Hanatarô ressentait. Couchée aux pieds de Grimmjow, Pantera rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne et émit un son entre le miaulement plaintif et le ronronnement mécontent. La main de son maître vint lui gratter la tête.

Byakuya s'approcha à son tour.

« Quelque chose m'intrigue, Hanatarô Yamada.  
— Capitaine Kuchiki ?  
— Tu as parlé de pratique de la méditation. Sûrement, j'ai mal entendu.  
— Non, c'est le cas. J'apprends à Grimmjow à mieux communiquer avec Pantera au travers de la méditation. Figurez-vous qu'il possède maintenant un monde intérieur, comme le nôtre, à nous les Shinigamis. C'était un malencontreux accident, je vous assure. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Hisagomaru non plus d'ailleurs. Je le lui bien souvent répété : "ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hisagomaru, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un Arrancar n'était pas si différent d'un Shinigami". Le pauvre, il avait confondu. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir : c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait à guérir un Arrancar. Il faut dire que nous sommes comme des cousins, n'est-ce pas, capitaine Unohana ? … »

Un peu étonnée d'être soudain interpellée, la jeune femme se contenta d'adresser un sourire indulgent à son subordonné. Mais elle était curieuse de voir où il voulait en venir.  
Kenpachi avait perdu depuis longtemps le fil du discours fleuve d'Hanatarô. Il renonça à écouter, et s'absorba dans la vision de plus en plus embarrassée de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, l'ancien sixième espada dont il aurait bien voulu tester l'épée.

« … Mais finalement, ça c'est arrangé, continuait toujours Hanatarô. Grâce à la méditation. Grimmjow a retrouvé son zanpakutô... Parce qu'il l'avait perdu, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce que Grimmjow n'avait plus assez d'énergie spirituelle après son combat contre Ichigo. Mais Pantera était comme coincée dans son monde intérieur, en fait ! Vous imaginez ça, capitaine Kuchiki ? Enfin, à présent, Pantera peut jaillir de son sabre... un peu comme elle veut, mais bon... C'est toujours mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que de toute façon, depuis qu'il fait de la méditation, Grimmjow communique beaucoup mieux avec elle. Alors, il est beaucoup plus puissant maintenant, et quand il pourra enfin passer en resurrección...  
— Que me racontes-tu là, Hanatarô Yamada ? coupa Byakuya. Les pouvoirs de cet Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ont évolué jusqu'au point où il est capable d'interagir dans un monde intérieur avec son zanpakutô ? Lequel se matérialise ? Veux-tu dire par là qu'il pourrait bientôt atteindre le bankai ? »

« _Il n'y a bien que l'intellect du leader du clan Kuchiki pour arriver à suivre l'épouvantable flot de paroles du p'tit gars de la quatrième_ », se dit Kenpachi. « _Les vrais guerriers en sont incapables_ », ajouta-il très vite, pour s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme qui avait réussi à aller droit au cœur du sujet à travers tant d'embûches verbales.

« Le bankai !? s'exclama Grimmjow, horrifié. J'suis pas un m'as-tu-vu d'Shinigami, moi !  
— Grimmjow !  
— Désolé, Hana, j'parlais pas d'toi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de bankai ? Tu m'en as rien dit !  
— Euh...  
— Hanaaa...  
— Eh bien, si on pousse le raisonnement jusqu'au bout... étant donné que Pantera se matérialise déjà... Tu pourrais... théoriquement, hein ! Euh... atteindre le bankai...  
— Théoriquement ?  
— Théoriquement.  
— Putain ! J'ai même pas repris le contrôle de ma resurrección, et tu me dis que je pourrais passer en bankai, comme cet idiot de Kurosaki avec sa belle tenue toute noire, moulante comme c'est pas possible ?!  
— Mis à part le fait qu'il ne possède plus suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour même voir un Shinigami, intervint Byakuya.  
— Ah, j'avais oublié ça. Putain...  
— Je ne pense pas que tu aurais une belle tenue toute noire, Grimmjow, ajouta Hanatarô, serviable.  
— Ça m'rassure, tu peux pas savoir, grommela Grimmjow avec sarcasme.  
— Nell est sûre qu'Itsugo va pas rester comme ça longtemps. Il va retrouver ses pouvoirs !  
— Ça lui ressemblerait bien, approuva Hanatarô.  
— J'pourrais lui en boucher un coin, avec un bankai... se prit à rêver Grimmjow.  
— Sauf qu'Itsugo, Nell est certaine qu'il reviendra encore pluuuus puissant !  
— C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas la première fois... appuya Hanatarô.  
— Dis-donc, Hana, t'es de quel côté ? C'est quand même moi qui t'ai tout appris !  
— Euh... »

Pendant que les trois amis discouraient avec insignifiance, Byakuya réfléchissait à toute allure. Il n'en revenait pas de l'affolante tendance qu'avait le septième siège de la quatrième division à se retrouver plongé au cœur des situations les plus compliquées et les plus incroyables ! Il réalisait que le rapport maître/disciple qu'il avait identifié plus tôt était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. C'était un rapport qui pouvait s'inverser. Hanatarô Yamada avait entreprit de mettre Grimmjow Jaggerjack sur la voie du bankai. Ce n'avait pas été son but initial. Il avait voulu remédier à un état qu'il avait involontairement provoqué. Cependant, le résultat était là : un Arrancar s'approchait du Bankai ! C'était inadmissible.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu dois nous suivre », asséna Byakuya, au beau milieu des palabres amicales.

Un silence interloqué suivit les conclusions du capitaine de la sixième division, vite enchaîné par un concert d'exclamations plus ou moins virulentes.

« QUOI !?  
— Capitaine Kuchiki !  
— Grimmzow ira nulle part sans Nell !  
— GROARR !  
— T'as perdu la tête, Kuchiki ?  
— Non, c'est la tête de Bya-kun quand il est sérieux, Ken-chan.  
— Capitaine Kuchiki, quelle raison auriez-vous qui justifierait d'enlever à son habitat naturel un Hollow ?  
— Habitat naturel !? », s'étrangla d'indignation Grimmjow. « J'suis pas une bête sauvage... q-quand même... m-madame. » Ses protestions moururent sous le regard de réprimande que la jeune femme lui adressa. Quant à Nell, elle se planta devant lui, l'air mutin et frondeur, et pointa son doigt sur Pantera. « Oui, bon, la panthère, à la rigueur... », convint-il, difficilement.

Sans se préoccuper de cette agitation intempestive, Byakuya s'était tourné vers le capitaine de la quatrième division afin de s'expliquer :

« Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il pour la Soul Society si nous laissions un Arrancar, dont l'énergie spirituelle a évolué au point qu'il puisse atteindre le bankai, parcourir librement le Hueco Mundo ? Qui nous dit qu'il s'en tiendra là ? Il lui serait possible d'aller et venir entre les mondes en en toute impunité.  
— Ah oui ? dressa l'oreille Grimmjow.  
— Je vois, fit Retsu Unohana. Cela pourrait être effectivement un problème. D'autant plus, monsieur Jaggerjack, qu'il pourrait bien être dans votre intérêt de venir avec nous.  
— Pour que votre chef ordonne, direct, mon exécution ? Faut pas pas me prendre pour un imbécile.  
— Je suis sûre qu'étant donné vos actions auprès de mon septième siège, et avec mon appui, il serait possible de trouver un compromis qui vous satisferait l'un et l'autre. Mais je voulais parler de votre progression jusqu'au bankai, si c'est ce que vous désirez vraiment. La méditation est une bonne méthode de départ. Cependant, cela n'est pas suffisant pour l'atteindre. Il vous faudra un guide du niveau du capitaine Kuchiki ou de moi-même. »

Cela plongea Grimmjow dans une grande réflexion.

D'un côté, il savait pouvoir récupérer sa forme libérée depuis sa communication exceptionnelle avec Pantera lors du combat d'Hanatarô avec la girafe-hexapode, et il savait pouvoir s'en satisfaire. De l'autre, l'éventualité de se retrouver face à Kurosaki, munit d'une nouvelle puissance le tentait incroyablement. Le spectre du _plan_ _pour remettre Kurosaki à sa place_ resurgissait :

Postulat de départ : Kurosaki, têtu et borné, ne s'en tiendrait pas là et récupérerait ses pouvoirs.  
Phase un : il allait de même récupérer sa resurrección.  
Phase deux : il poursuivrait en s'appropriant le bankai, l'attaque exclusive des Shinigamis dont s'enorgueillissaient les capitaines.  
Phase trois : il irait se pavaner devant l'humain.  
Phase finale : il l'émerveillerait – ou plutôt l'écraserait – avec sa nouvelle puissance.

Les yeux de Grimmjow commencèrent à briller d'une lueur qu'Hanatarô n'y avait jamais vue. Le retour potentiel de son rival, et surtout la possibilité de lui river son clou, faisait retrouver à Grimmjow une motivation qui avait été absente de sa vie depuis sa défaite contre lui. Car, Hanatarô ne sentait plus cette frustration irritée, cette amertume et ce dédain qui accompagnaient l'Arrancar lorsqu'il pensait à Ichigo. Grimmjow venait de trouver une raison de se réjouir.

Et Hanatarô s'en réjouissait aussi.

Il avait toujours cru avoir apporté le désastre dans l'univers de Grimmjow, alors que lui était conscient de la chance qu'il avait eue à croiser le chemin de l'Arrancar.  
Leurs débuts n'avaient pas été simples. Souvent il avait eu peur pour sa vie. Mais jamais il n'avait souffert de son mépris. Puis, quand il avait été évident qu'il ne repartirait pas de sitôt, Grimmjow avait commencé à le guider dans le monde sans pitié qu'était sa nouvelle terre d'asile. Il avait fait de lui quelqu'un qui pouvait brandir son épée pour défendre sa vie et celle de ses amis.  
En échange, Grimmjow avait gagné une petite Arrancar immature qui s'évertuait à le faire tourner en bourrique, une panthère obstinée et sauvage, née du bouleversement accidentel de ses pouvoirs, et la perte de sa forme libérée.

Hanatarô avait été le kidnappé mais s'était jugé le plus fortuné des deux. Alors, il était heureux de la présence de cet éclat dans le regard de Grimmjow. Peut-être son influence sur sa vie n'avait pas été si désastreuse, après tout ?

« Tu viens alors ? demanda-t-il.  
— Non, répondit finalement Grimmjow. Tu m'as dis que je restais un Arrancar, et je sais que c'est ce que je suis. Qu'est-ce que ferait un Arrancar au beau milieu des Shinigamis ? C'est juste un rêve idiot.  
— Mais pour le bankai ?  
— J'me débrouillerai mieux tout seul. De toute façon, y a que toi qu'aies jamais réussi à m'enseigner quelque chose.  
— Grimmjow Jaggerjack !  
— J'ai dit que j'viendrai pas, Kuchiki ! T'es pas d'accord ? Tu veux d'battre ?!  
— Capitaine Kuchiki, nous devrions nous réjouir qu'Hanatarô soit sain et sauf, et repartir sans envenimer la situation.  
— Oui ! Grimmzow reste avec Nell ! Dézà que ze te laisse mon Hana, crois pas que t'auras aussi mon Grimmzow ! »

Cette tirade de Nell fut suffisante pour clôturer le débat. Il sembla à tous que le seigneur Kuchiki ne pouvait lutter contre l'obstination et le regard blessé d'une enfant, même d'une enfant Arrancar. Hanatarô ne sut pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu.

« Alors, c'est un adieu, Grimmjow ?  
— Oui. Adieu, Hana.  
— Adieu, Grimmjow.  
— Hana ?  
— Nell, viens voir ici. »

Hanatarô s'accroupit et tendit les bras ; Nell se précipita et se serra contre lui. Il chercha à l'apaiser en tapotant sa tête par-dessus son masque, puis il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, dégagea son front et y déposa un baiser sonore en plein centre. « Adieu, Nell ».  
Entre sourire courageux et larmes de tristesse, la petite Nell se hissa à son cou et s'y accrocha. Le baiser qu'elle déposa sur sa joue était mouillé de pleurs. « Adieu, Hana ».

Lentement, le jeune Shinigami et l'enfant Arrancar, qui avaient uni un temps leurs vies, se séparèrent.

« Je suis prêt », annonça Hanatarô.

Les trois capitaines s'affairaient déjà aux préparatifs du départ. La technologie nécessaire avait été perfectionnée et miniaturisée par les soins du capitaine de la douzième division. Le passage qui permettraient aux Shinigamis de rentrer s'ouvrait déjà et formait une arche plus sombre que le ciel.

Hanatarô jeta un dernier regard vers Grimmjow et Nell.

« Hé, Hana ! jeta Grimmjow.  
— Oui, répondit Hanatarô, alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner les talons.  
— Je me rendrai sur Terre de temps en temps, et je ferai sonner toutes les alarmes du Seireitei ! Tu sauras que c'est moi, et tu me présenteras ton Ganju.  
— Mais oui, c'est vrai, on peut se revoir sur Terre ! Mais reste discret, d'accord ? Il y a quelqu'un qui peut me prévenir là-bas. Il s'appelle Kisuke Urahara. T'auras pas de mal à trouver sa boutique à Karakura. Elle attire tous ceux qu'ont une pression spirituelle plus élevée que la normale.  
— Au revoir, alors !  
— Au revoir !  
— Au revoir Hana ! »

Le capitaine Zaraki et sa vice-capitaine étaient déjà partis. Hanatarô franchit le seuil du passage entre les mondes. Les capitaines Kuchiki et Unohana s'engouffrèrent à sa suite. Les bords de la déchirure ouverte sur les dimensions commencèrent à se refermer.

« Hana ! Hana ! », cria Nell, désespérée et agitée de sanglots.

Qu'allait-elle devenir sans son Hana ? Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui comme elle l'avait été de Pesche, Dondochakka, et Bawabawa. Elle ne voulait pas le retrouver un jour juste pour le voir mourir. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

« Nell », s'alarma Grimmjow.

Mais Nell n'écouta pas, s'élança, et atterrit dans le passage.

« GROARR » rugit la panthère qui bondit à sa suite.

« Pantera ?! », hurla Grimmjow, furieux et interloqué.

Le passage se referma juste derrière le félin.

Resté seul, Grimmjow secoua la tête, incrédule. Puis il observa avec un calme horrifié le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture disparaître en fumée.

« Putain, j'l'aurais parié ! »

Maintenant il lui fallait les suivre pour récupérer son sabre. Il dressa le bras vers le ciel et, d'un geste rageur du poignet, déclencha l'ouverture d'un garganta.

Il allait en franchir le seuil lorsque l''impression subite qu'il ne reviendrait jamais plus l'envahit. Il jeta un dernier regard à la ronde.

Le vent soufflait sur les étendues sableuses, soulevant les grains de poussière, sans que rien ne vienne troubler son mugissement lugubre.

L'absence de voix et la solitude qui imprégnaient les terres du Hueco Mundo prirent Grimmjow par surprise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus connu cette sensation ? Il sut soudain que plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il respira un grand coup, et pénétra dans le passage entre les mondes sans autre regard en arrière.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
͡~-͡~  
(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
) ͜ , (  
( _ Ж _ )  
!=!

ϾϿ … ... … ... … ... … ... … ... … ..  
Ω¨Ω ... … ... … ... … ... … :C_O_O_o_o_o_

**fin du chapitre 11**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera celui de **l'épilogue**. Il ne devrait pas tarder : je n'ai plus que quelques corrections à y faire.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. Vos reviews m'ont donné la pêche ! Merci !

* * *

Et pour celles et ceux qui l'attendraient, voici la suite de **L'histoire de Rikichi, ou les malheurs d'un personnage secondaire** :

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas de nom de famille ? s'exclamait Rikichi, éperdu. Hanatarô en a un, lui. Pourquoi, moi, je n'en ai pas ? Tout de même, qui est-ce qui a sauvé **Abarai fukutaichô **au tout début de Bleach ? C'est moi !  
Hanatarô l'a soigné, d'accord, mais si je n'étais pas allé le chercher, il n'aurait jamais su que le lieutenant Abarai était gravement blessé. Donc, **Abarai fukutaichô** serait mort, en perdant tout son sang sur les dalles de la cour devant l'entrée de la première division.  
Et alors, comment il aurait fait, Ichigo, pour se battre avec Rukia dans les bras ? Eh bien, il n'aurait pas pu ! Ah, il aurait été fin le héro, si je n'avais pas tenu mon rôle à la perfection, moi, un petit personnage secondaire qui n'a même pas de nom de famille !  
J'arrivais une minute plus tôt, et je me retrouvais face au capitaine Kuchiki ! Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, sans shikai, sans bankai, et sans nom de famille ?! Le capitaine Kuchiki m'aurait effacé de la surface de la terre sans même m'accorder un regard. Pff, envolé le Rikichi sans nom de famille ! Et c'était la fin du plus admirable des vice-capitaines du Gotei..  
Et si j'étais venu une minute plus tard ? Hop, plus de vice-capitaine non plus : il se serait vidé de son sang !  
L'air de rien, j'ai sauvé toute l'histoire de Bleach dès le premier arc ! Ça mérite bien un nom de famille, tout de même ! »

Rikichi était outré.

« Je suis sûr que si **Abarai fukutaichô** était là, il serait d'accord avec moi », conclut-il.

Et comme par un fait exprès, dans un « POUF ! » retentissant, Renji Abarai, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, sujet de l'admiration sans borne de Rikichi, se matérialisa au beau milieu du salon.

« Oye, qu'est-ce que... Rikichi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est où là ? »

L'ébahissement de Renji était bien compréhensible. Un moment, il écoutait son capitaine dans les locaux de la division ; l'autre, il se retrouvait dans une pièce complètement inconnue. Le seul élément familier était la présence de Rikichi, l'intendant de la division qui avait la charge d'élever les papillons de l'enfer.

« Ah, Abarai fukutaichô, c'est une bien longue et triste histoire... soupira Rikichi, trop perturbé par son propre malheur pour s'interroger sur l'apparition de son héro personnel.  
— Personne ne t'a fait de mal, au moins ? »

L'air déprimé de son jeune admirateur fit oublier à Renji le mystère de sa présence en ces lieux, tandis que l'inquiétude de son idole réchauffa le cœur de Rikichi. Celui-ci s'empressa de rassurer le lieutenant.

« Non, je vais bien. Je suis venu rendre visite à un auteur de fanfiction, vous savez, celle qui a écrit les Foudres de Renji. Elle est en train d'écrire une histoire avec Hanatarô et je voulais qu'elle m'écrive une histoire aussi. Mais elle dis qu'elle n'a pas le temps alors j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même, et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas de nom de famille !  
— Ah, je vois, une histoire... Attends, comment ça, tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? Bien sûr que si, tu t'appelles Rikichi... Rikichi... euh... Ah, je ne me souviens pas. Mais **Kuchiki taichô** doit le savoir, il faudrait lui demander.  
— Oh, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Abarai fukutaichô. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Vous vous rendez-compte ? Hanatarô en a bien un lui ! Il fait quelques apparitions, soigne par-ci par-là, tombe sans arrêt, s'évanouit à tout bout de champ... et zou ! il a un nom de famille ! Et les deux lieutenants de la treizième, qui ne font rien à part se crier dessus et fatiguer ce pauvre capitaine Ukitake ? Ils ont des noms de famille, eux ! Moi, je brave les gars de la division toute entière, je m'expose au courroux de **Kuchiki taichô**, je vous sauve, je sauve Bleach par la même occasion et, rien ?!  
— Ça semble injuste, effectivement, avança Renji, prudemment.  
— Je veux ! »

Renji se rendait compte que Rikichi, tout comme Byakuya, avait du mal à accepter les implications d'une existence imaginaire crée par un auteur. Il revoyait encore le seigneur Kuchiki, s'évanouissant sur le parquet de sa chambre à cette révélation. Lui-même ne se prenait pas trop la tête et naviguait aisément dans les méandres dénués de logique de l'imagination des auteurs. Il examina attentivement le visage furieux de Rikichi. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Il aimait le dynamisme et la bonne humeur qui régnait autour du jeune homme d'ordinaire.

_Encore une âme en perdition à rasséréner,_ se dit-il, avec fatalisme.

Bon gré, mal gré, il était passé maître dans l'art de rassurer les personnages que leur existence de papier rendait psychiquement instable.  
Tout au long de la publication des Foudres de Renji, il avait guidé et soutenu Byakuya dans le monde fantaisiste des fictions écrites par les fans. Entre autres aventures, il lui avait fait comprendre que l'avantage d'être l'un des personnages principaux d'une histoire non reconnue par l'auteur original était de pouvoir partager son lit avec son beau lieutenant.

« Dis, Rikichi, si tu n'as pas été créé avec un nom de famille, pourquoi tu ne t'en ferais pas un ?  
— Mais voyons, c'est impossible. Seul monsieur Tite Kubo pourrait me donner un nom de famille.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi. À partir du moment où tu deviens toi aussi un auteur, tu peux très bien te nommer comme tu veux.  
— Un nom de plume ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une idée magnifique, Abarai fukutaichô ! Digne du valeureux Shinigami que vous êtes ! »

Renji ne voyait pas ce que le courage venait faire là-dedans, mais Rikichi avait retrouvé le sourire et son allant : c'était ce qui était important.

Puis, le visage de Rikichi s'assombrit.

« Qu'y a t-il, Rikichi ?  
— Rien ne me vient. Comment pourrais-je m'appeler, Abarai fukutaichô ?  
— C'est à toi de trouver, Rikichi. Tu peux t'inspirer, par exemple, de ce que tu admires, ou de ce que tu aimes faire.  
— De ce que j'admire ? C'est simple : vous. Alors je pourrais m'appeler Rikichi Abarai ?  
— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Rikichi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?  
— Vous regarder vous entraîner avec votre zanpakutô ! Je peux m'appeler Rikichi Zabimaru ?  
— Euh... D'accord, je sens que ça va pas être facile. On va avoir besoin d'aide.  
— Mais qui va nous aider ?  
— Je vois qu'une seule personne dans notre entourage qui sais manier aisément les mots : ... »

« … **Kuchiki taichô** ! » s'écrièrent-il, dans un bel ensemble.

Et comme par un fait exprès, dans un « POUF » léger et délicat, le capitaine Kuchiki apparut au beau milieu du salon.

_La suite au prochain épisode._


	11. 12 Epilogue

NB : Vague allusion à ce qui arrive à Ichigo durant l'arc des fullbringers

* * *

**12 . Épilogue**

Immuablement, la lune faisait pleuvoir sa lumière argentée sur les étendues nues et blanches des terres du Hueco Mundo. La morosité régnait de nouveau sur ce monde. Des glapissements de bêtes blessées venaient parfois en interrompre le silence, mais le hurlement sinistre du vent finissait toujours par tout recouvrir.

Le trio qui jadis avait coloré de vie et d'éclats de voix chaleureux les dunes de sable froid était parti. Ils avaient disparu un jour, avalés par une déchirure dans le ciel sombre, plus noire que la nuit.

҉

_**Soul Society, sixième division**_

Le nez plongé dans le dernier des livres que le capitaine Kuchiki s'entêtait à lui faire lire : "_Histoire des grands noms de la célérité, volume I _'', Hanatarô s'engagea sur le terre-plein de la sixième division, en ronchonnant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaîtrait la vie de ceux qui pouvaient exécuter des prodiges grâce au shunpo, qu'il en deviendrait meilleur à son exécution, comme le noble officier semblait le croire.

« Messire Dalbert de la Passe ne fut malheureusement pas un Shinigami qui resta dans les mémoires. Il est à noter qu'il fut pourtant le premier à poser le principe d'un pas où l'énergie combinée du physique et du psychique s'allieraient avec une harmonie telle que le déplacement en deviendrait supérieur à la vitesse du son lui-même », lisait Hanatarô à haute voix, tout en continuant de traverser la cour.

« L'énergie combinée du physique et du psychique !? C'est encore pire que les histoires d'arriver sans partir de Grimmjow », se lamenta l'ancien membre de la quatrième division, stoppant abruptement ses pas.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire comprendre à son actuel capitaine, le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki, que toutes les lectures que ce dernier lui fournissait ne faisaient que lui embrouiller l'esprit ? _Enfin, _soupira-t-il, en reprenant sa marche et sa lecture avec résignation. Autour de lui, des cavalcades et des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, mais Hanatarô ne s'en préoccupait pas. Cette ambiance animée était indissociable d'une division combattante ; elle lui était devenue familière au point de ne plus y faire attention.

« À la mort de messire Dalbert de la Passe, en l'an 25 de l'ère de ce que d'aucuns s'accordèrent à nommer _La Volonté des Enfers_, l'idée de ce pas pouvant théoriquement atteindre voire dépasser une vitesse supersonique demeura oubliée jusqu'à ce que, quatre siècles plus tard, un érudit du clan Shihôin, le seigneur Yôichi, à l'automne de ses deux cent quatre-vingts dix-huit ans, en découvrît la mention dans une série de lettres que messire Dalbert de la Passe échangea avec sa sœur, Alphonsine. »

_« _Alphonsine ? Et connaître le nom de la sœur de celui que tout le monde a oublié est censé m'aider à comprendre le fonctionnement du shunpo ? Capitaine Kuchiki, vous m'avez assuré que ce livre était d'une lecture plus passionnante que le "_Traité du shunpo : théories et pratiques_" . Vous m'avez ignominieusement trompé ! », s'écria Hanatarô, au beau milieu de la cour. « Enfin, maintenant que j'ai promis de le lire, je n'ai plus qu'à le terminer. »

Et il reprit courageusement sa lecture assommante :

« Pressentant toute l'étendue des répercussions qu'une telle découverte engendrerait, le seigneur Yôichi confia les épîtres de messire Dalbert de la Passe à la plus jeune de ses filles, damoiselle Yorumi, jeune lettrée versée dans les arts de la science spirituelle encore à son balbutiement. Ce ne fut qu'alors que commença à apparaître le terme _**shunpo**_ dans les écrits scientifiques de l'époque... »

« GRINCE, PANTERA ! »

Hanatarô sursauta, envoya valser dans les airs le précieux livre, et s'aplatit à terre juste à temps pour éviter la fronde d'énergie qui était la marque du passage dans sa forme libérée de son ami du Hueco Mundo.

« Grimmjow !? », s'écria-t-il, indigné, en se relevant, prêt à rattraper le livre, miraculeusement intact.

« BAN...KAI... ! », fut la seule repartie qui lui fut faite.

Hanatarô oublia toute théorie sur le shunpo et s'empressa, dans un magnifique sonido, de se mettre hors de portée de l'ouragan dévastateur qui indiquait la libération du deuxième niveau des pouvoirs de son ami de la Terre.

« Ichigo !? », s'écria-t-il, outragé.

« LES **GRIFFES** DU ROI **LÉOPARD **! »

« **GET**SUGA **TENSHÔ** ! »

Le choc explosif des deux attaques se percutant l'une l'autre fit trembler tous les murs des bâtiments alentour et tressauter les tuiles des toitures. Si les vitres ne volèrent pas en éclats, c'était parce que le capitaine Kuchiki les avait faites toutes renforcer, peu après l'arrivée de Grimmjow dans sa division, par un écran absorbeur d'énergie de la plus grande qualité qui fût.

Hanatarô lui-même dut se retenir à un pilier de la véranda entourant l'esplanade afin de ne pas être emporté par le souffle. L'écho de la déflagration résonnait encore à ses oreilles quand les derniers grains de poussière soulevée retombèrent et que le vent se calma. Restant prudemment à couvert, Hanatarô observa les deux adversaires.

Ils occupaient tout l'espace de la cour et se regardaient, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, de chaque côté d'un cratère que leurs attaques respectives venaient de creuser.

« Pas mal, ton bankai, déclara Ichigo.  
— C'est pas un bankai, abruti d'humain.  
— Ah oui ? D'habitude, tu te sers pas de ton épée quand t'es en resurrección.  
— Y a juste eu quelques changements mineurs. Et toi, tu t'es enfin fait bouffer par ton Hollow ? C'est quoi qu't'as aux avants-bras ? T'as développé un hierro ?  
— C'est nouveau.  
— Nouveau ? Tu veux rire. T'as pas ton masque. T'es devenu un Arrancar ?  
— Je suis pas en resurrección, si c'est c'que tu veux dire. Je suis un Shinigami tout ce qu'il y a de normal, et c'est mon bankai que tu vois, version améliorée. »

La tête d'Hanatarô allait, incrédule, de Grimmjow à Ichigo, d'Ichigo à Grimmjow. Ses amis essayaient de prétendre que, non, ils n'avaient pas changé, mais lui savait ce qu'il en était.  
Il était responsable de la transformation des pouvoirs spirituels de Grimmjow. Il ne s'en sentait plus coupable, car son ami Arrancar profitait à présent sans complexe des nouvelles possibilités de sa forme libérée.  
La façon de lever le sceau de sa puissance n'avait pas changé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'expression de ses pouvoirs était la même. Ainsi, la matière de son sabre ne se diffusait plus totalement dans sa forme originelle lorsque le sceau était levé. Le cœur de la panthère, son âme féline, y résidait toujours. Pantera était devenue une entité distincte et ne s'associait à son maître que d'un commun accord.  
Long cheveux turquoise lui balayant les reins, oreilles pointues au duvet bleu-vert dressées vers l'arrière du crâne, queue qui descendait jusqu'au sol et fouettait l'air avec vigueur, silhouette de bête sauvage, profilée pour la vitesse, l'apparence physique de Grimmjow en resurrección était tout aussi magnifique et n'avait pas évolué. Mais il gardait son sabre. Et lorsque Grimmjow appelait Pantera et que le sabre prenait la forme d'un félin, Grimmjow atteignait un autre niveau de libération, plus proche du bankai d'un Shinigami que de la resurrección d'un Arrancar. Côte à côte, mues par une singulière communion d'esprit, deux bêtes féroces bondissaient alors et assaillaient leurs ennemis.  
Ichigo aussi était un cas à part. Âme de Shinigami prête à se changer en Hollow. Hollow se soumettant à la force de l'âme humaine. Âme humaine au contrôle vacillant aux frontières de la mort. Shinigami et Hollow guerroyant pour le contrôle du corps. Ichigo avait flambé dans sa bataille contre Aizen la totalité de ses pouvoirs spirituels, puis il se les était réappropriés, à l'issue d'une bataille intérieure dans laquelle son moi et sa raison de vivre furent les plus chancelants. Qui pouvait dire jusqu'où il irait et ce qu'il était vraiment ?  
Revoir son ami Ichigo aujourd'hui, fier et tranquille, rayonnant d'assurance et de force, était pour Hanatarô la confirmation que son propre choix était le bon lorsqu'il avait délaissé les arts de la guérison pour se tourner vers les arts de la guerre.

« Amélioré ? Ha ha ha ! », éclata de rire Grimmjow, moqueur.

« **GET**SUGA **TENSHÔ** ! réagit vivement Ichigo.  
— LES **GRIFFES** DU ROI **LÉOPARD**! », contre-attaqua Grimmjow, derechef.

ϾϿ  
Ω¨Ω

Dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division, alors que celui-ci essayait de convaincre celui de la onzième qu'il ne pouvait pas lui laisser le jeune Hanatarô Yamada, de nouvelles déflagrations sonores se firent entendre.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt me débarrasser de la garde de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? soupira Byakuya.  
— Je te le laisse, celui-là. J'ai pas l'impression qu'Ikkaku pourrait en tirer quelque chose.  
— Pourtant, il irait parfaitement chez toi. Toujours en train de se battre...  
— Justement, je suis pas sûr d'avoir le budget pour. Toi, princesse, t'as pas de problème avec toute ta fortune personnelle. Mais moi, je dois me satisfaire de ma solde, et de ce que me donne ce grippe-sou de Yamamoto pour l'entretien de ma division. Alors que je dirige pas des femmelettes, moi ! J'ai sur les bras toute une bande de vigoureux soldats qui démolissent mes dojos régulièrement ! Et puis, je veux quelqu'un qui a envie d'apprendre, pour dérider Ikkaku. Il n'a pas le moral en ce moment.  
— Sois assuré que je ne compatis point aux déboires financiers d'un rustre au langage grossier qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être une balance des comptes. Quant au jeune Yamada, son apprentissage est sous ma responsabilité exclusive. Je me dois d'essayer de lui faire perdre l'envie de pratiquer les techniques Arrancars que cet intraitable de Jaggerjack persiste à lui apprendre.  
— Ah, quel dommage. Tu vas en faire un Shinigami complètement ennuyeux.  
— Je me passerai volontiers de ton avis. Allons plutôt voir qui Jaggerjack a provoqué, cette fois-ci.  
— D'accord. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'adore venir ici. On s'ennuie pas chez toi, Kuchiki. »

Byakuya se retint de dire que c'était le résultat infortuné d'un nouvel état des choses dans sa division, dû à une conjoncture inévitable, grandement indésirable.  
Parvenu dans la grande cour, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la présence de celui qu'il n'hésitait pas à qualifier de plus grand fauteur de troubles que la Terre spirituelle ait jamais connu : Ichigo Kurosaki. L'humain croisait le fer avec celui qui arrivait désormais en seconde position dans ce triste classement : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La réaction du noble capitaine fut prompte :

« **Shire**, **Senbon**... !  
— Tout doux, princesse. »

Les doigts de Kenpachi enserraient la lame nue du zanpakutô de Byakuya, empêchant la libération de son shikai. Le sobriquet honni passa inaperçu sous la surprise. Byakuya fixa d'un oeil agrandi par l'incrédulité la main de Kenpachi : « _Ce grand escogriffe et_ _sa pression spirituelle démente est bien le seul à pouvoir réaliser ce prodige sans avoir la main tranchée_ », ne put-il s'empêcher d'admirer.

« Regarde bien, ils vont pas s'étriper : ils s'amusent  
— Ce n'est point par souci qu'ils s'éventrent l'un l'autre que je m'apprêtais à les arrêter », précisa Byakuya.

En son for intérieur, il ruminait sombrement : « _Il est possible que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ichigo Kurosaki s'amusent, mais pourquoi dans __**ma**__ division_ ? ». Mais il omettait à présent de dire tout haut ce genre de pensée lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Zaraki : il n'avait pas de paroles à dépenser en de vains et superficiels sarcasmes, se justifiait-il.

Sur le terrain, les deux perturbateurs échangeaient des coups avec enthousiasme.

« Hyaa ! », cria soudain Hanatarô.

D'un seul mouvement, Kenpachi et Byakuya se propulsèrent devant le petit Shinigami et dressèrent leurs sabres pour affronter les vents violents d'une attaque déroutée par l'un des deux combattants.

« Oups ! Désolé, Hanatarô, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là, s'excusa Ichigo, avant de repartir à l'assaut de Grimmjow.  
— Capitaine Kuchiki ? interpella Hanatarô. Il faut que je vous dise : je suis vraiment désolé pour votre livre.  
— Qu'est-il arrivé au premier volume de l'"Histoire des grands noms de la célérité'' que je viens tout juste de te confier ?  
— Ichigo », déclara Hanatarô, en montrant trois pauvres pages déchirées et calcinées, qui était tout ce qu'il avait pu sauver du précieux ouvrage.

Kenpachi rigola de bon cœur et s'adressa à Byakuya :

« Ben dis donc, on risque sa vie rien qu'en lisant, chez toi, Kuchiki ? J'aurais jamais cru que tu saches distraire tes hommes. Ça m'plaît bien. J'me demande si je vais pas demander à être rétrogradé et laisser la onzième à Ikkaku. Je viendrais me placer sous tes ordres. »

L'horreur et le choc se répandirent sur le visage de Byakuya.

« Je plaisante, princesse. J'm'éclate trop à corriger la bande de lascars qui prend un malin plaisir à jeter mon argent par les fenêtres.  
— Certains sujets ne sont point des objets de plaisanterie ! ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Byakuya.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé ! T'as pas d'humour ? »

_Et voilà, _se dit Byakuya, _on en revient toujours au même point. Que ces barbarismes sont lassants à la longue._

Byakuya s'étonnait, car depuis leur retour du Hueco Mundo – car c'est ainsi qu'il aimait sobrement mentionner le séjour forcé d'Hanatarô et leur expédition de secours – Kenpachi Zaraki semblait rechercher sa compagnie.  
Il s'apercevait aussi qu'aujourd'hui, Kenpachi Zaraki n'était pas le seul visiteur. Une foule hétéroclite commençait à se rassembler entre les murs de sa division : le Vizard, Kensei Muguruma qui avait repris le commandement de la neuvième division, et son vice-capitaine, Shûhei Hisagi l'héritier des Shiba, Ganju, et le quincy, Ishida Uryû l'amie humaine de Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, et sa propre sœur, Rukia... Et même ses propres hommes abandonnaient leurs tâches et venaient les rejoindre dans la cour !

Comme à leur habitude, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ichigo Kurosaki aimaient semer le chaos autour d'eux.

« Ohé, taichôs ! » héla d'ailleurs Renji de la fenêtre de son bureau, sans la moindre trace du respect adéquat envers des supérieurs.

Rikichi à son tour arrivait en courant, enthousiaste, et se mit à encourager chacun des combattants.

« Oh, sacré coup de sabre, Ichigo ! Jolie esquive, monsieur Jaggerjack, qu'est-ce que.. huf... vous êtes rapide !... huf...Belle... huf... parade, Ichi...go... »

La respiration saccadée du jeune Rikichi fit prendre conscience à Byakuya qu'il était temps de prendre des mesures afin de réduire le pourcentage de personnes qui s'évanouiraient bientôt sous l'effet de l'impressionnante pression spirituelle dégagée par les deux rivaux déchaînés. Il alla donc ordonner à quatre de ses officiers les plus doués en kidô de générer les murs d'énergie qui permettraient de canaliser toute cette puissance dans un périmètre restreint.

Ceci fait, Byakuya rejoignit le groupe de spectateurs qui s'était formé autour de Kenpachi. Il s'aperçut avec répugnance que les deux benjamines des armées royales accourraient vers eux. Yachiru grimpa sur l'épaule de son capitaine, et obtint ainsi un meilleur poste d'observation. Nell se planta devant lui...

« _Je ne suis pas coincé ! _», se motiva Byakuya.

Il se pencha donc et tapota maladroitement la tête de la petite Arrancar qui le regardait avec une question dans les yeux facile à déchiffrer. Mais entre manifester un geste d'affection et prendre la gamine sur son épaule, il y avait un vaste précipice qu'il n'était pas près de franchir.

« Bonzour, ça va ? » s'enquit Nell, avec un large sourire, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« _Elle peut être mignonne, parfois_ », se dit l'aristocrate.

Byakuya se redressa, le visage adouci, regarda autour de lui... et referma les paupières, récupérant son air glacial.

Ichigo Kurosaki, un humain qui, quelques jours à peine après avoir débarqué au Seireitei, avait déclenché les événements en chaîne qui avait conduit à la destruction de la seule arme par laquelle le Gotei pouvait exercer une justice, et ce matin encore, le responsable de la destruction d'un des ouvrages les plus rares de sa bibliothèque personnelle !  
Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un Arrancar dont la garde lui avait été attribuée, ancien acolyte du félon Sôsuke Aizen, leur plus récent et plus dangereux ennemi. Grimmjow Jaggerjack traînait à sa suite une panthère à peine apprivoisée et un bébé Arrancar mal éduqué, et incidemment, il était le cruel guerrier qui avait sans remord blessé gravement au début du conflit sa sœur bien-aimée, Rukia !  
Kenpachi Zaraki, l'unique capitaine sans bankai de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society, qui n'avait obtenu sa position qu'en défiant à mort le précédent capitaine de la onzième division, et l'auteur de ces surnoms ridicules avec lesquels il aimait à le provoquer !  
Hanatarô Yamada, un ancien officier médical reconverti récemment en officier combattant, qui, par un concours de circonstances extravagant, s'était arrangé pour qu'il se sente coupable d'une faute dont il regretterait les conséquences jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Comble de l'ironie, il était en très grande accointance avec les trois calamités précitées. Ce petit Shinigami à la fausse apparence inoffensive avait collaboré avec le premier, vécu chez le second et obtenu du troisième une proposition de poste !

Coincé ? Il était le plus conciliant des hommes. N'accueillait-il pas chez lui sans broncher quatre des pires énergumènes que les trois mondes comptaient ?

F I N

* * *

Voilà, au revoir Hanatarô, Grimmjow, Nell, et Pantera...

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, et pour avoir accompagné l'histoire de ce trio peu commun !

* * *

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas créé les personnages de cette histoire, ni l'univers dans lequel elle se déroule : je les ai empruntés à Mr Tite Kubo.

* * *

Et voici la dernière partie de : **l'histoire de Rikichi, ou les malheurs d'un personnage secondaire  
**  
Rikichi parviendra-t-il à trouver un nom de famille ?

333

« Mais enfin... », commença Byakuya Kuchiki, avant de s'apercevoir que les murs autour de lui n'étaient pas les murs tapissés de livres de son bureau de la sixième division.

« Mais enfin... », reprit-il, légèrement déstabilisé.

Renji et Rikichi restaient silencieux, attendant l'orage qui ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Byakuya balaya du regard la pièce, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son lieutenant et son intendant.

« Mais enfin », poursuivit-il, plus assuré, « où étais-tu passé, Renji ? Ces manières sont inadmissibles. Il ne sied point à un premier lieutenant de disparaître ainsi sans prévenir alors que son capitaine est en train de lui parler ! »

Rikichi adressa un regard perplexe à Renji, lequel haussa les épaules, habitué qu'il était à l'étrange particularité qu'avait Byakuya d'ignorer toute allusion ou effet fantaisiste de son existence imaginaire.

« J'étais ici, taichô.  
— Et où est cet _ici_ ? »

Renji se tourna vers Rikichi en le questionnant du regard.

« Nous sommes chez Soul004, capitaine Kuchiki, indiqua Rikichi en retour.  
— L'auteur des Foudres de Renji !? Y aurait-il une suite prévue ? s'intéressa immédiatement le noble capitaine, le rose aux joues.  
— Pas que je sache, grogna Renji, embarrassé soudain.  
— Eh bien, alors, que fais-je ici ? s'exclama Byakuya, déçu. Je préférerais de beaucoup reprendre où nous en étions et rejoindre cette histoire où tu traverses de si rudes épreuves, mon pauvre Renji.  
— Vous voulez parler du Loup du Rukongai(1), taichô ?  
— Exactement. Cette histoire commence à me plaire beaucoup. Le seul ennui est cette chevelure extraordinairement longue que tu y portes.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez à redire à la longueur de mes cheveux ?  
— Eh bien, plus ils sont longs, plus leur couleur me distrait et m'attire tout à la fois. C'est assez perturbant. Y a t-il déjà eu des commentaires pour cette fiction ?  
— Oui, plusieurs.  
— Procure-toi les, veux-tu ? Je n'y apparais pas comme un homme cruel et sans cœur, pour une fois, c'est agréable. »

Renji avisa l'ordinateur d'un œil méfiant.

« Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas attendre que nous soyons rentrés ? Parce que je n'ai pas mon soul-pager...  
— Quel ennui. Enfin, si c'est ainsi... Quand rentrerons-nous à la sixième division ?  
— Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivés ici. Mais en attendant, est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas nous aider ?  
— Vous aider ? Et en quoi avez-vous besoin de mon assistance ?  
— Rikichi a besoin d'un nom.  
— Rikichi a un nom, voyons. Rikichi s'appelle Rikichi.  
— Je n'ai pas de nom de famille ! s'écria ledit Rikichi, désespéré.

— Oh, je vois. Et tu en as besoin ? »

Byakuya sut qu'il avait encore fait preuve d'insensibilité lorsqu'il aperçut la mine désappointée de son vice-capitaine, et celle, blessée, de son jeune intendant.

« Évidemment, j'ai besoin d'un nom de famille ! riposta Rikichi. Tout le monde en a un, pourquoi pas moi ? Et je ne peux pas écrire d'histoire avec seulement un prénom !  
— Une histoire ?  
— Oui, il m'est venu une idée formidable, capitaine Kuchiki. Renji et moi... Le lieutenant Abarai et moi, je veux dire, nous vous sauverions d'une bande de Hollows enragés et...  
— Renji et moi, dans une histoire !? »

Byakuya dirigea un regard lourd d'allusions vers son lieutenant, lequel se gratta la nuque, gêné : les sous-entendus que Byakuya lui adressait en présence de son jeune admirateur, à la personnalité si influençable, le rendaient mal à l'aise.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce genre d'histoire, taichô. Rikichi est encore jeune, vous savez...  
— Elle offre tout de même de bonnes possibilités, réfléchit Byakuya, songeur. À quel point serais-je en danger ?  
— C'est que... je n'en suis pas encore arrivé là, capitaine Kuchiki. Je venais tout juste d'écrire le titre.  
— Quel est-il ?  
— L'honneur de la sixième division.  
— Oh ! C'est un beau titre. Eh bien, soit, je vais t'aider à conter cette histoire. »

Renji et Rikichi se regardèrent, interloqués : il était question de trouver un nom à Rikichi et non de l'aider à écrire son histoire !

« Vous êtes sérieux, taichô ? s'inquiéta Renji.  
— Bien sûr.  
— Mais... vos responsabilités, votre division, votre famille ? Allez-vous avoir le temps ?  
— Bien sûr, voyons, Renji. J'ai beaucoup appris depuis la fin des Foudres de Renji. Un être imaginaire peut se dédoubler en autant d'exemplaires qu'il est nécessaire pour remplir ses fonctions imaginaires.  
— Oh. »

Renji resta coi à la pensée que son noble amant s'aventurait dans le monde fantasque des fictions écrites par les fans, et qu'au lieu de s'évanouir, il semblait y prendre goût. Byakuya, insoucieux de son entourage, maintenait fermement son dessein :

« Voyons tout d'abord pour ton nom, Rikichi. Hum... Pourquoi ne pas t'inspirer du nom de ton zanpakutô ?  
— Souffle de la prairie ? Je ne pense pas que cela conviendrait.  
— Effectivement. Quelle forme a-t-il lorsqu'il est libéré ?  
— C'est un papillon. »

Renji et Byakuya adressèrent un regard dubitatif à Rikichi. Celui-ci, vexé, insista :

« C'est un papillon, je vous assure ! Regardez : Tourbillonne, Souffle de la prairie ! »

Un courant d'air vif entoura Rikichi, et quelques secondes plus tard, il montrait à ses deux supérieurs un superbe papillon aux ailes cristallines posé dans la paume de sa main. Le bleu et le vert s'entrelaçaient en nervures fines et délicates à la surface de ses ailes. Souffle de la prairie était de toute beauté.

Byakuya s'approcha de Rikichi et contempla le zanpakutô si longtemps que Rikichi se sentit rougir. Puis, le noble capitaine releva la tête et lui parla doucement :

« Souffle de la prairie est un zanpakutô de vent, Rikichi ?  
— Oui, taichô.  
— Alors, je te propose de prendre le nom de Fûgetsu, écrit avec les kanji du vent 風et de la lune 月.  
— Fûgetsu ? Mais, pourquoi ?  
— Fûgetsu, 風月, ou encore, _le vent de mai_. Ce nom me semble convenir à votre jeunesse et votre personnalité. D'abord, le mois de mai est le mois où les tendres pousses commencent à s'épanouir, où les premiers papillons éclosent. Puis, parce que les couleurs de Souffle de la prairie sont celles de l'émeraude, qui est la pierre du mois de mai. Et enfin, parce que vous voir ensemble m'évoque les paroles d'un ancien proverbe. Kachou Fuugetsu, 花鳥 風月 : _ressens la beauté de la nature, et ainsi, apprends sur toi-même_. »

Dire que Rikichi fut enchanté serait un euphémisme. Dire qu'il fut tout retourné s'approchait à peine de la vérité. Rikichi était rempli d'émotion à cause du sérieux avec lequel le noble capitaine avait traité la question du nom de famille d'un simple roturier comme lui. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était montré plein d'égards. Le nom qu'il lui offrait prouvait que, malgré son attitude souvent froide, il avait fait attention à lui, Rikichi.  
La bouche ouverte sur des mots de gratitude qui restaient coincés quelques fussent ses efforts, il regardait tour à tour son capitaine et son zanpakutô, son capitaine et son zanpakutô, son capitaine et son zanpakutô... sans pouvoir exprimer la joie et l'incroyable fierté qu'il ressentait d'être ainsi nommé.

Renji s'approcha derrière lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? », demanda-t-il avec gravité, avant d'adresser à Byakuya un « _Merci _» silencieux.

Rikichi, entouré de son capitaine et de son vice-capitaine, retrouva la voix.

« Je me nomme Rikichi Fûgetsu », souffla-t-il, éberlué.

F I N

* * *

NB : J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas égratigné le japonais dans cette tentative de trouver un nom de famille à Rikichi...  
Voici le fruit de mes recherches :

Vent de mai : Fûgetsu 風月  
(_Google traduction)_

風 : vent. Ce kanji se lit (fuu) ou (fu), ou encore (kaze).  
月 : lune, mois. Ce kanji se lit (getsu) ou (gatsu), ou encore (tsuki).

花鳥 風月 (Kachou Fuugetsu) littéralement : La fleur, l'oiseau. Le vent, la lune.  
_(ce proverbe et son interprétation existe réellement)_

* * *

(1) Le loup du Rukongai est une fic existante, écrite par **AntaSempra. **C'est sa première fic, et j'en fais la correction. Romance, mystère, émotion, et humour sont au programme. On est intrigué au prologue, séduit au premier chapitre, et complètement accro dès le second. Quand au troisième... Waah !  
Si vous aimez le couple Byakuya et Renji, courrez vite la lire et encouragez AntaSempra !


End file.
